The Last Dragons
by phoenix catcher
Summary: Complete. OC focus. OMC-Caleb/Solembum. Follows the story of an Elf raised by the Empire but with a greater destiny as one of the coveted Dragon Riders during the final years of the Emperor's reign.
1. Prologue

The Last Dragons

Disclaimer; I don't own the Inheritance Books, they belong to the talented Christopher Paolini, I only take credit for the plot that is original.

Prologue

Inwin glanced backward passed his brother, Frenwin and his long time friend Ingwe to his pregnant wife Fellatai where she chatted to her sister, Omelai as the rode through the forest of Du Weldenvarden. The were on their way to a small family house out to the southwest of their home in Osilon where Fellatai was to give birth to their son, already named Caleb.

It was getting close to dusk when their horses shied away instants before the smell of Urgals reached their noses. "Fellatai! Either!"**(1)** Inwin shouted over his shoulder. "Frenwin! His brother nodded as turned his hose just as Fellatai and Omelai started running back the way they had come.

He and Ingwe aimed their bows just as scores of Urgals flooded onto the track from the trees around them. They fought valiantly to give the trio time to retreat but they were far outnumbered, every time one fell under their swords two more took it's place. Ingwe fell first to a blow to the back of the head and the last thin Inwin ever saw was when he turned to take out an Urgal behind him. A blade sliced deep into his back as he saw Urgals falling upon Fellatai, Omelai and Frenwin. Darkness covered his sight as he wept for all those that would die that day.

XOXOXOXOXOX

The Captain, cloaked in the red garb of the King's Army stared down at the skirmish below him. His men were destroying a small group of Urgals that had been sighted by fishermen at the Northern end of Lake Isenstar. As he watched one of his Lieutenants and five men broke away from the fighting. He thought for an instant that they were fleeing and was about to order the reserve force to shot them down when he realised that one of the men was carrying a human body.

As they got closer he realised that it wasn't a human but an Elf, a female elf, a pregnant female elf. He jumped from his horse as the group came to a halt near him. "Captain, we found this elf being held prisoner to the Urgals!" The Lieutenant told him.

"Give them horses!" The Captain called back to the reserve troops before turning back to the Lieutenant. "Take her back to camp. I'm holding you personally responsible for her safety. Do what I ask and we'll take her to Uru'baen together."

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Uru'baen**

The Captain walked into the room along with the midwife who had been in there for almost four hours. The She-Elf lay dead on the bed whilst a thin woman cradled a new born baby by the wall.

"She died in childbirth just like I predicted." The Midwife muttered emotionlessly, completely unaffected by the recent death. "The child is as healthy as I've ever seen one but since it's an elf I don't know much."

"The King will be pleased." The Captain muttered. "The child will be well taken care of." He drew his sword from the sheave and before the midwife could react he cut her throat. He span on the Midwife's apprentice. "Place the baby on the bed and you wont be harmed."

The servant shook with fright as she slowly stood. Faced with her own death she didn't care what happened to the baby in her arms. She placed it on the bed and turned to leave but before she got within two feet of the door she felt pain as the shoulders sword pierced her heart.

The Captain gathered the baby in his arms, covered its face with its blanket and left the room. He strolled through the King's Castle to the stables, his horse was already saddled and waiting and he swung up. He rode for half the day into the South to a large estate with four buildings and a huge mansion. The home of Morzan, first of the Forsworn. The Captain repressed the shiver he felt before walking up to the door.

In the last day he had assured that nobody was alive to know of the baby elf's birth. Word would be spread that both She-Elf and baby had died at birth, it was that or kill ever person who had seen either. For his own silence he had been given the position of Captain of the Castle Guards as soon as his mission was done; Deliver the baby to Morzan so that he could be raised along side his own son.

A servant led him up the main stairs to a study where both Rider and a servant lady sat calmly. He felt a mind brush almost overwhelmingly over his own and he clamped his own defences down. Morzan sneered at him before looking at the bundle in his arms. "This is the Elf-child?"

"Yes, My Lord." The Captain said, "No other knows of his existence but the King himself."

"Good." Morzan muttered. "Selena, take the baby down with Murtagh. I'm sure you can look after the both of them easily enough."

The Captain passed the baby over to Selena, Murtagh's mother he assumed, "His name is Caleb. The mother had the blanket with her and the embroidery is knew." The blue blanket had the name Caleb written across it is a language that the Captain didn't know.

"Very well Captain." Morzan spoke as Selena left. "You've done your task well." There was a tone of finality in Morzan's words that made the Captain glance at him. He felt the full force of a Dragon Rider's mind slam into his defences, he struggled to hold them up but he felt them crumble under the force of the attack and before he could try to run he felt his memories before searched through.

After almost two minutes of the Dragon Rider searching through the Captain's memories of the last three days the Captain crumbled to the ground as his heart was crushed in a flow of power as the Rider muttered the words, "Thrysta."

XOXOXOXOXOX

**Five Years later**

Caleb stared across the room he shared with his brother Murtagh, his dark haired brother was sitting on his mother's lap as she read to him. Caleb pulled himself up from playing with the small puppy that had taken to almost devoting itself to him. The puppy followed at his heels as he crossed the room. He came to a halted beside the rocking chair and looked down at the pages of the book open on Murtagh's lap. He followed the words for a few minutes as she read them out. He could fluently read the writings and so could Murtagh but they both enjoyed being read to by their mother.

Caleb had always known that Selena wasn't his real mother, she was Murtagh's but his own was dead, killed in an Urgal ambush. He had been given to Selena to raise and she might as well be his mother as well. She raised a hand and gently patted down his black hair and he looked up at her. She was worn and tired, something that Murtagh was oblivious to but Caleb was more sensitive to everything around him. His violet eyes noticed things that his taller, human, brother missed.

Slowly Murtagh fell asleep on his mother's lap. That was another difference between them, Murtagh slept whereas Caleb fell into a meditative trance that was never waking nor sleeping. "Go to sleep, Caleb." Selena told him with a small smile.

"What's wrong?" Caleb asked, it was another trait of him that endeared him to his mother but aggravated Morzan to no end, he tried to help everything in pain. Selena told him it was because of his Elvish heritage that he loved everything that grew.

"What do you mean, love?"

"You feel wrong." He told her simply. He had always been able to feel if someone was ill but this time her very essence felt off.

She sighed and hugged Murtagh to her tightly even as he slept then she seemed to come to some sort of decision and she bent closer to him. "I'm pregnant, Caleb."

"Pregnant?" Caleb frowned in confusion.

"You and Murtagh are going to have a little brother." She said before a tear fell from her eye and she started to cry. "I'm sorry, love, but I have to leave. Eragon can't grow up here with Morzan, he has to be free of him. Murtagh's father doesn't know that I'm pregnant and I have to leave before he figures it out."

"Why?" Caleb asked, genuinely curious rather than offended that she wanted freedom for the unborn Eragon over Murtagh and himself.

"I feel like you, Murtagh and Eragon will be special, vital to our future. I hate to say it, by your life will be hard, Caleb. You and Murtagh will have a hard time surviving and I wont always be here to protect you." She sobbed slightly before continuing. "I have to give Eragon the chance to lead a happy life or the three of you will surely fail. I'm so sorry for leaving you in this life, Caleb. Will you forgive me?"

"It isn't your fault." Caleb told him. "Will we see you again?"

She nodded to him. "I promise I'll come back if I can as soon as Eragon is born. Make sure you practice you mental shields like I taught you and the magic I showed you but keep to yourself." She was crying freely by this point. "If I don't return promise me you and Murtagh will stick together despite everything?"

"Eka weohnata," Eragon swore in the Ancient language that governed all magic. Morzan knew some of it and through him so did Selena who had taught what she could to Caleb to help him better understand his magic. He didn't know enough to make a proper promise to stay with Murtagh but he knew enough to say "I will."

XOXOXOXOXOX

**Seven months later**

"She'll be home soon." Caleb muttered to Murtagh as the two stood on the roof of the house. They had done this many times since their mother had left the estate. Caleb never shared with Murtagh or anyone else the real reason for their mother's absence and whenever Morzan was not off doing something with his Dragon he tended to drive the two of them up to the roof in an attempt to avoid him. It was a short trip from the balcony of their room up onto the roof of their small turreted room on the top floor.

The house had two main floors with an arched roof. There was a one story turret in the front right corner of the house which housed their room and the roof had a parapet around it with crenulations that made it impossible for anyone on the ground to see what was up their. It was the ideal place for the two five year olds to spend most of their waking hours whether they were playing with faked swords or just talking together. Caleb also used this space to practice his pitiful array of spells under Murtagh's watchful eye.

Now they were standing at the edge staring out through two of the dips in the parapet staring off down the road into the distance. Caleb could almost sense her approach which amused the normal sarcastic Murtagh to no end. Caleb always knew where both Selena and Murtagh were at all times and how they were feeling as long as they were close enough.

They stood there silently for an hour and then firstly Caleb and then Murtagh saw a small black figure of a woman coming down the road on the back of a horse. Caleb turned to Murtagh to see him grinning in happiness but Caleb found it hard to feel happy because he didn't know how Morzan would react to her presence. Luckily though Morzan had been away for the last week and wasn't due to return for a few more days.

Morzan almost fell from parapet in his eagerness to jump down onto their balcony on the side of the house and he darted inside with barely a glance up to Caleb and a distracted wave for him to follow. Caleb jumped lightly off the parapet and absorbed the shock by flexing his knees and he quickly caught up to Murtagh as they both ran through the doors. A servant woman followed them and seeing the horse and rider coming up the road the ran back into the house.

Caleb hung back patiently as Murtagh ran to meet Selena at the gate that kept out wild animals from the main buildings of the estate. Selena dismounted as the horse crossed through the gate and a groom who had been lingering at hand darted forward to take the black mare into the stables. Caleb rocked on his heals wanting to run forwards to hug to woman that was as good as his mother but he wanted to give Murtagh the chance to greet his mother without interfering. Murtagh hadn't known the true reason as to why Selena left and Caleb didn't think he'd be able to handle the fact that his little brother would grow up to be loved by both parents whereas Murtagh and he would be raised by an uncaring, foul, beast that enjoys causing pain.

Selena walked over to them with Murtagh firmly hugging her waist. "Caleb?" She asked and held out her other arm for him. He closed the gap in an instant and hugged her closely putting his arms around Murtagh's as he did it. This was his family and no matter what happened he'd always love them. He'd learn how to control the gifts given to him by his real parents and with them he'd make sure they were never harmed again.

XOXOXOXOXOX

**Two months later**

Caleb slipped through the door to his mother's room and let his Elfish eyes quickly adjust to the darkness inside until it was like looking around a brightly lit room. He walked over to her bedside and climbed onto it to lie beside her. He felt her turn to look at him.

"I didn't want either of you to be here." She muttered.

"I could feel it from my room." Caleb murmured with tears in his eyes as he grabbed her cold hand in his own.

"Does Murtagh know you're here?" She asked him quietly. He shook his head almost violently, he hadn't told Murtagh because he hadn't thought she'd want him to be by his side. "I'm sorry, Caleb. I'm sorry I couldn't teach you two more about the world. Tell Murtagh I love him."

He cried freely as he felt her very essence slip away, her mental walls collapsed and he heard her last word. "_I love you three more than anything. Murtagh, Caleb, Eragon, my three wonderful angels." _With those fourteen thought words her essence disappeared and her hand, cupped in his own, went limp as she died.

"Mum?" He sobbed quietly not wanting to believe that what he had felt had actually happened. He'd known for two months that she was getting weaker, killed by some unknown disease that even Morzan, rider and leader of the non existent Forsworn, couldn't heal. "No." He whispered quietly as he backed off of the bed and looked down at her. She looks so peaceful, as if she was sleeping but there was nothing there but a body, no essence, no mind, nothing.

He couldn't take it anymore. He ran from the room and out into the corridor. He tore down the halls, his feet making only the slightest of sounds as they touched the ground. He slammed through his room, throwing the door open with enough strength that it bounced off the wall and slammed shut behind him as he ran across the room and onto the balcony. He leapt up and just managed to grab onto the parapet, ignoring the iron drain they normally used to get onto the roof. He collapsed onto the ground on the middle of the turret and curled into a ball. Rain began to fall and it soaked through his clothes unnoticed as his mind swept across the halls of the manor unconsciously searching for Selena.

He cried because of a pain he had never felt before, not one from the body but from the mind, he cried for the unknown future that awaited him and Murtagh who he had sworn to his mother that he would always be with no matter what. His mind, searching for that mother he loved threw itself outward, never settling on any of the minds it reached in his frantic search for something that he knew he'd never be able to replace.

He found himself staring at a small room in distant lands. A human baby, not much passed a newborn stared up at him with the features so similar to Murtagh that he knew that it must be Eragon, their little brother. A two year old stood next to the cot looking down at the baby, he had brown hair but he looked slightly similar as though he was related by only distantly. He had some of the traits of Selena's but none of Morzan's, maybe he was Selena's nephew. She would only have left Eragon with someone that she trusted and who better than family.

He snapped out of the vision as two hands circled him and pulled him close. He opened his eyes and felt the sting of rainwater in his eyes. He felt himself pulled into the larger form of Murtagh, though they were only six months apart in age, they were beginning to go in the different paths of their races. Whereas Murtagh was beginning to show the signs of bulking out, even if he probably wouldn't be a large as most men in the army, Caleb would always be lithe and compact even if his strength outgrew Murtagh's.

He curled around into Murtagh and wept silently as he slipped his arms around his brother. "What's wrong, Caleb?"

"She died." He sobbed. He felt Murtagh tense as the words sucked in before he backed away across the soaking wet roof top and collapsed against the parapet, drawing his knees up and hugging them to his chest. Caleb rose and walked over to him, he sat next to him and mimicked his brothers position and leant into him. Tears were streaming down both of their faces, mixing with the rainwater already there. "I'm sorry, Murtagh."

"My mum?" He sobbed as they looked at each other. "She's dead?"

Caleb let his head fall against Murtagh's shoulder and their arms went around each other in mutual comfort. Like that they watched as the rain stopped, the sun started to rise on the Eastern horizon and the house arose with sobs and cries as they found that their mother had finally succumbed to her illness.

XOXOXOXOXOX

**Two weeks later**

The last weeks had been rough on the two five year olds. They had both found it increasingly difficult to accept the new emptiness caused by their mother's death but they were determined that they wouldn't fail her and would strive to live a life that she would be proud of.

Caleb glanced sideways to where Murtagh lay next to him and closed his own eyes to slip into his sleeping state. For the last two weeks they'd become inseparable, they slept in the same bed to ward of feelings of fear and they stayed together during the day so that Morzan couldn't take his anger out on either of them without the other being able to help.

Caleb barely noticed as his mind fell into a sleep deeper then he ever had before and his mind, slower than usual in his tired state, didn't have the defences to protect him against the large and powerful mind that sleep into his dreams.

He opened his eyes to see him standing on the parapet of his and Murtagh's turret. He looked down onto the plated roof five four feet below him and stared around in confusion. Elves didn't dream like this, they were in complete control of their dreams. This was strange, he didn't like not being in control. He glanced up at the surrounding to find that the clouds were streaming across the sky in elaborate motions and swirls and with a speed far to fast to be real.

A voice spoke from the roof top below him in the Ancient language though not in words he could understand. He looked at the figure and was shocked to suddenly find himself standing on the roof rather than the wall. She was an Elf, dressed in beautiful robes in a style that he didn't recognise. She spoke again but he only shook his head slightly to show that he didn't understand.

She nodded her understanding before switching to the human tongue. "I apologise, I have not spoken in this tongue often in many years." She spoke, he voice, musical like his but better developed. "What I tried to say was that this is not real." She informed him waving her hand in a circle to point at the scenery around them.

"Where are we?" Caleb asked.

"We have not moved." She told him. "Perhaps we should introduce ourselves, I am curious as to who you are. My name is Islanzadi Drottningu, Queen of the Elves and of Du Weldenvarden."

Caleb knew that Du Weldenvarden was a great forest that spanned the northern reaches of Alagaesia, and according to Selena it hide the entirety of the Elves who had hidden from the King. "My name is Caleb, I don't know anything else. Why are you in my dream?"

"This isn't a dream, this is your mind, or at least the part I could access." She told him. Caleb flinched and tried to raise barriers around his mind. She held up a hand to stall him. "You can block me at any time but you will not be able to hear what I have to say."

"What is that?" He asked eventually giving in to his curiosity.

"You are the only Elf within the boundaries of the Empire ruled by Galbatorix, the only Elf that his men have been able to capture alive. His control over you causes us great unrest." She sighed. "We thought that you were lost along with you mother when you family were ambushed, we did not believe you were alive."

"Did…" He stumbled remembering he was talking to a queen but decided that since it was _his_ mind he could do what he wanted. "Did you know my family?"

"I'm afraid not, they were solitary for the most part however they were skill warriors even among the Elves." She said with a small smile. "You father's name was Inwin, your mother's was Fellatai. Your father's brother, Frenwin, was also killed in the ambush as well as your mother's friend, Omelai, though you father's friend, Ingwe, survived to tell the tale."

"Can I talk to him?" Caleb asked after several seconds of pondering this.

"He isn't capable of using magic, Caleb. I am using a spell to project my own mind across Alagaesia to your own mind." She explained. "I was scrying certain sights two weeks ago when I felt your mind searching out fuelled by pain and sorrow."

He choked slightly at the reminder and suddenly rain was pouring through the air, he shook his head to clear it and it eased to a light shower. She smiled at him slightly but waited for him to speak. "From what I know I was born in Uru'baen but my mother died. I was given to Selena and Morzan to raise along with their son Murtagh. Selena died two weeks ago."

She looked shocked for a moment. "I should have recognised this estate as that of Morzan's, I fear for you little one." She turned tired sad eyes on him. "No Elf has been brought up by humans before but the chances of you being able to escape is slim."

"I cant leave Murtagh here alone, mum said that if we tried to escape the King would send an entire army to retrieve us." Caleb told her.

"The only option is for me to teach you about your race through visions like this." She told him. "I will train you in the Ancient language and then in magic and fighting, though any training in this state will have no effect on your body."

"When do we start?" Caleb asked with a big grin on his face. She smiled back at him patiently before she sat herself down cross legged on the floor and Caleb copied her action a metre before her even as the light rain stopped and the sun broke out across the turret bathing them in warm light.

"Repeat these words after me…"

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter

**(1) **Either Leave


	2. Brotherhood

The Last Dragons

Chapter 2; Brotherhood

Caleb stared out of their balcony down across the valley far below him. The long shadow of Uru-baen stretched out across the grass as the sun rose behind him. After Morzan had been killed and his Dragon slain King Galbatorix had moved both Murtagh and Caleb into the Citadel that sat on the Western side of the capital city. He had put them together and they looked after themselves for the most part. Nobody but Murtagh and the King himself knew of Caleb's Elven heritage. A few servants knew that two people lived in these rooms but that was all they needed to know, enough to ensure that they ate but no more.

Caleb stared out at a caravan slowly moving towards the City. He wished he was out there with them, in the peace and quiet of the open plains. Under Islanzadi's steady tutelage over the last fifteen years he had become a powerful magician but he had to be careful to hide his magic at all costs from the King so that he wasn't used to further Galbatorix's schemes.

Hiding his mind was harder though. He had to keep his mind from reaching out to any of the magician's within the city but also keep his mind shielded enough that nobody could hear his thoughts but not enough that people knew he was hiding. After years of practice he had the ability flawless, even Galbatorix couldn't feel the difference between Murtagh's mental shields and Caleb's.

Caleb ran his hand across the petals of the flowers in the box on the balcony ledge. The balcony was full of the most beautiful flowers that Caleb had found over the years including some that shouldn't grow in the endless grass plains that Uru'baen stood on. The flourished under his touch and drank in his magic when he offered it. He felt Murtagh's mind spread out as it awoke. Murtagh was predictable, he woke at the same time everyday, he did the same things, he responded to Caleb's words just as he knew he would. Then again Caleb knew Murtagh like no other and to Murtagh, Caleb was probably predictable.

Caleb gave Murtagh a brief smile as he came out onto the balcony wearing only the cotton trousers that he slept in. Murtagh had turned into a lithe muscled man of twenty with a grace in his movement honed from years of training and sparing with an elf. Murtagh was the only human in Alagaesia, other than maybe the King himself, that could best him in sword fighting though that was only if Caleb didn't use any of his body's strength and agility that exceeded Murtagh's.

Murtagh had shaggy black hair that came down in natural strands across his forehead and over his ears in a way that seemed to attract every female's attention within the City whenever the two explored the lower areas. Caleb had similar hair though it was finer and hung loosely down to just below his ears to hide the pointed tips of his ears and down over the tops of his eyes.

Caleb's body was sleeker than Murtagh's, his muscles didn't show up as much but his innate strength could beat even the toughest of men and his magic, according to Islanzadi, could outmatch every magician in the Empire expect for the Dragon Rider, Galbatorix.

"The King left this morning." Caleb muttered with a sly look at his brother but the look faded when he caught side of the angry red scar on Murtagh's back. Evidence of his father's lack of control that Murtagh wouldn't allow him to heal. He always said that it reminded him of what his father had become and would stop him from becoming the same thing. "The market's in the city."

"You want to go?" Murtagh asked as he stretched, easing the tension from his back that gathered from his scar every night. Caleb moved slightly and began to work his hands down Murtagh's spine, easing the knotted muscles there. They didn't speak as he worked and after he finished he stepped forwards and placed his chin on Murtagh's shoulder.

"Do you?" Caleb asked, knowing what the answer was. He felt more than saw the grin spread across Murtagh's face.

"Of course!" Murtagh almost bounced away heading to get changed and accidentally knocking Caleb's chin with his shoulder.

Caleb rubbed at his chin as he turned to watch Murtagh running around the room collecting clothing and changing. Once he'd finished dressing in loose robes. Tying his sword around his waist. Caleb wandered in slowly and grabbed first his sword and then his hooded cloak from the end of his bed. He donned the sword as he spoke. "Promise me something though, Murtagh. Try not to get into trouble this time."

Murtagh winced guiltily. The last time they had gone into the city six months ago, Murtagh had been hit on by a young woman who's betrothed and his friends had then set about trying to get his revenge on Murtagh and Caleb. Caleb had been forced to kill several of them with magic since neither of them had their swords with them since they were being repaired in the blacksmiths. It was something that Caleb hated to do and Murtagh knew that and had been sorry ever since even though it hadn't really been his fault to begin with.

"Of course I wont. We cant betray each other remember."

_Flash back_

_Caleb struggled through into their west wing room with Murtagh right behind him. Ten year old Caleb hated everything to do with formal dinners with the King and he knew Murtagh hated them as well but at least Murtagh never felt physically sick after them. Firstly there was the fact that he had to hide his mind so carefully through the time he was near the Dragon Rider, then there was the constant small hints toward both him and Murtagh about how they were destined for great things and that with time they could help him bring peace to the world._

_The final problem was the fact that Caleb, after being connected so intimately with every sort of animal around Uru'baen, never liked to eat meat. He was forced to when it came to dinners with Galbatorix since to refuse the meat would mean he had trained himself in those abilities only the Elves knew. So that was why he was now throwing everything they had just eaten back up into a bucket next to his bed and Murtagh rubbed circles in his back as he gently untied his shirt and slipped it off to prevent it from being stained._

"_This cant go on." Caleb muttered once he believe the convulsions were over._

"_You mean eating meat?"_

"_Ne," Caleb said as he switch back into the Ancient Language slightly though he didn't correct himself since he knew that Murtagh knew the word to mean 'no.' "I mean him using us to fight his war."_

"_How can he use me?" Murtagh sighed as he sat beside him and pulled his shaking frame against his own side. "You're the power magician, I'm just a talented swordsman."_

"_Don't forget the only known son of a Dragon Rider." Caleb pointed out, he had respected Selena's wish not to tell Murtagh of his luckier younger brother living in the north and had never mentioned Eragon's existence to anyone. "He certainly believes that one of the two remaining eggs belongs to you and that with me around to protect you you'd be almost invincible."_

"_How can we stop him though?" Murtagh sighed._

"_We swear a binding that Islanzadi taught me. It will prevent either of us from ever betraying the other, through word or action. Neither of us will ever be able to do anything that would hurt the other." Caleb explained. "All you'd have to do is repeat what I say whenever I pause."_

"_Let's do it!" Murtagh decided with a nod as he spun on the bed to face Caleb who turned to face his brother as well._

_The words were complicated and long, with almost endless twists of sentence and declarations and throughout the whole thing he was forced to feed magic into the spell till almost every ounce that he had was used. It wasn't an easy spell to cast but it was powerful since it held so much power. Islanzadi had forbidden him from using it until now because of the drain on him. As Murtagh spoke the last words Caleb felt the bon slam firmly closed and the pull on his magic stopped. "It's done." He said simply to Murtagh before he leaned forwards into Murtagh's arms and fell into a deep trance to replenish his energy._

_End Flashback_

"That's not the point!" Caleb growled out rather uncharacteristically though Murtagh knew that he was only jesting. Caleb reached down onto the chest at the end of Murtagh's bed and pulled out the hooded cloak, he chucked it across the room at his brother. "You're wearing that! I look less conspicuous that way at any rate." He added the last part just to placate Murtagh rather than it being the truth.

Thousands of people walked around Uru'baen with their faces covered. They were only ever forced to take their hoods down when the entered of exited a major part of the City like the main gates, the Citadel or the barracks but Murtagh and Caleb knew how to get passed all of these.

The took the more unused passageways through the citadel to the servants entrance hidden in the inner wall. They slipped out of it and jogged quickly into the throng of inhabitants streaming around the market street rather usefully located near to the servants door.

They wandered the market for several hours, they brought some treats in the way of cakes but they had no need for material goods. If they suddenly owned something else it would be obvious that they'd snuck out of the castle without the King's permission though they were sure he knew what they got up to in the town.

"Look at that, Caleb?" Murtagh gestured towards one of the stalls from the desert tribes and a rather ornate looking robe of many different colours. "Who would want to wear something like that?"

Caleb was prevented from making a snide comment in return when a messenger ran passed them at full pelt in the direction of the castle. In his mind he was repeating a message over and over. "_Lord Durza approaching, tell guards."_

The messengers that ran between the Citadel and the outer walls were supposed to all know how to shield their minds. In this case though he was almost projecting his thoughts to anyone with the ability to hear them. He grabbed Murtagh's arm gently and steered him into a side alley before letting go. "The Shade's coming." He whispered lightly, not many knew what Durza really was, most accounted him as the King's most powerful Magician but thanks to Islanzadi's tutelage and his own sense he could feel the waves of black magic that rolled off of the Shade. The problem with Durza was that if Caleb got too close to the Shade he would surely sense him, or so he had been warned rather directly from the King.

Caleb carefully spread his senses outwards making sure to not allow his mind to actually make contact with anyone with any mental abilities. Just as he expected he could feel a dark mind just within the north gate of the city. Caleb quickly withdrew his mind and turned back to a patiently waiting Murtagh. "He's coming through the north gate. With that they cross the street and hurried off down towards the southern side of the market where Durza would inevitably avoid.

The rest of their trip was quiet, they looked at several stalls that sold weapons but never gave them much of a look over. Before turning back for the Citadel they wandered into one of the taverns, they brought drinks and settled into a corner. They did this every time they came down into the city and it was always the same tavern as it was the best for travellers and their gossip was always told in loud voices.

"I heard that Durza fellow captured himself an elf!" An aged soldier told his friend near the bar.

"That's a load of codswallop!" His friend argued. "Nobody catches Elves!"

"Well according to my mate up at the Citadel that Durza fellow wants to leave as soon as possible, maybe even before the King returns. He wants to get back to Gil'ead." The first man explained conciliatorily though his voice easily travelled across the tavern. "Why else the rush if he don't have such a prize to return to?" Caleb drained the rest of his drink and Murtagh got the hint and did the same before standing. They walked from the tavern and jogged back to their room without being seen, only then did they discuss what had happened.

"Do you believe them?" Murtagh asked as he flopped down on his bed.

"It's a ridiculous claim, no body has been able to capture an elf alive since they fled." Caleb argued. "I was an exception to the rule. They got lucky."

Murtagh gave him a sympathetic look but said nothing on the gloom in Caleb's expression. "So you think it's a lie then?"

"No, I think they've captured an Elf." Caleb sent Murtagh a smirk at his shocked expression.

"But you just said…" Murtagh started but Caleb cut him off.

"Don't you see, it's such an atrocious tale that nobody would believe it. Who would bother to start it?" Caleb pointed out logically. "Plus, why else would Durza be so anxious to get back to Gil'ead?"

"Can you find out for sure?" Murtagh asked.

"I can try though I doubt she's coherent enough to sense my mind if I try to contact her." Caleb sighed. "Watch me?"

"Of course." Murtagh stood and pulled across the dead bolt on the door. When Caleb cast the spell to stretch his mind across Alagaesia it left him completely vulnerable in body, thus Murtagh would protect him.

He settled calmly on the bed and thanked his luck that the King was gone for the time being, this spell, taught to him by Islanzadi, was too risky to cast with such a Rider as Galbatorix around. He muttered the spell under his breath, more out of habit then any urge to conceal its secrets from Murtagh and fell his world drop away and himself streaming north towards Gil'ead where the elf would most likely be but he instantly felt wards surrounding the prison cells to prevent people from using magic to see anything within them. He cast about the whole City in the hope of finding something to suggest her presence but found nothing of use.

He was about to end the spell when he realised that he hadn't seen anything of Eragon since Selena had died. He redirected the spell and within seconds was looking down over a small town within the Spine. He found Eragon easily in a small farm on the outskirts and was interested to see that he was already asleep which made it much easier for him. The spell allowed him to enter the minds of waking people but they couldn't resist if they slept.

He shut his mental eyes for the briefest of seconds before finding himself within Eragon's dream, or rather his mind since Eragon's dream had just abruptly finished. Eragorn stood about level with Caleb's chest. With a jolt he realised just how similar the two blood brothers truly were. Eragon had his father's black hair, though he kept it loosely like Caleb's own brown hair, but he had his mother's eyes whereas Murtagh had his father's.

"Who are you?" Eragon asked with confusion in his voice. "Is this still a dream?"

Caleb smiled slightly. "If you can ask that question then this is most probably not a dream." He said before looking around the conjured scenery whilst Eragon pondered the question silently. They were in the middle of a field of winter barley that had a slight layering of snow other them. He knelt to study the barley having never seen this type before.

"If this isn't a dream then who are you?" Caleb stood at the accusing question.

"My name is Caleb." He told the human, his brother's brother though he didn't think that telling the fifteen year old that would get him any points.

"Why are you in my dream?" Eragon asked.

"As I said, this isn't a dream. I cast a spell to search for your mind and now we are in it." Caleb told him and watched as Eragon's eyes widened. "I cannot harm you, you are in complete control. You can change what I see and evict me with a single thought though I beg you not to."

Eragon seemed to ponder this and even as he thought the scene changed into the inside of a barn though neither of them moved in the respective positions. "Why are you here?"

"Let's just say I have an interest in your well being." Caleb told him succinctly and the wind picked up as a result of Eragon's annoyance at his blunt answer. His hair flew around his face and by Eragon's eyes he knew they had uncovered his ears.

"You're an Elf?" Eragon stammered out.

"I am, though I have never seen another of my kind, you could say I am an outcast." Caleb said without emotion as he stepped forwards. Eragon flinched back. "I mean you no harm, though since you know nothing of the Ancient Language I cannot swear it in any other language more binding than this one. Even so I swear that I mean you no harm and never will."

Eragon seemed to relax slightly but didn't speak so Caleb wrapped up the conversation knowing that Murtagh would undoubtedly be getting anxious. "I'm afraid that I have run out of time, I will endeavour to speak to you again but in the meantime I bid you not to mention this to anybody. If word got out it would be my life on the line." Caleb admitted. He hated to leave so soon, Eragon reminded him so much of his mother, Selena, that he found it hard to say good bye. "Stay safe, Eragon, your mother said that you were destined for great things and I always believed her."

Before Eragon could speak Caleb found himself seated, once again, on his bed with Murtagh pacing in front of him. "Well?" Murtagh said as soon as he realised that Caleb was looking at him.

Caleb paused but knew he couldn't tell Murtagh about Eragon yet, it pained him ever moment that Murtagh didn't know he had family left in the form of a younger brother but it was knowledge that he would have to come to on his own. Maybe one day Caleb would have the pleasure to tell him and brighten his world. For the time though Murtagh would have to make do with him.

He wondered for a second whether that had anything to do with his not telling Murtagh about Eragon. Was it born out of some desire not to have Murtagh discard him for a brother by blood? Caleb shook his head not wanted to broach that topic even within his mind and smiled at Murtagh gently. "You know that your impatience does nothing to endear yourself to others?"

"Whatever…" Murtagh muttered though he did lighten his anxious appearance slightly.

"I couldn't sense any Elven presence in Gil'ead." Caleb sighed.

"So the rumour was a lie?" Murtagh questioned.

"I didn't say that." Caleb frowned. "There was extensive warding around the prisons that are not normally present. Maybe they were there to prevent anyone, human or Elf from finding her."

"So you think it is true?" Murtagh raised an eyebrow.

"You are _still _putting words into my mouth." Caleb glared slightly, the look changing his features completely. "It seems possible. The warding specifically countered my spell. Only the King and the Elven spell casters have the power to cast it meaning that whoever built the warding are worried that the Elves would desire to search through them. The Elves are not interested in individual humans."

Murtagh just looked at him for a moment before he nodded in agreement though he looked troubled. "How many Elves are in a position to be caught like that?"

"Only a few, those that live near the closest borders of Du Weldenvarden. They have no purpose to leave the forest and those that live near the border are well protected. Only…" Caleb went pale as the thought occurred to him.

"What?" Murtagh asked.

"I shouldn't be telling you this but if it's true then we should worry." Caleb muttered before lifting his voice as he asked. "Remember when the Varden stole the blue egg from the vaults?"

"Yeah, just before father was killed." Murtagh answered. No sadness was belied in his voice as he spoke of his fathers death.

"An agreement was made between the Elves and the Varden that the egg would be given into the care of an elf and carried between the to factions so that it could hopefully find a worthy person to bind itself to." Caleb lectured. "The couriers are the only other Elves that are in a position to be captured and that would only be possible by someone far more powerful that any of the Kings Wizards. Someone like Durza."

"If they're the ones that were captured then that would mean the egg was captured too." Murtagh pointed out.

Caleb nodded slowly. "If it has then they have no hope of hatching a Rider to counter the King."

"If he has the egg we should do something before it goes into the King's vault." Murtagh suggested.

"And what would that be?" Caleb asked sarcastically. "Run out and try to kill whoever brings it to the city?"

"Why not?" Murtagh argued. "We could do it!"

"What if the King himself flies to collect it?" Caleb pointed out.

"We have to take that chance!" Murtagh growled. "We'll know whether he does though as soon as he returns and gets the news."

"And what do we do when we have it?" Caleb stood from his position and stepped to a position only a foot from his brother. "Go to the Varden? The son of Morzan and an Elf. Raised by the King himself! They'd shoot us on sight!"

"What about to the Elves?" Murtagh whispered.

Caleb sighed admitting that it was possible but another thought nagged at him. "Ever since I was five, since mother died, she's spoken to me at least three times a week. I haven't heard anything from her in three weeks." Caleb took a step away from Murtagh and left the room for the balcony. He stared out at the rapidly darkening sky as if trying to break through the air and see the very forests of his rightful home.

He felt an arm go around his waist and let himself be pulled against Murtagh's side. "You don't understand, Murtagh. I'm the only Elf outside of Du Weldenvarden, I have no true family even within it." Caleb sighed and hung his head. "I've felt so lonely ever since I can remember and you and mum and then Islanzadi were the only things that broke through that despair. Now she hasn't even sought to see if I am still alive, not in three weeks."

"It's not that long, just give it time." Murtagh pointed out. "She return eventually and then you can block her to make your point."

Caleb had to smile at the idea of blocking the Queen of the Elves from his mind, he laughed at the idea, one that would probably shock her beyond anything.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Six Weeks Later**

Caleb shot up with a cry from the trance he'd been in. Murtagh was at his side in an instant. Something evil was within Uru'baen, not just evil like the King or Durza or even murderers. These two were breed evil, a blight on Alagaesia that should never have been allowed to survive. They were born evil. His mind wanted him to strike out and utterly destroy them from existence as any other Elf would.

"What is it!?" Murtagh grabbed his shoulders and shook him from his daze.

"The Ra'zac are here!" He whispered as if someone would hear them. They'd only met the foulsome creature twice but Caleb truly hated them. The first time was when they and a group of attendees, though none of the humans had known who or _what_ he had been were hunting in a nearby forest. They'd been split from a member of their guards. They were searching for him when Caleb and Murtagh rode into a clearing and found them plus three horses nearby. The Ra'zac had been eating their lost guard. Everything down to the bone.

Before they could react they'd run off into the forest with their horses scared off by the two as though they recognised them. Later they would discover what they were and that they had been told of Caleb by the King and to their shock that the King allowed them within his Empire. In fact at their second encounter they realised that they were in fact employed by the King. They did what he asked and in return they were given lodgings nearest one of the Empire's largest city as a food supply.

The second time had been in one of their dinners with the King. They'd stormed in and rather than being run out like they should have been the King went with them to listen to their report. After that event, almost six years ago, Caleb had asked Islanzadi about them. They were a race driven to the brink of extinction by the Elves hundreds of years ago after following humankind from their home overseas. Their larvae form took on the shape of humans until they were old enough to 'hatch' and fly off as Lethrblaka to hunt all creatures, not just humans.

"Why are they here?" Murtagh asked.

Caleb gripped Murtagh's hands almost painfully to reassure himself before he slowly reached his mind outwards, yard by yard, until he brushed against the Ra'zac's oblivious yet defended minds. It was a shame that they couldn't be kill via their minds just like Dragons but at least they had no control over their minds and therefore couldn't feel his intrusion. His concern was over Galbatorix sensing him.

"They're reporting to the King." Caleb muttered. "The King summoned them and is sending them north to Palancar Valley to search for the egg."

"So the egg was sent there by the Elf?" Murtagh asked. They had taken it as a given that there was an Elf hidden in Gil'ead and that Durza was trying to get information from them even if they had no proof. Though now that Caleb had the Ra'zac's mission they knew they were being sent for the egg and that the Elf was the courier.

Caleb ignored the question and listened, he heard little more except that they were to go on horseback and that they weren't to kill any Rider if there was one. "He doesn't know whether it has hatched yet." Caleb pointed out.

"Do you think it has?" Murtagh asked.

"I don't know. I cant find Dragons with my mind unless I reach out to them personally. Shruikan is obvious but a new one would be impossible to find with the spell unless you'd met them." Caleb explained.

"And you cant ask her for another way since she is ignoring you." Murtagh grumbled referring to Islanzadi who had still not contacted him in over nine weeks.

"More that she is not trying to contact me." Caleb sighed. "I wish there was a way to contact someone in Du Weldenvarden but even she cant do that. The wards wont allow anything to travel via magic, not even thoughts."

Murtagh nodded though he already knew this. "Try to get more sleep, there's nothing else we can do. If we both run the King himself would follow us. If there is a new Rider out there we cant risk Galbatorix following us right to him accidentally."

"We know he or she wont be killed at least." Caleb pointed out with a little cheer. "Not only the orders but Galbatorix will try to enlist them before trying to kill him. Hopefully the Ra'zac will do something so terrible that they'll never consider it."

"I hope you're right." Murtagh sighed, he might be heartless to anyone other than Caleb but he didn't want the human's last hope killed or worse enlisted by Galbatorix. He flopped back onto the pillows and Caleb realised he was sharing his bed for the rest of the night with his brother who was obviously nervous about their safety with the Ra'zac about.

Caleb lay back too and waited patiently for Murtagh's breathing to settle into that of sleep. He sat back up slowly so as not to shift the bed and awaken him and shutting his eyes he mumbled the spell that would send his mind into that of his choosing. Eragon was in Palancar Valley, the son of a Rider. It was too much of a coincidence.

He opened his eyes to find himself in a forest of pine trees that were capped in snow. Definitely in the north then, though anybody in the deserts of Surda in summer could dream of snow capped trees. He glanced around and saw Eragon staring at him.

"You're back?"

"This isn't a dream if that's what you mean." Caleb smiled at him.

"Why are you here, Caleb?" Eragon asked. He looked suspicious, even more so than the first time they'd met. "It's been six weeks."

Caleb shrugged slightly. "As I said before it is a risky spell to cast so close to others that may sense it."

"Then why do you try." Eragon countered.

"I wanted to be risky?" Caleb laughed it off. He didn't know how to act around Murtagh's brother.

He missed what Eragon said next as a mind, a powerful though young one, tried to enter the spell. He blocked it though the effort made him stagger. "Somebody is trying to end my spell, or spy on us."

"Spy on us?" Eragon's eyes widened slightly.

"I must go!" Caleb prepared to end the spell.

"What did you mean last time about my mother?" Eragon asked.

Caleb knew that there was a chance that if he left now he'd never be allowed back in by Eragon as the younger boy would believe him to be keeping secrets from him. "I knew your mother. I was given into her care when my own mother died in childbirth. She raised me until you were born and then for a time after she returned."

"Is she alive?"

Caleb felt like he'd been punched in the gut and he felt a pang of longing for the woman and guilt for not telling Murtagh and Eragon the truth of their shared parents. "I'm sorry Eragon. I really am."

Eragon dropped his head but looked up sharply as Caleb was forced to his knees, even though he was only in a mental manifestation of his real body. The mind was back and even more deliberate in it's strikes.

"I cant keep this open for much longer before they get through and if they do they'll discover who and where I am, though not you." Caleb rushed. "Listen to me closely Eragon. A great evil is heading for Palancar Valley, be careful of what you say and do and do not mention that your mother is from the Cities as it will call light to your presence. Keep quiet and unnoticed and do not try to fight them."

"Wait!" Eragon called just as Caleb was about to sever the spell.

"I'm sorry, Eragon, I cant." With that Caleb broke the weave of the spell and found himself back in his own body, sweating with the effort of keeping the intruder from the spell and the magical loss of blocking it. Who was that powerful? It should've taken far longer for anyone to track the spell and only and Elf or the King could almost break through his own defences.

He fell back onto the bed and groaned before allowing himself to fall into a much need restful trance.

XOXOXOXOXOX

**Carvahall**

Eragon found himself startled away. The last time the mysterious Elf had intruded into his dream he'd fallen immediately back into it. This time though he was rather worried. The worry on Caleb's face was stuck in his mind. Who could have troubled the Elf so much.

'_Eragon!'_

His Dragon's mind reached over to his even from this distance. It was definitely getting more powerful, only a few days ago it had spoken to him for the first time. He really needed to name it. Then he had a sudden thought, was it her who had tried to interrupt them.

'_Was that you?' _Eragon asked giving the impression of someone trying to knock through a door. '_Did you try to break that spell?'_

'_Yes.' _Was the it's simple answer, the Dragon was obviously proud of protecting him.

'_Thank you.' _Eragon told it. '_Next time it happens can you let him. I need to find out more about him."_

It gave him a worried feeling unable to express itself and Eragon knew that until it was older he could explain properly. But the Elf said he could kick him out at any point and for some reason he trusted him though he didn't know whether he should.

His last thoughts before he fell asleep again was that the Elf had been raised by his mother. He couldn't help but feel jealousy spiralling out of his mind. Caleb had had what Eragon had always wanted. He'd known his mother and, by the way he talked about her, had actually loved her and possibly been loved by her.

XOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	3. The Rendering

The Last Dragons

Chapter 3; The Rendering

**Uru-baen 8 weeks later**

Caleb had had an awful few weeks when it came to magic. The King had been around constantly and the only opportunity that he'd had to contact Eragon had ended once again when somebody had tried to interrupt the spell. He had just been able to see that Eragon was alive and had gotten a glimpse of him before he was forced to flee when that powerful mind intercepted him and almost broke his own defences.

What was worse was he didn't know whether that mind and magic was hurting Eragon or protecting him. It was just there and it was an obstacle. Things had returned to normal though in the City except for a great deal of irritation that he could sense from the King whenever he was nearby. The Ra'zac had returned from their sortie up North as failures and the King had almost instantly sent them out again to Gil'ead as if to cut off someone's retreat to the East.

When they returned they were obviously truly angry at their own failure and that was why Caleb was restricted to his bed in their small tower room with Murtagh acting like a great mother hen. The beasts had returned to the city and run into Caleb whilst he and Murtagh were out at the market. They had sensed him and before Caleb could move they had pounced. Murtagh had been frozen by their natural abilities and unable to intervene for the vital few seconds it took them to overwhelm the elf and plant a deep gash across his torso.

The King had been furious and as much as Caleb hated to admit finding pleasure in pain he had been delighted at the feelings of pain that the two creatures had emitted as the King punished them for attacking his two wards. Luckily for Murtagh and himself, he had been too badly wounded for the King to punish them as well and they had gotten away with only having a threat laid on them.

Caleb stared sideways as his brother awoke across the room to him and struggled out of bed. "The Ra'zac left this morning." Caleb told him as he pulled himself up despite the pain in his chest.

"Good!" Murtagh spat. "How do you feel?"

"Better." Caleb admitted with a smile. "I wish I could've used my magic on them."

"I know." Murtagh sighed as he sat on the edge of Caleb's bed. "Still not heard anything from _her_?"

"Nothing." Caleb sighed.

"What's that now?" Murtagh frowned. "Over four months?" Caleb just nodded pitifully. He really missed the contact with another Elf. She'd either had some sort of emergency or she'd found something better to do, though after fourteen years he found the second hard to believe.

"The King's still really anxious but I think he's going hunting in the Northern plains later." Caleb told him. "Maybe you should carry out the plan?"

"And leave you here?" Murtagh scoffed. "Not a chance!"

"I'll be fine and you'd stand a better chance of finding the truth on your own, you know he'd ride out himself if we both disappeared at the same time." Caleb protested. "There's too many rumours of a Dragon Rider to ignore now. Especially after the Elf Courier's capture. The Ra'zac went south. Follow them to their hide out and track them if they leave. Eventually they'll find the Rider."

"How are you so sure they'd need our help?" Murtagh protested.

"I'm not sure, but the new Rider could be anyone, even a young child. You cant let a young child and Dragon fall into _his_ hands." Caleb told him. "Even if it means leaving me here for a while. I'll be back on my feet in a few days and able to protect myself and with any luck the King wont even realise you're gone for at least a week."

"You still not had any luck finding this Rider then?" Murtagh asked. Caleb had searched everywhere he could think of for it but found nothing. Of course he suspected Eragon to be the Rider since he was Morzan's son after all but he hadn't been able to confirm it. He shook his head to show his failure and Murtagh sighed slightly. "Ok, I'll go but only if you promise to contact me if you need me."

"Of course!" Caleb told him as if him hiding his pains was an unthinkable deed. Murtagh laughed at him before hoping off the bed to put some clothes on and prepare for his departure that night.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**That night**

Caleb stood on the balcony which was a rather great achievement for him since his chest was screaming with pain at the effort of walking the few metres from his bed to the stone parapet. His eyes were closed ignoring the array of stars overhead and the lack of a moon. He was following the familiar mind of his brother as he rode south west away from the capital city and towards the Ra'zac's lair and hopefully their freedom.

He knew that once Murtagh was far enough away from the city he'd be gone without a trace. There was no hope of somebody finding him once he was far enough away from their 'home.' Murtagh was too good at blending in just like Caleb, though Caleb had to hide his face to do it and that was suspicious in itself unless you were in Uru-baen.

Caleb let himself slide back against the walls as the feelings of loneliness washed over him. Now he was truly alone. He muttered the words without thinking about it and directed his mind outwards in search of companionship. The Elf that they guessed was in Gil'ead was still hidden from him by wards so he brushed over it carelessly before seeking out Eragon in the multitude of lives. He didn't find him to the North like the last time so he slowly reached out north west and then to the west. Eventually he found his brother's brother in Teirm.

He connected with the sleeping mind and opened his mental eyes to face an astonished Eragon. He instantly felt a nagging feeling as that same mind tried to break his spell but this time it was like a distant echo.

"Caleb? Am I dreaming?" Eragon asked.

"Nope, I finally managed to reach you." Caleb grinned happily.

"Did you try to reach me four weeks ago?" Eragon asked.

"I've tried many times but I've been blocked. I did managed to get through once but you either have a powerful protector or somebody doesn't want me influencing you." Caleb told him. Eragon seemed to ponder something for a time before letting it pass. Caleb shrugged it off also.

"What did you want?" Eragon asked eventually.

"Well that hurt." Caleb gasped in mock pain before realising he could move without pain in this form. He grinned and rubbed his chest slightly. "I came to check up on you."

"Why?" Eragon asked and continued before Caleb could answer. "And what's wrong with your chest?"

"You're getting ruder every time I talk to you, you know. Like I said last time, your mother helped raise me and I'm repaying the favour by keeping an eye on you." Caleb told him bluntly. "As for my chest I actually have a rather unpleasant wound on it though you cant see it here. That's the other reason I came to see you, I was lonely since my friend has gone off to search for someone."

He felt a stab at his mind but brushed it aside easily. "How did you get hurt?"

"These creatures called Ra'zac attacked me." Caleb shrugged. "I could've killed them but I cant give away my knowledge of magic."

"You know the Ra'zac!?" Eragon blurted and the room they were in shifted into that of a burnt ruin of a house.

"The farm!" Caleb gasped as he recognised it. "What happened?"

"The Ra'zac attacked it and killed my Uncle." Eragon told him with a harsh voice his emotions obvious in his tone and his face.

"I'm so sorry, Eragon. I knew they were going North but not that they'd do something like this." Caleb assured him as he gestured at the blackened timber. He felt a stab at his mind again and had to concentrate to shove it aside. When he came back to he was on his knees with Eragon looking at him with concern. "I cant stay here much longer. Whoever doesn't like me being here is nearly through my defences. Do you know who it is?"

Eragon wavered slightly before nodding his head. "I'm safe with her."

Everything clicked in an instant in his head proving his suspicions right. Eragon's farm being destroyed by the Ra'zac who were hunting for the Dragon's egg. His sudden decision to leave the north and now this powerful mind so anxious to protect him. Caleb pushed himself upright and met Eragon's eyes.

"Shur'tugal." Caleb staggered again as what he now knew was the Dragon stabbed viciously at his mind. "Give her my respects." He saw Eragon's rather worried expression before the scene faded as he cut the connection just before he knew the Dragon would attack again. As it was he was sobbing for breath when he returned to his body and his wound was screaming in pain.

Now his real problem, should he tell Murtagh he knew who the Rider was. He knew he should but then he'd have to tell him how he knew who Eragon was and that would involve telling him he had a brother. That was something he couldn't live with doing yet. He couldn't lose Murtagh when he had lost the only connection to his own people.

XOXOXOXOXOX

**South pass through the Spine. A Week later**

Eragon was troubled, he had been distracted ever since Caleb had spoken to him a week ago. The fact that someone other than himself and Brom knew he was a Dragon Rider scared him immensely. Brom had told him time and time again that their anonymity was their greatest resource at the moment. But now this supposed Elf who said that he was raised by Eragon's mother and that he was looking out for Eragon to repay her kindness had found out about Saphira.

"_You need to tell Brom about the dreams." _Saphira told him gently. "_He'll be able to tell you whether to trust him or not."_

"_Do you think I should trust him?" _Eragon asked his bonded mentally.

"_He runs every time I appear." _Saphira told him as if this explained everything.

Eragon chuckled. '_He thought you were an enemy."_

Saphira's mind drifted away and Eragon turned to Brom who was riding his horse Snowfire beside him. "How much do you know about Elves?"

"A bit, though they are very secretive." Brom admitted whilst looking at Eragon curiously. "Why the sudden question?"

"_Just tell him the truth." _Saphira told him privately.

"I've been having these dreams. This Elf always appears in them." Eragon told him.

"How long have you been dreaming about him?" Brom asked unconcerned.

"Ever since the egg appeared though he didn't seem to know about that." Eragon told him. "He said that his mother died in childbirth and that my mother raised him in the cities."

Brom's eyes widened slightly. "I would find it hard to believe that any Elf would want to harm a Dragon Rider. Though you should be wary. I wouldn't think that an Elf would allow himself to be turned by Galbatorix but if he was in fact born into that life he could be darker and more powerful than we can imagine."

"How do you know he's powerful?" Eragon asked.

"Only the most powerful sorcerers can cast the spell to enter another mind without forcing their way through defences. They only have minimal control but even so the Elves refused to teach the spell to any but the eldest of human Riders." Brom told him. "Galbatorix wouldn't know the spell and none of those outside of the Elves could have taught it to him."

"So the Elves taught him? But he said that he'd never met one." Eragon protested feeling rather betrayed though he told himself he shouldn't have allowed himself to hope that he had a powerful ally who not only was looking after him but knew his mother.

"Then it seems he either learnt the spell elsewhere, possibly from Galbatorix or that he lied about knowing the Elves to gain your sympathy." Brom sighed and Eragon looked down defeated. Either Caleb was lying to him and wasn't as alone as he claimed or he was being trained by Galbatorix and was trying to gain his support only to betray him.

XOXOXOXOXOX

**Uru-baen; 1 week later**

Caleb checked his mental defences one last time, ensuring that the spell he constantly fuelled to stop anyone from sensing his magic or his mental abilities was fully powered. He took a breath to calm himself and walked through the door into the room that he hated the most and that he had never stepped into before without Murtagh at his side.

He didn't bother to glance around at the lavish surroundings of this private dinning area. The solid gold ornaments, the diamond chandelier lit by hundreds of small candles. The dark red walls and silver curtains lining windows that looked out to the North and over the River.

"You can take off your cloak, Caleb." Caleb pushed down the shiver that went through his body at the silky tone. Caleb took off his cloak and placed it on the chair beside the door.

"My King, thank you for inviting me." His tone was neutral, it always was when he spoke to anyone but Murtagh, Islanzadi and, recently, Eragon. It helped him hide his true nature. The King would expect no emotion since it was the way Caleb had always been.

"The pleasure is all mine, my dear Caleb." The King turned from his window and faced him. His dark hair coming to his shoulders, perfectly tamed. His dark green, almost black, eyes took in Caleb in his entirety. "Please take a seat. Our food will get cold if we wait.

Caleb sat himself at the end of the five foot long table and looked up at Galbatorix who seated himself at the other end and poured them both a glass of wine. Caleb resigned himself to a rough night. The alcohol itself would make him feel ill let alone the roasted swan seated in front of him but to refuse either in front of this Dragon Rider was a good as admitting that he was trained in the finer, more powerful, parts of magic.

"So tell me, Caleb, how have you been without Murtagh to keep you company?" Galbatorix asked not surprising him in the least that he already knew of Murtagh's disappearance even though he had only arrived back from his hunting trip four days ago.

"I have been working on my sword fighting to pass the time, Sir." Caleb told him dutifully. He wasn't about to say that he was going mad with boredom and loneliness.

"Perhaps I should find you a tutor to perfect your self learnt techniques?" Galbatorix suggested. "Although Murtagh and yourself have proven that teaching yourselves has not been a complete waste of time."

Caleb resisted the urge to wince. Galbatorix had obviously seen them fighting before, probably in one of the fights they'd gotten into in the market. "We trained ourselves, we are both talented fighters."

"Though I am sure that you are the stronger and faster." Galbatorix told him without a hint of any emotion to tell Caleb whether he meant more than he said. "Tell me, my dear Caleb, where did Murtagh go and why?"

Caleb forced himself to swallow a chunk of the roasted swan before he spoke. "I don't know sir. I was sleeping after the Ra'zac attacked me."

"And he left you behind?" Galbatorix asked him.

"I was too weak to move, Sir." Caleb told him truthfully.

"Perhaps I had his ideals wrong then, he runs away and leaves you alone after all these years?" Galbatorix said more than asked. Caleb felt his emotions growing helped along by the sick feeling he had in his stomach from the wine and meat. He forced them away before speaking.

"I don't believe that he left me behind, Sir." Caleb told him, outright lying now. "He was getting cooped up in the city. I think he wanted a break, I'd guess he went north but I'm not sure. He'll be back soon."

"You sound very sure of yourself, Caleb." Galbatorix pointed out.

"As you said, Sir, he would not have left me here alone if he could help it." Caleb told him truthfully.

"I hope for your sake that you don't have the wrong idea of your friend." Galbatorix said and Caleb just caught a hint of smugness as if he'd just thought of a brilliant plan and at that same instant set it into motion. Caleb continued the awful meal with easier conversation, mostly about his fighting, he made sure to stick to methods that he and Murtagh had learnt from watching humans or worked out themselves, making sure that he never mentioned anything taught to him by Islanzadi.

He was grateful when the meal ended and the last glass of wine was drunk and he was allowed to excuse himself using the excuse of his still slightly sore chest to allow him a hasty departure and for something to blame his rather ill looking features for. With all his magic and physical abilities he couldn't stop him self from throwing up the food as soon as he reached his shared rooms and then, still feeling utterly sick, he collapsed against the wall of the balcony.

His mind wandered as he attempted to control his stomach and the violent shaking of his body. He thought of Murtagh but thinking about his brother only made a tear fall down his cheek. He thought of Eragon but his own betrayal by keeping his existence from Murtagh only worsened his sorrow since it was the only time he had betrayed his brother and the only time it would be allowed since he was doing it because of a promise made to his mother that was far older than any other.

Finally he thought of Islanzadi, his mentor in all things to do with the world that he had been denied in his mixed up life but her own betrayal against him stung like the Ra'zac's beak had when it slashed his chest. Like the wound it was a pain that couldn't be healed by magic no matter how hard he wished it. It had been almost five months since he had heard from her, that was over forty of their normal meetings, and it hurt to be betrayed like that with no reason. He knew how easy it was to cast the spell and how short of a time it would take for her to contact him and tell him why so unless she was dead, in which case he would be deeply sorry for feeling this way, she was ignoring him.

With tears falling down his face he let his head fall back onto the cold stone of the wall and stared up at the stars as he muttered the words for the spell. His mind reached out into the mind filled abyss and he slipped through them all as he instinctively sought out his brother. His mind connected with a jolt and he found himself surrounded by darkness except for a ring of light cast by a campfire.

"Caleb?" Murtagh's face came into view from where shadows had been previously. Unlike Eragon, Murtagh had a better understanding of this created world and therefore could tell that it was the spell and not a dream and also manipulate it better to the extent that he could discover how Caleb looked in reality whereas with Eragon, Caleb chose how he appeared.

"Hey brother." Caleb said and knew it had sounded feeble.

"What's wrong? You look as bad as you do after eating meat." Murtagh joked to try to get a smile from him but then his eyes widened as he realised what that meant. "You had dinner with the King?"

Caleb nodded feebly, still feeling sick even in this projection. "He wanted to discuss your departure. I tried to tell him it was only because you felt cooped up in the city but I don't think he believed me." Caleb sighed. "He tried to make me think that you had abandoned me."

Caleb quickly felt strong arms around him as Murtagh appeared in front of him and hugged him tightly to prove that that wasn't the case. "You know that's wrong right?"

Caleb nodded, "I know but it feels like everyone is waiting for the best time to betray me. At least the spell binds you from doing so." Caleb sighed.

"I don't care whether that spell binds me, I would never betray you!" Murtagh snapped but his features softened quickly as Caleb, far weaker than normal, flinched violently. "Who's waiting to betray you?"

"The King?" Caleb suggested. "Then there are the people who already have. Islanzadi hasn't contacted me in five months."

"You said people." Murtagh pointed out but Caleb ignored him not wanting to have to mention their mother.

"Where are you?" Caleb asked instead remembering a faint dying mind nearby when he had activated the spell. "There's death here."

"I know. The people I'm with were ambushed by the Ra'zac, I drove them off but I think one of them is dying." Murtagh sighed but then looked worried.

Caleb brushed off the fleeting expression as soon as it vanished from his brother's face. "Did you find the Dragon Rider?"

Murtagh seemed to hesitate slightly but then nodded. "He is just a kid but he had a mentor with him that was teaching him magic. He was nearly caught out on his own in Dras Leona without his Dragon around to protect him."

"Is the Dragon nearby?" Caleb asked, eager to meet her.

"You cant sense her?" Murtagh seemed surprised.

"A Dragon's mind is protected from magic of any type." Caleb explained patiently though he had told his brother this when he had first started trying to search for the Rider.

"She's sleeping. I can direct you to her if you want though I don't want them to know I know an Elf in Uru-baen, they don't trust me enough as it is." Murtagh sighed.

"Please do it." Caleb smiled. "I'll contact you again in a week or so."

Murtagh embraced him again before stepping back. An archway and a door appeared next to them as Murtagh visualised and created a 'doorway' to guide Caleb's mind to where the Dragon's was. Caleb thanked him before he tugged the door open and stepped through.

He found himself blinking as the room went from darkness to light. In fact it was just a huge emptiness of white. Caleb spun a complete circle but saw nothing. He frowned wondering what had gone wrong but jumped when he felt hot breath on the back of his neck. He nearly fell as he spun and saw the large Dragon towering over him. Her shoulders where above his own head and her tail swung like a cats behind her.

He stared for a second at her sharp teeth bared at him. He remembered his manners and brought his fist up to his collar bone to show his reverence though he doubted a young Dragon would recognise it as an Elven custom. "**Kvetha Skul'blaka. Eka ai Fricai."**

She growled at him and he smiled slightly before switching to the human language. "Greetings Dragon. I am a Friend."

"And I only have your word that those were the words spoken in the Ancient Language." Her voice echoed across the white expanse though her mouth didn't move.

"Even so, I _do _give you my word." Caleb told her. "My name is Caleb."

"The exiled Elf." She snorted derisively, and Caleb dipped his head slightly to acknowledge this. "Raised by the evil Galbatorix himself."

He couldn't help but glare at her though he growl stopped him from saying anything he'd regret. "The King had no say in my raising other than where I lived."

"Then who are you really?" She asked. "You break into my Rider's mind and now my own. Why should we not eject you like you claim we can?"

"I was raised by Eragon's mother. I was at her bedside as she died after returning from the North and I promised her that I would look out for him if I could and keep his existence from his brother." He told her before he realised what he was saying grateful that the magical promise wouldn't have let him say Murtagh's name.

She took a menacing step forward. "My Rider has a brother?" She growled out.

"Yes." He deflated. "I cannot reveal his name to you, Skul'blaka."

"Why not?"

"I and him are brothers in all but blood. We are bonded. I would no sooner betray him then cut of my own arm." Caleb told her.

"You are in my mind now, Elf. I can see where you are in reality and I can search your memories too if I wish." She told him threateningly.

"You learning of him from my mind would class as a betrayal and would kill me. Are you willing to kill an Elf for so little a reason?" Caleb tried not to sneer though it would only be to cover his own anxiety. He had tried to break the spell but was trapped. The Dragon's mind had closed in behind him. "What would you do with the knowledge? Tell him that his mother saw fit to put his younger brother in a home that loved him and cared for him? Could you do that to your bonded's own blood brother. Does Eragon need the distraction of this now when he cannot do anything about it?"

The dragon lowered her head to stare at him from only a few inches away and Caleb held his head up even with her hot breath and teeth so close. Caleb drew a breath. "I promise you that I mean you and Eragon no harm." His head snapped around as he felt four awful presences approaching his reality. The Ra'zac were returning on their steeds. "The Ra'zac!"

She snarled out and whipped her head back letting out a puff of hot air that stirred his hair as he tried to break the bond.

"You have to release me. They don't have magic but they hone in on me if I use magic. They are almost at the castle. Please let me go!" She paused as he begged for freedom. "I cant help you or Eragon or his brother if I'm bound to do as the King wishes. Do you want a powerful Elven Sorcerer hunting you?"

"I will let you go." She said and he felt her barriers lowering to let him go. He started to sever the spell before he paused. She tilted her head in curiosity.

"The Ra'zac will report your position, you must leave now." He told her. She pondered him seriously for all of three seconds before nodding. He cut the link and found himself still staring at the stars. He hadn't even learned her name.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	4. The Silver Egg

The Last Dragons

Chapter 4; The Silver Egg

**Uru-baen- 1 week later**

Caleb dodged the blade as it swept across where his chest had been only a fraction of a second earlier. He parried it aside with his own blade as it swept back along the same path. His opponent wasn't as skilled as Murtagh and Caleb was finding the fight all too easy though he was playing down his skills so as not to alert Galbatorix, who stood at the side lines, that he was trained by anyone other than those in the city.

Using his Elvish strength and agility was a given though, he could use them to their extremes since Galbatorix expected him to be advanced in these areas. His opponent though had been surprised, the poor Captain had no clue what race he was up against and Caleb shivered when he imagined who Galbatorix would keep him a secret if the Captain worked out he wasn't human.

He'd been 'invited' to two more Royal Dinners in the last week and the King had taken pleasure in pointing out Murtagh's absence at every time. He'd even shocked Caleb by inviting some of the more important members of the Empire's population and even told two of them that he was an Elf, raised by himself, who would one day take the position of leader of his Sorcerer's. That had been the previous night and Caleb was still reeling from the confirmation of the King's plan for him. The King presumption about his magical abilities concerned him beyond anything else.

He'd been too ill the night before to contact Murtagh but he fully intended to inform him of the events of the last week as soon as he could. He dodged another strike and jabbed out with his sword cutting a shallow cut across the Captain's thigh before trapping the man's shield against his body with the hilt and closing in. He caught the man's sword wrist in his own hand and twisted just enough to force him to release his sword. It's clattering against the courtyard's flagstone floor signalled the end of the fight and Caleb released the man.

"Now, my dear Caleb." The King stepped out from his position under the eave of one of the buildings. "Where did you learn such a move?"

Caleb answered casually though with the due respect for a King. It was one of the moves that he was allowed to know after all. "Murtagh and I saw some of the City Guards do it and worked it out between us."

"Ah, I see." The King nodded acceptingly. "Captain Grimor, you're dismissed."

The Captain scurried off after bowing to the King hastily. Caleb sheaved his sword, a heavier version of the ones normally used by the King's elite guards. Murtagh had had it made for him with the King's permission. It was the hilt that made it so different, Murtagh had somehow gotten hold of a Star Sapphire, a light blue gemstone with a perfect silver asterism that cut across it's face. The Gem itself wasn't that large but Caleb shuddered to think of the coin that Murtagh must have parted with to get a hold of such a stone.

The magical qualities of the Star Sapphire were still untested since it would be too risky with Galbatorix anywhere nearby but Caleb could almost feel it's desire to be filled with magical energy. He'd named the blade Aidail after the Morning Star, the last star to fade from the sky in honour of the gemstone and Islanzadi had approved though she warned that not all Elves would permit such an assumption on it's use.

"This Friday you will be introduced to Adrian Vregol. A Magician within the army. He will train you in the uses of magic and after he is satisfied I will take over your training." The King told him as they walked inside. "Once that is complete you will take the position of High Sorcerer here in Uru-baen and I will announce your existence to my Empire."

Caleb remained silent and waited for the man to continue, eventually he did. "With the presence of an Elven Magician the insurgence will rethink their plots and then I can finally turn my attention away from protecting the Empire from them to ending the suffering and striving towards the future I had envisioned." The King smiled wishfully. "No more wars, not more fighting. Just a few powerful leaders to maintain order. Everybody will be united under one law and there will be no need for arguments and battles. It is a wonderful concept is it not, something truly worth fighting for. Don't you agree, Caleb?"

"Indeed, my King." Caleb nodded. "A land without strife and untimely death sounds like something my race would have wanted to fight for."

The King gave him an intense look but nodded all the same. Caleb had just agreed with him after all and even implied that he thought that the Elves would back him on the point. "Adrian will be waiting for you outside of your rooms at dawn on Friday morning. It is a shame that Murtagh left us when we needed him the most. Our quest will be all the more difficult without him. Alas, sometimes people cannot see the right path even with somebody to carefully guide them. I am glad I will have the chance to guide you, Caleb."

The King turned off down another corridor and after bowing respectfully to the man's back, Caleb walked slowly back to his rooms.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**That evening**

Caleb didn't know whether it was because of his loneliness that he was planning to use magic to contact Murtagh regardless of whether or not the King was in residence or whether he actually believed the information gained didn't allow for any delay in their passing on. As luck would have it just before dusk the King rode out on horseback to the West in the direction of a small manor house several miles into the grasslands.

He waited until every star was lit within the sky before he whispered the spell that would enable his mind to reach out to any he wanted. He sought along the outskirts of the massive forest of Du Weldenvarden first in the vain hope of locating an Elf that would speak to him without just driving him out but as always not Elf was outside of their borders and the magical protection didn't allow him to search within them.

He directed his mind across the Northern regions of the Empire and settled on the military city of Gil'ead, he immediately detected something different about the wards. Another magical protection had been added above the first, a trap that could keep escapees from leaving once it was triggered. It was a interesting piece of spell work and had probably taken quite a few of the King's best Magician's to pull it off. It didn't have Durza's stench to it so Caleb knew he hadn't had a hand in it.

He sought out the all to familiar mind of Murtagh but instead of diving into it he searched the area. Eragon was there like he had expected and he was happy to see the two of them together if not slightly jealous. He had to firmly push aside the wellspring of emotions that bubbled up to the surface ranging from longing for Murtagh to concern that the two brothers would find out who the other was and abandon him on their quest for a family.

He shook of the feelings assuring himself that Murtagh would never abandon him like that but it still nagged at him ever so slightly. He already knew that Eragon wouldn't be please if he found out he was the son of Morzan and would be annoyed at him for not telling him that or that Murtagh was his brother but he wasn't sure what Murtagh would do to him if he found out that Caleb had been keeping such a secret to himself for all these years, especially since they told each other everything.

Without any more thought he dove into the sleeping mind of Murtagh since Eragon was on watch and it wouldn't be prudent to disturb his vigil. He found himself on the turret roof of their early childhood home. A five year old Murtagh winked at him childishly before becoming the twenty year old version before Caleb could comment on it.

"I thought it was strange when your five year old counterpart just vanished from my dream." Murtagh pointed out in greeting. "Do you remember the time be threw packs of mud at the stable boy from up here? He couldn't work out where they were coming from." Murtagh laughed.

"I seem to remember that your father was furious with us." Caleb pointed out with a raised eyebrow. "Why are you on your way up the Ramr?" He asked referring to the river that ran up from Uru-baen to Gil'ead in the North.

"Eragon's been getting these dreams about an elf being held captive." Murtagh told him. "I panicked at first thinking it was you but he said it was a woman so I figured it must be the Elf Courier."

"So you're going there to what?" Caleb grouched.

"To rescue her of course!" Murtagh told him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Are you insane!?" Caleb cried. "There are at least a thousand soldier's in Gil'ead let alone Durza and they've just raised a new protection. A spell that doesn't allow anyone to leave the city after it is activated. How are you going to get out without being noticed?"

"We'll just have to be sneaky." Murtagh told him.

"The Rider, Eragon is it?" Caleb asked faking ignorance, he received a nod and continued. "Does he even know how to fight?"

"He's got a small arsenal of spells that his old mentor taught him before he died and he's a natural at sword fighting. He's as good as I am. We've been having so much fun sparring with each other." The happy look on Murtagh's face tugged at Caleb's heart rather painfully but his sour look didn't seem to register with his brother. "Besides, he's got a huge Dragon on his side."

"Oh yeah, that's a smart plan. Draw more attention to her." Caleb rolled his eyes. "Actually that might work. The trap spell only works near the ground. She's have to fly the three of you out though. You'll have to find a way to suggest it without mentioning me though."

"Why do you want me to keep you a secret?" Murtagh suddenly asked with a frown before he cheered up slightly at the prospect of talking to Eragon about his Elvish friend. "What could be so bad about Eragon knowing about you?"

"You don't get it do you?" Caleb lost him temper and instantly began to feel a slight twinge in his heart as his anger at Murtagh's ever growing friendship with Eragon bordered on betrayal. He forced the emotion down as much as he could but it was still there as he continued. "You might be happy playing out here but I'm the centre of attention in the City. Galbatorix has announced my presence to members of his council, I'm being pitted again some of his best soldier's secretly and I'm to start training in magic under his Magicians on Friday. If that isn't bad enough he's trying to turn me against you and into the leader of his Magician's so that I can destroy the Varden make it look like the Elves are siding with him."

His words seemed to silence Murtagh who could only look at him in shock so he continued. "He more or less admitted to wanted to make you a Dragon Rider and me his Magician during the two Dinner sessions this week and on Friday I'll be hard pressed to cover my training this Friday. So excuse me if I don't want more people to know about my existence. If Galbatorix hears that the new Dragon Rider knows of a Elf raised in Uru-baen I'll be strung up before he can finish revealing me while you're out here enjoying yourself!"

Caleb found himself cut off rather roughly as Murtagh covered him with a hug and rested his chin on his shoulder. Caleb tensed slightly before letting his own chin drop onto Murtagh's shoulder even if his arms remained limp at his sides. "What are you going to do?"

"What choice do I have?" Caleb sighed. "Rescuing the Courier and protecting this Rider is too important for you to come back here and help me escape. I'll have to do it on my own."

"I don't like it." Murtagh said seriously as he pulled back. Caleb found himself in his own room at the castle though Murtagh was still before him so he knew it was still a dream.

"You don't have to like it. We don't have a choice any more." Caleb sighed. "I cant leave empty handed though. I've already found the tunnel entrance to the King's private treasury while you've been gone. The magicks in place are too extreme for any other purpose."

"You cant be thinking about getting the other two Dragon's Eggs!" Murtagh gasped. "You'll get caught!"

"Not if I go about it right." Caleb pushed his own unease aside and continued. "It's only possible to sneak passed them with a lot of magical skill and only when the King is within the Castle. I'll wait until Thursday night when you should have finished in Gil'ead and word of the break out will reach Galbatorix. Hopefully he should be to distracted by losing the Elf Courier that I'll be able to sneak in, get the eggs, and get out before he realises."

"Then where do you plan on going?" Murtagh questioned.

"I'll travel west to the fringe of the desert and try to rendezvous with you. It'll be easier to protect the unhatched eggs with a Dragon Rider's help." Caleb told him. "I can ride Jet very fast if I need to and I can always call out to the Dragon if I think my pursuers are catching up to me."

"You're sure you want to do this?" Murtagh asked and Caleb nodded resolutely. He was tired of sitting in his room whilst the world was starting to change around him. "We'll try to meet up at the South Crags in the Hadarac desert if we don't speak again. We'll probably try to run south to Surda anyway since that's the only chance we have of being put in contact with the Varden."

"The Elf-Courier should know how to get to the Varden." Caleb reminded him.

"Eragon said that she didn't look all that healthy." Murtagh told him, "I don't want to trust everything on her being conscious the whole trip."

"They're probably repressing her magic, if she's a magician, which she probably is." Caleb half lectured. "If that's all they're using then it'll wear off within the day."

"So I'll meet up with you soon?" Caleb nodded at Murtagh's question. "Please be careful, Caleb. I don't know what I'd do without you around."

"Me neither." Caleb sighed. "It'll take more than Galbatorix's pet magician's to bring me down. If I think Galbatorix has caught on to me I'll do a runner and leave the Eggs but that's only a last resort."

Murtagh nodded though he looked immensely saddened by the prospect of Caleb in such a dangerous situation. Caleb stepped forwards in the dream world and caught Murtagh's shoulder. "If I can get the Eggs out to safety then I will regardless of the cost. I'm just an Elven Magician. Compared to having three Dragon Rider's fighting for the Elves and the Varden, I'm expendable. I'd rather my name go down in history for something like stealing the last two Eggs from Galbatorix then as a deadly sorcerer that helped to wipe out the Varden."

Murtagh sighed slowly. They both knew that he'd do the same thing if their positions were switched so there was little point in arguing. "If I get caught I'll send the Eggs up to the North Eastern tip of Istenstar. If I don't contact you then please try to get word to the right people about where they are."

"That's a last resort though, right?" Murtagh met his stare resolutely.

"Only a last resort." Caleb nodded. "I have to go. Remember I don't want Eragon to know that you know an Elf in Uru-baen. It would only complicate matters. If I'm not at the Crags when you pass then assume I was captured and go on. Don't wait around an get yourself caught. Getting Eragon out of the Empire and to the Elves is the most important thing now."

Much to Caleb's surprise Murtagh just nodded looking rather defeated. They'd talked about helping out the Varden if they ever could ever since they knew of such matters, the only difficulty with their decisions now was because of their strange circumstances. They'd always envisioned doing it side by side.

Caleb withdrew from the spell and breathed in the clear air as he stared off into the East and the rising sun. Somewhere far off to his left was his brother and the brother of his brother. He would give anything to be with them now but he'd never be able to hide their secret once Eragon recognised him and the betrayal would undoubtedly start.

Was he just being selfish or did he really believe it was all for the best. Maybe he really did believe that it would only distract people just like he had told the dragon. Either way he truly didn't want to be there to blame when the truth came out.

XOXOXOXOXOX

**Thursday night**

Caleb grabbed his travel pack from the bed that he'd been packing with so much care over the week. He'd already snuck his sword, dagger, travel clothes and money out of the castle and buried them carefully in the grasslands to the North. He'd hidden his horse, Jet's, saddle with them as well so that he wouldn't have to saddle him before riding out.

The pack he now strapped onto his back on the outside of his dark green cloak held mainly food and supplies for this task and a place to hide the two Eggs once he'd gotten them. He only carried a small dagger on him since he didn't plan on getting into many large fights since it would only attract attention.

He walked purposely from the room as he raised the cloak's hood and cast a spell to hid his face in shadows and to keep the hood on regardless of what happened. A message had arrived via magic only an hour earlier to say that Durza had captured the new Dragon Rider but he had escaped along with the Elf Courier and Murtagh on the back of a Dragon. Caleb had felt Galbatorix's fury at the news and knew this was his best opportunity.

He snuck through the corridors using spells when necessary to send watchful eyes into light slumbers and every nock and cranny that he and Murtagh had discovered in the Castle to get down to where the King had hidden his treasures.

The door was a plain one but Caleb knew better, six minds resided within the short corridor and barracks within and the door was spelled so that it was impossible to pick the lock, not that Caleb knew how to do that without magic in the first place. Luckily the spell was held by a lesser Magician rather than Galbatorix himself since otherwise the King would have to come and open this door every time the guards inside were changed. That meant that Caleb could easily break through the spell and then he'd only have to take out the magician inside and then the five normal guards.

It would be a hard fought battle. Normally in armies magicians battle against each other in their minds whilst maintaining protections for the soldiers around them from magical attacks whilst those same soldiers kept them from being harmed my mundane methods like swords and arrows. Caleb would have to take out the Magician first before he could safely turn his magic on the soldiers otherwise the Magician could turn an attack on him whilst he was being ignored. Unfortunately Caleb would have to divert any mundane attack away from him until he could turn his attention to the soldiers.

Caleb had long since decided that surprise was his only option, they wouldn't be expecting an attack after all. The spell on the door was pitifully weak compared to his own magic, there wasn't a single Magician within the human race that could compare to even the weakest of Elven Magicians. Apart from maybe Galbatorix but his magic was less than natural.

"**Reduce the magic within this door."** Caleb muttered the spell in the Ancient Language. That was the beauty of magic, as long as you knew how to say what you wanted in the language you could do anything that you could normally achieve through mundane means. Since the fall of the Dragon Riders one hundred years ago the majority of the humans knowledge of the language had faded from existence. Caleb, taught by an Elvish queen, knew so much more of the language and that gave him an edge that couldn't be countered.

He felt the ward snap as the Magician withdrew his magic from it to prevent himself from dying also. Every being in Alagaesia had a finite amount of magic at their disposal and each action cost some of that supply. The Elves, being magical by nature, had a much larger store at hand, whereas the majority of the human Magicians could barely do more than heal a bruise, something that Caleb did without thinking about it.

The downside of using magic was that if you cast a spell you had to see it through. Caleb always took care in the wording of his spells to prevent himself from giving up all of his magic and therefore his life. The Magician within had tried to reinforce his spell to prevent Caleb from breaking it but had shut down the ward himself before it drained all of his magic.

The door clicked and slowly swung inwards. Caleb walked in pervading an air of arrogance that the Magician could sense as he opened his mind towards the intruder. As Caleb felt the mind try to find out his intentions he prodded at the mind in return and smirked as it withdrew behind its own protections. "Identify yourself!" One of the soldiers demanded when the Magician, obvious put in charge, didn't take the lead.

"I have been sent by the King himself to ensure the protections on his personal treasure." Caleb's rather odd reason seemed to put them out of sorts. Obviously people didn't claim such a thing. It was no bother to Caleb though that they didn't believe him, their indecision was all he needed. As they turned to look at the Magician who was stood behind them, Caleb lashed out with his mind. His mind slammed into the Magician and he brought the full brunt of his training and magic to bear on the weak mental shielding as the man tried vainly to protect himself. They splintered and with a muttered word, Caleb pinched the artery that supplied the man's brain with blood closed and the man collapsed into a heap as he died.

The soldiers by this point knew that something was wrong, firstly by the pale and panicked look of their Magician and then as the man collapsed dead with a look of shock on his face. They spun and drew their blades at the intruder not realising that the previous protections against magic over them had faded along with the Magician.

Caleb followed the traces of the ward that protected the men as they collapsed and as soon as he was more intimately connected to the five men he repeated the process on them and before any of them could get to him they, too, collapsed.

He'd never killed so many people though the magic he had used was ones commonly used in large battles where Magicians were in their dozens and soldiers in their thousands. Strangely he didn't feel much, especially since these men were some of the Kings most trusted and therefore they believed in this corrupt Empire.

Caleb didn't waste any time in turning to the other door at the very end of the corridor. He eyed it with a rather sceptic look. It didn't seem to have any protections on it. Perhaps there had been a ward on it that had fallen when the Magician had died. It seemed rather lacking for what the King was capable of but Caleb didn't have time to think on it. He opened the door with his magic so as not to touch it and walked into the darker room. Several wall sconces lined the walls of the room and on several tables stood piles of precious gemstones and items of worth.

Caleb bypassed all of this though and headed for a metal cabinet on the far side of the room with a glass door that didn't do anything to hide the two Dragon Eggs within. Caleb couldn't help but stare at one half of the Dragon's population. A single Red and a single Silver Egg. He opened the front of the cabinet and hefted the red egg from its place and placed it at the bottom of his bag. He covered it quickly with a cloth before turning back to the Silver one.

He brushed his hand over the miraculously clean Egg and couldn't help the shiver go up his spine at the power he imagined slumbered within. A fully grown baby Dragon, ready to hatch. All it needed was the right place and the right person to bond with. He quickly placed it in his bag with the other and pulled the leather string tight before placing it on his back again. He didn't care about any of the other treasures in the room and left as fast as he could.

He ran through the corridors not realising that the Eggs removal from the vault had warned the King himself. He slipped out of the Castle towards the Stables and found Jet without trouble. Not once did he suspect that it was too easy. He could still sense Galbatorix enraged within the great chambers of the castle so he didn't think that the King had been warned.

He walked Jet to the outer gates and out of the castle walls by a servants entrance and only had to knock the four men out by the entrance. He mounted Jet bareback and was about to tell him to gallop when a huge shadow blotted out the stars in the night sky. Jet reared up as the huge winged shape wheeled around and came directly at him. Caleb was so shocked at the steady thump of wing beats that Jet managed to throw him it his fright before galloping off. His head hit the floor hard enough to daze him slightly and by the time he was on his feet again he found himself surrounded by two dozen guards. The huge looming shadow came into the light cast by the watch fires of the wall and Caleb almost let his jaw drop.

Shruikan snarled as he came closer, steam rolling from his mouth as he stared down at Caleb with maddened eyes. Caleb didn't react fast enough when one of the soldiers swung his halberd and smacked him across the back of the neck with the handle. Caleb fell to his knees and his bag dropped to the floor spilling its contents across the ground. The Red Egg skittered harshly across the ground till it came to rest below the behemoth of a Dragon whose black scales made it so difficult to see him in the dark.

The Silver Egg was brought up short by the rag from the bag and stopped with everybody staring at it. Caleb glanced up desperately as one of the soldiers reached for it with a glint in his eye. If he couldn't save both Eggs before he died he'd at least get one away from the King.

He lurched out violently and shoulder barged the man out of the way as he grabbed frantically at the Egg already knowing that he wouldn't be able to send it to where he'd promised Murtagh he would, it would take too much concentration and time for someone like himself, who hadn't had enough practice, to send the Egg so far accurately. The deposit of supplies would have to suffice. At least it would be away from the Empire and hopefully one day Murtagh would be able to find it. He shouted out the Ancient Words as he held up the Egg and with a brilliant flash of white light that blinded everyone the Egg vanished into the unknown.

Caleb was hit no fewer than five times by the flats of swords and halberd staffs over his body and twice on his head and the last thing he did before he felt the darkness overtake him was cry out to anyone that would listen.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Into the North-East**

Murtagh flinched violently from the half sleep that had threatened his body as he and Eragon rode fiercely through the woods trying to outrun their pursuers. He'd been worried constantly knowing that Caleb was at that moment trying to escape with the Eggs and he wished that he could hijack Saphira and fly to his aid.

He was pondering doing just that when despair washed over him. He knew instantly that it wasn't an emotion of his own, it was Caleb's. The pain and sadness that accompanied it lingered on as the wash flowed over him jerking him into a twilight of the dream world he was so used to. For an instant he could have sworn that a huge black Dragon, Shruikan, was towering over him with the Red Egg at his feet, but it was only a superimposed image around the rapidly changing surroundings.

A screech of fury echoed through the air and Murtagh thought it was another twilight image except a real shadow blocked out the stars as Saphira rapidly descended to them with a fury that only happened when Eragon was in danger. The almost sixteen year old was sitting ramrod straight in his saddle where he had previously been sleeping. The tirade of emotions from Caleb must had effected Eragon too as he had gone completely pale. Murtagh pretended not to notice, he didn't want Eragon questioning him about it let alone Saphira. His own emotions though tore at him, he wanted to ride and rescue Caleb but he knew that the chances of his Elvish friend still being alive was very slim if not highly unlikely.

He could help the tears that flowed from his eyes and found himself grateful that the darkness of the night hid them from his companion.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	5. Awakening

The Last Dragons

Chapter 5; Awakening

**Deep beneath Uru-baen**

Caleb blearily opened his eyes and looked over the room. He knew in an instant that he was drugged and within the dungeons beneath the Imperial Capital. No matter how much he tried he couldn't recall any Ancient words though if push came to shove, as the humans said, he wouldn't need to, though he didn't want to do that unless he was sure of an escape.

He was trussed up against the wall with his ankles manacled below him and his wrists up above his head so that he couldn't move. Nobody else was within the room but he could easily sense the two magicians that guarded the door. Obviously they had found out that he had used magic. Another mind was approaching though, one that he hated and feared.

The King was coming. Not two minutes later the door swung open and the black clad Rider strode in. He looked rather emotionless as he gazed at him. "I'm glad to see that my Guard were correct in their belief that you had awoken. You've been unconscious for two weeks now, my dear Caleb." A shiver went up Caleb's spine at the malicious glint in his eyes. "I'm deeply disappointed in you, Caleb. But I'm curious as well, that is why I have allowed you to heal in your own time."

"I want to know where you learnt the magical trade." The King continued as he stepped up to him and grabbed his chin roughly forcing him to look at him. Caleb instantly hid his mind and knew he had been successful when Galbatorix glared in irritation. Most people couldn't fend off any mental attack fro the King but Caleb had grown up hiding his own from him. "Who did you learn it from?"

Caleb didn't respond, his eyes kept their emotionless look and his posture revealed nothing. "What is the name of the magician that helped you?" The King continued clutching tight enough with his hand to draw blood along the tracks of his fingers as they raked his skin. He tried to get more information about the Magician that had aided him for the next few minutes before giving up and changing the topic. "Where did you send the Dragon Egg?"

Caleb actually let a smirk spread across his face at the confirmation that his spell had worked before it helped to knock him unconscious. The King growled in fury, madness lighting his eyes in the dim room, before he backhanded Caleb enough to split his lip and make him see stars. He was impossibly strong for a human but that was to be expected of a Dragon Rider of his age.

The questioning and beating continued for what felt like hours to Caleb and by the end of it he was mostly just bruises and blood. Throughout the whole time Caleb didn't say a word resorting to glaring and trying to think of an escape plan to keep his concentration from allowing the drug to trick him into revealing something.

The King turned to the door after so long that Caleb could easily imagine that a whole day had passed. He paused before walking through the door. "Perhaps once Murtagh arrives you will cooperate with me more." Caleb lost control of his tightly hidden emotions and glanced up. The King smirked at him with a victorious glint to his eyes. "You'll be glad to know that the leader of the Varden has been killed and with him a sizeable chunk of his army. They will undoubtedly seek refuge within Surda and I will destroy them both there."

Caleb glared at him for a while as the man chuckled evilly. He didn't much care about the Varden or Surda themselves but he honoured them for their stand in defying the Empire and for their position of ally to his own kind. He also knew that the King hadn't turned on Surda for one main reason, his victory wasn't definite against Surda's armies as well as the Varden and the Elves. Therefore he must have some sort of plan.

"Ah it seems you want to know how I plan on defeating them when they have a Dragon Rider fighting for them, not to mention an Elvish Magician like yourself?" Galbatorix asked rhetorically before continuing. "You are going to help my armies."

Caleb glared could have killed and he wished at that moment that his hands were free and that his mind was clear of the drug. He didn't speak though.

Galbatorix knew what he was thinking though, "You'll fight for me or else you'll leave Murtagh to fight an army on his own. My spies within the Varden captured him and are bringing him to the capital as we speak, he will arrive in two days. Whilst the Varden scamper around in panic and their new Dragon Rider heals from a deep and painful wound he will be bound in the Ancient Language and forced to serve me faithfully."

"He would never swear and oath to you!" Caleb spat.

"Ah! So you _do_ speak!" Galbatorix laughed slightly. "He will if the alternative is your death and soon I will have Murtagh's brother begging for his cousin's life too. Who'd have thought that Morzan's whore would have been so clever."

Galbatorix span again and left the room letting the door swing shut with a thump. Caleb let his eyes close and his body slump in defeat. Those last few words had done more to beat him down than the last few hours of interrogation. Not only did Galbatorix know of Eragon and his relationship to Murtagh but he knew of Eragon's cousin, Roran. He wished he had the words to cast the dream intrusion spell but the drug was still active.

He stayed slumped in his chains as he went into a haze with the voices of the city above him echoing in his ears. He could easily feel the two Magicians outside of the door but he made sure that they didn't sense him. He knew only one thing, as soon as he was fit to leave he would have to. He needed to get out of the city and to freedom before Murtagh arrived and was bound to serve Galbatorix. He knew in his heart, regardless of the pain it caused to admit it, that he couldn't save Murtagh yet, he was alone and weak. If he was still here when Murtagh arrived then they'd both be stuck.

The hours passed slowly to Caleb and for the first time in his life he couldn't concentrate on anything other than his desire to escape and get to Roran before whoever had been sent to capture him got to Carvahall. Slowly his wounds got to a point where he believed that to attempt escape wasn't suicide.

He checked the flow of minds and seeing that the vast majority were sleeping he summarised that it was late night. When Galbatorix and his Foresworn, his twelve allies, destroyed the Riders and drove away the Elves they lost the great knowledge that the Elves processed about magic that they taught only to their own race and that of the eldest of Human Riders. It was knowledge that Islanzadi had taught to him that no magician within the Empire knew. The human magicians believed that you had to speak the Ancient words to cast magic and if they were particularly skilled on concentrated immensely they could think the word and cast the spell they wanted.

They drug forced you to forget the Ancient words temporarily so that you couldn't cast spells even with thoughts. The Elves knew that magic was more complex than that. Dragon's had no need to use the Ancient language for magic, and in times of desperate need nor did the Elves. It was dangerous to use magic even with the words spoken since if you worded it wrong it could drain your very life force. It was even more dangerous when you willed your magic to do something without the structure of the words. If you were interrupted or lost concentration you could change a spell from unlocking a door to destroying a mountain just because you looked at one as the spell was cast.

Caleb focused his entire mind on the chains and even focused his senses on their touch against his overly sensitive skin. It took him only a few minutes to gain the concentration and will to do it but he felt a burst of his magic as it broke his confines and splintered the manacles.

He dropped onto his knees and couldn't help the rather loud groan that came from his mouth. He felt the minds of the magicians go on the alert and even before he could stand they were opening the door and running in without calling for help. Caleb snapped his head up to their shocked faces, they knew he was drugged so the blatant evidence of his use of it worried them immensely. Their minds attacked him but he shut them out. He stabbed their minds with his own and felt them retreat behind their own shields, even though he broke their shields with relative ease with his massive magical abilities on his side he couldn't kill them with his magic without risking losing control and killing himself.

He leapt across the gap with all the speed his aching body could muster and grabbed them both while they were too distracted to realise the threat. He knocked their heads together soundly and let them fall to the floor. He grabbed the set of keys and a dagger from one of them as well as a bottle of water from the other. Trusting, rather blindly, that the man wouldn't be carrying poisonous water he gulped it down greedily before using some of it to wash off any dirt of blood on his hands or face.

He ran through the underground complex as fast as his legs would carry him, which was rather faster than a human regardless of his slightly bruised state. He was forced to follow his nose to the surface, following the fresher air, rather than use his mind to seek out the route since he didn't want anyone to sense his mind. At the moment he kept it close in and closed off so that neither Galbatorix nor any of his magicians could sense that he had escaped.

It took him ten minutes of endless running to finally reach the exit that led up to the barracks of the main castle. As luck would have it there was only three soldiers seated around the tower but still he was forced to use every trick he knew to overcome them without his magic at his disposal and without using his mind to predict their moves. After a quick twenty second fight he had knifed two with the dagger that he had liberated from the magician in his cell. The third went down with a bloody head as Caleb knocked him rather harshly into the wall. He forced himself to recuperate for a few moments taking a deep set of breaths as he forced his body to relax. He knew the way out from here so he didn't need to worry about being caught since no other knew the palace like he and Murtagh did. Probably not even Galbatorix.

He donned the outer armour of one of the soldiers, even if it was way to big for someone with such a lithe figure, to hide his rather ragged clothing and then slipped out of the room and through the palace corridors silently and as fast as he could. The armour allowed him to slip passed several servants though they did give him strange looks as his rather unkempt look. Luckily they didn't notice the fact he was had Elvish features nor that his ears were pointed. Even without his hooded cloak his rich brown hair hung down over his ears though at the moment it was rather matted and greasy.

He snuck out of the palace to the less commonly used stables where Jet and Tornac, Murtagh's horse, were stabled so that Caleb could look after his black pelted horses without having to hide. It also had a handy, disused gate that led into the city streets without passing through the main gate. Jet trotted over to him with a concern snort as the horse took in his appearance. Caleb shrugged of the armour seeing no point in weighing the horse down with it and threw it carelessly into the corner. He went to lift some straw to cover the offending article when the Ancient words needed to move the straw with magic came to his mind.

He grinned happily, the drug was beginning to wear off. He slid onto Jet and leaned forwards and hugged him tightly around the neck. Jet twisted his head with a snort, clearly preening at the touch and trotted towards the open door without needing to be prompted. He had to struggled to get the right Ancient words with the drug still lingering but eventually as they trotted out of the stable gate and onto one of the back roads he could whisper in Jet's ear.

"**Head for the Grove."** Normally only Elven horses could take commands and directions in the Ancient language but he had had Jet ever since he could ride and their constant time with each other had changed Tornac and Jet to the point that no matter how complicated the instructions they could be followed. Jet sped up to a gallop as they came onto Market Street and within sight of the main gates.

Caleb braced himself for the immense effort that this would take and after only a brief stumble over the right words he focused on the gates, completely ignoring the six soldiers watching there approach. "Du Grind Losna!" His voice echoed from the buildings as his magic broke through its barriers to release the gates, but even his voice was drowned out by the creak of the great wooden gates as they creaked open.

The soldiers made the mistake of glancing behind them and as they stared at the opening gates Jet leapt through their masses. Caleb sighed as he slipped through knowing that he couldn't afford living witnesses to his departure even if he had spared those in the tunnels. He lashed out with his magic and muttered one of the well known death spells. The six fell without a sound. He mutter another word to shut the gate behind him and hopefully before anyone noticed something was wrong.

He planned to be far from here before his escape was discovered, he felt a tear roll down his cheek as he thought of Murtagh. "Please forgive me Murtagh." He whispered into the night even as he let himself lie over Jet's neck.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Grove**

It was dawn when Caleb and Jet entered the grove and Caleb was glad to get off to stretch his weary muscles and test them. He'd healed most of his worst injuries as soon as he was clear of the city, leaving only those bruises that would heal quickly on their own. The rest of the four hour trot he had spent in the trance that replaced sleep for Elves.

He took his travel bag out from the hollow trunk at the base of a tree and pulled out a complete change of clothing. The torn, dirty and slightly bloody clothing came off and were quickly set on fire and whilst Jet grazed happily on the rich grass he slipped into the large stream that pooled within the Grove. He spent a while just drifting on the water letting the cool water run across and around his bare skin with a soft touch. He let his eyes close and just listened to the minds of every creature within the glad, from Jet to the smallest of the ants.

He scrubbed himself raw to remove any sign of his captivity either from his body or in his hair before heaving himself out of the pool and lay out flat on the grass to allow his body to dry as he thought about his plan. Even know he could hear the birds that had seen the Ra'zac pass this way towards the north with their twenty or so troops. The report was in no way accurate and using the animals as spies was more or less useless in most cases since they rarely cared about what happened if it didn't effect you, but most if not all of the animals within Alagaesia despised their presence and thought about it.

They were definitely heading for Carvahall and more importantly to Eragon's brother and the people of the village. Caleb, on the run as he was, needed to find shelter within either Surda or the Varden and if that didn't work than within Du Weldenvarden but the last didn't reach out to him at the moment with his current feelings towards Islanzadi Drottningu. He knew that for the sake of the Silver Egg sitting so subtly in the centre of the grove that he should make for one of the resistance groups as fast as he could but he couldn't just allow Eragon to suffer the loss of his cousin so soon after he had lost his Uncle.

He decided to travel north to Carvahall as soon as possible to rescue Roran and then take him to Surda so that he could deliver the Egg and Roran to Eragon. He rolled over onto his front and pushed himself up. He pulled on his under clothes before pulling on a pair of loose black trousers made from heavily beaten leather and then a loose red shirt that hung open wide at the sleeves with a laced v-neck that he left undone to bare most of his upper chest down to his sternum revealing his finely shaped chest. He pulled on his woollen socks and leather boots over his feet and finally started to gather his gear.

Soon a fully saddled and laden Jet faced Caleb with a eager look in his eyes. The horse loved to run, especially through the rolling hills and valleys of the plains between the Ramr River and the Spine, and this would be the longest journey that they had taken together. He pulled himself up in front of his pack and checked that his sword with its sheath was firmly fixed on the right of the saddle and his bow and quiver fixed on the left. His pack with the Egg firmly hidden inside was tied securely behind him and his good hooded cloak folded neatly in front of him so he could pull it over him if he was seen.

He kissed Jet lightly on the top of his head and brushed his fingers down his neck before scratching the back edge of his ear just like Caleb knew his horse liked. "**Let us ride and be free my friend." **Caleb whispered with a smile and straightened as Jet began to trot forwards out of the grove and into the hilly plain beyond it.

They rode throughout the day at a fast run only stopping at midday so that Caleb could hunt for berries and fruits amongst the foliage and so that Jet could drink and graze by a small river. When it approached sunset they paused by a large boulder for cover and Caleb took off the saddle with its gear from Jet so that the horse could kneel and sleep for a time. He planned to continue the journey during the following night and hopefully by riding so hard and fast could reach Carvahall in time to help.

He pulled water from his bag, displacing the Egg onto the floor as he went where it lay innocently amongst the grass, and took a drink before setting his back against the boulder. He set a ward around the area to warn him of anything approaching before he spoke the spell that would cast his mind outwards. He reached north towards where he had first seen Eragon and tracked the mind of Roran.

He found Eragon's cousin away from the minds of the villagers. He was in fact within what Caleb guessed was the Spine, or at least on the fringes of it. He studied the camp for a time and discerned that there were a smaller group of minds on the outskirts separated from the main village by several hundred yards. The Ra'zac and the soldiers had already arrived and by the looks of Roran's position in relation to the others he had run to hide from them.

At least he was smart. Caleb changed his angle and swept his mind towards Surda where he hoped to find a trace of Eragon. The familiar mind wasn't there, nor was it anywhere that he could sense within the Empire. He broaden his reach slowly across the Hadarac desert towards the Beor Mountains, the great mountain range, higher than any other in the known lands, higher than even the Dragons could fly. Islanzadi had told him that it was the home of the Dwarves and even though she hadn't actually said it she had implied that the Varden were not housed with the Elves which left only the Beor Mountains.

He slowly swept from the Eastern mountains within Surda along the southern coast towards the western, unknown reaches. It wasn't until he was nearing the end of his search that he found them. Normally he was capable of senses minds whether he knew the person or not unless the person could hide their thoughts but at such a greater distance he could only sense the mind of somebody he knew and therefore all he knew was that Eragon was alive, not his exact position or who he was with, assuming he wasn't along.

He entered Eragon's mind easily regardless of the fact that he was awake. He found himself camped out alongside a large lake surrounded by huge monolithic mountains. He gapped at them for a time in awe as a small wishful smile spread across his face.

"Caleb?" Eragon's rather uncertain voice came to him from behind him. He spun slowly and glanced the boy over. He must officially be sixteen now, he had become a man just after he had been in Gil'ead.

"Yes, Eragon." Caleb smiled at him warmly. He didn't blame him for letting Murtagh get captured, he never hand.

"But I was awake, did I fall to sleep?" Eragon sounded shocked. "I was talking to Arya."

"You are not asleep, I can project into your mind at any time though it is easier for me if you are not awake, nor so far away." Caleb chuckled slightly, "I am afraid we are heading in opposite directions."

"Where are you going?" Caleb noticed the lack of information offered from the young Dragon Rider.

"I am travelling north on the hunt of the Ra'zac." Caleb told him but was interrupted before he could continue.

"Are you sure you should do that?" Eragon said betraying his slight feelings of trust toward the Elf. "You could travel down to Surda and find the Varden like Saphira, Murtagh and I did."

Caleb flinched slightly at his brother's name but covered it with his explanation. "So much to discuss. My horse rests, Saphira is not intruding, there is no King looking over my shoulder. For once I can talk." He sighed. "The Ra'zac have been ordered to capture your cousin, Roran, and return him to use against you. I am travelling north to help him. I will try to bring him with me to the Varden."

"They're after Roran." Eragon said with defeat. It wasn't a question. "Brom said as much."

"Brom?" Caleb asked shocked. "As in the Rider who killed Morzan and stole Saphira's egg?"

Eragon nodded. "He died just after we left Dras Leona."

"I am sorry." Caleb head snapped up as he saw a shadow approaching. The distraction cost him though and he found himself with a knife at his throat. He tensed up but knew that the knife couldn't actually hurt him. He twisted out of the grasp and saw Eragon's eyes widen as the knife passed harmless through his throat. He stepped to the side and turned slightly so that he could take in the Elf-woman who had ambushed him.

She had long black hair artfully clipped back with ornate hair clips. He green eyes watched his every movement taking everything about him in from his Elvish features to his human clothing rather more revealing as most Elves would permit. She didn't seem at all phased that he had noted her bluff.

"It would seem, Eragon, that you have an intruder." She spoke calmly, as one would against something that wasn't a threat. She obviously knew the spell well. "You can eject him from your mind by pushing him out mentally and closing your mind."

Caleb looked at Eragon, he would let him decide for himself what he wanted to do. As he waited Saphira landed lightly opposite him completely the circle. Caleb raised his fist to his collar bone and bowed slightly in deference to the Dragon. The Elf noticed the move and frowned.

"He hasn't done anything to hurt me, Arya." Eragon spoke suddenly cutting through the tension.

"And I never will." Caleb turned to face Arya. "**Eka ai Fricai."**

"A friend to whom though." Arya retorted still suspicious.

"I will not explain myself to you." Caleb countered. "My purpose he was to speak to Eragon and that is all. Though I am glad to see that Saphira's bearer has recovered her health."

She seemed momentarily shocked but recovered herself quickly. She said nothing.

"_You are no longer within Uru-baen."_ Saphira added suddenly.

"No." Caleb said ignoring Arya's suspicious look. "When I heard of your rescue of the Elf-Courier I attempted to steal the two Eggs within the King's treasury."

"Did you succeed?" Eragon asked suddenly.

"I did manage to get the eggs outside of the wall whilst the King was distracted however I was ambushed by Shruikan and taken prisoner." Caleb sighed. "He recaptured the Red egg but I managed to send the Silver one away somewhere safe."

"Where is it now?" Eragon asked.

"It is safe." Caleb refused to say more, though he didn't know why. "I just escaped."

"Three weeks?" Eragon asked with a bit of concern, Caleb shrugged.

"I'm sorry, Eragon, but I must go, I have overstayed my welcome." He gestured to Arya who had soften slightly though that didn't mean she believed anything spoken.

"Who are you?" Arya stopped from leaving and he felt Saphira's mind close in behind him. He gave Saphira a sad look before turning back to Arya.

"I am Caleb, son of Inwin and Fellatai, orphaned by the Empire's troops when they slaughtered my family. It has been so long since the Empire attack the Elves that I am sure you are aware of the attack that claimed my mother, father, aunt and uncle." He barely waited for the nod. "I was brought up within the Castle by those who I hate and now I have been betrayed by the very Elves I should call kin."

His last words held more spite in them then he intended and Eragon gave him a sad look before he realised something. "Do you know Murtagh?"

Caleb sighed. "I grew up with him after your mother died." He admitted making sure it didn't imply anything he'd rather keep a secret.

"He died fighting with the Varden." Eragon said quietly.

Caleb snapped his head around to face him squarely. Was that what they really believed? Murtagh would probably have preferred that over what would now happen to him. Caleb felt tears creep along his eyes. "Let us hope that we remember his deeds there over any other." His words were cryptic but they took them at face value. "I'm sorry, Eragon, but I can delay my journey no longer. The Ra'zac are already at Carvahall and I am almost a week behind them."

"Please help him." Eragon pleaded.

"I would give my life to protect him, if only so that you may fight the Empire." Eragon seemed shocked so he continued. "Compared to your life, my own or Murtagh's are inconsequential. Many will say the same and many will die so that you may live. You must be prepared to honour their decision rather than fight it."

Saphira seemed to agree with him as she faded from sight. Eragon gave him a sorrow filled look before Caleb released his spell and saw him vanish. Arya spoke before he could sever the spell. "**How do you know the magic to cast this spell if you have lived with the humans?"**

"**Arya Drottningu."** He countered in the same language, she blanched slightly with surprise. "**I recognised the name as soon as Eragon spoke it. You are heading for Du Weldenvarden?"**

She paused, obviously considering refusing to answer before he answered her question. "**I take Eragon to be trained in magic."**

Caleb nodded to show that he acknowledged her allowance. "**I know your name from the one who taught me. Ever since Eragon's mother died I have been in contact with Islanzadi Drottningu."**

"**She never mentioned you before I left."**

"**She seems to wish I did not exist." **Caleb muttered. "**Farewell Arya Drottningu."**

He tore his mind back towards the Empire before she could understand his words and found himself in his body not two hours after he had started the spell. He fed himself on Berries and an apple before dunking his head in the stream nearby to rid himself of the tears he could feel drying on his cheeks.

Jet was awake and on his feet as Caleb started to sort out his gear but he came up short when he noticed the Egg on the ground rather than in the bag. He stared at it in fascination and for some reason Jet followed his line of sight and stared at it too. Caleb frowned he could have sworn it moved slightly as one of the grass blades shifted against its side. Jet moved forwards and placed his nose against it softly before snorting in concern and dancing sideways away from it in fear as it moved.

Caleb's ears caught a faint squeaking sound originating from the egg and stared at in in wonder, ignoring Jet's wild capers in favour of the eggs movements. He moved to it's side and gently laid a hand on it to see if he could work out what it wanted. As soon as he touched it, it wiggled violently and a crack filled the air as the top split apart. A small silver head poked out and looked around blinking the whole time. Its eyes fell onto Caleb and he stared back at the little dragon in bewilderment, still trying to workout what was happening.

The baby dragon pulled itself out of the whole with its front legs and scrambled over the side and down onto the grass where it rolled around to get to its four legs. Jet had calmed down by this time and Caleb found the horses head above his shoulder as he sniffed at this new intruder. Caleb reached out his hand and held it to the side of the Dragon's head to let it sniff at him.

He smiled as the Dragon pushed it's head up into his hand for attention but before he could scratch it he felt pain burning up his right hand in waves more intense than anything he had felt before. He rocked backwards into Jet who snorted in nervousness but his hand wouldn't come away from the scaly head. He felt blackness creeping through his vision and finally allowed it to overcome him as he fell to the ground. He dimly noted Jet snuffling against the side of his head and a small creature crawling up onto his chest nestling over his exposed chest warmly.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Several hours later**

Caleb woke and let the stars tell him that he had only been unconscious for two or three hours at the most. He almost rolled over to stand when he realised that a small weight was nestled just under his chin. He glanced down as much as he could and found the small silver Dragon sleeping under his chin. Its head was just on his right shoulder tucked under the collar of his shirt whilst its body was lying on his chest with it's tail down on his abdomen. It seemed to want his warmth and wasn't shy about getting it though Caleb was sure that the little reptile was giving off more warmth than he was.

His stare seemed to awaken the Dragon as it pulled it's head clear of the shirt and looked at him with alert eyes. "Hello, little guy." Caleb spoke. The shock that had come with having an egg hatch for him had dissipated along with his bout of unconsciousness and he realised that the dragon must be a male since the only one of the three eggs that was female had hatched for Saphira. He brought up his hand to stroke down the little Dragon's neck and it purred at him happily.

Caleb stopped when he noticed a glint of silver on his palm, he opened his palm to stare at it in confusion before he realised that he must be looking at a Gedwey Ignasia. The mark of a Dragon Rider. The swirling pattern seemed to glow slightly under the moon light just as the little silver Dragon did.

"I'll have to find you a name now wont I?" He asked and felt the Dragon's contentment within his mind. He closed his eyes for a second and felt the Dragon's wants and desires ebbing through him though they weren't thoughts that he could really understand like he could listen to human thoughts.

He pushed himself up and helped the Dragon crawl up onto his shoulder where it flared its little wings to stay steady. He busied himself saddling Jet who spent the whole time watching the little Dragon sitting on his shoulder. Just as he was going to jump up onto Jet's back the Dragon hopped off of his shoulder and glided awkwardly onto Jet's head. The horse whined slightly but more from irritation than nervousness. It seemed that the intelligent horse, so used to Caleb's magic, had accepted the little things presence.

Caleb checked he had everything before heading off toward the north.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	6. Carvahall

The Last Dragons

Chapter 6; Carvahall

**Northern plains**

Caleb watched as the small Dragon rolled in the small pool of water that trickled down the bank before meeting the larger Ninor River that separated the main section of the plain to the south and the smaller section that led up to the foothills of the Spine and Palancar Valley where Carvahall lay. Jet lay sleeping in the shade of one of the trees and his rest was well deserved.

Over the last four days they had ridden through night and day only stopping when they needed to. Jet understood the need for haste and Caleb allowed the horse to decide when they had to sleep for rest or for sleep. The Dragon had spent most of the ride either napping on the saddle, held in place by Caleb's legs, or sitting on Jet's head with his wings out to either side letting the wind fly passed them. He could already glide pretty well but Caleb knew that he was weeks from being able to actually fly.

Even as he thought about the little Dragon he could feels it's small but powerful mind against his own, it was a strange feeling for Caleb who was so used to sensing minds outside of his own that to have one so close was a little unnerving though with his current loneliness it was a welcome change. Thoughts of his loneliness made him lie back on the soft grass with an explosive sigh. It had only been five weeks now since Murtagh had left. Two weeks within the castle as Murtagh travelled north to Gil'ead with Eragon, two weeks within Uru-baen's dungeons though he had been unconscious for the whole of that time whilst Murtagh and Eragon fled to the Varden and then whilst the King's Urgal army attacked them and Durza was killed by Eragon. He had found this out from the minds of some of the guards at the Castle before he escaped.

The last week had been spent running north whilst Murtagh travelled to Uru-baen. He wanted to call out to Murtagh but he knew that the King would expect it in him and be on the look out for it, the King would find some way to bind Murtagh to him and Murtagh would agree that saving the Egg and at least getting one of them to the Elves would be worth it. Caleb swore though that as soon as he was free of the Elves again he would search out Murtagh and would kill the King if that's what it took to free him. That would be his recompense for abandoning Murtagh now.

He felt the warmth of a small nose on his neck and twisted his head to see the Dragon looking at him in concern. It was more that he could sense the Dragon's concern rather than see it though since expressions weren't a Dragon's forte it seemed, apart from fury maybe but he didn't think this little creature was capable of scaring anything at the moment.

"We're going to have to find you a name aren't we?" Caleb asked and the Dragon looked up at him with bright eyes. Over the last day or so, Caleb had gotten an increasing idea that the Dragon could understand what he said so he had spoken almost constantly as they rode about anything he could think of. He'd talked about Eragon, Murtagh, Salena, Islanzadi and even about the King and Morzan. He told him about everything that had happened in Alagaesia that he could remember from Du Fyrn Skulblaka, the Dragon Wars, when the Elves had fought the Dragons before becoming allies, to the current state of affairs. The Dragon had listened attentively to everything he spoke of and Caleb's instinct told him that the Dragon would remember everything he had been told.

"We could go with something about your colour, according to the legends, that's what Rider's used to do." Caleb continued and the Dragon just watched him. Caleb studied the gleaming silver scales as they shone in the bright noonday light. They were slightly wet and because of the pure shade of his scales, a rainbow of different colours would flicker across them at random intervals. The silver colour amazed Caleb and he loved it immensely. The Dragon crawled up onto his lap as Caleb pushed himself up onto his elbows with a grunt, he was getting heavy. Already the Dragon was higher than his kneecap and Caleb was having to kill small rodents and rabbits in order to feed him though that wasn't any real effort since he could just reach out and sense several hundred within a half mile distance.

Try as he might though he couldn't think of anything that matched the colour apart from maybe the moon or the stars but he didn't want a name that was celestial. He thought to his own history and that of his family, his Elven family rather than Murtagh and one name came up that he actually liked. His paternal father's name, Lucus. It wasn't Elven so people wouldn't assume that the Rider was an elf and it meant something to Caleb's family even if only Islanzadi or his distant relatives within Du Weldenvarden would recognise the significance.

He looked down at the Dragon and rolled the name around his head, muttering it silently with his lips to see if it fit. '_Lucus!' _Caleb's eyes went wide as the name echoed back to him in a different voice. He glanced around him quickly but his eyes returned to his Dragon as he stared up at him with his small teeth bared in a Dragon's grin. '_Lucus!'_

Caleb actually chuckled. "You like Lucus then?" Caleb asked.

"_Lucus, Lucus!" _Came the response before a small gap where Caleb bent down and kissed Lucus' crown lightly. The newly dubbed Lucus licked his chin and Caleb picked him up just as Jet awoke and looked at them expectantly, obviously ready to go again.

Caleb introduced Jet to Lucus though Jet wasn't one to care for names and placed Lucus on the ground so he could saddle and load Jet ready for the run. He pulled himself up onto Jet's back and after making sure he had anything he reached out with his mind and connected it with Lucus'. '_Come on Lucus, get up here.'_

'_Yes…Caleb.' _Came the hesitant response before the Silver dragon bunched his legs under him and sprung up onto Caleb's knee and from there onto the saddle in front of him. Caleb ran the end of his fingers down Lucus' neck and he arched into it before he told Jet to go.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Palancar Valley**

Caleb rode into Therinsford, a small town built under the shadow of Utgard, the last fortress of the Dragon Riders and where the Dragon Rider's leader, Vrael, was killed by Galbatorix over a century ago, with his travel cloak on and his hood up over his head. It wasn't enough to hide his features in anything more than light shadow in this bright light but it _was_ enough to hide his pointed ears from the townspeople.

'_Be still, Lucus.' _Caleb mentally reprimanded his bonded as the blanket wriggled in front of him as the curious Dragon attempted to get a better look at the surroundings. People were already starting to watch as he passed and even though he had slowed his run to pass through the town he'd noticed one of the children running off to warn somebody of his approach as he entered the town.

Just as he was passing through a wide section of the road that was probably evidence of a market square a small group of men gathered on the road obviously planning to waylay him. He sighed and not seeing any way to avoid the meeting his prepared to reign Jet in. One of the men stepped forwards before he could though and Jet shied away from his raised hands with a nervous trot.

"You'd best not be passing through to Carvahall, Sir." The man spoke with a thick northern accent so unlike the plainer city talk. Seeing that he wasn't getting a quick response from the visitor he continued. "Who be you and what is your purpose in Palancar?"

"My name is Caleb." He told them though he made no attempt to bring Jet closer to them or lower his hood. "I'm just passing through your town on my way to visit a friend in Carvahall."

"I'm the miller here in Therinsford." The man nodded to him. "I wouldn't advise going any further than here though."

"Careful." One of the other men muttered quietly. "He's got the look of a city man about him."

Caleb chuckled as his sharp hearing caught the words. "Worry not, Sir."

"It's just there is a band of Empire soldiers in Carvahall right now." The miller explained neutrally. "They were looking for someone by the name of Roran and told us to report him in if we saw them."

"Do you know this Roran?" Caleb asked more out of curiosity than from need.

"He worked for me for a while." The miller responded. "I don't see what he could have done to warrant such a search though."

"Knowing the Empire, probably not much." One of the other men snorted before he and his friends tensed up. Caleb just chuckled.

"I thank you for your warning, good Sirs." Caleb rounded the conversation up as he sensed Lucus becoming too curious and the blanket shifted slightly. He moved slightly to cover the movement and Jet cantered sideways. He was too much of a War Horse to hide it with a crowd confronting them. "I must visit Carvahall at any rate."

"Keep our words in mind though." The miller told him.

Caleb reached into a side pocket and pulled out a very generous donation of five gold pieces, he drove Jet forwards and the men parted for him. Caleb leant down to them as Jet came to a halt within them, now more at ease as Caleb calmed his mind with his own. He dropped the gold pieces into the Miller's hand. "For the towns use, Sir. For your discretion about my passing through here and your silence in any matters to do with Roran Garrowson."

The use of Roran's father's name had its effect on the man who nodded. "Even if we wouldn't have protected him beforehand, we will try all the harder now. Thank you Sir." Five gold pieces were easy to come by in the City but were enough to tie a family over a whole winter in a town so far from the city.

The men moved further aside and Jet walked over a short bridge without needing prompting and as soon as they were clear, Caleb sped him up to a light trot. It was only a two hour ride north to Carahall and he wanted to reach it before sunset.

He spent most of the time talking to Lucus in his head, ever since he had spoken three days ago he had been talking about his past memories to teach the young Dragon about everything. Dragons, above all creatures in Alagaesia, learnt extremely fast, they caught onto concepts that most humans couldn't understand given years. The speed in which Lucus was learning astounded Caleb, he couldn't hold a conversation but he was learning what things were called and could tell Caleb when he needed food or water.

Caleb felt the Ra'zac long before he found any sign of the village but he ignored them as he rode up the main path. There were no lookouts on the road but Caleb spotted an imperial sentry posted on a small hill that looked out across the tree filled valley but whether the man was just not paying attention or he considered Caleb as not being a threat, he didn't know since the man didn't seem to make any effort to report him. Chances were they didn't care whether more people went to the Village just whether they left it.

Caleb saw chimney smoke first before he came around a bend in the rode and saw the small village before him. There was a stretch of open fields between the trees where he was and the line of houses which were built in a small cluster so that they could be easily protected from wild animals. The first sign that something was wrong was that carts and timbers had been strung up between the buildings to create a makeshift wall making the houses into a mini fortress.

He let Jet walk gently down the dirt track towards the village as he relaxed his hands onto the saddle in a casual manner as he studied the tracks in the dirt. There were several sets of footprints identical to that of the imperial army as well as two sets of horse prints. Shouts started to go up from behind the makeshift barricade as the villagers saw him.

Jet shied away from any attack, dancing sideways and forcing Caleb to reach forwards to steady himself on Jet's neck rather than putting his weight on Lucus. '_Stay down Lucus.' _He warned the Dragon.

"Who are you!?" A loud voice called across the twenty or so feet. Caleb steadied Jet with one hand as he raised the other, opening his palm to show he was a friend.

"My name is Caleb, a friend of Eragon!" Caleb yelled back. "I must speak with his cousin!"

He was left to himself for several minutes, presumably as somebody ran off to find Roran. Caleb waited patiently though he was slightly worried about the three minds that crept up to the tree behind him. He was still just about inside arrowshot from the trees. He was torn between getting out of range for any Imperial archers and staying clear of anything thrown by the villagers. In the end he half turned Jet so that he could see in both directions though he had to spend a lot of time calming Jet who, trained as a warhorse, knew when a situation was perilous.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Within the barricade**

Roran came up to the group watching the barricade at a run with the small boy that they had sent running at his heels. "Roran!" Baldor called to him as he slowed to a halt.

"What's the matter?" Roran asked, Nolfavrell, the boy, had only said that he was needed but not why.

"There's a man out there." Baldor told him before leading him to a small gap in the barricade. "He says he's a friend of Eragon's. He wants to talk to you."

Roran studied the man through the gap. The horse he rode was a fierce looking one, well bred and a deep black colour, any man in Carvahall would sell their own home for a horse as powerful as that one. The man on the horse was cloaked and hooded but his lithe structure was obvious. His features were hidden by the hood and that worried Roran. "He looks like a warrior." Roran muttered and Baldor grunted his agreement. It wasn't the sword and bow strapped to the saddle that gave it away but rather the way the man held himself, looking back at the trees periodically.

"Should we let him through?" Baldor asked him. "He seems worried about the Empire's soldiers in the trees."

"Let him through." Roran raised his voice slightly. "He is outnumbered." He reassured the few that looked worried. They did as he requested though and slowly one of the carts was pulled back.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Outside the barricade**

Caleb spun Jet towards the slowly opening gap in the barricade and as soon as the cart stopped sliding he drove his horse onwards and to the relative safety of the village. He wasn't stupid though, he undid the straps holding his sword and sheath to the saddle and rested it across his lap for easy access. A small boy stepped forward toward Jet as the barricade was reformed behind him and the black warhorse shied slightly. Caleb placed his hand on Jet's neck to calm him before nodding to the boy as permission.

The boy took hold of Jet's head to hold him still even without the normal reigns that a horse wore but that warhorse's didn't need, especially ones as smart as Jet was. Caleb swung off and landed silently on the ground so that his head was out of view of the Imperial troops.

Caleb glanced around him though he still held his sword in his hand. Lucus seemed to have sensed the number of people around and was holding extremely still under the blanket though he could sense his Dragon's mind against his own and opened his shielding to his bonded so that they could both view the scene.

"Who are you?" The man in front of him spoke, he was younger than Caleb, probably around eighteen or nineteen. His resemblance to Eragon, no matter how distant, was obvious.

"As I said before," He replied without any emotion, "My name is Caleb."

"Why are you here?" Caleb shook his head slightly and took Jet from the small boy.

"I assume that you are Roran Garrowson, cousin to Eragon?" Caleb asked and received a rather reluctant nod. "Then I will only discuss this with you."

He received harsh stares but he just returned them with the same expression. Another of the men leant over to Roran and started whispering in his ear though Caleb's Elvish hearing caught every word. "Do you think we can trust him?"

Roran studied him for several seconds before turning to the side to whisper back. "I think so, he obviously not a friend to those troops out there."

"Hardly!" Caleb scoffed making them jump. "By now I will be just as wanted as your cousin."

"Follow us." Roran nodded, "The village Elders are already in a meeting." Caleb followed the man through the gathering crowd noting that all of the people there looked either scared or just glazed. Roran led him up the hill to a set of houses slightly richer in appearance to the ones on the main track through. This one was one of the only two level building in the village and had ornate carvings done with a loving hand, something rather rare within Uru-baen.

Caleb left Jet and the hidden Lucus outside and followed Roran inside the house and through to a large kitchen area filled with people. "And I say it was stupid and reckless!" One man complained obviously continuing a conversation from earlier. "You had no cause to endanger…"

The man was cut off by another as Roran and Caleb entered unnoticed. Or rather Caleb was unnoticed but Roran was plain ignored. "We've been over this before. Whether what _has _been done _should_ have been done is beside the point. I happen to agree with it." He said simply. "Quimby was my friend as much as anyone's, and I shudder to think what those monsters would do to Roran. What I want to know is how we can escape this predicament?"

"Easy, kill the soldiers!" A rather offlooking man declared.

"That will not work." Caleb put in before the argument could continue. The group within the room span in shock to realise somebody they didn't know what listening to them.

"Who are you!?" One man asked him sternly, he was obviously a man of great importance since the others seemed to respect him.

"My name is Caleb, a friend to Eragon." Caleb said for what seemed like the tenth time since arriving.

"So you say." Roran stepped to the side to join the group interrogating him. "How can we just take your word for it?"

"I have no proof." Caleb told them calmly. "I was raised by Eragon's mother near to Uru-baen until she died just after giving birth to Eragon in this village. Any other proof I have is only within my own memories."

"Why are you here then?" The same man from the start asked him.

"I heard that the Ra'zac were ordered to capture Roran and I swore to his cousin that I would ensure his safety." Caleb admitted. "I did not expect that your whole community would have stood by you against them. It complicates matters."

"What do you mean?" Roran asked shocked enough at his words to forget his suspicions.

"I could have easily set you free from their captivity but I cannot defend a whole community indefinitely. There siding with you against the Empire has created outlaws of themselves whereas they would have been ignored had they just handed you over." Caleb sighed. "Do not mistake me however, what you have done here shows more courage and honour than anything I have ever seen from the Imperial army."

This got smiles from them. "We are agreed then that he is not a spy then?" The man asked though they seemed to look at Roran for an answer. Roran nodded at them all and they relaxed slightly. The man turned back to Caleb with a more welcoming smile. "My name is Horst, this is my house. Why don't you take off that travel cloak and have something to eat and drink?"

"I would greatly appreciate something to eat and drink. I haven't yet had anything. Also my horse will need some water. He has run the breadth of the Empire in only a week." Caleb asked as he moved closer to the table and into the light of the cooking fire so that his face was visible under his hood. Horst nodded to one of the other men and he left the room, presumably to find somebody to give Jet some water. Caleb called after him and he paused. "You had better have a child do it though, Jet is a trained Warhorse, he wont trust any adult other than myself." The man paused but nodded in understanding, they probably hadn't ever seen a proper warhorse before.

A woman came up to his side and placed a mug of water and a bowl of beef casserole that Caleb recoiled from. She noticed this and frowned at him. "I am sorry, ma'am but I cant eat any form of meat."

"What sort of man doesn't it meat!?" Scoffed the off looking man that Caleb noticed was wearing a blood stained apron, a butcher then.

Caleb sighed knowing that it was impossible to continue to hide his race, especially now that the whole village was under siege. Caleb slowly drew back his hood and pulled his hair back behind his ears to show off his pointed ears. "Elves do not eat meat or kill any creature unnecessarily."

"You're an Elf?" Roran gasped and the others all looked shocked. None of them would have ever seen an elf though Caleb didn't doubt that they had all heard of them from stories.

"I am." Caleb downed the mug of water but nearly spat it out when he felt a happy emotion spread across his mind from his bond with Lucus. Caleb caught a glimpse of a small child rolling a ball across the floor towards him. He groaned as he back away from the chair and left the room. He noted that Roran and the other man, Baldor, followed him out but the others stayed where they were and began to talk between themselves. Caleb left the house and stared down the steps at the two boys and a girl, probably all about five, who were playing with Lucus on the dirt. Rolling a ball around for him to chase.

"What is that!?" Baldor gasped.

"Lucus!" Caleb snapped mentally and vocally just as his bonded pounced on the ball. His shock made him stumble and he rolled forwards until he landed upside down on one of the boys. Roran and Baldor gasped slightly at it and the way it had reacted to him but followed him down the steps. "Don't you do anything you're told!?"

Lucus scrambled around to attempt to find his feet and as soon as he managed it he scrambled towards him with a sorrow filled look on his face. Roran and Baldor took a shocked couple of steps backwards but came up short as Caleb crouched in front of the two foot high Dragon. '_Sorry!' _Lucus told him though he only seemed sorry that he was caught.

"Why do I bother?" Caleb sighed before he stood and accepted the nuzzling of his hand as he turned to the three children. "You're not afraid of playing with a Dragon then?"

"That's a Dragon!?" Roran gasped.

"Just like your cousin's, though much younger." Caleb chuckled at Roran's intensely shocked look. "Lucus is only a week old."

"Oh lord." Baldor gasped.

"Can we play with him?" One of the young boy's started tugging on his cloak.

"Are you an Elf?" The little girl stammered out looking rather shy.

"Can we please?" The other boy smiled at him winningly.

Caleb had to blink a few times, he'd never spent any time around young children before, not since playing with Murtagh when they were both children and Murtagh had never acted like a true child should. "Um…" Caleb stuttered rather inarticulately for an elf before getting back his senses. "I'm an Elf, this is Lucus, my Dragon. If you're careful you can look after him for a time. He'll need food and some water soon but don't let him scoff himself full of either, ok?"

"Ok!" The two boy's chirped. Caleb moved to Jet's side and took off the saddle. He slung the bow and quiver over his shoulder and belted his sword under his cloak before dumping the rest of the gear under the small overhang of the house.

"Jet?" The horse turned to look at him. "You follow Lucus and keep his safe." The warhorse just looked at him carefully before slowly trotting over towards Lucus and the three children.

"You three!" Roran shouted before the three could run off with horse and Dragon. "Don't even think of running off too far, stay with the adults in the centre of the village."

They looked at Roran and nodded in obedience before grinning at each other and running off. Roran turned to him, still looking rather shocked at having just met an Elf and then a Dragon that was now playing with three five year olds. "Are you sure he'll be safe if he's only a week old?"

"He's a Dragon, even only a week old he's impervious to most wild animals." Caleb shrugged. "Besides, Jet will look after him and I can sense what he is doing at all times. We share a bond between our minds."

That wasn't all that they shared. Caleb could feel his magic reserves steadily growing as well as his already advanced senses and strength. Roran looked at Baldor who just shrugged at him. "Do you have wounded?" Caleb asked eventually in the tense silence. Roran nodded. "I can help if you take me to them."

Roran and Baldor led him towards a low, rather plain, building in the centre of the village. Caleb could hear groans from inside and entered just behind Roran. Baldor had disappeared to announce who he was to the rest of the village and make sure that they didn't freak out at the fact that three of their youngest was playing with a fearsome beast of myth and legend. "Gertrude?" Roran whispered into the darkness of the room.

"Roran, are you hurt?" A bustling woman came out of the shadows where Caleb had been watching her. She gasped when she saw him though. "Are you an Elf?"

Caleb nodded but let Roran introduce him. "This is Caleb, he's offered his help."

"Help from an elf?" Gertrude looked shocked. Caleb was going to have to get used to this. "I'd be honoured. Please, anything you can do."

"Roran, perhaps you should return to the others, I can feel their minds, they are trying to organise something. I will remain here and do what I can." Roran nodded slowly before he turned to leave, he looked rather downtrodden so Caleb reached out and grabbed him lightly on the upper arm. "Perhaps later we can talk in private and confront this anger you hold towards your cousin."

Roran looked at him with a closed expression but nodded all the same and left. Caleb followed Gertrude across the room to the furthest bed where a man lay unconscious with what looked like a spear wound in his abdomen. The healer had obviously been changing the bandage when they'd entered. The wound was obviously infected.

"I've tried every herb and ointment I know but nothing will combat it." Gertrude told him. "Do you know of any Elvish remedies that we can use?"

"I'm a spell caster." Caleb told her as he laid a hand gently on the mans chest just above the infected tissue. He muttered a rather lengthy spell under his breath and felt a rather small drain of his magic as it removed the infection from the patient's body and then cast another spell to slowly mend the tissue. "He's lost a lot of blood as I'm sure you already knew and I wont do anything to speed that up but he'll live."

"I'd heard of Elvish healing in stories but I never imagined it done with such ease." Gertrude complimented him.

Caleb gave her a small, but sad, smile. "I was raised by humans under Galbatorix's eyes but trained by the Elves without his knowledge. I wasn't allowed out so I had plenty of time to practice. Any powerful human magician could do the same."

"Even so, I'm very grateful that you showed up when you did." The healer told him. They worked together in silence apart from Caleb's muttered spells and the odd groan from the wounded. A few of the wounds had to be left for another day but by the end of the four hours most of the patients; men, women and children alike, were ready to get up and walk out even though Gertrude refused to let them leave the makeshift hospital.

By the time he had finished his work his deeds had spread to every member of the village community and as he and Gertrude walked through the cluster of houses to where Caleb could sense Lucus playing amongst the towns people, he drew every eye and received many an grateful nod and accepting smile. Gertrude had accompanied him for the walk since he tasks were now much less important with only a few dressings to change and ointments to apply in a few hours time.

The sight that greeted the newly formed Dragon Rider as he approached the southern fields around the town was impressive. The wall being created wasn't the hard stone wall that defended Uru-baen but the huge wooden trees lined up with sharpened spikes and brambles between them was a massive accomplishment for the three hundred or so people of the community. His eyes were drawn to a small cluster just within the wall of trees where a large group of women and children dug a deep ditch with anything from shovels and picks to plain sticks and discarded swords from the Imperial troops that they had defeated so far.

Caleb could just about make out Roran amongst them, sweating copiously in the spring sunshine without his shirt on just as all the other human men did during the summer. A practice that wasn't acceptable to the Elves but that the only reason Caleb hadn't taken on himself was because he had always had to hide himself from anybody but Murtagh. A small flicker of bright light flashed from within the ditch followed by a spray of dirt and Caleb couldn't help but laugh as his little silver Dragon bounded out of the ditch towards him completely covered in dirt.

Lucus bounded across the field as soon as they had sensed each other and nearly bowled the Elf over as he leapt clear of the ground and with a flap of his wings bounded straight into Caleb's arms. Caleb gave him a quick kiss on the top of his head before holding him out at arms length to get a look at him.

"You're filthy!" He told him aloud so that Gertrude could hear him.

'_I know!' _Came back the rather loud and bright response.

"He talks!" Gertrude gasped having obviously heard it.

"Did you think that Dragon's couldn't, ma'am?" Caleb raised an eyebrow at her as he reverted back to calling her a formal name whereas within the hospital she had asked to be called Gertrude.

"I hadn't thought about it." She admitted just as Roran came stumbling over looking half exhausted as he wiped his face with his cotton shirt.

"Wild Dragon's couldn't speak in word that we could understand." Caleb admitted. "When they were bonded to the Elves they learnt our language from us and eventually the human language. Lucus is slowly learning both though he needs to remember to keep his words so that only I can hear him."

Lucus tucked his head under his wing to show he was sorry before wriggling to be set on the ground. "How are all the wounded?" Roran turned to Gertrude.

"Much better, I had feared for a few of them but with Caleb's help they will all live and will be able to help you out by the morning." Gertrude told them. Caleb nodded to show that he accepted her gratitude before he turned to Roran.

"You look exhausted, Roran." Caleb told him with a small smile. "Perhaps you should rest, we could take a walk and have that chat that I know you are eager for."

"I cant just walk off, we have too much to do now." Roran protested. Caleb let his eyes fall shut as he reached out with his mind. He felt Gertrude shield her mind in surprise but none of the others had any training in the mind and didn't even notice him, though he thought that perhaps Roran had. He sensed the Ra'zac easily to the south of them as well as the forty or so Imperial soldiers.

Caleb opened his eyes and looked at Roran. "You have no reason to fear them at this time. I can sense where they are and what they are doing. They have no interest in attacking the village at the moment."

"But we have to be ready." Roran told him.

"They are over arrogant, Roran. They brought no protection from magic." Caleb told him. "Battles end when one side loses that protection no matter who has the larger army."

"What do you mean?" Gertrude put in.

"Your village has magical protection as long as I am here whereas those Imperial soldiers can not survive an encounter with me. I could enter their minds and end their lives now if I wanted to." Caleb told them. Roran looked disgusted for a second so he continued. "It is something I wont do however unless they attack. In battles hundred's of men fall with no warning once their protection is gone. They wont survive an attack on the village but I wont kill them now without giving them a chance to flee."

"Should we just stop the defences then?" Roran asked sceptically.

"I am not without flaws, Roran. If having the defences give you even the slightest bit of protection then it is wise to have them, but do not put all of your faith in permanence when other options are open to you." Caleb sighed as he watched Lucus rolling around in the grass to get some of the dirt off of himself. "Let's take a walk Roran."

Gertrude bid them goodbye and walked off to notify the families and friends of her patients that they would be better within the day and Caleb started walking around the wall of trees towards the river so that Lucus could swim and wash the dirt off of himself.

"What did you mean other options?" Roran asked as soon as they reach the river and Lucus leapt in happily to swim.

"No matter what you do here you only have two options." Caleb sighed. "You can fight here till you defeat these men and then wait for the next set, this time with magicians to counter my presence, which will only end in all of our deaths. Or you can take the prudent course and flee."

"Where could we flee to though?" Roran asked exasperatedly.

"The Varden would accept you, as would Surda." Caleb sighed. "You could flee through the Spine and down the coast."

"The villagers are scared of the Spine. They'd never agree to that." Roran told him.

"But you're not are you?" Caleb gave him a serious look.

"I've seen what the Empire can do, they killed my father because of Eragon." Roran sighed. "Not only that but I've killed now."

"As have I." Caleb nodded his understanding, it was hard to be scared of something like a mountain range when you had watched the life fade from a human's eyes, let alone feel it within you.

"He's beautiful." Roran muttered after a brief silence. Caleb looked at him in confusion for a while trying to figure out what he meant before finally following his eyes to Lucus swimming through the shallow water as if he'd been born to water rather than to fire and air.

"He is." Caleb agreed and silently called the baby Dragon to him. "It is unfortunate that he will have to fight in a war but I will protect him with my own life if I must."

"Eragon has one of these?" Roran asked.

"Her name is Saphira." Caleb told him sure that Eragon would forgive him for telling Roran this. Eragon's existence had been common knowledge when he left Uru-baen after all. "She's much larger than Lucus at the moment, large enough to carry several people and to fight in a war though she is still young as Dragon's go."

"How old is she?" Roran asked out of curiosity.

"She'll be almost seven months old by now." Caleb informed him. "She's easily the size of this houses and she'll be breathing fire now as well. Something that Lucus here wont be capable of for many months."

"He hid her so well over the winter. I never knew he could act so secretive." Roran sighed as if disappointed.

"Don't take it to heart, Roran." Caleb warned him. "He would have been scared and confused. Forced to raise a Dragon in secret without any knowledge of how. Being bonded with a Dragon changes us drastically. My magic and mind is changing, bending to form one similar to Lucus'."

"I can understand why he did what he did but I still want him to face up to it." Roran pointed out.

"Just remember that nothing you have lived through in the last six months can compare to what he will have to face as the only chance we have to face off against the Empire." Caleb told him.

"What about you and Lucus?" Roran questioned.

"Ah." Caleb flinched. "I have problems with fighting the Empire's armies. My brother has been forced to ally with them and I can not fight him. Therefore our hopes rest with a farmer's nephew from Carvahall."

"Is he ok?" Roran asked being, yet again, rather vague in who he was talking about.

"Your cousin has done much since he left here six months ago. He has rescued an elf, joined the Varden, defended the Varden against an Urgal army of the Empire, killed a Shade and sustained a serious injury in the process." Caleb sighed, Eragon hadn't realised that he had sensed this. The injury had literally seethed with Durza's horrid stench but Arya's presence had prevented him from speaking of it and Eragon hadn't offered it. "He is now travelling towards Du Weldenvarden for his official training."

"Is that where you learnt magic?" Roran asked knowing, like most human's did, that the Elves were supposed to be hiding within the enormous forest.

"I have never met another Elf face to face. In this respect I am an outcast, the Elves will never truly accept me as one of them as I have been raised by humans and the worst humans of them all." Caleb sighed. "There is a magical spell known to Elves which join our own minds to any other of our choosing so that we may speak to them at their leisure. That is how I know your cousin."

"So you've never actually met him?" Roran frowned.

"I have not in a physical sense." Caleb resigned himself to the truth, or at least part of it. "When the Empire ambushed and killed my family I was put into the care of a woman within the city. I grew up with her son after she died of an illness that I could not then cure."

"What does this have to do with Eragon?" Roran turned his frown onto Caleb.

"That woman, the only mother I have known, was called Selena." Caleb admitted just as Lucus sensed his sadness and trotted over to brush his hand with his nose.

"Eragon's mother?" Roran gasped.

"Eragon knows that I was raised by her." Caleb told him before continuing. "When we were five she left one night pregnant and returned several months later without a comment. The man I was raised by never knew of her second child. Eragon. Selena made me promise to look after him as much as I was able. I think she knew who he's become."

"Why do you think that?"

"She named him after the first Elvish Dragon Rider." Caleb informed him. "I have kept that secret for my whole life."

There was several minutes of silence, broken only by Lucus' gentle purring as Caleb scratched between his ears, as Roran rethought over everything he had just learned. "Wait!" Roran almost yelled making Lucus and Caleb both jump slightly. "Eragon has a brother!?"

"Yes," Caleb slumped slightly.

"He doesn't know does he?" Roran accused.

"I have not told him as I know who his father is and it is not something that he could accept or handle at the moment." Caleb sighed. "His brother would not be able to accept that his mother saved Eragon from cruelty and not him."

"Is this the brother you mentioned?" Roran frowned, "The one allied with the Empire."

"He has no choice in the matter. Better to fight for an enemy so that you can help those you love than to die then and there." Caleb told him though Roran seemed sceptical. "They have already met but I did not have the heart to tell either who the other was."

"You cant be serious!" Roran gasped out. "Why would you keep it a secret?"

"Murtagh, who I grew up with faced cruelty at the hands of his and Eragon's father, as did I." Caleb grouched. "Could you tell him that his mother had saved his brother from such treatment but not himself? It would have crushed him and created a rift between them and myself. Neither of them will forgive once they know that I betrayed them by keeping this to myself."

Roran stared at him and Caleb was forced to look down in shame but when he looked up it was an accepting face and a reassuring nod. "I cant begin to judge you on this, you have lived a far different life. I cant even start to imagine what I would have done in your place." They walked in silence for a time following the rapidly growing defensive wall as Roran chatted to a few of the villagers. Caleb knew they didn't think he was slacking off since he was still without his shirt though he was probably much cooler now. It was after a stretch of completed wall that he spoke again. "What are you going to do now?"

"I will stay here to protect you and get you free." Caleb told him simply.

"What about the others?" Roran asked.

Caleb paused to think over his words but stepped up to Roran so he could speak softly without any of the lookouts hearing him. "The most important thing in this war is the Dragon Riders and who controls them. Eragon and myself will fight for the Elves and the Varden but even together we will have trouble to counter the King." Caleb shut his eyes and breathed deep to steady his nerves at the thought. "The last egg is still an unknown but those four Dragons are the last of their race and we cannot risk losing Saphira or Lucus now that they are free. If you were to die, Eragon was lose much of his will to fight. I wont let that happen. None of the people of this village, no matter how important to you, are as important _as _you."

"What!?" Roran cried and closed the gap so he was only a inch from Caleb.

"I wont let you die, Roran. I promised Eragon and if you died then we would all lose something in this war. I wont let that happen." Caleb said calmly. "I wont give these people up for dead but none of them are worth risking your life for and I wont allow you to do anything stupid. If they are lost then I will take you from here even if I have to knock you out and tie you to Jet."

Roran span on his heel and stared toward the village and the rising shouts as the villagers worked ceaselessly on the defences. He started shaking ever so slightly and Caleb had to wonder exactly who he was thinking about. Caleb came up behind him and placed his hand on his bare shoulders. "There only choice is to flee." He said quietly. "When this fight looks lost you must convince them to do just that or we'll have to leave them behind."

"How can you be so heartless?" Roran croaked.

"My only family was killed before I was born. Murtagh is now a captive and pawn of the King, my teacher and mentor has betrayed me and abandoned me and when Murtagh and Eragon find out about each other they may just turn on me for hiding it from them." Caleb sighed. "That is why I am so heartless, I cant afford not to be."

"I wont be able to convince them to leave." Roran sighed.

"You have to find a way or they'll all die. I cant and I wont risk Lucus and you to stay here and fight a fools fight, however noble it seems to them." Caleb pointed out before walking towards the village to find water for himself and some meat for Lucus who was starting to mutter mentally to him about being hungry.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	7. Fleeing

The Last Dragons

Chapter 7; Fleeing

**Carvahall; Three weeks later**

The siege on Carvahall was slow going, the imperial troops seemed to know that with the Villager's numbers and the new fortifications they wouldn't be able to kill them all. The Villagers had finally had enough and they had met up for a meeting that had already been going on for almost an hour without any ground being made.

"Why do they wait?" One man cried out across the ring of villagers around a camp fire in the centre of the town. Caleb was standing further out of the circle yet the villagers had left a gap in the circle so that they could all see him. He had his cloak on with its hood over his head and in the darkness he looked extremely intimidating with the firelight flickering over his face. Lucus crouched several feet behind him tearing into a small deer carcass that he had caught earlier in the day.

Lucus had changed remarkably in the last three weeks and the month old Dragon was now level with Caleb's shoulder and capable of short flights and thus had begun hunting for his own prey. "They're cowards! That's why." Another cried.

Caleb was getting rather tired of this but there was little else to do. The village's defences were much more than the Imperial Soldiers could deal with and baring the involvement of the Ra'zac's mounts there was little even the Ra'zac could do. Caleb looked around the group at the faces. Gertrude was there as well as Horst and his wife Elena. Closest to Caleb stood Baldor, Horst's son and Roran's friend, but Roran himself was missing. Also amongst the missing was Sloan, the village butcher, who had taken a dislike to the way that the Villagers had so easily trusted Caleb.

Caleb spread out his senses for the fifth time since this meeting had started and brushed over the minds of hundred without a care. He found the Soldiers much closer than last time though they seemed to be waiting for something.

"Perhaps they are waiting for reinforcements?" Baldor suggested and Caleb had to force himself to remember that he was answering a previous question and not listening to Caleb's thoughts.

Caleb took a step forward into the circle proper and the group silenced itself from their arguments. Caleb felt a twinge and then realised something that he had overlooked since the meeting had started. He couldn't sense the Ra'zac! His mind clamped down over the village like a cloud and he heard Gertrude scream in shock and collapse to the ground as she shielded herself.

"Where is Roran?" Caleb released his mental grip and saw that Horst was helping the healer up.

Baldor frowned at him. "He's at the house." Baldor frowned obviously hiding something. Caleb felt irritated and Lucus obviously picked up on it as he stood from his crouch and growled low in his throat. Caleb closed the gap and held his head near to Baldor.

"Why is he there alone, Baldor?" Caleb asked knowing that the Villagers tried not to leave Roran on his own at any time.

"He's with Katrina." Baldor whispered.

"Sloan." Caleb muttered as he pulled back and swept his mind out again searching for the butcher. Gertrude was sent to her knees again as he got a bit overzealous with his search. He found the butcher near the wall with a recently dead body with him. "Get to Roran. Sloan's betrayed you all." Caleb told them bluntly before dashing off towards where he could sense Sloan was. The others took off towards Horst's house and Caleb let them go knowing that the Ra'zac would head there first.

Caleb screeched to a halt and pulled his bow and notched an arrow against the string as he came in sight of the wall. Sloan was busy directing Imperial Soldiers through the newly formed gap in the wall. He released the arrow just as Lucus landed heavily and the arrow sliced through the leather armour covering the man's neck. The other Soldiers turned to him in shock, not having known that any of the Villagers had the accuracy to fire from so far away.

Then their eyes caught sight of Lucus almost invisible without a moon in the sky and without any nearby torches. The lack of light wasn't a problem for Caleb though and he focused his mind on their undefended minds. Sloan's was the most obvious and with a muttered word the man's brain was severed. Traitors before warriors after all. The other soldier's paused in their movements, some with their swords only half out of their sheaths.

"Flee and my Dragon and I won't tear you to pieces." Caleb spoke quietly but he knew that his words carried well. One of the soldiers just glared and stepped forwards, bringing his shield up to protect from Caleb's arrows and Caleb wondered if he had seen how the butcher had died. Caleb found his mind, more arrogant than the others and repeated the spell. The other soldiers ran as the fourth body hit the ground with a soft thud.

Caleb walked over to the bodies and checked the Villager's heart rate even though he couldn't feel his mind. He was dead. Caleb stood and raised his hand towards the tree and even though he knew that it would tire him he spoke the spell firmly. The tree shuddered and rose a foot from the ground before sliding back into place. Caleb wavered slightly and felt his arm held up on Lucus' back.

Lucus flinched violently almost sending Caleb to the ground and when Caleb turned on his bonded friend it was to discover that he was shaking ever so slightly. "_Lucus? What's wrong?"_

"_Murderers. Egg breakers!" _Lucus almost cried into his head sending Caleb reeling.

"_What's out there?" _Caleb had never seen Lucus act like this, almost as if he wanted to flee for his life. He'd never heard of Dragon's reacting like that.

"_Horrible creatures." _Lucus told him shying away slightly. Caleb realised that no matter how much he had gotten used to having Lucus around him, the fact remained that the Dragon was little more than a baby. He wasn't hardened to the world like Saphira had been when she trapped him in her mind.

"_Is it the Ra'zac?" _Caleb asked him but felt the negative emotions deepen. "_Their mounts?"_

Lucus cringed at the word. Even though the Ra'zac were the human's bane they had done incredibly horrible things to the Dragons on occasion and the Dragon's hatred for them was as integral to their instincts as using their wings was. "_Stay here, Caleb."_ Lucus' voice nearly broke his heart but he knew he couldn't do as asked.

Caleb threw Lucus a quick apology before listening to the mental voices around him trying to find the Ra'zac's mounts or even the Ra'zac. Their horrid minds pervaded the whole area and it was worse than before but Caleb had never been able to locate their minds unless he could actually see them. It was why they could always manage to ambush him within Uru-baen. He finally managed to sense the shock and fear of the Villagers and he started running towards the water only to feel sharp teeth clamp down on his arm.

The sudden stop spun him onto the ground and he found himself staring up into a panicked Lucus' face and his bonded's clawed paw sitting on his chest. His bow ached horribly under his spine as he tried to wriggle his way free. "Lucus!" Caleb said aloud. "Get off of me! I have to help them, I promised Eragon."

"_You promised Eragon. I didn't, I protect you. You are safer here, not fighting Egg Breakers."_ Lucus told him.

Caleb stopped struggling to free himself overwhelmed by the Dragon's weight and strength and not wanting to use his magic against his bonded in any circumstance. He tried a different tactic in an attempt to free himself. "Lucus, I'm bleeding." He told him referring to him arm that had so recently been chewed up in his Dragon's mouth.

Lucus moved his head to sniff at his arm but returned his gaze back to Caleb with an apologetic feeling coming across their bond. "_You live." _Lucus told him succinctly unsure of his words. "_Better small wound from me and not death from them."_

Caleb spent the next half an hour trying to talk his way out from under his Dragon but Lucus only yielded after the feeling of evil lingering in the air had completely vanished. Caleb shot off towards the river to find a wounded Roran sitting by the water in shock. Lucus meekly followed him but after a jerked of Caleb's hand he settled in the edge of the river and laid his head on his front paws like a dog kicked out of the house for bad behaviour.

Caleb paused by Baldor who seemed to be standing guard over Roran and leaned closer to him. "Sloan killed the sentry and let the Ra'zac and the soldiers through the wall. The soldiers are fleeing and Sloan is dead but you might want to send someone to deal with the bodies." Baldor gave him a hard look before nodding and walking off to join the other elder Villagers to deal with the aftermath.

Caleb sat on the ground next to Roran and noticed his injuries instantly. He had a deep incision on his left shoulder but he was alive. Roran glanced at him before returning his gaze to Lucus who was simply staring at them both. "What happened, Roran?"

"They took her." Roran whispered in anguish.

"Katrina?" Caleb asked with a frown. Obviously Sloan had made an agreement with the Ra'zac for his and his daughter safe passage but instead they had kidnapped Katrina when they couldn't get Roran.

"Sloan's dead." Caleb told him softly. "I'm sorry I wasn't there but the Ra'zac's mounts scared Lucus and he overpowered me."

"He has gotten big." Roran almost laughed. Caleb couldn't see why Roran would be laughing in his state but he figured it was just shock talking. "You're bleeding."

Lucus shrunk back slightly at Caleb's stern look. "He has rather sharp teeth." Caleb told the younger man with a grin before pulling back his sleeve and inspecting the small slices in his arm where Lucus' teeth had slid along his skin. He muttered a few words and the cuts began to heal with the only trace left being his blood drying on his pale skin.

"That's cool." Roran told him quietly.

They sat in silence for a while before Caleb pushed himself to his feet. He turned towards the nearest house but turned back when Roran didn't follow. "We need to do something about that wound, Roran." Caleb paused but Roran didn't try to move. "I could have Lucus drag you."

Roran grumbled as he eyed the large silver Dragon before he struggled to stand. Caleb helped him move across to the house and settled him down on the tabletop of the kitchen. A woman, maybe the lady of the house handed him a cloth and a bowl of warm water. He thanked her and she left silently.

"Take off your shirt, Roran." Caleb ordered and waited patiently for him to oblige knowing that Roran wouldn't want his pride hurt by accepting help. He ran the cloth over the wound eliciting a small pained gasp from Roran. He started wiping away the blood so that he could work out the spell to use as he continued talking. "I'm sorry to do this to you Roran but you have to make a decision now."

"What decision?" He was obviously still reeling from shock too much to think clearly.

"Your time is up, we leave tomorrow evening. Either the two of us go alone or you convince the Villagers to flee across the Spine." Caleb told him bluntly. "Either way we are going."

"You can't make me leave them." Roran gasped.

In answer Caleb held his hand over the wound and muttered a stream of words that Roran couldn't understand. Instantly the wound began to close as the Ra'zac's poison was destroyed and the incision healed. Roran sagged slightly realising that if he didn't talk the Villagers into fleeing with him he was just going to be kidnapped by his cousins over zealous friend.

"You've got till tomorrow evening." Caleb reminded him before leaving the room to give Roran some time to think things over.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The next evening**

Caleb helped two children to secure bags of food onto Jet's back. He stopped them from loading the actual saddle knowing that it would be useful for the older villagers or for Elena who was too heavily pregnant to walk the whole distance.

"Are we ever coming back?" One of the children tugged at his hand. Caleb knelt in front of him with an apologetic look on his face.

"I don't know." Caleb told him. "Perhaps one day once everything calms down."

"Caleb, we're ready to set out." Roran told him quietly. Caleb was impressed with the young man; in only a day he had turned the village into a mill house of people as they prepared to leave. Almost all of them were leaving except for a few dozen who refused to leave their lives and houses behind. Caleb thought they were idiots but at least he was a few dozen shorter if it came to protecting them from Imperial Spellcasters.

Caleb took up position by Jet's head with the few children who had taken a deep liking to Lucus following him with said Dragon. Roran was in front of him walking beside Baldor with only about twenty people in front of them, the ones that knew this side of the Spine the best. The other two-hundred and fifty followed in a long line of people, cattle and luggage of all kinds as well as every bit of food they could bring with them.

Caleb resigned himself to a long trek through cold and rocky regions. At least he was an Elf and that they didn't feel the cold nearly as much as humans and definitely didn't get tired as easily.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Two weeks later**

They were camped half way into the Spin just on the verge of walking downhill again and Caleb was on watch along with twenty others around the sleeping forms of the villagers. Since he only ever fell into a trance he didn't need to sleep for the low periods like the humans did so he always spent the mornings on watch. He'd 'sleep' for the first four hours before waking and waiting for the sunrise.

This morning it rose behind them and late since it was hidden by the mountains. Caleb was just letting it wash over him when he felt a spell settle on him trying to make him sleep. He could easily fight it so he knew it wasn't a spell cast directly at him. It only took him another half a second to remember the sensation, so long in its absence. Somebody was using the dream spell to contact him. He almost sent it packing but then had another idea. He wanted answers and whoever it was would be at his mercy if he played his cards right.

Just as it made him fall in his trance he muttered a binding spell on the essence to trap it, something he had worked out how to do after his confrontation with Saphira's mind. He found himself standing on his visualised vista, the top of one of the mountains they had so recently passed and that Lucus and Caleb had visited. In front of him stood Islanzadi.

Caleb almost kicked her out right then but he decided to just glare at the Queen of the Elves. Courtesy be damned. "Give me one good reason not to kick you out."

"My dear Caleb, I'm so sorry."

"That's not a reason." Caleb waved his hand rather unnecessarily and a wall of fire sprung up behind them in a wide circle. Steam began to rise in waves as the snow was melted. "You betrayed me. You left me there to rot. I don't like it when people betray me."

"I'm sorry Caleb, when I heard that Arya was taken I lost myself in my grief. I closed myself off to the world. I regret it immensely."

Caleb's eyes glowed with anger and he felt her flinch backwards as she tried to withdraw from his mind. She came up short with a panicked looked on her face. "It's interesting what we can learn from others."

"You've learnt magic from another?" She gasped. She knew of no way to capture another in their own mind when the other used this spell.

"You could say that." Caleb smirked at her. He knew what she was thinking, the only other person he could learn something new from was Galbatorix and that could only mean one thing. The fact that he had learnt it from Saphira, even in a roundabout way, wouldn't ever come into her thoughts.

She tried to overcome him and Caleb smirked again as she failed. He was more powerful than the Queen of the Elves. His Elven family had always been amongst the most powerful of the Elven Spellcasters but Islanzadi had always been more so than him. But now with his bond with Lucus strengthening his magic he outstripped her just as any Elven Dragon Rider would. "How have you become more powerful? How has Galbatorix done this?"

"Galbatorix did nothing to me except torture me and force Murtagh to swear and oath to him!" Caleb yelled and the fire swept passed him and closed in on her. He hadn't known when he used the spell that it would act on his emotions but he found that he didn't care anymore. "Where is Eragon?"

Her eyes took on a confused look as she looked at the flames which settled on the ground a few feet from her as Caleb calmed down at the mention of his brother's brother. "He is with me in Du Weldenvarden being trained in magic." She told him calmly. "He told me all about you talking to him and came to me this morning because he was concerned with what he had scryed of his cousin."

"I don't trust you in my mind any longer Islanzadi, you betrayed my trust. This world is going to hell and rather rapidly." Caleb told her.

"Come to us, Caleb. Come to Du Weldenvarden. Help us to train Eragon to restore order." Islanzadi pleaded with him.

"I wont run from the world. Especially not while Murtagh is being forced to fight for Galbatorix." Caleb glared again and the fire flared and caught Islanzadi's hand. She cried out in shock as it burnt her skin and Caleb almost felt sorry for her. "Get out of my mind before I throw you out."

"I don't want to leave on these terms, Caleb. You are like a son to me."

Caleb narrowed his eyes in annoyance and the fire closed in on her. "If I was like a son to you then you wouldn't have deserted me in this world like an outcast." He waved his hand and the fire exploded in all directions sending Islanzadi spinning out of his mind with a cry of pain.

Caleb's eyes opened to see the sun had cleared the clouds and Roran was staring down at him. "What happened?"

Caleb assessed himself, obviously harming Islanzadi, even within his own mind, had taken its toll on his reserves of magic, he barely had anything left. He dreaded to think how Islanzadi was feeling. "It's nothing Roran, just an unwanted guest." He accepted the young man's hand in getting up and they set off after the straggling line of villagers that was starting to trek down through the mountains again on their three week trek to the coast.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Du Weldenvarden**

Eragon stared in shock as the Queen of the Elves recoiled into her seat and clasped her arm to her. The material of her sleeve was smoking and the skin on her hand was burnt, it had all happened within a minute and neither Eragon, Saphira nor Arya had been able to do anything to prevent it.

"Mother? What happened?" Arya gasped out.

"He has experimented with magic; he is more powerful than I or any Elf that I know." The Queen told him.

"What did he do?" Arya questioned with narrowed eyes.

"He captured me within his mind and overpowered my attempts to escape." The Queen told them.

"_As I did to him."_ Saphira spoke to them all.

"When?"

"_He came to me after Brom was killed."_ Saphira told them all quietly. "_I believe he was in need of assurance that I and you were alive."_

"How could he become more powerful?" Eragon asked. "I thought we all had limits."

"The only person that has shown any increase in power was Galbatorix." The Queen whispered.

"So he is in league with him." Arya concluded.

"I don't believe that." Eragon put in forcefully and Saphira bobbed her head. "Is it possible to teach me how to talk to him?"

"You would need months more training before it was possible." The Queen told him with a sigh. "Until then there is little that we can do."

"Can he not contact me like he used to?" Eragon frowned, it had bothered him that Caleb had made no attempt to talk to him in over a month.

"Your medallion would prevent him from being able to scry for you and whilst it wouldn't prevent him from entering your dreams he cannot use magic to enter Du Weldenvarden whether by thought or physically." Arya told him. "He cannot harm you while you are within these borders."

"He's an Elf, how can you talk about him like he is a criminal?" Eragon asked her.

"He is only an Elf in body, he was not raised within our borders but by humans and the worst of them." Arya told him. "He should not be trusted and he has done nothing so far to prove his trustworthiness."

"I trust him." Eragon countered before he paused. "And so does Saphira."

"You shouldn't." Arya told them bluntly.

"Arya, that is enough." The Queen interrupted her before muttering a spell to heal her hand. She was obviously very tired but was trying to hide it from them all. Eragon allowed himself to be led out by Arya wondering why Caleb had acted like that. Weeks ago when he had told Islanzadi about Caleb she had gone extremely pale and shocked at the mention of him and after Eragon had scryed Roran and seen him with Caleb he had questioned the Queen about the method that the Elves used to talk to each other's minds.

She had instantly done the spell but now it had caused more questions than it had answered. "_Why would he react like that?" _Eragon asked Saphira as they weaved their way carefully through the gardens.

"_He mentioned to me about somebody betraying him. We know that Islanzadi neglected her duty in monitoring the outside world. Perhaps it was her that betrayed him."_ Saphira suggested.

"_Brom did say that an Elf would have had to train him. Perhaps it was Islanzadi who did so._" Eragon pointed out. "_It explains a lot."_

"_We can't do anything about it until you finish your training."_ Saphira told him logically.

"_You're right."_ Eragon sighed. "_It's just he's looked out for us so far and he said he view my mother as his own. I just want to do what's right by him. I know he is hiding things from me but he seems trustworthy to me."_

"_And to me."_ Saphira whispered in his mind as they headed for their training session in the sparring grounds.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	8. Taking to the water

The Last Dragons

Chapter 8; Taking to the water

****

Spine foothills; East of Narda; Two weeks later

Caleb could see the distant shimmer over the horizon from his vantage point just up off the track and it was because of his acute eyesight that he could tell that it was the haze coming off of the western ocean though he had never seen it before in his life. Caleb stretched his mind out but finding nothing but the villagers he relaxed slightly to his normally attentive state of monitoring all minds for deception.

He took his place in line about halfway along with the children as the column of some two hundred and fifty humans walked slowly down towards the coast. "Can you see it?"

Caleb glanced sideways at Roran and smiled slightly as he nodded. "We should reach the town tomorrow afternoon but I would suggest that the majority of the villagers stay in the forest to the west until we have secured transport."

Roran nodded and Caleb moved away to lift one of the children from Lucus' back so that the two month old Dragon could take off to hunt._ "Be careful, Lucus."_

"I know, Caleb. I'll stay out of sight."

"I just don't want you being a target before you have to." Caleb retorted to Lucus' irritated tone. _"I'll join you."_

Caleb didn't mean physically, he never left the villagers for long periods and whilst he did go flying with his bonded a few times in the spine they never went far enough away to be out of sight. He meant that he would let their minds merge so that they were both in both bodies almost equally. So that they both control both bodies. It was a strange feeling but one that promised to be extremely useful when flying or fighting in wars since there was no distinction between Rider and Dragon.

Celeb smiled as he experienced the sensation of flying as a Dragon and although he didn't feel his own pleasure at a kill he did feel Lucus' elation at following through on a hunt and being rewarded. It was why Caleb didn't hunt for Lucus with his magic any longer; Lucus didn't let him.

Caleb didn't return fully to his own body until the group stopped for the night within the tree line that looked out across the coast and across the plains to Narda which was just visible to them all as a blot against the line of blue as the sun set behind it. Caleb glanced at Roran's rather miserable face and sighed. The young man had fallen into a sullen mood over the last month as they cross the Spine and only spoke when he had to and even though it seemed to only make him more courageous to the other young men in the group it didn't bode well for Roran's future.

"Roran," Caleb started as they moved away from the party as they pitched their shelters. Caleb didn't shelter like the others preferring to sleep with the stars over his head or under Lucus' wing if it rained or snowed. It had been a point of great consternation in the cold mountains that he would wake as healthy as he fell asleep whilst others died in their sleep. "We need to talk about what is troubling you."

"Why?" Roran countered with a glare. "Is this for Eragon's good to? Do I have to be happy for this to work?"

Caleb took the sting in his stride. "No, Roran," Caleb told him. "I'm concerned about you. Apart from my brother and my mentor I know nobody else but a slight bit about Eragon and Saphira. I admit that I have come to appreciate your company in the last few weeks."

"My company?" Roran seemed shocked having obviously had his own impressions about his company lately.

Caleb laughed lightly and drew some attention to his rather melodious laugh. "We are very much alike in our attitudes." Caleb pointed out. "And we both have loved ones in the hands of the Empire. Mine a brother and yours a fiancé."

Roran snapped his head up. "So you think she is still alive?"

Caleb sighed knowing that Roran wouldn't want to hear this. "The Ra'zac are despicable creatures, a blight on Alagaesia which the Elves tried to eradicate long ago but failed in two cases." Caleb explained. "They take pleasure in the pain of their victims and the knowledge that they are causing pain to their loved ones. Katrina isn't necessary for them to eat, the Empire supplies them with humans to eat. She'll be a captive in their home until they can have their revenge upon you."

"How can you be sure?" Roran asked though it was obvious that he hopes had risen.

"There is a way, a magical way." Caleb told him before crouching next to a slab of sandstone. He muttered a few words and the top seemed to melt into a slab of polished stone. Roran jumped slightly before crouching as well. "This won't work if they are hiding her from scrying. Draumr kopa!" The top of the rock swirled with black and Caleb focused the magic on the image of Katrina in his mind. He'd talked to her a few times over his stay in Carvahall since she had spent a lot of time around Roran who Caleb had naturally stuck around.

The image stilled but it was still in darkness. "What does this mean? Is she dead?"

"No, Roran, we are looking at her but it is so dark that you cannot see her. The fact that the spell worked means that she is alive." Caleb reassured him.

Roran sagged onto the back of his heels and sat on the floor with an explosive sigh. "Will you help me get her out?"

"To that I cannot speak." Caleb told him. "Once we reach Surda I may not have much control over my own life. I will however do everything I can to ensure somebody does. There are a lot of people with grudges against the Ra'zac, myself and my brother, you, Eragon and Saphira. Finding allies to rescue Katrina will not be hard."

"Thank you." Roran told him.

"For what?" Caleb asked.

"For everything, from all of us." Roran told him sincerely.

"Come, Roran, the village Elders are having a meeting." Caleb told him.

"How do you always know that?" Roran asked.

"I can hear all of your minds and anything thought too loudly. In this case Baldor is searching for you to ask you to join them." Caleb told him as he rose elegantly.

As they were walking through the trees Roran turned to look at him. "How old are you?" Caleb was shocked by the question but then again there were so many questions that the humans had no answers to about the Elves. Roran continued with a red face. "I mean, Elves live for a long time right? You could be a hundred for all we know."

Caleb gave him a small smile. "I will be twenty-one next month." Caleb told him with a chuckle. "I am little more than a child by Elvish accounts."

"But you're so powerful!" Roran gasped.

"As are most Elven Spellcasters." Caleb pointed out not wanting to go into the fact that Lucus was boosting his already large magical reservoir with each passing day. They came to a small clearing where the normal group had gathered.

"Where's Baldor gotten to?" Horst asked.

"Probably still looking for us. Caleb knew you were starting a meeting." Roran told them.

"Did he now?" Horst stared at him. Caleb smiled at Gertrude as he sensed her pull up her mental barriers again.

"We were just discussing our excursion into the town tomorrow morning." Horst explained. Caleb and Roran took their places in the circle though Caleb kept back slightly as he normally did since he wasn't part of the village and therefore he left the decisions to them. "Who are we going to take in? Caleb, what do you think?"

Caleb glanced at him with alert eyes, this was the first time they had actually asked for his opinion. "I know little about Narda except what I have read in books. I have never actually seen the oceans before." Caleb told them.

"So you are as blind as we are on this one?" Horst told him with a slight twinge of humour though Caleb knew it wasn't malicious.

"Indeed, however I would suggest a small group to act as representatives for a group of traders waiting in the south." Caleb told him.

"That would give us a reason to snoop around the merchants for supplies and ships." Gertrude told him. "Are you and Roran coming?"

"No." Caleb spoke up at the same time that Roran spoke the opposite. "The Empire knows what we look like, they are not looking for the rest of you yet."

"I still want to go." Roran glanced at Caleb but he wasn't looking for permission. "It's my fault that the village is in this position, I have to be there to find them a way out of it."

Caleb knew that he could force him but didn't want to strain their friendship. "Fine, but if Roran is going then I might as well." Caleb nodded. "Let me know when you are ready to go." Caleb backed away and disappeared to find Lucus who he knew had returned as soon as they had stopped to camp. He sat against the Dragon's side and rested his head against Lucus' neck. Lucus purred at him. _"What's wrong, Caleb?"_

"Just lonely." Caleb answered knowing that there was no point in lying. _"I feel that when I next see Eragon and Murtagh it will be at the same time and I'll lose them both."_

"They'll understand what you did." Lucus assured him.

__

"I don't even understand what I did." Caleb pointed out with a sigh before closing his eyes and whispering the spell to cast his mind across the Empire in a painstaking search of everything but nothing at the same time. _"I don't like this."_ Caleb whispered mentally as he came out of it but Lucus and the Villagers were already asleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

****

Narda

The walls of Narda were unlike anything that the Carvahall population had ever seen before but in comparison to Uru-baen they were nothing and Caleb told the small group as such. Roran walked beside him with Horst in front of them. Baldor was there as well as Gertrude and three of the other young men in the group. Caleb had discarded his travel cloak, still in good condition for another cloak donated from the villagers since his own expensive one was far too obviously out of place among the Villagers own clothes.

"Remember do not mention my name or Roran's within these walls." Caleb muttered to the whole group and they grunted in response. "Gertrude, try not to shield your mind in case there is a magician to notice."

"Are you sure?" Gertrude was worried, she knew what a magician could do to an unguarded mind.

"You can sense my mind?" Caleb glanced at her and she nodded. "Call out to me if you feel an attack and I'll deal with it, I promise." Caleb knew that having anyone with mind protections amongst a group of travellers was too strange to be overlooked.

As he approached the gate he realised that his words were useless, there wasn't anyone in the town with mind protections and that normally meant that there wasn't any Magicians. He kept his mind at a human normal just in case though. They were stopped at the gate and Caleb reached out to the three guards minds and kept a hold of them throughout the conversation just in case things got out of hand. "And who are you?" The soldier turned on Caleb who had been careful to arrange his hair to cover his ears from any angle. He'd already ascertained the trades of the others.

"My brother is a shop keeper in Teirm, he sent me and a couple of friends to guard the traders from wild animals and other things…" Caleb trailed off with an expansive gesture making it clear that he might as well be a mercenary. The soldier glanced at the sword at his waist and the bow on his back but shrugged to his counterparts.

"Right then, just keep that sword in it's sheath." The soldier told him. Caleb nodded abruptly. "Alright then, you can pass, but don't cause trouble or you'll be off to the stocks or worse."

Horst was admonishing Roran for his choice of trades and his rebellious attitude when Caleb raised a hand and pointed to a notice board off to their left. There at the top was Roran's face but it thankfully didn't look anything like the bearded man beside him. The reward for him alive was ten thousand crowns and Caleb heard the others whistle except for Gertrude who was the only one that had either noticed Eragon's and his own pictures under them or the rewards that didn't have any numbers in them that they could read.

Roran gasped as he took sight of his cousin's picture. "What crimes are we accused of?"

"Treason, all of you." She glanced at Roran.

"What's the reward for them?" Roran obviously could only read numbers and not the lettering.

"It says that Galbatorix will bestow an earldom on whoever captures Eragon, but that those who try should take care because he is extremely dangerous." Gertrude told them all.

"Dangerous?" Baldor raised his eyebrows.

Caleb began to walk off knowing that they had stared at the pictures for too long, the others began to follow. Roran hadn't told the others about what Eragon was and neither he, nor Caleb or Baldor who had been there when Caleb had mentioned it first wanted to say anything for the time being.

"What did Caleb's say?" Roran asked suddenly looking at Gertrude. Gertrude shook her head slightly not wanting to say.

Caleb paused slightly in his stride before pulling up his cloak, it would be suspicious but after that poster he wasn't taking the risk. "A position in Galbatorix's court and another ten thousand crowns for the deaths of anyone helping me." They all gasped as their position struck home. "It also announced that I was an Elf." Caleb explained to Roran's concerned look at his raised hood.

"Let's split up and get the things we need." Horst suggested.

"If killing several soldiers and defying the Ra'zac gets you ten thousand crowns what makes you worth an earldom or a position in the court?" Baldor muttered.

"Buggering the King himself." Larne, one of the other young men laughed.

"Keep your voice down!" Caleb snapped as he cast a dark glare at him. "Laughing about that is enough to get you strung up."

"But what did you do?" Larne spoke regardless.

"You don't want to know." Caleb spun and began walking towards the tavern to listen in on the gossip whilst the others split up to do their various tasks. Caleb made sure that he was always in contact with Roran's mind in the throng though.

He spent two hours in the Tavern listening to the stories of Eragon the Shadeslayer presumably spread by the Varden's agents which differed greatly from the stories of pillaged villagers from a Blue Dragon and it's Rider called Eragon obviously spread by the Empire to garner support in capturing him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

****

Camp

It was early evening when the group arrived back at the villager's camp and they met up with the elders again to discuss everything. The villagers were listening to every word of Baldor and Larne's report especially about their wanted posters but Caleb kept out of it.

There was however unanimous outrage over the fact that their escape would be carried out on barges. An argument reigned but Caleb was busy elsewhere in his own mind, he was only interested in the final decision and whether he agreed with it and not the process to get there.

It was only when a woman called Birgit spoke up that Caleb took interest, her comment was actually a smart one. "What with the two hundred crowns Clovis is due and the money Darmmen and his brothers spent, we've used up most of our coin. Unlike those in the city, wealth lies not in gold but in animals and property. Out property is gone and few animals are left. Even if we turn pirate and steal those barges, how can we buy supplies at Teirm and passage south?"

Caleb was about to speak up when Horst interrupted him. "The important thing is to get to Teirm in the first place. Once we're there, then we can worry about what to do next." He told them. "It's possible that we may have to resort to more drastic measures."

Caleb let the matter lie since the others seemed to be happy with that. There were more arguments about the barges and the concept of piracy and Caleb drifted off into the trees. Roran saw him and stepped into the centre of the circle. "It's this or walk." He told them all before following Caleb off into the trees to his bed as the group fell silent. Caleb almost laughed as he imagined their expressions.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

****

Camp; that night

Caleb woke from his trance as the feeling of evil and unnaturalness spread over his very soul and he was in a crouch with his hand on Roran's chest in an instant to wake the young man up without making him call out.

"What?" Roran groaned. "Caleb, what's going on?"

"The Ra'zac are coming." He whispered and felt a thud as Lucus righted himself and then heard his growls rumbling through the forest waking every member of the Village. _"No Lucus, keep out of sight." _Caleb told him and the desperation in his mind made Lucus comply without the normal argument. He settled onto his hunches but belied his young age with a small shaking of his tail as it swept through the pine litter on the floor.

Word spread quickly of the Ra'zac's approach as Caleb made his way to the edge of the forest. He linked with Lucus' mind again and his eyes glowed even more violet then they normally were as the scene changed. With Lucus' vision imposed over his own he could easily see the great form of the Ra'zac's mount in the air as it swept in close searching the plains for them.

It shrieked and Caleb heard the winces across the villagers even as his own ears attempted to send him to his knees in pain. Lucus growled lowly but forced himself to stop. Caleb could see through Lucus' eyes as a few of the children crawled towards the silver dragon in an attempt to feel safe and Caleb almost smiled. If anything would keep Lucus calm it was the children.

Their own pain wasn't all that the shriek caused though as deer and bird flocked from the forest as they tried to escape from the creature. He saw Roran creep back through the trees to try to help the other villagers to calm their own animals trapped as they were. Caleb turned as the Ra'zac flew over head and circled the camp casting a shadow as it blotted out the moon. Caleb felt the fear spread throughout the camp as it's translucent wings glowed in the moonlight and he felt his teeth grit.

Caleb ran silently back to the camp as the Lethr-blaka spun low over the ground again before tilting out to sea. Caleb started to relax when a loud hee-haw split the air. Caleb spun even as he heard the sound of an arrow flying and impacting with the donkey. The Villagers crouched together but Caleb remained standing as the Lethr-blaka started for them again slowly.

Caleb raised his hands and his magic pervaded the area silencing the nervous animals and humans alike as he prepared to launch a magical javelin at the Lethr-blaka though he didn't want to since he didn't know where the other one was. His Gedwey-Ignasia glowed silver in the darkness as his magic awoke lifting the leaf debris from the floor around him in a lazy spiralling circle but before he could strike a herd of deer broke through the camp and stampeded out into the open air scared off by the approaching creature. Caleb let out a sigh as the Lethr-blaka wheeled again before heading south along the mountains.

Nobody slept for the last three hours of night and Caleb didn't move from his place at the edge of the forest watching in the direction it had left. _"That was far too close."_ Caleb commented to Lucus.

__

"You should have killed it." Lucus told him.

__

"Not unless I know where the other one is or it'll just give away my position." Caleb pointed out logically as Roran joined him to watch the sunrise. Caleb felt Lucus grudgingly agree with him and sent a wave of calming love to his bonded that made even him grin.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

****

South of Narda - two days later

Caleb didn't return to Narda again and neither did Roran until the day of their departure when he insisted on going. Caleb stayed with the Villagers as they trekked through the night to reach a small bay south of the town where Clovis, the barge owner, had agreed to pick up their 'herd'.

Caleb saw Lucus into the water and told the Dragon to stay out of sight as long as they were on the barges. He didn't like having the Dragon gone for so long but he didn't want Clovis and his men to know of Lucus since apart from the villagers nobody in the empire knew that he had hatched, let alone for an elf which would cause Galbatorix serious worry since Elvish Dragon Riders were particularly powerful, and especially ones that had been Spell Casters before hand.

With Lucus swimming unseen out in the sea never out of mental reach Caleb waited for the barges to arrive. He wore his hood and he would whenever one of the sailors were near since he didn't want to be recognised as a Elf in such close proximity. He had offered to fly with Lucus down beyond Teirm but it had been agreed that his presence was needed in case things got out of hand on the barges.

Caleb watched from the shore as the three barges rounded the headland and headed for the beach. Caleb reached out with his mind and was very aware when Clovis attacked Roran and was impressed when the young man defended himself.

It took three hours to load everything onto the boats but then longer to make sure that everyone was balanced properly in all directions. Caleb found Roran on the quarter deck. "I noticed you had a run in with Clovis." Caleb spoke quietly as he joined him at the banister.

"He wasn't pleased to see the Villagers." Roran told him and Caleb chuckled in amusement. Roran ran forwards to help push the barge off the beach but Caleb refrained from helping since he didn't want to show his magic to the sailors or his superior strength for that matter. Caleb felt the lurch as the water finally took the entire weight of the barge and with a small spin they were facing out to sea again. Roran rejoined him on the quarterdeck and Clovis soon joined them as well.

"Who's your friend, Stronghammer?" Clovis asked him.

"His name is Caleb, a friend of mine." Caleb turned at Roran's words but didn't move to lower the hood of his black travel cloak.

"You don't look like somebody from a village, especially with that sword and bow." Clovis pointed out.

Caleb gently pulled Aidail from it's sheath. "I'm not from Carvahall." Caleb told him bluntly before letting the sword fall back into the sheath. There was no doubt when looking at the sword that Caleb was trained by the best and was somebody that could fight. The bow too looked too powerful for a normal human to wield and in fact it was. Because of his strength Galbatorix had allowed Caleb and Murtagh to commission it's construction and it was far stronger than anything the humans used.

"You're just as bad as Stronghammer with your secrets." Clovis grumbled.

"No, Clovis," Caleb countered. "I am far worse." With that their four week trip south to Teirm was underway, four weeks where contact with Lucus would not be possible beyond their mental speech.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

****

Four weeks later

Caleb stood on the stem of the ship as far forwards as he could get without actually stepping up onto the railing. He had his arms resting on the railing to support his weight and his head staring down at the water as it slipped to either side of the hull. They would arrive at Teirm tomorrow mid morning but even on a boat filled with a hundred people crammed together he had never felt lonelier before in his life.

There was no Murtagh to keep him company, Eragon and Saphira were out of contact, he couldn't bare to talk to Islanzadi even if she tried to contact him, Lucus was out in the water below them and he had to wear his cloak to avoid being recognised but it only served to alienate himself from the rest of the boat's occupants. He almost wished that he hadn't attacked Islanzadi like he had, she might have betrayed him but she had been honest in her desire to be forgiven.

Tonight though was far worse and it showed through the tears on his cheeks. Tears that hadn't fallen for years. For the next few nights there wouldn't be a single Elf who was left out apart from himself. Agaeti Blodhren had begun only a few hours ago as the Eastern lands slipped into darkness and even though the western coast had taken longer to catch up he had felt that well of magic as all of the Elves joined together to celebrate the bonding of Dragon and Elf. Something that he and Lucus should have been a part of over Eragon and Saphira though he didn't feel any anger towards Roran's cousin for his place there.

He saw the dark shadow pass under the boat as Lucus felt his pain and sadness but he knew that Lucus would give him his silence. Lucus had only felt loneliness through Caleb and didn't understand the pain like he did. Lucus had always been loved and hadn't even been in a proper battle in his three months of life. Caleb envied him.

"Are you ok, Caleb?" Roran asked from behind him. Caleb had felt him approach but hadn't commented on it because he didn't know if his voice could hold out. "You've been standing here for four hours."

Caleb was tempted to just ignore the young man but he knew that he couldn't do such a thing to Roran who had been the only person other than Murtagh to trust him since Islanzadi and Eragon had never actually met him. Roran was about to give up and slip off again when Caleb spoke up in a raspy voice. "Every century the Elves all join together to celebrate the anniversary of the binding of the Dragons and the Elves." Caleb explained. "Supposedly it's a joyous event for all Elves and not a single Elf is left out of the celebrations."

"When is it?" Roran asked not quite understanding why Caleb had brought it up.

"The Agaeti Blodhren, or Blood-Oath Ceremony in your tongue, began three hours ago. I felt it start." Caleb sighed.

"You felt it?" Roran frowned.

"From over the entirety of Alagaesia." Caleb sagged slightly onto his arms. "It calls out to every Elf to join in but since I'm an outcast and unable to reach the minds within Du Weldenvarden I am not able to join what should have been my first one. It tears at my heart to be forced to remember that I am an Elf while at the same time being tortured with the knowledge that I'll never fit in with any of the races in Alagaesia."

"I'm sorry." Roran spoke up after a few moments. He was obviously lost as to what to do and Caleb didn't blame him. The Agaeti Blodhren was a very important experience to Elves but it didn't hold any stand with the humans. They couldn't understand the pull towards the essences of their beings.

"Just leave me in peace until the morning, Roran." Caleb told him. Roran wasn't offended and after placing a comforting hand on his back he walked off down the ship. Caleb heard him having a whispered conversation with one of the Villager Sentries as he left and only listening in enough to know that Roran had told the young man to keep an eye on Caleb but not let anyone disturb him.

__

"I wish I was there." Caleb thought out.

__

"Where?" Lucus replied and Caleb blended with him to ease the pain of his exile. He found himself staring at the water and swimming beneath the keel of the ship at the same time and he found that he liked the experience.

__

"With the Elves. Where I'm supposed to fit in." Caleb told him.

__

"Do you think that will ever be possible?" Lucus asked.

__

"No." Caleb told his bonded._ "But I shouldn't have to miss the ceremony just because the Empire raised me."_

"You're not an Elf anymore." Caleb almost snapped back into his own body at the bluntness of Lucus' statement. _"You're not a human or a dwarf either, or even a Dragon."_

"Then what am I?" Caleb pleaded.

__

"You are Caleb, bonded to Lucus, and we are Shur'tagal." Lucus announced with a fanfare as he sped out through the water. _"You are Murtagh's brother and you'll be Eragon's too. Friend to Saphira and Roran. You'll have a family again. No matter your worry over their reactions."_

"But they'll see me as a traitor for hiding each other from them. For lying to them."

"They'll understand because you did what you thought was right and I agree with you." Lucus assured him and Caleb felt himself warm up slightly.

By the time he separated from Lucus' mind he had come up for air three times and flown through the air too far from the coast to see it from the surface and he came back to his body to see that the sun had risen clear of the mountains in distance even though he'd been flying in the sun for a while now.

Caleb muttered a spell to hide the traces of tears down his cheeks and make the redness of his eyes disappear before strolling carefully down the deck to where he could see Roran who drew him aside. "Are you feeling better?" Roran asked.

"Slightly, the ceremony still pulls at me though." Caleb answered honestly.

"Do you feel up to coming into Teirm with us?" Roran asked. "We need supplies and we need to try to find another ship, one that can carry all of us."

"And three months of supplies." Caleb pointed out logically. "Which makes these barges useless."

"Exactly. So are you coming?" Roran asked again.

"I could do with taking my mind off of things." Caleb nodded. The barges beached about a mile north of Teirm in a hidden inlet and Caleb along with Roran, Loring, Birgit, Gertrude and two sixteen year olds, Nolfavrell and Mandel, met on a hill to the west as the rest of the villagers made camp in hidden areas of the inlet.

Caleb knew that taking four of the people that had been in Narda into Teirm was risky but he and Roran were needed and only Gertrude knew what she needed although Caleb knew about all of the herbs she needed but he would be busy with other things. Mandel however was only there because he was fallen off of the wagon as Roran had said and Caleb's friend had insisted on it.

They completely circumvented Teirm so that they could approach from the south and that in itself took them most of the morning but if Teirm was a trap which it could well be it would be worth the effort even for a little bit of anonymity. Gaining entry into the city was far easier than getting into Narda even if the guard was three times the size since they arrived with a large group of traders and farmers and could easily split up and head in with the others. It also meant that Caleb's cloak and hood went unnoticed.

They found a hostel to stay in and Caleb surprised them all by paying for the rooms with five gold pieces for the rooms and a hot meal. To Caleb it was no problem since he had money from his life in Uru-baen. They spent the day searching the city for what they needed without actually doing anything about it before returning to the hostel for food and sleep. Caleb offered to sit up for the night on watch and after setting up a ward on the room to warn him of intruders or eavesdroppers he fell into a trance and started listening to the minds of everyone in the city hoping to catch something useful. The advantage of this was that he worked out exactly how many magicians were in the city and whether anybody was actively looking for himself and Roran without alerting them to his presence. He did find one thing of interest and that was that only one ship in the harbour was suitable for their use but that didn't answer what they would do about food and supplies.

Caleb woke the others at dawn to start the day and after assuring them that he was rested enough he told them about the ship in the harbour and told them to focus on finding out about large supplies.

"There's a herbalist named Angela that lives in Teirm, I'd like to visit her shop." Gertrude told him. Caleb glanced at Roran and then at Mandel and soon the two headed out towards the upper city levels where the nicer areas were. The others split up to listen to rumours about supplies and Caleb found himself in a tavern for most of the morning listening to people stories again and with the occasional bribe he found out about a man named Jeod who had had such bad luck with pirates that his sponsors were forcing him to declare bankruptcy and were auctioning off everything he owned.

It happened that Roran and the others who had met up for lunch had been told the same thing by a man in the greengrocers. Caleb agreed with them that waiting for the auction in two days was out of the question and together they headed up to the large mansion which just screamed of wealth though Caleb had seen grander mansions in Uru-baen.

It took them some work to get passed the butler at the door because of their scruffy appearance but eventually they managed it and were lead to a study where they were greeted by a man who looked rather weary of everything but by the look of the room he either knew a great deal about Alagaesia and how it worked or liked to pretend that he did. Caleb felt the man's mind recede behind iron tight mental defences as soon as Caleb's mind was sensed and he smirked from under his hood before taking up a position at the back of the room.

"Do sit, I won't stand on ceremony in my own house." Caleb remained standing as the others all took up the soft leather seats. "May I offer you pastries and a glass of apricot brandy? I cannot talk for long, but I see you've been on the road for many a week, and I well remember how dusty my throat was after such journeys."

They accepted and Jeod ordered his butler to fetch the assorted drinks and food. "I am at a disadvantage." Jeod continued. "I believe you have my name, but I don't have yours."

"Stronghammer, at your service." Roran started without a pause. The others all introduced themselves with fake names but Caleb kept silent. The others stared at him for a moment but after they all saw Jeod shrug off his silence he continued.

"It's only fair that you know that I'm in no position to buy or sell goods, nor have I gold for investing, nor proud ships to carry wool and food, gems or spices across the restless sea. What, then, can I do for you?" Jeod told them rather bitterly as if remembering better times. Caleb began to think that it wasn't pirates that had made this man what he was today. Perhaps he had another past-time that had garnered the Empire's attention. Caleb had heard of it before. Malcontents slowly driven under because the Empire didn't have sufficient proof to simple execute them for treason. Caleb begun to wonder whether he had run into Eragon when he had sensed Eragon here. It was a bit of a reach but it made sense in a strange kind of way. He only half listened as Roran listed off supplies to Jeod who in the end, although interested in the idea of a long voyage by sea, was unable to help them.

Jeod, trying to be a polite host asked Nolfavrell a question about their journey even if he used his fake name and Roran saw the risk in these questions so inverted the conversation back to Jeod. "I'm curious, sir, as to the nature of the shop next to your house. It seems odd to have such a humble store among all these grand buildings." Caleb had noticed it too but he'd seen the same thing of rich eccentrics in Uru-baen so hadn't commented at the time.

A smile lit Jeod's face as he told them all of Angela the Herbologist who had left a few months ago. Five to be exact, the same time that Eragon had been in Teirm. Caleb made a note to sneak in and have a look.

"That's who Gertrude wanted to meet, isn't it?" Nolfavrell asked Roran who spun on him with a glare to silence him after his slip. Caleb however was watching Jeod who had gone very still. Roran, not seeing this stood and placed his glass on the table to leave before meeting Jeod's eyes and seeing the recognition to the name. Eragon must have mentioned it.

"It can't be." Jeod muttered before studying Roran carefully. "Roran…Roran Garrowson." Roran was fast but he couldn't compare to Caleb's mental speed as Caleb lashed out with his mind and slammed straight into Jeod's barriers. The man back-pedalled instinctively making Roran stop his assault. Caleb smashed the barriers after a brief struggle of only two seconds and the man collapsed. Caleb however didn't enter the man's mind but only withdrew.

Caleb nodded to Roran who still had his hammer in his hand. The only reason Caleb hadn't simply killed him was because he had used the term Garrowson.

"It is Roran isn't it?" Jeod asked, he didn't look alarmed at their weapons but he kept half an eye on Caleb who still hadn't moved from his place at the back of the room.

"How did you guess?" Roran sighed in defeat. Caleb decided it was time to speak and tell them what he had deduced.

"Because Eragon came this way and evidently this Varden spy helped Eragon and his mentor Brom." Caleb spoke quietly but Jeod's suddenly very pale face told him he had got it exactly right.

"Is that true?" Roran asked with a small glare.

"When I saw your poster with Eragon's I figured that the Empire had tried to capture you but that you had escaped." Brom stared at them in respect. "In all my imaginings, I never suspected that you took the rest of Carvahall with you."

"Eragon was here?" Roran wasn't really asking but Jeod answered.

"Aye and Saphira too."

"Saphira?" Birgit asked in confusion.

"You don't know then?" Jeod asked.

"I do, but I didn't tell them what Eragon did." Roran admitted.

"I think it's time we drop pretences and speak the truth, Roran Garrowson." Jeod told him instead of telling the others the truth. "I can tell you why the Empire is chasing you but in return I need to know the reason you came to Teirm…the real reason."

Roran turned to look at Caleb with a questioning look and Caleb stepped forwards slightly. He reached out with his mind again and met barriers once again that stalled his progress. _"Lower them or I'll just destroy them again and take what I need. I only want proof that you met with Eragon and that he and Brom trusted you."_ Jeod hesitated for a moment before lowering his barriers. Caleb found the memory easily and ignored everything but the memories of Jeod helping Brom and Eragon.

__

"How did you know I was a spy?"

"A simple deduction for a person in my position. There hasn't been pirates in this area for many years and you are plagued with pirates wearing the Empire's uniforms." Caleb withdrew carefully before turning back to Roran. "Your cousin trusted him."

Roran relaxed slightly and he launched into an explanation of everything that had happened since the Ra'zac had arrived. In exchange Jeod told them about his position as a Varden Spy but that somebody had betrayed him and the Empire had run him into the ground because of it. "All I can say is that there is a new Dragon Rider in Alagaesia and it's your cousin, Eragon." Jeod told them eventually. The other Villagers gasped at this but more because of who the Rider was than the presence of one. They'd lived with Lucus nearby for many months.

"You're not shocked." Jeod observed Roran for a moment.

"I was told months ago."

"By who?" Jeod flickered his eyes around the room at the others but they were all looking at Roran in shock.

"By me." Caleb spoke simply. "It was because of Eragon's new status that I travelled north to protect Roran from being captured and used to subdue his brother."

"Who are you?" Jeod stared at him. "I haven't felt a magician that powerful in years. Not since Morzan."

Caleb nearly lost it but directed his anger away but casting out with his magic. "Thrysta!" The glass on the table exploded inwards at the force of this magic. "Don't mention that name to me nor compare me to him!" Caleb growled low shocking everyone, even Roran. "Morzan was nothing but a bastard." Caleb spat before lowering his hood and revealing his eyes.

"An Elf!" Jeod gasped obviously feeling very relieved that Caleb hadn't tried to kill him.

Caleb raised his hood again before walking to the window to stare out of it while the others thought up a plan. He could feel Jeod's curiosity about him so after the others left he stopped Jeod and Roran from following them out.

"Jeod, you're the one that helped to free Saphira, correct?" Caleb asked still looking out of the window.

Jeod nodded and Caleb caught it in the reflection in the window. "With Brom's help."

"I apologise for my reaction to Morzan's name. I have a bad history with the man." Caleb told him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before this Roran but I couldn't afford to since I am sure you have been brought up to hate the man, and rightfully so."

"It's ok, Caleb. What is it?" Roran told him.

Caleb knew it was because of his high-strung emotions that were making him tell Roran and Jeod his secret but with the Agaeti Blodhren's pull tugging at his soul he didn't have any choice. "I have another reason to hate Morzan, he raised me."

Jeod frowned and Caleb turned to see his hand twitch for his sword but then he seemed to rethink it when faced with Caleb. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before Roran but I couldn't risk you not trusting me."

"You were raised by Morzan?" Jeod frowned. "I knew of only one son to the last of the foresworn."

"There are two son's of Morzan but I was placed under Selena and Morzan's care after the Empire captured my mother and I was born in Uru-baen." Caleb explained all the while staring straight into Roran's eyes.

"Selena? And Morzan." Roran collapsed backwards. "Eragon? He's…"

Jeod snapped his head around to face Roran and his eyes went wide. "Eragon is Morzan's son as well?"

"That's the other reason I didn't tell Eragon he had a brother, it would devastate him to know that he was Morzan's son." Caleb explained. "As far as I know only the King himself and the three of us know of this information."

"How do you know?" Jeod asked.

"I was at Eragon's mother's bedside when she died when I was five. I'd already found out that she was pregnant and that she had given birth to Eragon in Carvahall but she made me promise not to tell Murtagh until I had to." Caleb sighed before turning back to the window.

"Murtagh probably knows now as well." Caleb let himself realise for the first time in months. "The King threatened to tell him and he probably has now. Murtagh will know that Eragon is his brother but Eragon won't."

"Oh, god." Roran gasped.

"As I said, nothing you have gone through can compare to what Eragon must." Caleb told them. "I need to get to Surda so that I can keep you safe so that when he finds out about Morzan and Murtagh he wont be completely devastated by your death as well."

"I'll do everything I can." Jeod put in helpfully.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

****

Dragon Wing - The next evening

They rested well in the mansion but Caleb kept to himself and Roran, in all honesty avoided him. Caleb couldn't help but wish for the time to come when they'd have the Dragon Wing out at sea and Lucus could join them without being spotted by anyone other than the Villagers. He was also partly looking forward to showing Lucus off to Jeod who had done so much for Eragon and Saphira but never in fact met the Dragon.

Caleb stayed out of the fierce struggle to get the Villagers passed the city and onto the ship so that he could concentrate on destroying the minds of the magicians rushing to the walls. And as each one fell they got ever so slightly further away as the Dragon Wing spread her wings and drifted out to sea.

Caleb joined Roran on the quarter deck beside Jeod and Uthar who Jeod had found to captain the ship and command the crew of Jeod's friends who needed to escape just as much as he did. The crew were ushering the villagers down into the hold and organising them into parties to ply the oars and soon Teirm was just a burning blaze behind them as the docks burnt. The sun broke the horizon to the East and Caleb smiled as he finally felt free.

He no longer had to feel the pull of the Agaeti Blodhren, so enticing yet out of reach and now he finally had Roran onto the road to safety. "Keep us away from the coast." Caleb ordered Uthar who frowned and looked at Jeod and then back to him.

"They don't have anything fast enough on shore to catch us up." Uthar pointed out.

"I'm not talking about what's on the shore but above it." Caleb wandered off but he distinctly noted as the ship heeled ever so slightly to put them further out to sea. _"Stay hidden for the time being. The Ra'zac will come to investigate soon and I don't want you seen."_

"Yes, Caleb." Lucus' voice told him though he was obviously impatient to be back with Caleb and Caleb felt the same way.

The sun was high up in the sky when a cry from the crows nest caught Caleb's attention. "Ra'zac!"

Caleb whirled around and dropped his hood to look out across the water. He heard the sailors gasps as they either saw the Lethr-blaka or saw that he was an elf. "Can you kill it with magic?" Roran asked from his shoulder.

"No." Caleb sighed. "Not at this distance." Everyone who was an archer was running onto the deck and gazing at the Lethr-blaka in worry.

"Why does it stop?" Uthar asked.

"The Ra'zac fear deep water, this is why I told you to keep us clear of their arrows." Caleb said as he shrugged off his cloak and grabbed a single arrow and his bow. He handed the other arrows to Roran and Caleb could see Baldor, an accomplished archer looking at the rather fearsome bow in wonder. "They can't come within your arrowshot." Caleb told Baldor who he knew was the best that Carvahall had to offer.

"Then what are you doing?" One of the sailors asked him in confusion.

"You may have noticed that I am not human." Caleb told him before knocking the arrow. He turned and sighted the arrow directly at the Lethr-blaka and he pulled the string back to its full extent. He paused before twisting the bow so that the arrow pointed up at the sky before he released it with a loud twang. The sound seemed to echo across the ocean as everyone followed the arrow's path.

The Lethr-blaka shrieked as it tried to dodge but from its hover at the waters edge it couldn't move fast enough and the arrow buried itself deep in its shoulder joint. It's left wing spasmed and it collapsed down onto the beach with a series of pained shrieks. It's cries made the ship shake with their ferocity and Caleb almost had to cover his ears in pain. Cheering erupted from the villagers and sailors alike as they saw the thing that they all dreaded being brought down as they stood in safety.

Caleb unstrung his bow and slung it again into its casing before accepting the quiver of arrows again. He handed both to one of the children, "Go put these somewhere safe for the journey." He told the child who nodded before running off down the hatch with them. Caleb turned back to Uthar, Jeod and Roran with a smile on his lips. "Get us completely clear of any eyes on the shore and then I think we may have a guest that I know you, Jeod, will want to meet."

Roran's eyes glinted for the first time in months and Caleb couldn't help but think that he's gotten his revenge for his chest wound. _"Come, Lucus."_ Caleb revelled in the words having wanted to say them for so many weeks. The ship was no more than just out of sight of the coast when Caleb turned to the open sea with a smile spread across his face. Roran smiled and word spread quickly amongst the villagers who all began to mutter excitedly. The children rushed onto the deck to await their friend.

"I don't understand what's going on." Jeod frowned and by the looks on the Sailors face neither did they.

"Watch." Roran said simply and with only a seconds pause the water exploded up the side of the ship and Lucus burst from the water spraying water in all direction. The sun hit his wet scales and reflected off in every colour imaginable lighting the ship in every colour of the rainbow.

Lucus flapped twice to steady himself before landing on the deck in front of Caleb. Jeod almost fell to his knees in shock even as the sailors backed away in fright and the villagers cheered at the display.

Caleb stepped forwards and hugged his purring Dragon around the neck before turning to Jeod. "You're not just an Elf are you?" Jeod asked in awe.

"No, Jeod, Uthar, meet my bonded, Lucus. My dragon." Caleb smiled as Lucus licked the side of his face excitedly and Caleb couldn't help but swing around and pull himself up to sit on his back. Lucus bunched his muscles and sprung up off the side of the ship for a long awaited fly. Now Caleb didn't feel so lonely.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	9. The Final Two

The Last Dragons

Chapter 9; The Final Two

Caleb smiled happily as he soared through the air on Lucus' back. The last month and a half had been great for Caleb, he didn't have to worry about hiding his real identity or Lucus from onlookers. They sailed as fast as the ship could handle around the south western coast of Alagaesia heading for the southern islands which they would pass to reach Surda.

Each morning Caleb and Lucus went for a fly for several hours, and they were normally back before all of the Villagers were awake though Jeod and Roran could both be counted on to be on the deck waiting for him when he returned. His flight had one major purpose besides recreation and practice for Lucus, from the altitude of several miles he could see the surrounding ocean clearly from the coast all the way into the distant ocean and that not only gave them a good idea of their progress but also meant that they had good warning if any other ships approached them.

Lucus was just wheeling around to return to the ship when Caleb noticed something out of the corner of 'their' vision. Since their separate minds were merged completely Caleb could experience Lucus' strange vision as if it were his own and that meant better acuity and being able to see details at a much greater range. In this case two nimble looking ships about ten miles away, just out of view of the Dragon Wing.

__

'Let's get back to the ship.' Caleb commented knowing it was pointless to attempt to speak through the rushing wind at this altitude and speed.

__

'I'm already doing it.' Lucus told him grumpily at having to cut his flight short.

__

'I'll make it up to you tomorrow.' Caleb promised.

Lucus grunted his agreement and smoke shot past Caleb bringing a smile to his lips. Lucus was now nearing six months and he was already a fearsome creature. Smaller then he remembered Saphira to be at seven months when he saw her in Eragon's mind east of the Beor Mountains but he was stronger than she was then. Caleb had to guess on comparisons but he could imagine that Lucus was far more nimble than she was because of his slimmer bulk but just as strong. Caleb and Lucus theorised that it was because their bond. Saphira had taken to Eragon's human advantages, muscle and bulk whereas Lucus was absorbing Caleb's Elven strengths like his litheness, speed and strength. It made him smaller but far more like a predator.

Caleb jumped from Lucus' bare back as he swept over the quarterdeck and landed gracefully as the Dragon did a complete circuit around the large ship before diving into the water and vanishing to find a dolphin, small whale or school of fish to feed upon. Lucus still hadn't gotten around to making a saddle for Lucus and even though they couldn't possible attempt a battle without something more secure for Caleb to hold onto the elf had enough balance and strength to prevent himself falling off for the time being. There hadn't been an opportunity to fashion a saddle especially with Lucus' rapid growth.

"You are early." Jeod pointed out.

"We decided to cut our flight short lest we be spotted by the two ships chasing us." Caleb retorted with a smirk as he stretched his body like a cat did.

"We are being pursued?" Uthar exclaimed looking over his shoulder at the horizon behind them. "How long have you known this?" He rounded on Caleb angrily.

"Calm yourself, Captain." Caleb raised his hands placating. "We only noticed them fifteen minutes ago. They are still far beyond your visual horizon. They will intercept us tomorrow at noon at their current speed."

"How can you know that from a single look?" Uthar glared.

"There is much that I can do that a human cannot." Caleb pointed out before pointing off to his right, over towards the unseen coast to the south east of them. "They are approaching from ahead of us."

"Then we should change course to pass to the south of the Southern Islands." One of Uthar's men suggested.

"To what purpose?" Caleb countered. "They would still chase us. We should continue on this course until we reach our destination."

"What about when they catch us?" Uthar demanded.

"We fight them." Caleb pointed out simply. "Three hundred men verses two small ships of perhaps fifty in each."

"Trained soldiers!" Uthar snapped. "With Magicians too I'd wager."

"And we have a Dragon and his Rider." Roran joined the conversation with an evil glint. Caleb knew that he'd see every small battle as a piece of his revenge until he rescued Katrina and that was fine by Caleb as long as he didn't get too arrogant.

"Indeed." Caleb pointed out. "There is not a lot that two small ships can do against a Dragon and an Elven Magician."

Caleb bowed slightly before withdrawing from the quarter deck and down onto the slightly lower midships section and then up again onto the raised foredeck. Roran and Jeod followed him like they did each morning and as he stopped Roran handed him Aidail and drew his own sword that one of the sailors had gotten for him. Caleb didn't fly with his sword since it was unnecessary and without a saddle to strap himself in he was worried about loosing it through some clumsy act on his part.

He blunted the sword with a spell in the Ancient language before doing the same to Roran's sword. They'd practice with the swords for an hour before moving onto Roran's hammer that he preferred. Roran had been content to simply learn to fight with the hammer and even though Caleb knew how to wield a hammer in a fight he didn't want Roran to be clueless about sword fighting for two reasons. First was that it would give Roran an insight into his enemies tactics and give him a chance of defending himself and secondly if Roran was disarmed it was far more likely that he would pick up a sword from a nearby corpse in a battle then a hammer of some kind.

Jeod always watched their sparring out of his own curiosity into the abilities of Caleb and to give a few pieces of advice to Roran when he needed it. Caleb wasn't too troubled by this since he hadn't really fought against many people even if his own training was far beyond most.

It wasn't until half way through a fight between Caleb and a hammer wielding Roran that he felt one of the wards drawing power from him. He'd placed a ward over himself, Roran and Jeod to prevent anybody from Scrying them and now the one on Roran was sapping his magic at a rate that he wasn't used to.

He backed away from the fight and held up a hand to stop Roran from attacking him again and was rewarded for his action as the young man backed away with a confused look on his face. Caleb never backed away from a fight and he knew for a fact that the Elf couldn't possibly be getting tired. He, however, was absolutely exhausted from two hours of intense fighting every morning against somebody with mythical strength and agility.

Caleb frowned as the drain on the ward on Roran faded and he looked up at Roran and Jeod. "Somebody was attempting to Scry you Roran. I placed a ward on yourself and Jeod that prevents such an action and whoever it was has retreated."

"Who was it?" Roran asked.

"There is no way to tell." Caleb told him.

"What about Eragon?" Roran asked. "If he is a Dragon Rider too then surely he could do it."

"It is possible and even likely but it could also be any number of Magicians that have seen your face in the minds of the soldiers in Carvahall, Narda or Teirm." Caleb argued before suddenly stopping as he felt another drain, this time on himself. "It has returned though they are trying to scry for me."

Caleb registered the drain on his ward. Whoever it was, he or she was rather powerful since he was expending a lot of magic to prevent it so it couldn't be any of the Magician's under the employ of the Empire. It could possibly be Islanzadi but she wouldn't be able to scry Roran having never seen him, though she could have taken the image from Eragon's mind. But Islanzadi wasn't likely to scry for Caleb if she could use the dream spell on him though after what Caleb had done to her the last time she might think twice about that.

In the end though Caleb's power was greater than the other though only by a small margin, though the difference was greater more because of training and experience over sheer power levels. Whoever it was had put a lot into the spell to try to punch through his wards and if it had happened before his blending with Lucus and the changes to his body and magic that had occurred then whoever it was might have been able to break through them.

"I believe that we should finish early." Caleb told them and sighed as a wave of tiredness overwhelmed him. Preventing that scrying had taken a lot from him, more then he was used to expending in his life time. He'd only used such power a few times, when he had transported the egg, trapped Islanzadi's mind and now this.

"Are you ok?" Roran asked as he sheathed his own sword leaving the bluntness to be removed later.

"Whoever was scrying you was almost as powerful as me or is more powerful but held back a lot of power." Caleb admitted. "It has tired me out for the moment. I will regain my strength in a few short hours."

"Who does that leave as suspects?" Roran asked. "Eragon?"

"Possibly or the King himself." Caleb admitted.

"Or possibly Queen Islanzadi. Or a group of Elvish Spellcasters working together?" Jeod suggested.

"But don't you need to have seen me to scry me as well?" Roran argued.

"Either the King of humans or the Queen of the Elves could have taken the image of your face from the minds of another." Jeod pointed out.

"I will attempt to contact Eragon tonight once I have revived fully." Caleb promised Roran who had looked so hopeful at the idea of it being Eragon.

"Will he not simply block it with a ward?" Jeod asked.

"My method is a spell known only to the Elves and it has no known defence though even the weakest of people can end it. I only need make contact." Caleb told the man simply. "It will only work if he has left Du Weldenvarden though I can't see why he would have."

Caleb and Roran spent most of the day chatting as they sat far out on the bowsprit. Mostly they talked about what would happen once they reached Surda but also what they would do when Eragon finished his training and ventured back into the world. For Roran it was a matter of demanding Eragon's aid in rescuing Katrina but for Caleb it was far more complicated. He knew that he had no choice but to admit that Eragon and Murtagh were true brothers as opposed to the brotherhood that Murtagh and Caleb had shared. But if the King had told Murtagh the truth he could not risk Eragon not knowing and being caught off guard by the knowledge in the future and Eragon would have to know if Caleb had any hope of convincing Eragon and Saphira to come with Caleb and Lucus to rescue him from the King.

As night approached Caleb could see the small top sails of the two small boats if he used Lucus' eyesight over his own and he was satisfied that they could not possibly catch up to them until tomorrow afternoon at the earliest. Caleb slipped back onto the deck and told Roran to guard him. Even if he could sense minds like the Kings or the Ra'zac in the dream spell he couldn't sense a normal human and that made him very vulnerable even through the simple deflecting ward he kept around him at all times.

He muttered the spell under his breath so that nobody would hear it and closed his eyes before searching out for Eragon's familiar mind and to his surprise, concern and relief found it in the centre of the Hadarac desert amongst a small set of crags, the same place that Caleb was supposed to have met them six months ago after escaping Uru-baen with the two eggs.

He smiled at the Rider as he found himself standing opposite a heavily armoured and heavily armed Eragon in the middle of a sea of harsh sand under the hot glare of a desert sun. Eragon had changed in appearance, he was more Elflike but Caleb decided he wouldn't mention it if it wasn't offered to him. A growl rippled through the air as Saphira appeared looming up behind Eragon. Caleb's smile just grew greater.

"Not exactly the welcome I had in mind." Caleb spoke simply before remembering that Eragon had been training in Du Weldenvarden all this time. He clapped his fist and brought it up to his collar bone as he switched to the Ancient language. **"Atra esterni ono thelduin."**

Eragon's eyes widened even as Saphira closed her flared wings and settled onto her hunches. **"Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr."**

Caleb decided it was only right to speak the last line, normally only spoken when greeting a highly respected Elf. Caleb had already given his respect by speaking the first line of the greeting but he figured it wouldn't hurt even if Eragon was already preparing to continue the conversation without it. **"Un du evarinya ono varda."**

This time Eragon did seemed shocked and he frowned and instantly the scenery shifted to that of a small log cabin that seemed to have grown out of the tree it was perched in. Caleb looked around the space. A bed sat at one side with a raised dais large enough for Saphira to sleep on. A table sat against another side with numerous doors leaving it. "I hardly expected you to continue the greeting. Or even be the one to begin it, Caleb. If I had had another second to recognise you I would have begun it."

Caleb grasped his hands behind his back and smiled at Eragon and then Saphira. "You are Shur'tagal, Eragon-Finiarel. There is non I would respect more than somebody in you situation." Caleb told him. "You have just been trained by the Elves, I can not neglect to show you the right respect to you now."

"I don't need you to honour me, Caleb." Eragon countered. "If anyone should be honouring another it should be me to you. Your magic is still more powerful than mind as is your knowledge of spells even if I am the Dragon Rider. Therefore it is me that should be showing reverence to you, Caleb-Elda."

Caleb chuckled at Eragon's words wondering whether he should simply tell the boy now that he was also a Dragon Rider. He decided against revealing Lucus without his Dragon's permission which he couldn't gain whilst in this spell. "How about we return to our old conversations?"

"You mean me and Saphira being suspicious of you and worried that you were out to kill us?" Eragon asked.

"Were you?" Caleb laughed again. "It was hard for me to convince you of who I was when you had so little knowledge of magic."

__

"Have you two finished this pointless argument?" Saphira's voice rumbled through Caleb's head and he grinned up at her from her place on the raised dais.

"I apologise Saphira, I have been concerned about Eragon since he entered Du Weldenvarden." Caleb admitted.

"I'm sorry you had no way to contact us. We asked the Queen about you but after what you did to her we couldn't ask again." Eragon looked at him as he spoke the words but Caleb just grinned. "We decided we would wait until we left before trying to contact you again."

"And you did." Caleb nodded.

"Your wards are impressive, we scryed Roran several months ago and saw you with him so we asked the Queen for help." Caleb said. "After what you did to her I decided to try scrying Roran before you but I didn't think you would have warded him as well."

"There are many in the Empire that wish to find Roran, the reward for his capture is not as great as our own but still enough to put him at risk." Caleb told him. "I'm sorry for what I did to Islanzadi but I was angry at her for abandoning me. I will apologise to her the next time I see her."

"I think it is her that should be apologising." Eragon told him. "It was her that abandoned you. How did you do what you did?"

"Saphira has the ability to trap somebody within her own mind even when they use this spell, she did it to me along time ago and I decided to mimic its effects when Islanzadi attempted to enter my mind. Thus I trapped her." Caleb sighed. "The spell, however, reacted to my emotions and burnt her. It nearly completely drained me of my magic but I believe that some of her own magic did that actual burning in question."

Eragon looked shocked for a moment and sat down on the bed. Caleb crossed over to him and sat beside him. "You cannot have finished your training, Eragon. Why have you left the protection of Du Weldenvarden and who is the other mind with your party for surely Arya Drottningu would have followed Saphira into this dream to protect you."

"I was scrying the leader of the Varden, my liege-lady, when I discovered that Surda is about to be attacked by the Empire, I had to do something. Islanzadi is going to attack the north with the Elves whilst I join the Varden to protect Surda." Eragon told him. Caleb hissed and stood up.

"It's folly, Eragon. Surda can't withstand the Empire's armies even with the Varden's help." Caleb told him but Eragon simply continued ignoring his words.

"A dwarf called Orik, my clan brother, is travelling with me. Arya returned to the Varden just after the Blood-Oath Ceremony."

Caleb hissed again and backed up violently at the reminder of the missed Ceremony. He covered his pain by chuckling. "A Dwarf as a clan brother and the leader of the Varden as a liege-lady. You don't do things in halves do you Eragon."

Eragon stood and glared at him in irritation. "I had no choice." He snapped.

"The Dragon Rider that defeated a Shade had no choice?" Caleb raised his eyebrows up but his voice softened as he sighed. "I know you are new to this world outside of Palancar Valley, Eragon, and I promise that as soon as we meet I will protect you as much as I can but things are getting strange for me as well."

"Is this how you have become more powerful?" Eragon asked surprising Caleb, "Islanzadi and Arya think that you have delved into the darker side of magic like the King has done. I think Arya believes you are still working for the King."

"Then they are both idiots." Caleb snapped before sighing again, he was silent for a time before turning to look at Eragon. "Myself, Roran and most of Carvahall will wash up in Surda in three days. I shall try to meet you, I doubt finding you once word spreads that you are there will be hard."

"You mean we'll finally meet?" Eragon grinned.

"It is not a meeting I am looking forward to, Eragon. As much as I want to meet you in person and help you I fear that my appearance will cause as many problems as it will solve." Caleb sighed not being able to lie to him right now.

"I don't understand." Eragon frowned.

"You will in time but for now just be careful. There is no point in me bringing Roran to you if you get yourself killed." Caleb told him with a concerned look on his face before he cut the connection and found himself back on the Dragon Wing with Roran.

Roran looked at him expectantly. "Your cousin is on his way to Surda. It wont be long beofre you can see him."

"And beat the crap out of him." Roran put in pointedly.

"If Saphira lets you." Caleb pointed out in amusement and watched determination spread across Roran's face. Caleb would pay gold to see Roran try to get passed Saphira to get at his cousin.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

****

The next day

Caleb watched from the quarter deck as the details of their two chasing ships got clearer and clearer, they would be in long arrow range within a few minutes right about when Caleb had guessed.

"I can do this two ways." Caleb muttered to Jeod though he knew that Uthar and Roran could hear him also. "I could reach out now and kill the Magicians on that ship though I'd rather wait until they made the first move and then we can hope they retreat."

"And if they don't?" Jeod asked.

"I'd then have to kill all of the others in the same way." Caleb admitted. "The alternative would be to wait until they are closer and destroy their ships."

"Which would be the least taxing on you?" Roran asked.

Caleb thought about it, the difference in strain between the method of destruction he had in mind and connecting with all of the one hundred sailors minds and then killing them was quite large. "Probably the first option but I'd rather give them the choice."

"Would they know that you are here?" Jeod asked.

"Undoubtedly." Caleb assured him, "I'm not masking my presence and I'm sure they can sense me though they have not attempted any attack yet."

"I'd prefer to do this with the chance of as few deaths as possible." Uthar told him. "Give them the choice to flee."

"Do you wish to ask them politely now then, Captain Uthar before I kill their Magicians?" Caleb asked with a raised eyebrow though he was being serious.

"You give me your word you will let the sailors flee once their Magicians are killed?" Uthar asked feeling pity for the sailors only following orders.

"I will give them that chance, I promise you." Caleb assured him. Caleb waited as a message was raised to the top of the mast, obviously some sort of ultimatum to the sailors of the chasing boats. Caleb knew it was pointless when his Elvish hearing heard the sounds of laughter floating with the wind from their pursuers.

"They are about to enter arrow shot, Captain Uthar." One of their own sailors commented.

"Let them make a move please, Caleb." Uthar pleaded.

"One move is all I shall allow." Caleb told him before reaching out with his magic as he sensed a spell forming on the decks of the ship. Without a seconds pause six arrows flew from the decks of the ships and arched into the sky boosted by magic to ensure their arrival. Caleb felt the magic in them and cast his own spell. **"Letta orya thorna!"**

His own magic instantly stopped the spelled arrows in flight and as soon as he released the magic they dropped into the water where the magicians' magic faded away as it tried to set fire to the water. Caleb didn't give the Magicians a chance to cast another spell and lashed out at the minds of the two Magicians that he had sensed over two hours ago. He connected with the first mind and felt the second try to attack his own to spare the other. He quickly poked back and was rewarded as it retreated from him before he directed his attack on the first again and broke through before casting one of the death spells to stop the Magician's heart.

He doubted that the second had even realised that his partner had died so quickly before Caleb's own strike broke through the man's mind and severed the blood flow to his brain.

"The choice is theirs." Caleb muttered to show that the Magician's were dead. Uthar nodded to show that he was grateful that Caleb hadn't simply just killed them all and they waited for two minutes as people ran around the decks. Caleb saw the detail first though it was obvious to everybody else just as quickly. People were running around the decks.

"They are preparing a volley." Roran warned before turning to make sure that all of the defenceless villagers were below decks until they were needed. Caleb sighed and looked at Uthar since it was his ship that he was standing upon.

"Do it." Uthar nodded at him.

Caleb surprised himself in not even having to concentrate that hard to find the minds of the forty seven soldiers and sailors on the closest of the two ships and he killed them all in the same way by slicing through their brain stems. Gasps arose from around him as they saw the men collapse onto the deck or down into the water from the top of their masts.

The ship began to slide to port away from the second ship as whoever was steering let go of the wheel. Cries were going up from the second ship as they watched their comrades in arms collapse dead but Caleb had given them ample warning in the form of his countering of the arrows and quick despatch of their Magicians.

"They are not pulling away." Jeod commented. Caleb had to hand it to their courage though he wasn't sure if they weren't just being plain stupid now. Maybe they believed that the reward set on his own and Roran's head was worth this risk. No fewer then twelve arrows arched into the sky with deadly and practiced accuracy and Caleb sighed as he raised his hands to use the spell he had originally planed. He knew the attack would use up more energy then simply killing them the same way but he was half eager to find his limitations and it was an easy spell to alter along the way from using massive amounts of magic to using very little.

****

"Reise du Adurna!" Jeod snapped his head around as he recognised one of the words, or possibly all of them since they were commonly known to most Magicians in the Empire's employ. Two pillars of water struck up from the sea between the two ships and the rapidly thickening tendrils smacked the arrows off course and even into several pieces that were swallowed up by the water as the two columns rose higher then even the Dragon Wing's highest mast. They seemed to twist around each other in a strange dance that betrayed Caleb's inner amusement before they started to tip down away from the Burning Wind and towards the pursuing ship which was rapidly trying to turn.

It was simply too late for anything that the Captain of that boat had planned and just as the ship had turned ninety degrees to port the two columns of water stuck it on the foredeck and quarter deck forcing it to shatter into thousands of pieces as hundreds of tons of water ripped through it like just as much stone.

Caleb didn't expect there to be any survivors and it was with a cold expression that he turned to report as much to a group of very shocked sailors and villagers before telling Roran that he was going to rest and to come and get him when it was time for supper.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

****

Two days on

Caleb stared out over the front of the Dragon Wing as it sailed up the Jiet River towards the border between Surda and the Empire. Caleb could already see the sun vanishing under hazy clouds but they weren't usual clouds they were smoke and Caleb could easily see the orange light lighting it from below as the sun lit the entire area in a dull orange. This was truly the ultimate setting for a battle of this magnitude.

They had arrived in Dauth, a coastal city in the estuary of the river, and been told immediately by the welcoming Governess that a great battle was about to begin the very next morning by her estimation and that she was willing to accept them into her city. Roran had managed to convince the majority of the men in the village to sail up the river with him to give help to the Varden since he knew that Eragon would be there and no matter how angry he was at Eragon he wanted to help him, especially if it meant the downfall of the Empire.

Caleb turned to Roran as they passed a turn of the River, soon they would be in view of the battle, already he could hear the sounds of battle. A roar caught his hearing and he grinned. "I can hear Saphira." He told Roran, "It's time for me to go. Stay with the ship and don't get hurt."

"Is that concern for me or Eragon mental health?" Roran asked just like he had before Narda.

This time Caleb grinned at him before checking that Aidail, his daggers and his bow and quiver were all in place for a major battle. "Keep yourself safe, Roran-Vor." Roran frowned at the strange word. "It is an honorific used when greeting a close friend."

Roran smiled at him before grabbing him in a hug. "I'll see you after this, I owe you, Caleb-Vor."

"You owe me nothing." Caleb told him before reaching out with his mind and Lucus spread his wings and burst from the water. Caleb vaulted himself off of the railing and grabbed a hold of Lucus' neck and pulled himself onto his Dragon's back. He heard a cheer go up behind him and he was glad that no matter what happened now between himself and the Elves, Varden, Surda or Varden that he would always have the Villagers of Carvahall behind him.

Lucus and Caleb flew as low to the ground as possible, since it was in fact day he didn't want to be seen as a silhouette against the sky even darkened by the cloud as it was. He had no intention of taking Lucus into the battle with him despite Lucus' rather vocal argument against the decision. In the end Lucus had been forced to concede that in this sort of battle he would be an easy target for enemy attacks without armour and Caleb would be forced to protect them both from every small attack. Caleb mission didn't have anything to do with the battle as a whole, he'd help if he could but his main task was to find Eragon and protect him so that if the Varden fell here today he and Eragon could survive and flee to the Elves. It wasn't courageous but it was necessary.

They parted ways about a mile behind what used to be the Varden camp and Caleb slowly drifted south again to find a hiding place close enough that he could be at Caleb's side in an emergency but not so close that he would be caught up in the battle. No doubt he'd settle in the forest on the far side of the River since the battle couldn't spread across its fast flowing and deep water.

Caleb jogged into the battle proper even as he pulled up his cloak. Earth works gave him a view of the battle before him and he had to admit he had never seen something so chaotic. His training was in magic and its uses and not in its application in battle and even though he knew how to do it this scene still came as a shock to him.

He swept his eyes across the battle along with his mind and felt minds back away from him hastily on both sides of the battle. There were clearly two sides below him but they no longer stood on clear sides of the field. They were mixed to an alarming rate with small pockets of soldiers surrounded by many others. The Varden had obviously been losing but only slowly and that was impressive since they were facing a much larger army. Eragon's presence had clearly done what it was meant to in striking fear into the enemy but sheer numbers were still taking their toll on the Surdan and Varden army. A group of Dwarves fought in a large group on the North side of the battle and they looked far fresher to the fight than the others so had presumably come more recently to the battle.

From Caleb's position on the North of the battle he could only just see the blue shape that was Saphira though her presence was reiterated every once in a while as she roared before lunging in to attack. Caleb could just about make out a small figure fighting just under her wing and it could be none other than Eragon. Caleb smiled a real smile at the first real glimpse at his mother's son but he knew that as long as Eragon was focusing on the battle Caleb could go unnoticed.

He wondered for a moment why none of Du Vrangr Gata, the mislead Magicians of the Varden, had tried to attack his mind yet even though it stood open to attack in his current state but he figured that they were gathering their forces before attacking him. Even as he contemplated that Saphira leapt up from the ground and into the air.

__

'She's beautiful, Lucus.'

Caleb's eyes shone more violet then they normally were as they merged their minds into Caleb's body so that Lucus could aid him more closely but more so that Lucus could finally see another of his own kind. A deep welling happiness spread from Lucus filling the void that they both had. Caleb missed the presence of Elves and Lucus missed the presence of Dragons. They were truly bonded in heart, soul, mind, magic and body.

Caleb smirked as Eragon and Saphira wheeled away to the south away from Caleb presumably towards the approaching Dragon Wing. He wondered what kind of a shock Roran and the Villagers would receive when Eragon and Saphira swooped down on the ship from above. Caleb just hoped that Eragon got a good look before Saphira melted the ship with her fiery breath. Caleb used the distraction to slip down into the battle. It wasn't so intense here and he was able to slip through quite easily. He deflected strikes with Aidail constantly and without mistake but only killed those dressed in the uniforms of the Empire. Soon the soldiers around him from the Varden began to accept him as an ally appearing in the heat of battle.

Caleb was making his way through the battle when a heavy thudding reached his ears. He reached out and snapped the neck of a nearby Imperial soldier who was trying to attack him before listening carefully. Saphira was to the south approaching slowly but this new sound came from the west, from the Imperial lines.

__

'It's not me!' Lucus told him in horror and Lucus looked over at the western horizon from a small rise in the ground and he gasped involuntarily as a large red Dragon rose slowly above the western lines. It's larger body was distorted by heavy armour but Caleb could recognise that colour anywhere. The last egg had hatched.

__

'Oh god, it can't be Murtagh.' Caleb gasped out in his mind. _'Please don't let it be Murtagh!'_

He felt a pure rush of love and sympathy flood across his bond and he pulled himself up. The lines had been drawn, all four of the last Dragons had been hatched and he was the only one to know it. Caleb noticed with dawning horror that the red dragon was heading straight towards him and Eragon, even aware of the new threat, was still over the southern side of the battle. Caleb began drawing magic up into the strongest ward he had even as he pulled the strongest mental shielding he had up around him.

__

'It's not aiming at you, look down.' Not concentrating on more than his magic for the last few seconds meant that it was Lucus who had noticed that Caleb stood slightly above and no more than five metres away from the head of the Dwarven army led by a large Dwarf who was protected by Dwarven Mages and powerful looking soldiers, clearly a very important Dwarf. The enemy Shur'tagal's plan became clear to him. The entry of the Dwarves had turned the tide of battle ever so slightly in favour of the Surdan and Varden armies but if the Dwarf below him, the Dwarf King, was killed then the Dwarves would be ineffectual in the battle.

A bright beam of orange light burst from the red Dragon and it's Rider and streaked across the ground. Caleb reacted instantly throwing his own magical ward across onto the single Dwarf just as the magical beam struck him. Saphira roared in the background even as Caleb fed as much magic into the beam as he dared lose. Around the King his Mages dropped to the ground dead, willing to give up their own lives in favour of leaving one last drop of power in their wards to save their King. Caleb wouldn't let them die in vain.

The King dropped to the ground in shock as pain wracked his body and Caleb moved to his side as soon as the beam of orange magic faded. He ended his ward even as another roar that wasn't Saphira's split the air followed closely by the more familiar one. Caleb slipped passed the overly concerned Dwarven body guard and knelt beside the King. He looked pale but he was still alive.

"My Mages?" The King gasped at one of his bodyguards as Caleb ran a hand over him and muttered a spell to check for damages. He wondered vaguely why he hadn't been attacked before realising that half of the bodyguards were watching him along with the majority of the Dwarven army. The battle had fallen into a dangerous quiet presumably as people turned to look at the two Dragons in the sky.

"They are all dead, my King." The gravely voice of a Dwarf told him.

"How am I still alive?" The King demanded before finally noticing Caleb and trying to struggle up.

"Rest, King Hrothgar." Caleb told him as he lowered his hood to show his Elven features. "My ward saved your life but you will still be tired."

"Who are you?" Hrothgar asked with a frown.

"A friend of Eragon and Saphira." Caleb told him before standing up. "I would continue to attend to you but I must help Eragon." Caleb turned to the body guard that he had heard speak. "Please remove him from the battle and make sure he rests. He will regain his strength in a few days time."

The body guard looked torn between defying the orders of an Elf and doing what he felt was right for his King. Eventually loyalty and concern for his King overrode any innate suspicion against an Elf.

__

'That took a lot out of you.' Lucus commented as Caleb raised his hood and slipped once more into the battle. He could feel the mind of Du Vrangr Gata probing the edges of his now closed shield and he lashed out at each of them, one mind shoved backwards and Caleb had to retreat slightly from it before he lashed out again. A small battle began where Caleb evidently had the disadvantage of having to protect himself in battle and defend from the entirety of Du Vrangr Gata. With Lucus' mind merging further with his own and helping though it was an easier matter by far.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

****

Meanwhile

Arya sat on her horse beside Nasuada with Trianna on the far side. She had seen that the magical attack from the new enemy Rider had been thwarted by some extremely powerful magic, magic that was greater than even her own. With the exception of the two Riders now fighting above the battle this new presence was the most powerful. Du Vrangr Gata must be scared out of their minds. Arya glanced past Nasuada, the Varden's leader who was staring up at the aerial battle in concern, and looked to the concentrating leader of the Varden's Magicians.

The woman came back to reality and called for Nasuada. "There is a powerful mind holding up against our combined force." She reported without fear as Arya would have suspected.

"A Magician?" Nasuada asked.

"Without a doubt. One of my men has seen him, a cloaked and hooded figure that has been killing soldiers with ease." Trianna told her.

"Who's soldiers?" Nasuada asked logically.

Trianna concentrated for moment before reopening her eyes. "Only the Imperials."

"What do you think, Arya?" Nasuada turned to the Elf even as Trianna glared as she was ignored.

"A powerful spellcaster cannot be allowed to travel through the army unchallenged." Arya told her simply. "Killing off Imperials could just be a ploy to get close enough to kill you."

"Can you enter his mind and find out his purpose?" Nasuada turned back to Trianna who shook her head.

"We've been trying, he just attacks back with overwhelming force." Trianna almost looked at Arya for help but the Elf was already straightening to help.

"I will assist you." Arya let her mind drift across the minds around her following Trianna's own mind until she found a mind that was repelling dozens of others without difficulty. She reached out carefully but her probes was repelled, she pushed harder just as all the others did and the foreign mind was forced to retreat though it was obvious that the mental attacks of Du Vrangr Gata were still no concern for him. She attacked relentlessly and almost believed that she would win before a iron tight shield came down around the man's mind that she couldn't even begin to penetrate. As she made the mistake of probing the shield a violent lash of power hit her own mind and broke straight through her unprepared shields. She had never seen a being attack whilst defending their own mind so absolutely.

Flashes crossed her mind and she struggled to eject the foreign mind before it could do any damage. She began to cast a spell knowing that it would only be moments before this man ended her own life.

****

"Peace, Arya Drottningu. I mean you no harm or I would have already killed you." She was shocked, not even in the mind could somebody lie in the Ancient language. **"We have met once before. I have promised to protect Eragon but you are delaying my attempts to help him. Leave me be and order the humans that claim to be Spellcasters to do the same or I'll kill them all to do what I must to keep Eragon alive."**

The presence retreated and Arya gasped in air having forgotten to breath whilst an intruder was in her mind. She turned to Trianna. "Order Du Vrangr Gata to ignore him immediately before he kills you all."

"Kills us all?" Trianna asked without doing as ordered. Nasuada turned on Arya in surprise at her desperate tone.

"He overcame my boundaries and proved himself in the Ancient language. We are safe from him if we withdraw our attacks against him." Arya told the leader of the Varden who turned to nod to Trianna who in turn notified the others of their orders.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

****

Consequently

Caleb had followed the battle in the air even as he headed for the far side of the battle. Murtagh and his Dragon were fresh into the battle and that was giving him an advantage that evened the odds against Eragon and Saphira's greater training, size and strength. Saphira was also far more manoeuvrable in the air.

Caleb watched as the two Dragons settled on a sheer crag that was cut off from the battle on all sides and Caleb broke into a run. He had to do something to stop the two before they killed each other. Murtagh wouldn't be attacking his own brother if he wasn't under some sort of oath to the King and Caleb knew that Murtagh would rather give his own life then take that of his own brother unwillingly. Even though it was Caleb's fault that Murtagh had had to be learn of Eragon's true identity from the King instead of from him.

Eragon though was in the worst situation, all Murtagh would have to do was let the truth out and Eragon would be out of this fight, captured by an Oath bound Murtagh and taken to the King to serve him. The situation was Caleb's fault and he would rather risk his own life then see everything fall into the King's hands. He just hoped that his plan would work and that it wouldn't get himself and the one person he truly loved killed.

Caleb scaled the side of the cliff with a simply piece of magic and landed on the top in time to see Murtagh trap Eragon under a spell. Saphira was under a similar spell and the Red Dragon was unaware of Caleb's presence as it lingered to one side watching Saphira with pained eyes. Caleb almost smiled before reaching out to the Dragon, forced to carry out the King's orders or abandon Murtagh. All that was missing from this battle was Lucus and it would be a true sight to see.

The red Dragon rounded on him as Caleb reached out with his mind to speak to it and it almost attacked before Caleb lowered his hood and simply stared at it. He couldn't afford to concentrate on what Murtagh was doing to Eragon and instead concentrated solely on the Dragon that wanted to attack him.

__

'Please don't stop me from helping Murtagh.'

The red Dragon obviously recognised him from Murtagh's own memories but a cloud of smoke still wafted over him as it snorted in irritation. _'You betrayed him by keeping his brother a secret.'_ The Dragon's voice was angry and Caleb wasn't surprised.

__

'Our mother made me promise not to tell him.' Caleb almost sobbed, this was where his betrayal came to light and then he'd truly be alone. A warm feeling spread through him and he realised that Lucus was watching everything from his mind even while staying hidden from everyone in the forest a mile away to the south. Not completely alone then. _'I couldn't tell him that he had a brother living a happy life while we suffered at his father's hands.'_

'It hurt him to find out about Eragon.'

'It hurt me more over the years to lie to him. To keep a family from Murtagh.' Caleb almost sobbed but drew up on Lucus' strength. _'I'd gladly die if I could take him back to that time and let him live with Eragon, to have a true brother rather then a fake one like me.'_

'You are his brother.' The red Dragon told him and Caleb flinched at the admission. Did Murtagh still think of him as a brother?

__

'I failed him and I betrayed him even though we are bound against it, all I can do now is stop him from killing his brother or taking him to Galbatorix.' Caleb told the Dragon.

__

'He is bound by an Oath and I cannot counter it either.'

'But Murtagh and I are bound by an older Oath, born from loyalty and love, a more powerful one. I betrayed him so all that is needed is for him to take his revenge and it will force my magic to end this all.' Caleb told him as he turned squarely to face Eragon and Murtagh who were still oblivious to his presence though Saphira wasn't and he guessed Eragon knew as well if she did. He raised his hood and braced himself as Eragon seemed to become overwhelmed at something that Murtagh had said.

"You're lying!"

****

"I am your brother." Murtagh stated simply in the Ancient language though it was halted and unsure, he didn't know much. Caleb swallowed a lump. Now everyone knew of Caleb's mistake. He started walking towards Murtagh and pulled Aidail from it's sheath just as Murtagh turned around.

"You're wrong, we're nothing alike."

"No, Eragon, you two are the same but Murtagh is not who he should be." Caleb spoke softly and Murtagh turned to face him but with his hood up Caleb knew that he wouldn't be able to recognise him in time. Caleb spun forwards with Aidail behind him to hide its easily recognised features and he heard the Dragon behind him roar in anger. Caleb and Murtagh met in the middle but Caleb never once tried to fight him. Their swords met with a loud ringing and Caleb recognised Eragon's sword, Morzan's sword, against his own.

Murtagh pushed against his sword in anger having still not recognised him and Caleb twisted his sword out of the locked position letting his brother's attack slide passed his own block. Murtagh's eyes widened at the sudden end to the battle and Caleb let Aidail fall from his suddenly limp fingers as he glanced down at the sword sticking out of his right lung and passed his heart. Murtagh stared at the sword on the floor at Caleb's feet, the one he had commissioned, designed and gifted to him and pain unlike any Caleb had ever seen on Murtagh's face erupted from his brother's core.

Caleb staggered slightly and fell to his knees. '_Stay where you are Lucus!'_ Caleb ordered feeling that his bonded wanted to come to his rescue.

"Caleb! No…" Murtagh shook violently. "It's not you!"

Caleb struggled to reach up and yanked down the hood of his cloak to reveal his face. He could feel blood running down from the side of his mouth and he spit it out before he could choke on more of it.

"No…" Murtagh gasped again as he staggered back another step. "What did I do? I didn't know it was you!"

"You didn't do anything I didn't deserve." Caleb told him. Caleb collapsed onto his hands as his magic ripped through him and watched as Murtagh was sent onto his knees. The Red Dragon roared in anger feeling pain over his bond and Caleb shut off all contact with Lucus as pain filled every part of his body as his magic began to tear into himself. Murtagh would be far worse off as his own magic and the Caleb's magic that formed the unbreakable oath took its revenge on Murtagh for stabbing him.

Caleb flipped over onto his back and let out a wild cry of pain that sounded almost like a roar of a dragon to him but even as his body seized up he looked over to Murtagh who was in the same position as him except the red Dragon was in the process of scooping him up and lifting off from the ground. Caleb rolled his head around to the other side and saw Eragon force himself to his feet and over to Caleb's side even as the newly unrestricted Saphira roared in defiance to everything that had just happened.

Eragon knelt beside him and Caleb could see all the emotions in his eyes. Anger, betrayal and a need for revenge on some level but over it all confusion and pain. **"I am sorry, Eragon. I never meant to hurt either you or your brother but I could not tell either of you. I did not want to lose Murtagh to his real brother and I did not want you to distrust me knowing I was raised alongside Murtagh and under your father." **A pain shocked him into silence for a second before he continued rambling in the Ancient tongue hoping that Eragon could understand his rushed words. **"Please forgive Murtagh for what he did, he had no idea and no choice over his actions. I deserve this and I would take away his pain too if I could find another way of breaking his oath to the King. Forgive my brother…your brother…Eragon."**

Caleb only just got the last words out before pain ripped through him again before it settled leaving him utterly exhausted and bleeding to death slowly in the middle of hell.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

****

Later

Caleb woke instantly, his body ached badly but as an Elf there was no waking period especially since Elves didn't really sleep. The fact he had been unconscious was immediately evident and his eyes flashed open as he surveyed the cream coloured canopy above him. His mind, clear though it was, had a murky feel to it that took him a few attempts to understand but when it did he growled low in his throat sounding surprisingly like Lucus did when he was irritated. They'd drugged him.

__

'Caleb!'

'Don't worry, Lucus, I'm still alive.' Caleb told him. He received a flash of an imagined scene from Lucus' head and almost chuckled as he watched Lucus tearing through the Varden Camp setting things on fire as he tried to get to him. _'The thought is appreciated, Lucus, but I'd rather not have you shot down.'_

'I wouldn't be shot down, I'll burn all the arrows!' Lucus announced.

__

'You can't breathe fire yet, Lucus.' Caleb told him simply. He received another flash though this time it was a present vision through Lucus' eyes as he looked over a ring of charred trees circling where Lucus was. _'You breathed fire?'_

'Yes, when you cut me off.' Lucus' voice was irritated.

__

'I'm sorry to cut you off but I didn't want you to feel the pain.' Caleb told him.

__

'Did the plan work then?'

'I think so. The red Dragon took off with Murtagh but he was on our side but trapped in the King's service just like Murtagh was.' Caleb felt a wave of happiness spread across his bond. _'I know, Lucus. I'm glad too but we'll have to see if Eragon and Murtagh don't kill me for what I kept from them.'_

He received another imagined flash of Lucus crouching low to the ground in front of Caleb protecting him from Murtagh and Eragon. Caleb chuckled and set a grateful feeling back across the bond. Caleb glanced around the room realising that not only had they forced him to forget any association with the Ancient language, a serious crime against the Elves, that their alliance didn't permit, but also that they had chained him to the cot he lay on with manacles around his wrists and ankles. His weapons were also gone, probably summoned from him with magic so that they didn't miss any of his hidden daggers.

The rest of the tent was empty except for a small table near the door with a chunk of bread and a jug of water on it, both undoubtedly spiked with the drug not that he could reach it anyway. He reached out with his mind for the first time since awakening and felt now fewer then fifteen minds close by retreat behind shields. More minds were around him, at least another twenty that he couldn't attack without going through the mind trained ones. He was guarded by almost forty soldiers and magicians, probably from the Dwarves, Varden and Surdan armies combined.

Six of the minds came closer and he turned to see four of the Magicians walk into the room along with two very burly looking soldiers in blood stained armour. Caleb glared at them as the two soldiers walked forwards to unchain him from the bed as the four Magicians stood watching everything he did. He was forced to keep up his own shields as they kept a mental eye on him knowing that he couldn't attack them from within without any knowledge of the Ancient language. They thought that at any rate. His problem was that it would take him too long to concentrate on his magic to cast anything without risking killing himself. They did have him trapped except for one thing that they had overlooked.

They picked two very strong humans but neither of them had Elvish strength. As soon as he was unchained from the bed he twisted his grip and grabbed the arm of the closest human and threw him clean over the cot and into the side of the tent.

****

"Letta!" One of the Magician's snapped and Caleb felt weak bonds weigh him down as the human stood up again and helped his partner to secure the chains together so that Caleb could be led.

He growled at the magic restraining his body knowing that it would only take a fraction of his own magic to break through it if he could access the words needed. "You idiot of a human." Caleb couldn't help but snarl as the two soldiers pulled him off of the bed and the Magician released her bonds so that he could stand on his own feet. He felt a pain in his chest and realised that they hadn't fully healed him. A sword wound straight through the chest would have killed a human but not only was he an Elf but he was a Dragon Rider, but still it was very painful and without his own magic he couldn't heal himself.

Was Eragon so mad at him that he hadn't tried to heal him or even speak out for his treatment. An Elf drugged and barely healed being dragged through a Varden-Surdan Camp was ridiculous.

"Keep your mouth shut." The Magician snapped.

"I'll do whatever I want. You have no way to kill me!" Caleb snapped back as he allowed himself to be led out into the sunlight, diffused as it was by orange clouds, and they were joined by the whole thirty-eight members of his guard.

"You are defenceless." The woman told him.

Caleb actually laughed but it wasn't a nice laugh, it was the same laugh that Murtagh had always used when talking about his father and their abuse at his hands. Many of those around him flinched at the sound that came from an Elf. "I'm an Elf, chains and this pitiful drug is not enough to stop me from killing you." To prove his words he lashed out with his mind and watched in amusement as all of the Magician's retreated behind their barriers as well as his two burly captors still holding their chains that led to his joined wrists and chained ankles.

It only took them a few seconds to realise that he couldn't do anything to them without the Ancient language and they forced him back behind his own shields just as one of his guards smacked him over the back of the head with the end of the chain. He felt blood on the back of his head as it cut into the skin and he growled at the man.

"Nasuada wished to interrogate you as soon as you were awake." The woman told him.

"Then I insist that Arya Drottningu, Eragon and Saphira and Roran Garrowson are there." Caleb told them simply.

"You are in no position to give orders." She snapped.

"The King of the Dwarves may not agree with you." Caleb snarled out even as they started dragging him through the crowds. Caleb could just about make out Saphira a long way off to the side and he sent a pleading to her in a burst of his mind that was instantly battered back into his own head. He didn't know if his mental prod had gotten through though and he didn't want to risk Lucus just yet to make sure that it had.

He was led to an large rectangular tent with no sides and forced inside. Soldiers surrounded the tent even as Magician's filled it. On the far side of the tent Arya sat on a chair beside a dark-skinned lady that he assumed was the leader of the Varden. Next to her and her equal was a heavily tanned man from Surda that Caleb recognised from descriptions in Uru-baen. The King of Surda.

Behind the three stood a Kull ranked Urgal, the largest of the Urgals. Caleb watched him for a moment before directing his gaze around the room at his guards. "I suppose I am supposed to be impressed by this?" He asked. "A royal greeting." He chuckled. "King Orrin of Surda. Princess Arya Drottningu and you must be Nasuada, current leader of the Varden."

They just watched him for a moment and he was forced to walk forwards towards them with a sharp push so that they didn't have to raised their voices at him. "I had expected a harsh welcome but this is nearing the same treatment that I received from King Galbatorix after I stole the Silver Egg from his private vault."

A shimmer of nervousness ran through the room as they heard this and Nasuada stood. "Where is this egg you speak of?"

Caleb laughed. "Far beyond your pitiful reach now, human!" Caleb snapped irritated by his position. "Where is the King Hrothgar, Eragon and Saphira?"

"They are not needed for this questioning." Arya spoke up quietly.

"I would have some harsh words for you, Arya Drottningu if I could speak the Ancient language." Caleb snapped with a glare and was rewarded with another shove in the back. He reached up and the guards flinched as he brought his chained hands over his head and onto the back of neck. He brought them back to show the blood staining his fingers.

"You are in no position to make demands." King Orrin told him.

"I'm a trained Elvish Spellcaster. Arya knows well enough that it would only take me a few moments to free myself and kill everyone in this room." Caleb snapped as he glared at her.

Nasuada turned to look at Arya, still seated in her seat. The Elf woman waved a hand dismissively. "I could kill him before he managed it."

"And betray your own mother by murdering me?" Caleb smirked at her, "I think not."

"What is he talking about?" Orrin asked.

"A matter between Elves." Caleb told him completely disregarding the man's rank. If they planned to treat him as an enemy then he'd do the same. He heard a thud from behind the ranks of soldiers and he grinned as the crowd split and an irritated Eragon walked through into the room. He was wearing plan brown trousers and a white shirt and behind him was a rather pale and shaky Roran who took one look at Caleb and tried to run to him to check he was alive.

"I asked to be informed once he awoke." Eragon turned to Nasuada.

"Your protection was not needed." Nasuada pointed out.

"That was not the point." Eragon snapped at his liege-lady even as Caleb snorted.

"Eragon is the only one here that could stop me from killing you all." Caleb snarled out and the young man turned to look at him.

"Please calm down, Caleb." Eragon told him. "You can't blame them for doing this, you are a danger to them."

"I saved the life of the King Hrothgar." Caleb snapped. "What other proof do you need?"

"Nobody saw that happen." Eragon told him.

"But she felt it." Caleb snapped a nod in Arya direction. "And so would these human Magicians if they knew the first thing about magic! I'd even promise my loyalty to you if they hadn't broken the alliance with the Elves and drugged me!"

"You are not a member of the Elvish community and therefore the rules do not apply." Nasuada told him calmly.

"Then I have no obligation to help you in this war." Caleb told her simply.

"We can't trust you." Orrin told him deeming to seem at least pleasant.

"I am not the one that has chained and beaten an Elf who has done nothing to harm you." Caleb snapped.

"And I have already vouched for him." Roran suddenly spoke up obviously feeling rather shy in the presence of so many important people.

"You are but one man who speaks with one voice." Arya told him. "You have no training in magic or war. A farmer's son from the north."

"I speak with the three hundred voices of the refugees that he helped to save including Jeod, a Varden spy." Roran's voice rose but Caleb quelled him with a look.

"Easy, Roran-Vor." The word slipped off of his tongue before he realised it and a smirk spread across his lips as he heard Arya gasp and stand quickly. Another word came to him even as Arya raised her hand to attack him with her magic. **"Thrysta!" **He snapped and the air around him exploded outwards sending his two guards flying across the room. The manacles shattered under the spell but he found himself weighed down by Arya's magic before he could grasp at any more of the words still out of reach of his brain.

"The drug is wearing off." Arya stated simply as Caleb probed her magic. It would take too many words to break the spell and not enough of them were available to him.

"Stop this." Eragon snapped standing in front of Caleb. "I have already spoken for Caleb. He has kept an eye on my safety for over a year, he was raised by my own mother and he has done nothing but be abused in this fashion."

"By your own words he was also raised by Morzan alongside the very Rider that tried to kill you yesterday. He was also raised by King Galbatorix." Orrin spoke up, he hadn't even stood from his chair.

"And trained in magic by the Queen of the Elves." Eragon countered. "He rescued one of the Eggs."

"Stop it Eragon." Caleb told him. "It's pointless. If they don't want my help in this war then so be it."

"How can we trust anything you offer when you won't even give us the last egg?" Nasauda asked.

"The last egg does not belong to the Varden. You are arrogant to believe that." Caleb snapped.

"Then who does it belong to?" Orrin asked calmly. Caleb shot Roran a look that was half a smirk and half an order to remain silent. Roran half smirked back at him.

"The egg belongs only to its Rider." Caleb spoke simply. "And that Rider will not fight with the Varden with this kind of attitude."

"How do you know who a Rider would fight for?" Nasuada demanded. "Eragon fights for us."

Caleb snorted. "I would not fight for you with this treatment. Please give my regard to King Hrothgar and if you don't mind I wish to leave."

"We are not done here." Nasuada told him.

__

'Lucus, fancy that entrance now?' Caleb asked in his mind knowing that his Dragon was flying above the clouds ready to react to the slightest threat against him. He felt relief spread through his mind and he turned his attention back to the room. "We are very much done here."

"You have no means of escape." Arya told him logically. "Even if you escaped my spell you would be run down in minutes. You cannot outrun horse or Kull."

Caleb began laughing but this time it was the musical laugh of the Elves. "I don't need to run, Arya Drottningu as I am no longer just an Elf, nor am I a human or Dwarf. Eragon and Murtagh are the only kin I have now." A Dragon's roar split the air from not two hundred feet above them and Roran and Caleb were the only ones to not flinch. Eragon was evidently listening to Saphira since it was Nasuada that cried out for a report.

"The Dragon has returned!" One of the guards yelled. Arya looked shocked and so did the majority of the room. Caleb lashed out with his magic and the newly returned Ancient words using all of Lucus' might to severe Arya's spell in her distracted state and he spun to Eragon who was about to run out to Saphira to fight this new Dragon.

Caleb grabbed his arm in a vice grip. "Lucus won't hurt you, Eragon. He's just coming for me." Caleb's eyes flashed with the distinctive look of a Rider blending fully with his bonded Dragon. Eragon clearly recognised that look.

"You're a Rider?" Eragon gasped. "Did you know this, Roran?"

"Of course I did, I've been travelling with him for six months." Roran laughed at the chaos around them and Caleb spun on his heal and strode out and away from the panicking soldiers who seemed to have nearly forgotten about him. Nearly that is.

Four Magicians confronted him as he tried to leave the tent which was being surrounded by archers, Magicians and soldiers alike in an attempt to protect them from the this Dragon. Caleb lashed out with his mind and the four collapsed to the ground as he broke through their defences and cast a spell to knock them out. Another roar split the air and Lucus came to a hover above a tent just within arrowshot. He threw out a gust of fire and the tent erupted into flames. Clearly Lucus' revenge for Caleb's treatment.

Archers drew their bows and fired but Caleb was just as fast. **"Letta orya thorna!"**

The arrows shuddered to a halt even as they left the bows and as soon as Caleb released the spell they dropped to the ground. Lucus roared again at the attack, pointless as it was and dropped to the ground like a stone. He landed just beside Saphira and all of the men on the ground ran for cover expecting a massive attack not seeing that Saphira was merely watching the silver Dragon as his scales reflected all of the orange from the Burning Plains and clouds above. Lucus sent a blast of fire at the nearest human soldiers and they ran for cover even as Caleb strolled out towards him with Roran at his side. Eragon headed for Saphira at a run even as she flared her wings to warn Lucus from killing any of the humans. Lucus simply dipped his head at the elder Dragon.

__

'Eragon, this is Lucus. My Dragon.' Caleb announced with a grin as he stopped just under Lucus' chin. He'd had to tap at Eragon's shields but had been permitted entrance to speak after only a second. Lucus' wings were still outstretched and his head twisted to watch everyone there.

__

'Why didn't you tell me of this?'

'I didn't have a chance after he was born and I didn't have his permission the last time.' Caleb told him seriously. _'I'm going to try to find Murtagh, come with me if you want.'_

'I can't leave the Varden.' Eragon told him.

__

'It doesn't matter what just happened. We'll come back and they'll realise that they can't risk alienating me further.' Caleb told him before swinging himself up onto Lucus' back despite the cries of outrage and shock around him. He spread out his mind as he watched Eragon do the same.He spread out his mind to all those there and projected his thoughts very loudly. _'Perhaps you shouldn't have treated an ally like this.'_ He knew that King Hrothgar would be infuriated with the other leaders and rulers when he heard what had happened. No matter which way you spun it Hrothgar owed him for saving his life.

"Wait!" Caleb looked down at Roran as he ran up to Lucus' side. "What about the Ra'zac?"

"Stay with the Varden, Roran. We'll come back for you I promise." Caleb promised him loudly. He nudged Lucus with his mind and Lucus leaped up into the air far higher than Saphira did at the same moment. **"Gath!"** Caleb's loud spell and the almost visible ripple that spread from him in all directions sent the soldiers looking for cover and Caleb saw Eragon looking at him in confusion since all he had said was unite. Eragon would learn that the words spoken really only guided the spell. When he had said unite he had concentrated on all of his daggers, his sword, his quiver and his bow and they all came to him at his command regardless of where they had been locked up or how many people tried to stop them flying away. He caught them all deftly and after slotting his daggers in their sheathes where they belonged he belted on Aidail and slung his bow and quiver over his back.

He waved at a shocked Eragon before letting Lucus take over, it wasn't long before the two dragons and their Riders were far away from the joint army below them.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter

Translations;

****

"Atra esterni ono thelduin." - May good fortune rule over you.

****

"Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr." - Peace live in your heart.

****

"Un du evarinya ono varda." - And the stars watch over you.

****

Shur'tagal - Dragon Rider.

****

Finiarel - Male honorific for a young man of great promise.

****

Elda - Gender neutral honorific of great praise.

****

Vor - Male honorific of a close friend.

****

"Letta orya thorna!" - Stop those Arrows!

****

"Reise du Adurna!" - Raise the Water!

****

"Letta!" - Stop!

****

"Thrysta!" - Compress/Thrust!

****

"Gath!" - Unite!


	10. Brothers

The Last Dragons

Chapter 10; Brothers

Caleb hadn't tried to find Murtagh that day since he figured he'd be kicked out before he'd even managed a greeting. Eragon had told Caleb everything that had happened to him apart from some major gaps in his story that he seemed to regret having to hide. The Egg had come to him around the time that Caleb and Murtagh had guessed that the Elf-courier - Arya - had been captured. She'd tried to send it to Brom but failed and Eragon had found it. He'd tried to sell it for money but it had hatched before his family could. He'd stowed Saphira away in the forest as she grew throughout winter.

Caleb had always defended Eragon's need to hide Saphira's presence from Roran and he still agreed with it. Islanzadi had always taught him about looking after Dragons partly, Caleb thought, so that if a Dragon appeared in the Empire Caleb could go after it for the Elves and help whoever the Rider was to learn magic and raise the Dragon without being found out. He was Islanzadi's spy in the Empire and it had grated on him ever since he had realised that after she had stopped contacting him. He couldn't blame Eragon for being scared, by the sounds of it Eragon was still scared.

They had travelled down through the Empire to Teirm trying to track the Ra'zac but had had to abandon the search when Brom was killed by the Ra'zac and Murtagh had found them and driven the beasts away. Murtagh and Eragon had then rescued Arya from Gil'ead and run South. Caleb admitted that he had been the one to scope out the magical defences and relay them to Murtagh and that Murtagh had paused in the Hadarac desert for the entire day to wait for Caleb who had just been captured by Galbatorix. The pair had joined the Varden and fought in the battle where Murtagh had been captured and without his friend, Eragon had travelled with Arya and Orik up to Du Weldenvarden. That was where things got vague and evidently Eragon and Saphira had both been bound not to reveal what had happened in their training.

Eragon had been gifted at the Blood-Oath Ceremony by being turned into a kind of magical cross between an Elf and Human. He still had the muscle and build of his human kin but he was faster and stronger, his magic had increased and he now slept like Caleb did.

The rest of it Caleb already knew and as night fell Caleb had Lucus land on a ledge in the southern part of the spine. No human Magician or bounty hunter could possibly find or reach them there. Caleb slipped off of Lucus with a grateful sigh and popped his joints.

****

"I need to get you a saddle, my dear Lucus." He told his Dragon in amusement.

"Do you know how to make one?" Eragon asked.

"I know how to work leather but I admit the shape would take some trial and error." Caleb grinned at Eragon as he sat ungracefully on the ground.

"I'll help you. We can probably use some of the Varden's leather." Eragon told him. "We should try and find some Armour for Lucus too."

Caleb watched Eragon as he slowly approached Lucus under Saphira's watchful eye. Caleb would have returned the gesture and gone to say hello to Saphira but his chest was hurting. The old ache and scar of the Ra'zac wound, damaged again during his captivity had been partly cut by Zar'roc so the badly healed wound really ached. They'd stopped the bleeding and healed the skin to an angry red scar but not healed much of the damage to his lungs or muscles.

__

"The Elfling is still wounded, Eragon." Saphira's words rumbled across Caleb's mind and he looked at her in amusement.

"You're still hurt!" Eragon ran to him in an instant. "Nasuada and Arya promised me that you were fully healed!"

"Then they lied to you." Caleb told him. "Whether through sheer ineptitude or unwillingness those human magicians have barely closed the wound." Caleb lifted his shirt free of his head looking at the blood in disgust even if it was his own. It had been bothering his nose all day. He glanced down at the angry red scar that was the sword wound superimposed over the bite mark of the Ra'zac. His wounds from his captivity had been healed completely but no magic could completely heal over a Ra'zac scar unless a lot of magic was used very quickly hence why Caleb had insisted on healing Roran so quickly.

"This is going to sting, Lucus. Do you want me to shield the bond?" Caleb looked up at his Dragon lying beside Saphira. The two were evidently enjoying each others company. Lucus lifted his head and snorted out a cloud of smoke. "No then." Caleb chuckled. He muttered a few Ancient words under his breath and hissed in pain as his magic split open the wound again. Blood flowed out onto his skin and Lucus growled as he felt the same pain. Caleb began a stream of magic to clean the cut, close the internal damage, re knit the muscles, heal the cracked bones and finally seal the wound. After he had finished there wasn't a blemish on the skin.

"What about that scar?" Eragon asked.

"A Ra'zac wound, if you don't heal them with enough magic straight away they can't be healed by magic at all and the scar can't be removed." Caleb told him eyeing his shirt in disgust. "This is the one that I told you about."

"Why couldn't you heal it after you got it?" Eragon frowned. "You healed Roran's easily enough."

Caleb smiled sadly at him. "Ever since I moved to the Castle as the King's ward I've had to hide my magic from the king. He knew I'd been injured and he would have known about my magical powers if I had healed it."

"Was it a hard life?" Eragon asked.

Caleb stood and walked to the edge of the ledge and stared out into the darkness. "Murtagh is all I had for fifteen years. Our mother," Caleb winced and corrected himself, "Sorry, Murtagh and your mother died when we were five after she got back from giving birth to you. I had known since the day before she left when I sensed you inside her and she told me where she was going and made me promise to never tell Murtagh that you even existed. I think she knew she'd die soon and didn't want Murtagh to think she had betrayed him by giving you a chance at a happy life when she couldn't give him the same thing."

Caleb hung his head and leaned into Lucus when he pushed his head and neck up at his side. Eragon came to stand on his other side. "When she returned I knew there was something wrong with her health and she slowly got more and more ill until she died. I was at her side when she died and I remember running for the roof and Murtagh hugging me even before I told him his mother had died. She was the only thing that made our lives good. Morzan was a bastard in all things, he killed without caring, he was disgusted by any sign of compassion and he tried his hardest to split us apart." Caleb paused to breathe deeply for a few moment and Eragon just waited in silence knowing that Caleb needed to tell him all of this. "We pledged to never be like him and we did it. Neither of us grew to be anything like him. It was around then that Islanzadi found me and realised who I was. She decided to train me in the Ancient language, Elvish fighting and magic so that I could resist the temptations if Morzan or the King tried to get my help by teaching me magic."

"What happened after Morzan died?" Eragon prompted him as Caleb went silent. Caleb looked at him in surprised having almost forgotten he was there.

"The King took us in and hid us in his castle. The entire staff at the estate where we had lived were killed because they knew what I was and only a few maids knew that two boys were locked in the castle and none but Murtagh and the King knew that I was an Elf." Caleb shook his head at the measures. "We grew up, I taught Murtagh a smattering of the Ancient language and everything I knew about fighting. He's the only one that has ever come close to beating me. When the King began trying to manipulate us with his stories of a better world we both swore a powerful oath to never betray each other. I bound it with my magic. The only betrayal allowed under the spell was the promise to keep you hidden from him."

"When I contacted you the first time it was after we learned that an Elf had been captured. I knew that the Elf's couriered Saphira's egg and it was likely that was her. I couldn't track her but when I was looking I decided to check on you." Caleb told him. "When stories of a Dragon Rider began to spread we made a plan to come find whoever it was and try to help them. Keep them out of the Empire's gaze. Sneaking out of the castle had become easy for us but we didn't have a solid lead until I talked to you in Teirm while Saphira was too far away to block me quickly. I was wounded and couldn't have left at the time so I told Murtagh to go."

"You sent him to find me even though you knew we were brothers?" Eragon asked.

"I didn't care whether you found out about each other at that point, only that you were hunting the Ra'zac without proper training and that you needed Murtagh to keep you safe since I couldn't go myself." Caleb told him as he turned to him. "Murtagh had no idea he had any family so there was no reason for him to suspect. I met Saphira the night Murtagh rescued you and she nearly got me caught using magic by the Ra'zac. I learnt what I did to Islanzadi then."

He leant on Lucus as Saphira tipped herself off of the ledge and went hunting for the both of them. "When Murtagh told me you were going to rescue Arya I decided to try to steal the two remaining eggs. Basically to buy our way into the Varden's good graces since we knew they wouldn't accept either of us otherwise. Morzan's son and both of us raised by King Galbatorix himself. I made my move when news of her escape reached the King and I managed to get both eggs but Shruikan found me and even though I managed to send Lucus' egg to safety with the same spell that Arya had used on Saphira's egg I wasn't able to do the same with the red egg."

"So you woke up and managed to escape?" Eragon asked.

"I managed to free myself and kill my guards without the Ancient language as I'm sure you've been told is possible though extremely dangerous if you're not a Dragon." Caleb told him. "I made it to where Jet, my horse, was waiting for me along with the silver Egg and we ran north after contacting you in the Beor Mountains. Lucus hatched for me a week before we arrived in Carvahall and from there we helped to fight off the soldiers and fled with the rest of Carvahall."

"Roran told me the rest." Eragon told him. "Why did you try to rescue Roran?"

Caleb turned to stare at him. "When I made the decision you were the only person I had left in the world. Murtagh was on his way to be bound to the King, Islanzadi had been ignoring me ever since Arya had been captured and I knew that when you two found out about each other you'd probably try to kill me." Caleb snorted in self-derision.

"Do you still think that?" Eragon asked.

"I don't know. Are you going to kill me, Eragon?" Caleb asked.

"I know why you did what you did. I love the idea of Murtagh being my brother." Eragon turned to Caleb and dropped his head. "I just can't accept Morzan being my father."

"It's something we all unfortunately have in common but remember this." Caleb told him. "Brom knew who your father was, I think that was why he was in Carvahall in the first place. He still trained you in magic regardless. You are who you make yourself, Eragon, not who your father was, or who raised you."

"I was raised by Garrow." Eragon said into the night air with a determined tone.

"And Murtagh and I were raised by each other." Caleb told him.

They stood in silence for a time before Eragon spoke again. "Thank you for protecting Roran."

"He's become a good friend and a worthy man." Caleb old him. "He's a good leader, somebody this world is going to need in the long run."

"He blames me for losing Katrina." Eragon told him.

"It might have been because of you that the Ra'zac went there but it is hardly your fault." Caleb told him. "I promised Roran that we'd help rescue her and hopefully Murtagh will as well."

"Thank you." Eragon sighed. Caleb turned to him and drew him into a heartfelt hug.

"You really are like your mother, Eragon. I know you never met her but she was an honest and loving person that loved you from the moment you were born to the moment she died and your mother wouldn't have wanted you to be apart from Murtagh now that you know about each other."

"Our mother." Eragon told him.

"Yeah, she's both you and Murtagh's mother." Caleb nodded.

"No, I mean, she all of ours mother." Eragon told him and Caleb looked at him in shock. "You've been Murtagh's brother for twenty years, I'm hardly going to want that to change now that I know." Eragon told him. "And I've only known Murtagh for a few months and if I'm going to consider him a brother then you are just as likely to share that place for me."

Caleb looked at him in shock. "You're serious."

"I am." Eragon nodded. "I will back you and Murtagh up when it comes to the Varden. If they want Murtagh punished then they'll have to go through me first."

__

"And me." Saphira's voice rumbled through the minds as she swooped down to land with a deer in her mouth. It wriggled slightly and Caleb took a step away from it noticing that Eragon did as well, proving just how much training he had had in magic.

"They'll have to kill me and Lucus too." Lucus growled in agreement and danced across the ledge to join Saphira in killing the deer properly. "Saphira, please kill your food before bring it back. Now that I'm away from the King I don't plan on eating meat again."

She snapped it's neck rather cleanly and growled low in apology. Caleb laughed and turned to Eragon. "I see you've been trained to link with everything's mind."

"Yes." Eragon again refused to say more and Caleb dipped his head in acceptance to this. "What did you mean about now that you're away from the King?"

"Refusal to eat meat outside of normal Elvish culture belies a certain level of magical training. A level that I couldn't afford to show the King. So every time Murtagh and I had dinner with the King I had to eat the meat there and it made me violently sick every time we left." Eragon gazed at him in sympathy but Caleb just shrugged. "I'll try to search for the red Dragon and Murtagh at Dawn."

"He's called Thorn." Eragon told him.

"Oh, ok." Caleb grinned. "Trust Murtagh to come up with something like that."

"You love him don't you?" Eragon asked him.

"He was the only thing in this world that I had." Caleb admitted. "Arya is the only Elf I have ever met and an Elf isn't supposed to live an isolated life. It messes with us especially when I had to feel the Blood-Oath Ceremony but not take part."

"Oh god." Eragon remembered the feelings and the happiness of the Ceremony and couldn't imagine missing it again. They stood in silence again for a time before Eragon spoke up. "I made a promise to Islanzadi and my…mentor… that I would return to the Elves as soon as the crisis here was finished. To finish my training."

"We need to stick together. The elves will simply have to accept myself and Murtagh into their midst." Caleb told him. "Don't forget I'm a fully trained Elvish Spellcaster. I was amongst their most powerful before I bonded with Lucus. I wasn't as powerful as Islanzadi but I am more so now. They can't stop me from doing what I want."

"If they refuse you two then I wont stay there. You could train me right?"

"I intend to teach Murtagh so I could teach you as well. The Elves would not be happy with that, nor would the Varden." Caleb chuckled.

__

"I shall take the first watch." Lucus told both of them and Saphira.

"Get some rest, Eragon." Caleb told him before heading for where Lucus was lying with his head near the edge of the ledge. Lucus lifted a wing and Caleb sat on the floor and leaned his back against his warm side. He knew that Eragon was lying with Saphira near the wall. Caleb drifted off into the state that Elves called sleep after ten minutes where Lucus sent every comforting thought that he could at the Elf outcast.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Lucus sent a prod at Caleb a few hours before dawn to wake him up and Caleb rolled out of the tent made by Lucus' collapsed wing and let the Dragon roll up properly and sleep. They didn't share any words and Caleb kept his mind carefully closed so that his reaching mind wouldn't wake Eragon. He walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down, unable to use Lucus' eyesight over his own he could only just make out the ground and the plains of Surda below them.

Instead of just standing there he decided to 'play' with his magic. It had been a bit unruly ever since his bond with Murtagh had attacked them both. He had sacrificed his own health to stop the bond from killing Murtagh by concentrating on all of his own betrayals, mainly the secret of Murtagh having a brother and his magic was still being a bit wild.

He concentrated on his magic and then on lifting a stone nearby. It lifted into the air and shot straight off the side of the cliff. He wasn't using Ancient words and he had looked passed the stone and down to the bottom of the valley and so the magic had sent the stone that way. He focused again and a different stone rose to waist height. He concentrated solely on that stone and it spun as he focused on its different features.

For the next two hours he added to his floating stone, sometimes he'd lose concentration and drop them or crumble them but by the time Eragon woke Caleb had half a dozen stones floating around him. He released the magic instantly before his focus was directed at Eragon and soon after felt Eragon's mind stretch out over everything in the area. Saphira and Lucus both woke at the touch. Lucus more dramatically than Saphira who was obviously used to such a wake up call.

"We need to work on that, Eragon." Caleb told the sixteen year old.

"What?" He frowned and glanced at Saphira.

"When you wake up you instantly spread out your mind and it alerts everyone with an attuned mind to your state." Caleb explained. "You woke up Saphira and Lucus. Saphira may be used to it by Lucus isn't. You'll make him grumpy."

Lucus turned his head and blew a cloud of smoke directly into Caleb's face. "I see what you mean." Eragon chuckled.

"If you are a captive it also alerts your guards that you are awake." Caleb told him seriously.

"Oh…" Eragon blushed ever so slightly and changed the subject. "What were you doing? Levitating stones?"

"Practicing my magic." Caleb told him simply.

Eragon frowned and looked at one of the stones. **"Stenr reise!"** The stones lifted two feet off the ground and held steady.

"As long as you focus on the stones you don't need to use their word 'Stenr'. You're not actually manipulating the stones themselves, just raising them." Caleb told him.

****

"Reise!" The stones rose again steadily. Obviously Eragon had already known that.

"Are you trying to impress me?" Caleb asked. Eragon let the stones fall to the floor. Caleb raised an eyebrow at his smug look and glanced at the stones.

__

"Reise." Caleb thought without projecting his words. His magic lifted the stones to head height and spun them in a languid circle. "Silent casting."

"I haven't got that far yet." Eragon admitted. "Though I saw an elf do it. He was rather rude during our practice sparring and I lashed out with my magic and silenced him. He just cast magic back at me without words and then released himself."

"Was he teaching you sword fighting?" Caleb asked.

"Yes."

"Then he was seriously in the wrong. A mentor or trainer should never use their position to insult or abuse their student." Caleb was irritated. Who could have the nerve to insult the abilities of someone like Eragon. That was rather obvious now that he thought about it. He couldn't imagine many of the Elves being happy that their new hope was a human. Caleb wondered how they would feel if they knew that the other eggs had hatched for the other son of Morzan and an Elvish exile both raised by the King.

"He apologised after I was changed and beat him in a sword fight." Eragon told him.

"That makes no difference. I'm going to look forward to meeting him." Caleb grinned nastily.

"So why were you practicing casting silent spells if you can already do it?" Eragon asked.

"I was doing it without words." Caleb said simply and grinned at Eragon's shocked expression. "I'll teach you how to do it when you've been using magic for as long as I have."

"Which would be when?" Eragon asked in amusement.

"Well you've had magic for a year now, so that means you've got to wait until you're at least thirty." Caleb laughed at him before turning back to the open air. "Shield your mind so you don't distract me. I'm going to try to cast the dream spell to find Murtagh and talk to him. I'll be completely defenceless."

Eragon nodded solemnly understanding Caleb's show of trust in him. Caleb uttered the words so that Eragon didn't hear them and reached out into the world. He found Eragon's closed off mind and flowed around it and reached out slowly in all directions in search of Murtagh's familiar mind. When he found it he had to study it in surprise for a time. It had changed, it was still Murtagh but now it was closer to Eragon's mind than it had been before.

He connected with it and found himself in a dark cave, flickering light reflected off of a stream in the middle of the cave gave the only light in the cavern but Caleb couldn't see where that light came from. Across the stream Murtagh was hunched on his knees staring at the water. Caleb doubted he had even noticed Caleb's intrusion yet. Thorn had though and appeared between Caleb and Murtagh with a growl and two rows of very sharp teeth.

Caleb didn't speak but just eyed the Dragon. _"You again."_

"Me again." Caleb agreed. "I still mean him no harm and if you are having to protect his mind from intrusion then telling me where you are is in his best interests."

__

"He made me swear to keep him away from those he could hurt."

"Then let me try to talk to him here where he can't cause me any harm." Caleb pointed out logically.

__

"He doesn't want you to leave him." Thorn told him. _"He thinks that the King changed him and now that he's a Dragon Rider they wont let him fight with you anymore."_

"Nobody can tell a Dragon Rider what to do and nobody can stop two Dragon Riders from fighting side by side." Caleb told him.

"Eragon and Saphira will never fight by my side now." Murtagh spoke quietly and Thorn stepped to one side. Caleb approached the stream and sat cross legged on the opposite side. Murtagh didn't look at him.

"They will, Eragon has already told me so. He knows why you had to do what you did and he forgives you for it." Caleb promised.

"But who'll train me, the Varden wont take me in, nor your kind, where will I go when Eragon goes back to the Varden and what will I do when you go back to your kind?" Murtagh's voice broke even in his own mind.

"Eragon won't go back to the Varden unless they accept us and the Elves are no more my kind than the humans are." Caleb told him. "The Varden will need your help, so will the Dwarves and the Elves if they want freedom from the Empire."

"But they'll want me to fight and I'll have to leave you." Murtagh finally looked up at him and Caleb gladly met his gaze with a loving one.

"Not when we're both Dragon Riders." Caleb told him with a grin. "Lucus is about a week older than Thorn. You've got the kid of the bunch, Murtagh."

"The Silver Egg hatched for you?" Murtagh gasped. "Why isn't that a surprise?"

Caleb chuckled and glanced at Thorn who had approached eagerly at the mention of a Dragon on their side that he hadn't attacked. "Tell me where you are and me and Eragon will come find you. You can meet Lucus."

"But I betrayed him." Murtagh groaned and Caleb felt his mind preparing to shut Caleb out. Caleb jumped the stream and bent so his face was in his brother's view. He grabbed Murtagh's mental shoulder and refrained from shaking him.

"Do you know whose the least worthy of forgiveness around here, Murtagh!?" Caleb almost roared in his face. "Me, Murtagh. I kept you miserable and alone for fifteen years. I knew you had a brother and I kept him from you."

Anger spread across Murtagh's face and in an instant they were both standing. "You broke our oath before we'd even started it!"

"And unless you tell me where you are there is nothing you can do about it!" Caleb told him. He really didn't want to rile him up but there was little choice.

Murtagh's eyes narrowed and Caleb's mind was filled with images of the route from the Varden camp to the cave from Thorn's perspective. Caleb withdrew before Murtagh could think to have Thorn trap him there.

He found himself back on the ledge. "He's not happy with me." Caleb told Eragon. "But I know where he is."

"What's wrong?" Eragon asked.

"He didn't want us to know where he was because he didn't think you'd accept him after what you did so I reminded him about my own betrayal." Caleb sighed. "He was angry."

Lucus sent comforting feelings to him and Caleb sent reassuring ones back. "Let's just go and talk to him. He'll forgive you once your back together again." Eragon assured him.

Lucus nudged him and he swung himself up onto his back and pulled his blood stained shirt from his waist band. As they took off into the air following Thorn's directions Caleb thought about wearing the shirt as it was a reminder to Murtagh of stabbing him but knew he couldn't do that to his brother. He set to work re knitting it with magic and cleaning it before he slid it over him half an hour later.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

They only had to fly for two hours but still they covered almost a hundred leagues in a general south-easterly direction. Caleb directed the two Dragons down to the end of a valley where a small stream fell from a small cave entrance just large enough for Lucus to climb into and Saphira and squeeze through. As Lucus landed and Caleb slid off his back so he could crawl through Caleb found himself feeling glad that Saphira wasn't wearing her armour. The only reason Thorn had managed it was because he was smaller than the year old blue Dragon.

Caleb felt himself getting more and more nervous as they walked into the cave with Eragon at his shoulder and their bonded's eyes over their own to see better in the darkness. Before Caleb could start to wonder if this was the right place they emerged into the large open cavern that he had seen in Murtagh's mind and before Caleb could call out a man was launching himself at Caleb.

Caleb forced himself not to dodge but evidently Lucus wasn't going to be as cooperative in Caleb's beating. Lucus' spike tail sent Murtagh flying away from them before his head dropped down between them with a growl. Thorn could be heard growling as his bonded was attacked and was in front of Murtagh in a second, his red bulk still armoured. Eragon was still at Caleb's shoulder with Saphira behind them growling very lowly as if warning two young children to stop fighting.

"Enough!" Caleb yelled over the echoing growls. "Lucus, back off!"

Lucus swung his head to look at Caleb and he ran his hand gently down his face and nodded in reassurance. Lucus backed out of the way but only propped himself on his hunches. Thorn stared at Caleb for a moment before allowing Murtagh to pass him. Caleb turned to Eragon and Saphira and nodded, asking silently for them to back off. They backed away a few metres and waited though Saphira actually lay on the cave's floor properly.

Caleb turned back to face Murtagh only to find a fist flying towards him. He let it land and felt himself propelled backwards onto the floor as it cracked across his cheek. Caleb shook the lingering effects off and forced himself to his feet gesturing for Lucus to back off as the Dragon looked ready to take Murtagh's head off. As soon as he was on his feet again Murtagh punched him but this time Caleb retained his balance as he accepted it.

"Stop it!" Eragon's voice echoed across the cavern.

"Defend yourself you bloody prat!" Murtagh spat. Caleb just shook his head and Murtagh threw himself forwards into Caleb hitting him twice in the side of his chest before he was forcibly tugged away by Eragon.

"Let him go, Eragon. I deserve this." Caleb told him feeling blood leak from the side of his mouth. Murtagh evidently saw it too and went pale. Caleb figured he was remembering the blood that had leaked out of his mouth after Murtagh had impaled him.

"I don't care." Eragon was doing a good job of holding Murtagh since Caleb and Murtagh had five years on him but Murtagh hadn't been changed partly into an Elf. "We're brothers, we don't go around beating each other up!"

"He's not our brother." Murtagh spat and Caleb felt the words drive home harder than any of the punches before hand. He recoiled again and his view was blocked as Lucus lunged forwards between the two of them. He snapped at Murtagh viciously and would have actually taken off his head if he was going for his prey. Thorn lunged forwards and slammed into Lucus' side, his bulk and armour throwing Caleb's bonded out of the way. Lucus twisted nimbly, using Thorn's slow and armoured body to lunge over him and pin him to the ground.

Saphira's roar and massive form made Lucus back off and let Thorn get up but as soon as he was up the red Dragon lunged for Lucus who darted backwards. Thorn was brought up as Saphira jumped between the two and bathed the floor of the cavern with fire.

Lucus took the opportunity to settle on his hunches behind Caleb, his wings wrapped around the silent and frozen Elf hiding him from everyone's view. Eragon shoved at his blood brother in anger. "How can you say that to him after everything he's done for both of us?"

"Done for us!" Murtagh swore. "He kept you a secret from me, made me think he was the only family I had when I could have grown up with you all this time, with my Brother, Uncle and Cousin!"

"He was five, you were both five and he promised our mother to keep me a secret!" Eragon argued. "If our mother had made you promise something on her deathbed when you were that age would you have broken it?"

"If it was about having a brother then yes!" Murtagh spat.

"He was scared that you'd abandon him for a real brother." Eragon told him.

"Maybe I would have." Murtagh told him.

"Would you really have done something like that?" Eragon asked. "Because that would have been a worse betrayal than stabbing him."

Murtagh came up short. "Ok, no, I wouldn't but it wasn't his place to keep it a secret."

"I'm not saying it was the best thing for us but does it matter now?" Eragon asked. "We know now if not in the best way and we're all together again. Does it really matter if he kept the last promise he made our mother? What could you have done about it if he'd told you five years ago? Without the Dragons we couldn't have run from the Empire to be a family. Now we can."

There was silence for a time as Murtagh stared at the ground thoughtfully. Thorn went to sit on the far side of the room and it was obvious by his attention on his bonded that they were talking together. Eragon made to walk up to Caleb but Lucus just flipped his tail to warn him off. Saphira growled at the threatening gesture but didn't make a move to argue it. Eragon settled on the ground beside the stream with a sigh.

__

"He hates me." Caleb told Eragon mentally but it was clear that Lucus was also there by the power behind the words. They were fully entwined. Caleb had watched and listened to everything that had been said though his Dragon's eyes and ears.

__

"No he doesn't." Eragon assured him. _"He stabbed you and was so ready to have you hate him for it that he's trying to turn the tables."_

"He has every right to hate me." Caleb pointed out, this time without Lucus' backing.

__

"Not hate you, be annoyed maybe like I was when I found out you'd kept it from me but he should see why you did it." Eragon told him sternly.

__

"I'm sorry." Caleb told him rather feebly.

__

"I know you are but it's in the past and we can't afford to linger on it." Eragon told him. _"Saphira knew I had a brother and you knew him and I understand why she didn't tell me."_

Caleb tapped on Lucus' wings and they opened and let him out. He walked across the cavern and sat gingerly beside Murtagh who noticed his presence but said nothing. "When we were younger I didn't want to break my promise to our mother but then I didn't want you to do something stupid in some rescue quest and let the King know that Morzan had two sons. When all of this started I didn't want you to abandon me like Islanzadi did."

"I wouldn't have abandoned you, Caleb." Murtagh told him lifting his dark eyes to meet Caleb's violet ones. "And not just because of the oath. I wouldn't have wanted any life without you."

Caleb flopped over backwards onto the ground and sighed, Murtagh leaned back as well. Eragon joined them with a relieved smile and Lucus growled happily and lay down with Saphira in the entrance way to the cavern. Saphira grunted at Thorn who nervously edged towards the two Dragons before lying down next to Lucus. Saphira grunted in acceptance and Lucus lifted his head and lay his neck over Thorn's.

"What do you want to do with that armour, Murtagh?" Caleb asked.

"It's Empire made and made in a hurry." Murtagh muttered. "We might as well leave it here."

"Bad armour is better than no armour." Eragon pointed out.

"We could ask the Elves for armour lighter than Saphira's or see if the Dwarves can be convinced to make some." Caleb suggested.

"Either way I'd rather not fly with that stuff again." Murtagh said with a shudder.

"Discard it then." Caleb summarised with satisfaction. He stood elegantly and winced. Murtagh looked up guiltily but Caleb just muttered a healing spell and his bruises vanished. "Thorn, could you come here, please?"

Thorn looked up and then looked to Saphira for permission. Saphira snorted in amusement and Thorn scrambled up. "What are you going to do?" Eragon asked.

"Remove it." Caleb shrugged.

"Want help?" Eragon asked.

"Not really. I'm not going to touch it." Caleb said. "Thorn, don't move."

Thorn nodded his head and Murtagh whistled low in encouragement to his Dragon. Caleb raised his hands and focused on the armour, knowing where each of its leather ties were. **"Jierda!"** The ties snapped all at once and with a great clamour they fell to the floor around the Dragon which flapped it's wings once to get clear of the dented metal. Saphira stood and sniffed at the armour in contempt as Thorn made his way to Murtagh to have his scales rubbed glad to be free of the armour.

__

"This would not have lasted more than a few fights." Saphira agreed.

"Or one fight against me." Caleb boasted. **"Jierda!"** He snapped and a great rendering crack echoed through the air as the pieces split into four parts each. Eragon and Murtagh jumped and stared in shock. Caleb felt the drain ebb at him for matching the energy needed to split forged metal. **"Thrysta!"** The metal screeched against itself as it folded and crumpled in on itself shrinking into a jumbled pile of shrapnel.

The three Dragon's growled low at the pile probably imagining what would have happened to them inside of it. "It wouldn't have been pleasant." Caleb told them in amusement before staggering slightly. "Though I doubt even a normal Elvish Spellcaster could have done that without killing themselves."

"Could you do that to Dwarven armour?" Eragon asked thinking about Saphira's own armour.

"I doubt it, most Dwarven armour is far too strong to do that to and the armour is included in any wards you have on her to prevent magical damage." Caleb explained as he sat and accepted a canteen of water that Eragon had been smart enough to bring. "The Elves make their armour to resist magic."

"All magic?" Murtagh asked.

"Yes, it means you can't repair it with magic but it's safer for the Dragon." Caleb told them. "We need to head back."

"To the Varden?" Murtagh went pale. Caleb stood and turned to him grasping his shoulders.

"I'll kill them all before they try anything against you." Caleb promised.

"Besides their leader is bound to listen to my advice just like I am bound to take her orders." Eragon told him. "I can't see her attacking or even arresting you with three Dragons facing her."

Saphira and Lucus grunted their agreement and Thorn sidled into Lucus in gratitude. "All the same I will set the strongest wards I have around Lucus and Thorn and I wont let them separate us." Caleb told them. "If we run into trouble find the Carvahall villagers on the Dragon Wing and tell them to protect you. They owe me."

They headed for the cavern entrance and Saphira and Eragon took off first. Lucus crouched at the entrance for Caleb to climb on but Murtagh grabbed his arm and yanked him back. Caleb turned in the hug and rested his head on his side. "I wanted to kill myself after I realised I had stabbed you."

"I know." Caleb told him. "That's why you're my brother. Just remember I did that to break the oath to the King not to make you stab me."

"Oh, god." Murtagh gasped. "The Dwarves will want my head."

Caleb pulled back. "Why?"

"I killed their King." Murtagh told him as if it was obvious.

"Actually you didn't." Caleb grinned. "You got cocky and didn't check it worked. I used my own ward to block it. He should be fully recovered by the time we return."

"He's still going to want my head." Murtagh told him.

Caleb hugged him again. "I wont let that happen and he now owes me directly for his life. Even if he didn't I'd kill him to stop him ordering that."

__

"Are you two coming?" Eragon asked in their open minds. They all trusted each other so kept their minds open looking for other threats.

Caleb let his brother go and leapt onto Lucus' back who swooped out into the sky. Thorn and Murtagh followed them up. Lucus nipped on the end of Saphira's tail for fun and Caleb almost fell off in surprise as Lucus rolled in the air to dodge Saphira retaliatory strike of her wing. Thorn roared in happiness and Caleb kindly reminded them both that they had saddles and he didn't.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

****

That afternoon

The Varden camp spread out below them as they skimmed the clouds. Saphira was far lower than Thorn and Lucus were flying so that the humans and Dwarves could only see her and Eragon and not the other four. All of their minds were wide open and every magician in the Varden or Surdan army could feel them and all were shut up rather tightly. Saphira dipped down low and the central arena of the army opened up as people cleared the way. Saphira landed with a thud that Lucus' and Thorn's advanced hearing could hear.

Cheers erupted from the troops on the ground as they cleared a space for their saviour unaware of the other threat lingering above them. As soon as Eragon had dismounted he started to shout for all there to back away and clear the rest of the arena back to the ring of tents that demarked the edge of the space. Eragon answered to none but Nasuada and possibly King Hrothgar and King Orrin so nobody questioned his orders and soon the rest of the space was clear. Eragon sent his brothers a mental signal that all of magicians and Spellcasters below felt.

If it wasn't for Eragon's and Saphira's calmness the troops would have panicked at the sight of a silver and red dragon and their Riders falling from the sky to land in the newly cleared area. As it was shouts of alarm were sent rippling through the entire coalition of armies and they began to form up around the arena ready for battle. Lucus landed extremely gently just in front of Saphira but behind Eragon whilst Thorn landed at Saphira's side with less elegance though that wasn't saying much since Dragons were rarely ungraceful.

Saphira made a point of not caring that the Dragon that had been attacking them earlier was standing beside her or that the red helmed soldier sitting on its back was staring at everyone uncaringly. In truth, Murtagh was too frightened to move even with the extensive wards that Caleb had just placed around Thorn and Lucus that covered them too as long as they stayed on their backs. Not that Murtagh was a weakling on the ground but up against an army he wasn't that strong a magician. More powerful than any in Du Vrangr Gata but still vulnerable to somebody like Arya though she was weaker in power levels.

Caleb slowly dismounted and Lucus lowered himself to the ground to let him slide off with dignity rather than simply jump. His sword was proudly displayed against his hip and his bow was drawn and slung over his shoulder ready to be used. By the time Caleb had moved to stand beside Eragon the army they faced was getting anxious mainly from the sight of Lucus and Thorn who had both attacked them in the recent past.

A group of soldiers bustled out from the wall even as archers took aim at Lucus, Thorn and Caleb. Eragon took half a step forwards to cover Caleb from the wall but Caleb gently pushed him back. _"I'd rather they learn that I don't need protection."_

Eragon nodded to his mental request and stepped back into place as if the move had been planed. The approaching soldiers surrounded them and one stepped forwards. "My Lord Eragon, please move passed us to safety."

"I am perfectly safe where I stand. Neither of these two Riders nor their Dragons will allow harm to come to me." Eragon told him simply.

"Lady Nasuada has ordered that the two Riders be cuffed as well as their Dragons." The man told Eragon simply. "She has ordered that you help us."

"I don't take orders from you. If my Liege Lady wishes that of me she can come and ask it of me herself." Eragon spoke loudly and everyone there heard his words. "And I will still refuse." A ripple of muttering rose up and spread as word of his defection spread.

"We still need to restrain these Dragons." The man told Eragon. "Do not intervene, my Lord. Or we will have to restrain you as well."

Caleb started laughing which had the added advantage of reminding them all that he was an elf. "If any man here wishes to try to restrain my Dragon or Thorn then I will urge them to try."

Eragon snorted and they turned in surprise as five men broke away from the side of the Arena and headed for Lucus with chains and large cuffs designed to tether Beor Mountain beasts which Caleb knew were large. Lucus glanced at Caleb in concern but Caleb just mentally nudged him. Lucus, normally a rather calm Dragon reared up onto his hind legs and flared his wings and thudded them down enough to almost completely lift him from the ground. The five rather brave, and idiotic, men were blown backwards off of the floor and a massive wave of air blasted through them and into the nearby tents which clattered into the ground.

Caleb had to remind himself of what he might do in their position when faced with two Dragons that he didn't know or trust and he had to give them some slack. Though this was all an insult to Eragon since he had already told them that they were allies and was doing so once again.

"Lucus will not allow any of the Varden, Surdan or Dwarven army near him until I say otherwise." Caleb announced. "That was a warning strike and I now give him permission to kill any that try to attack or restrain him."

"Permission that I second in regards to both Lucus and Thorn or their Riders." Eragon announced loudly. "By my word and that of my Liege Lady's. If she contests this then she must be here to do so."

__

"Nice move." Caleb complimented since this would force Nasuada to come out here to counter his order on her behalf.

****

"By the name given to me by my parents as an Elf and by the honour of Islanzadi Drottningu I call upon her daughter, Arya, to aid me now or answer to her peril." His words held power and they rippled over the area. Eragon looked at him in surprise but Caleb just grinned. As long as he could claim that Islanzadi had given permission to use this summons and that his parents were loyal Elves, Arya would have to at least hear him out or by the customs of the Elves she would be banished from Du Weldenvarden.

Arya appeared with a furious expression several tense minutes later followed by Nasuada, Orrin and to Murtagh's horror, King Hrothgar. Caleb reached out with his mind to check for any deceit and felt the Magicians retreat rapidly. He also sensed several closed minds sneaking up on Thorn from behind. He warned Murtagh but an amused Murtagh had already seen them but were going to let them make their earlier point.

****

"You have no right to request my aid." Arya snapped rapidly.

****

"I have every right, Arya Drottningu. You mother promised me the aid of any Elf under her rule should I run into them. Are you an elf under her rule?" Caleb asked her.

She glared. **"What do you want?"**

"Only for you to listen to us without trying to subdue or kill. Neither myself, Murtagh, Thorn or Lucus want to aid King Galbatorix and if those you are allied with would stop trying to capture us we could even get around to helping you one day." Her eyes widened as he made his claim in a language he couldn't lie about. She turned to Nasuada and whispered in her ear.

"That red Dragon attacked our army." She pointed out. "He and his Rider have committed crimes against us."

"As have you against me. You tied me up, drugged me and wounded me when I had made no offensive move against any in your army." Caleb told her seriously. "Am I to continue this relationship based on that first instance where I should rightly insist that Arya and any other Elves leave you army immediately and that you write a formal apology to the queen of Elves?"

Nasuada opened and closed her mouth a few times but was saved from answering when Thorn reared up and around with Murtagh gripping tight to his back. He sent a dozen men reeling backwards in panic as he picked one up in his jaw though Caleb could see he was only holding him loosely by the tunic he was wearing. Saphira reared around at the same time and sent a wave of fire at the nearest group of men. Lucus snorted out a cloud of smoke in amusement but didn't take his eyes of the mean now at Thorn's back. Thorn turned slowly and trotted over to Caleb and Eragon. The guards that had been surrounding them fled in all directions but to their credit the two Kings, Lady and Spellcaster didn't retreat.

Murtagh jumped down from his back with a clank of armour and made his way to Caleb. "You could probably let him down now, Thorn." Caleb spoke simply and the man fell the six feet to the ground. Eragon crouched over him.

"That was a very stupid thing to do." He muttered and helped the man to his feet and sent him running to the nearest part of the wall of troops around the room. Thorn looked forlornly at his escaping meal but settled on his hunches instead of retreating to the other Dragons so that he could protect his rider.

Murtagh meanwhile knelt in front of Hrothgar with his head bowed. Caleb moved to stand behind him. "King Hrothgar, you owe me for your life." Caleb told the King simply. "I ask only that you wait till a more private venue before desiring Murtagh to beg his forgiveness. His actions were by his own choice but still a necessary evil."

"He attacked King Hrothgar and killed the majority of his Magicians." Nasuada accused.

"As I said his crimes are not against you." Caleb spoke simply but loudly before turning to publicly address Arya. "Do you disagree that I could penetrate your mind at this time, Arya Drottningu?"

She watched him for a few moments but shook her head to admit that with Lucus at his back he probably could. "And once I had control of you mind I could force you to draw your sword and kill King Hrothgar, King Orrin and Lady Nasuada without you being able to resist."

Nasuada turned to Arya with a stunned expression whilst, to their credit, the Dwarf and man just blinked at him in surprise at their sudden theoretical demise. Arya nodded.

"Would you, Lady Nasuada, then blame her for her actions or accept that she was simply overpowered by a greater source of power?" Caleb said and finally Eragon grinned as he caught on to Caleb's way of thinking.

Nasuada was forced to agree with him on this point. "Even if that is true I don't see the relevance." She told him.

"I would say that King Galbatorix would be considered a power greater and more overwhelming than Murtagh even after Thorn hatched for him." Caleb told him. "He was forced to take an oath in the Ancient language to serve the Empire's King and then ordered to win the battle here in the quickest possible manner."

Caleb turned to King Hrothgar. "I was in the battle and the point where it turned in the Varden and Surdan's favour was when you joined the battle. Removing you was the quickest way to remove the Dwarves as a formidable fighting force and then distracting Eragon and Saphira from the battle should have allowed the battle to turn back in the Empire's favour."

"One death instead of the hundreds he would have had to kill to complete his oath otherwise." Eragon told them. "You once told me, King Hrothgar, that you would gladly sacrifice your own life to save that of your race."

"You can prove he was acting under an oath?" Nasuada asked.

****

"Murtagh's actions were solely due to the limitations set by King Galbatorix in the Oath he was forced to recite." Caleb told Arya simply. **"An oath superseded by an act of betrayal against myself that nullified any other binding to King Galbatorix though that is a matter of Elven secrets."**

Arya nodded in acceptance and explained his first sentence to Nasuada who nodded in acceptance. She turned to King Orrin. "Do you have a problem accepting Thorn, Lucus and their respective Riders within this army?"

"With recent proof, I do not." The King spoke up for the first time.

"King Hrothgar?" Nasuada prompted.

"Rise and remove your helmet." Murtagh did as the Dwarven King ordered and Hrothgar grunted. "I remember you from your deeds within my city. I am willing to look passed your attempt at my life as I understand the need for such a move and because the one responsible for my survival has vouched for you so adamantly." Hrothgar turned to Nasuada and nodded his acceptance.

"As do I." She said and raised her voice. "If there is any hear that disagree with this ruling then speak up now and you will be listened to." Nobody spoke and Lucus let out a snort of smoke over the nearest of the troops. "So be it. Murtagh, Caleb, Thorne and Lucus will be given the same courtesy and acceptance as is given to Eragon and Saphira."

Saphira reared up onto her back legs and let out a burst of flames and Caleb shared an amused smile to a still rather pale Murtagh. "My Lady, may I request that food be brought out for the three Dragons as well as for my brothers."

Nasuada snapped out an order to the wall of troops which broke apart to start finding food for a large banquet out in the arena. "Brothers?" She asked as she turned back to them.

"I told you after the battle what Murtagh told me about our father." Eragon told her and she looked solemn. "Caleb was raised with Murtagh for the entirety of his life after his parents were murdered by Urgals and his mother and him found by the Empire. Caleb was born there. Murtagh is my brother by blood and Caleb through his life and actions."

Nasuada nodded and looked at Caleb with a new light. "Yes, I'm an Elvish exile. As you have probably guessed from Arya's treatment of me. I learned magic from Islanzadi though I have never met her."

"How is that possible?" Nasuada asked him.

"That is a matter between Elves." Arya cut in disapprovingly. "He is still enough of an Elf to be subject to our laws over what secrets we teach others."

"But not enough of an Elf to be shown the right courtesy by yourself even though your own mother was the one to accept me and teach me." Caleb retorted. "I have never betrayed the Elves secrets before and I don't intend to but not because of any sense of loyalty to your kind."

"Her kind?" Nasuada asked.

"I am Shur'tagal. If I could I would denounce that the Elves were my Kin but to do so would be a slight against my deceased parents, Uncle and my mother's friend." Caleb told the royalty before him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Tables were brought out into the open and Saphira lit a pile of wood gathered in the centre of the Arena so that they had light and warmth even though the orange tinted clouds gave them enough light to see by. The three Dragons were sat in the centre together eating through Hogs that the hunters had recently caught. Caleb sat at the central table with his brothers. Nobody sat at the end of the table since there were too many powerful people here. Nasuada sat at one end with Eragon beside her, Hrothgar was on his other side with Murtagh next to him. Opposite Nasuada sat King Orrin and then Arya, then Caleb and Roran. The Dwarf Orik sat beyond that with a Witch called Angela who had hit it off with Murtagh regardless of his history. They were followed by a few Captains, both Dwarven, Surdan and Varden and then a vast chunk of Carvahall's men, Du Vrangr Gata and then others that Caleb didn't care to know.

"What do you plan to do now?" Eragon asked Nasuada when they hit a lull in conversation. Caleb had spent much of his time talking to Roran beside him about things between himself, Eragon and Roran's new cousin Murtagh but was happy to stop to listen to what she had to stay.

"We have agreed that moving the army to Duath for the time being would be the best option so that we can better deal with the wounded and rebuild what we lost." She told them all.

"I've already heard that we have refugees passing across the borders. News of Murtagh's defection and the appearance of all three Dragons together within our army has greatly affected my countries moral for the better and seems to be calling more to our cause." Orrin told them.

"Do you think it will be some time before the Empire tries another strike?" Eragon asked.

"With things as they are I would give us a year at least before Galbatorix has the strength to build another army to threaten us." Orrin told them.

"And we intend to take the fight to him before that." Hrothgar pointed out.

"With the Elves attacking from the other side things are looking up for us." Nasuada pointed out.

"I am glad to hear it." Caleb told them. "When do you plan to make your incursions into the Empire?"

"Perhaps not for a few months so we can consolidate our forces after this battle. We hope that the Elves will make a push before that and then we can make our own press so that they can rest without fear of being driven out." Orrin told them honestly. Caleb shared a look with Arya and she nodded.

"I will pass that message onto the Queen tonight and see if it is a possibility." Caleb told the three leaders.

"Once the Elven contingent arrive tomorrow they will give you the ability to communicate with our own forces in the North." Arya told him. "I of course will remain here to lead them."

"Good, then the Varden, Surdan and Dwarven armies will have sufficient magical protection while we are gone." Caleb dropped his bombshell.

"Are you leaving?" Nasuada asked in shock. Caleb gave her a smirk of amusement at her change of attitude.

"Eragon, Murtagh, Roran and I had business to deal with." Caleb told him.

"You have not mentioned this to me." Nasuada turned on Eragon.

"Roran's fiancé was kidnapped by the Ra'zac and I have agreed that since it is basically my own fault that she was targeted then I should be the one to rescue her." Eragon told them.

"Murtagh and I have our own long term grievances against the Ra'zac and have agreed that three Dragons and their Riders cannot be matched by two Lethr-blaka and their spawn." Caleb spat the last part. For once Arya seemed to agree with him.

"It's about time those scum were destroyed." The Witch, Angela, agreed with gusto.

"Since you do not need us at this time the best thing we can do is sow doubt amongst the Empire. Keep people in awe of us." Murtagh told her. "With all due respect, Caleb and I were raised in Uru-baen, we know exactly how to sow fear in the Empire and weaken it."

"We should probably do some damage to Dras Leona while we are there and that will pave the way for your eventual invasion." Caleb told Orrin, Hrothgar and Nasuada. "We shall go with or without your permission but go we must."

"I promised the Elves that I would return as soon as you were safe to complete my training. I can't sit here for several months when I should be learning more." Eragon pointed out. "You need only give us two or three days warning for us to reach you in any event and the arriving Elvish Spellcasters can do that easily enough."

"Very well. Do what you must." Nasuada relented.

"And do it nosily." Orrin grinned maliciously. "The more of the Empire's population that see three powerful Dragons destroying everything to do with the Empire the more loyal troops will travel down to our army."

"Don't let us do _all_ the work for you." Caleb muttered just loud enough for Roran to hear just as he went to drink and ended up choking.

"Do you have room for a passenger?" Angela asked Caleb.

"Each of us can carry one extra person but only to Dras Leona." Caleb said slowly. "With Roran with us and the need to return with Katrina we can allow for one other person but it cannot simply be a passenger."

"Trust me when I say that my cat and I can be of great use in a situation like this." Angela smirked at him.

Caleb glanced at Eragon and got a decisive nod in return. "Very well." Caleb nodded before turning to Nasuada. "I'll need to see your leather worker before we retire for the evening. I'll need a sturdy saddle before we leave."

"I'll send word now." She nodded and did just that.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	11. Avenging a crime

The Last Dragons

Chapter 11; Avenging a crime

**Free Armies Camp**

'_Lucus, stay here and make sure the saddle fits properly.'_ Caleb told Lucus calmly as he watched the leather worker fussing over Lucus' side as he measured each section of the new saddle against Lucus' lithe but powerful form. Lucus had watched in silence as Caleb and the leather worker, Gerad, worked through the night to shape and fit the new saddle but Caleb needed to go vent some of his recent stresses against something that didn't argue back like Gerad had constantly.

At least with Lucus, Gerad, wouldn't get too over confident. The normally calm Dragon had already snapped his jaws at the leather worker twice and even though he had been amused at the time the human had been scared in both accounts.

'_There's a target range on the north side of the camp. You haven't used your bow since you shot the Lethr-blaka.'_ Lucus suggested with a small amount of vindictiveness as he remembered the sight of the abomination hitting the ground even through Caleb's eyes.

'_I think I will.'_ Caleb nodded before retreating through the tents back to his own that he and Murtagh had been shown to after the feast the evening before. He slipped passed Thorn sleeping peacefully beside Saphira between their tent and the one that Eragon was sharing with Roran and then into dark red tent without a sound. He paused to look at his human brother with a small smile as he slept on his front with the sheets low on his back letting the red scar reflect the single lamp's light eerily.

Without further fuss he crossed the ten and picked up the leather sheave that housed his tough bow and his quiver of metal tipped arrows and then retreated across the camp to the shooting range that Lucus had pointed out to him. It was a simple one, set up only to alleviate some of the boredom that always accompanied such a large army waiting to move to better surroundings. The targets were set about eighty feet away and angled so that any shot would fly well clear of any people. A line of stout sticks ran across in front of Caleb about twenty feet away for the humans to shoot from.

Caleb moved to the line and in silence strung his bow and nocked and arrow. He sighted easily with the red light of the Burning Plains to see by. Even a human could see the targets even in the middle of the night like now. He pulled the string back to his cheek but no further not wanting to strain the bow like he didn't when he took a serious shot. It also meant he could shoot without lowering his hood as he tended to draw stares from the guards and patrols around the camp.

He released the arrow and it flew across the sixty feet and landed with a dull thud dead centre. Without moving his left arm that held the bow he drew another arrow from the quiver resting against his right leg and nocked it, drew the string back and released. It slammed directly above the last on the cusp between the single circle that was penned into the yellow coloured centre.

He was aware of the respectfully closed mind as it approached from the edge of the tents but he ignored it as he lifted the quiver and backed off ten feet before taking aim once more and firing putting the arrow directly below the last two. The person came to a stop about two metres behind and to the left of him and Caleb paused long enough that they knew he was aware that they were there before he fired another arrow to the left of the original ones.

"Arya-Vodhren." Caleb spoke using a mildly praising honorific for an Elfish woman. "No honour guard to face the exile?"

He drew another arrow and fired it in a single movement. It landed on the right of the others completing the perfectly aimed circle. "**I feel that I owe you an apology, Caleb-Vodhr."** She told him in the Ancient language using the male version of the same honorific.

"**The Princess of Elves doesn't need to apologise to a lowly exile."** Caleb told her without turning to face her though he did lower his bow.

"**The fault is entirely with me. I have been speaking to Eragon-Finiarel, and he has reminded me of what I should have remembered all along. We are Elves and we have survived this long by protecting each other." **Arya told him as she walked up to his side. "**Even if you have grown up with only humans for company you are an Elf at heart and if I had listened to Eragon all this time I would have realised that long ago."**

Caleb turned to face her though his cloaks hood shaded his face. "You, Arya, are the first Elf I have ever seen with my own eyes." He told her switching into the slightly more comfortable human language. She didn't seem to find that suspicious though like she would have only yesterday. "Your mother is the only other one I have seen and with her it was only in the dream spell."

"How long has she been aware of your existence?" Arya asked.

"Since I was five. Sixteen years ago." Caleb told her honestly feeling the need to befriend at least one Elf in his lifetime. "She felt my mind when it reached out in pain after Selena, Murtagh, Eragon and my own mother, died. She decided that teaching me what it was to be an Elf would ensure that Galbatorix couldn't get a hold of any powers I came into and to stop him turning me against my kind."

"And it worked." Arya nodded showing for the first time that she believed that Caleb was on her side. Caleb raised his hands and lowered his hood letting the air run through his short cut, silver and red streaked, hair. Arya sought to continue any conversation. "You hold back your strength when you shoot."

"This may be as strong a bow as human craftsmanship can create but it wont last for long if I use all of my strength on it." Caleb sighed.

Arya stared at him for a moment before reached over her shoulder in to her own bow sheath and pulled the work of art that was her bow. She'd held it loosely yesterday when Caleb had returned with Murtagh but Caleb had ignored it. She held it out to him with a small smile and Caleb found himself reaching out to take the ornate but extremely strong bow. His hand twitched and he yanked it back to his body without the bow. Arya looked worried for a moment but didn't remove the bow from his sight. "What is the matter?"

Caleb felt Lucus brush against his mind soothingly and he looked up at Arya with glittering violet eyes showing that Lucus was there too. "It's too cruel a thing to wave such a thing as and Elvin bow in front of an exile."

"**You are no exile, Caleb-Vodhr."** Arya told him in the Ancient language and Caleb offered her a small smile. Her words were heartfelt but she didn't speak for any other Elf and not all would welcome him like she eventually had done.

"Were you present for the Agaeti Blodhren?" He asked her feeling the emotions bubbling up again. She nodded at him. "I was travelling down the coast with Carvahall at the time and I felt it the entire time."

She stared at him until it clicked in her mind what he meant. Her hand dropped to her side and she stared at him with renewed pity. "I have no family left but my father's friend who I have never met and the brotherhood between myself, Murtagh and Eragon. I don't feel like an Elf and when we travel up to the Elvin Army I will still be an exile because that is how I feel in my heart."

She sighed deeply and put away her bow with slow movements. "My mother did a horrible thing in discarding you Caleb and in time you may forgive her but in the meantime I will do everything in my power to make you feel like you belong once more." Arya told him. "If there is anything I can do to make up for my ill-advised treatment of you than you have but to name it until I have repaid that debt."

"How about a sparring session?" Caleb asked. "As good as Murtagh and Roran are I don't feel like I gain enough from those sessions."

"It would be an honour to cross blades with a Shur'tagal." She clasped her fist over her collar bone in salute and Caleb returned the motion before they backed away from one another. Arya removed her cloak, bow and her sword sheath and Caleb copied her until he held Aidail loosely in front of him. Arya's own sword was slimmer than his own but it was Elvin made and therefore probably much stronger. Caleb chanted a spell clearly before running his sparking fingers along the blade to blunt the edge as Arya did the same. He did another spell to strengthen the blade against her stronger blade and it made her smile. "It is a fine blade for one made my humans. May I?"

Caleb took a step forward and held it out for her to see. "Murtagh had it commissioned for me. Its not Elven made but it is strong enough for me to use and the gem in the hilt means I can bolster it's strength." Caleb told her plainly. "We named it Aidail."

Arya grinned at him rather than complain at the use of the name. "Shall we begin?"

He nodded and fell back a few metres. Wanting to completely test himself he danced forward in an obvious strike that she blocked. He reassessed his adversaries strength to that of an Elvin one much stronger than Murtagh had been. He grinned at her and backed off and then it began. Even blunted the swords clanged as they hit and the two figures danced around each other. Arya kept to his level to begin with knowing that he would have to adjust to fighting an Elvin opponent but soon he upped the pace and she was forced to follow until they were both fighting with all of the speed, strength and skill. Arya was the more skilled since she was older and much more used to fighting an equal opponent but Caleb had the advantage of his extra speed and strength that being Shur'tagal granted him. This went on for several hours and the dull red light of night began to brighten to the red light of day.

Their minds both remained open though neither used them to attack as they would in a serious fight and it was through Caleb's mind that he heard Eragon and Murtagh approaching from the air. With a duo of thuds he felt Saphira and Thorn land softly nearby. Caleb chose to ignore them once again even as more and more minds approached until an exhausted but smiling Arya flipped backwards away from him to end the fight. Caleb spun gracefully and placed the tip of his sword on the ground before leaning on it tiredly.

"That looked fun." Eragon spoke up from nearby and Caleb turned to face him as he drew in air to see his awed expression. Murtagh lingered slightly further away with a strange expression on his face with the two Dragons watching from near the target range.

"It was." Caleb told him with a grin before he whispered out the spell to sharpen Aidail once again. He lifted his bow, quiver and sword sheath before donning them though he left the cloak off since what seemed to be two hundred men and dwarves were watching from a small distance.

"What time are we leaving?" Murtagh asked rather harshly.

"I was thinking to attack at dawn tomorrow morning. The Dragons look far more impressive by dull light, especially once fires start." Caleb told him with a frown. "We can leave just before midday."

"Right." Murtagh nodded and turned away to walk back into the camp.

Eragon shared a confused look with Caleb who only shrugged in return. '_Can you please get this man off of me?'_ Lucus demanded, he'd probably kept an eye on the entire sparring match and Caleb let his mind spread over to him to see Lucus was getting irritated with Gerad who was trying to find more places he could put leather plates on his Dragon. He chuckled and turned to Eragon.

"I had better go find out what is bothering our brother. Could you and Saphira go rescue Lucus?" Caleb asked with a grin.

"Rescue?" Eragon frowned.

"The Leather-worker might become breakfast soon." Caleb told him.

"Eh, right." Eragon blinked and turned to head for Saphira.

Caleb turned back to Arya. "Arya? Thank you."

"Caleb?" She walked with him towards the human spectators. "I have yet to report your presence here to my mother. Once the other spell casters arrive do you wish me to?"

"No." Caleb said after thinking for a moment. "I think I'd rather be the one to tell her."

"After arriving on Lucus' back in the midst of the Elvin Army?" Arya grinned at him.

"Indeed. Do you think you can keep the spell casters from spreading the news once they arrive?" Caleb asked.

"Easily." Arya waved her hand dismissively. "They will be placed under my charge."

"Thank you."

"It is a pleasure to know you, Caleb-vodhr." She told him before she changed direction and slipped away through the tents. Caleb reached out with his mind and felt other minds retreat from his own. Only Eragon's, Arya's and Murtagh's held fast and open as they recognised him easily. He headed to Murtagh's familiar mind and found himself walking to his and his brother's tent.

He ducked inside and let his eyes adjust to the dark interior before dumping his cloak on his cot with a sigh. Murtagh was lying face up on the bed having stripped off his shirt once again. Caleb sighed and reached out with his mind to his brother only to have Murtagh's mind clamp down against his own. Caleb's mind retreated before he crossed the room, took off his sword belt and quiver before shoving the twenty-one year old to the side of his bed.

Murtagh sat up with a snap and glared at Caleb who simply shrugged and sat beside him before flopping back onto Murtagh's pillow. "If you're going to a prat then I can be rude." Caleb told him before continuing when Murtagh didn't react. "Lie down."

Murtagh did as he was told and they both stared at the ceiling. "Did you enjoy your date?"

"My date?" Caleb lifted his head in shock. "What date? You mean Arya. I think you have me confused with your other brother."

"You seemed to be enjoying that little sparring match."

"Is that what this is about?" Caleb put his head back down on the pillow. "You're jealous because I didn't ask you to spar with me?"

"No!" Murtagh growled sounding a lot like Thorn.

"Then what is it!?" Caleb snapped.

"You're an Elf, she's an Elf." Murtagh told him before stopping himself from continuing. He didn't really need to though, Caleb knew him as well as he knew himself.

"You think I'm going to forget about you now that I can be with the Elves?" Caleb asked quietly.

"Of course not!" Murtagh snapped. Caleb waited patiently. "Are you?"

Caleb lifted himself up onto an elbow and turned to look down at Murtagh. "I've told you a thousand times that me and you are brothers and we'll always be brothers." Caleb told him seriously. "Just because I've now seen an actual Elf doesn't change that. If anything my talk with Arya just went to show how different I am from them."

Murtagh shut his eyes before opening them to look at Caleb with a pleading look on his face. "I'm never going to abandon you." Caleb promised before he realised something and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Murtagh asked defensively and tried to sit up.

Caleb put his hand on his brother's chest and pushed him back down again. "I just find it ironic that all my life I've been scared that once you found out about Eragon you'd abandon me for him and your worried _now_ about the same thing."

Murtagh grinned slightly before shaking his head. "There's no _now_ about it. I've always been worried that one day we'd travel and find the Elves and you'd leave me."

"Well the thought never occurred to me." Caleb stated with a steady look into his brother's brown eyes.

"Nor me with Eragon and you." Murtagh nodded.

"Good, now that that's sorted we can act like adults again and not like little children." Caleb laughed as he leant his head away from Murtagh's light slap.

"How do you feel?" Murtagh asked as Caleb lay back down properly.

"About?" Caleb asked.

"Now that you've seen another Elf?" Murtagh asked gently.

Caleb sighed and felt Lucus send a calming feeling of love at him. "It hurts." Caleb told him meekly. "They're not anything like me and I wont fit in there. They'll all treat me like Arya did at the start; with mistrust and fear."

"Well they are right to fear you, and me, if they are going to treat you that way." Murtagh declared.

"Arya listened to Eragon and believes in me but the others aren't going to ever let me fit in." Caleb sighed and leaned his head sideways so the top of his head met Murtagh's own. Murtagh sat up and pulled Caleb with him before turning and pulling Caleb to him in a tight hug. Caleb returned it and let the warmth of his brother's shoulder seep into his cheek. "Thanks."

Murtagh smiled as he pulled back and stretched with a wince as the knotted muscles in his back protested. He grinned at Caleb. "It's been ages since I could get the knots worked out."

Caleb stood and pulled Murtagh up with him before slipped around to his back. He went to work in the dark working out the knots with practiced ease as Murtagh sighed with relief as each gave way to Caleb's deft hands. "You know, life's changed. Are you going to let me heal this over?"

Murtagh turned to look at Caleb for a moment before nodding once. Caleb smiled at his brother. He'd always refused saying that the scar worked as a reminder to who their father had been and what they had lived through but it didn't seem as important now that Eragon was with them and they both had their Dragons.

"We'd better do this now since we have the morning to recover." Caleb told him. "Let's go outside and call Eragon and Thorn."

"Eragon?" Murtagh asked. He understood that Thorn would want to be nearby for this.

"I need somebody to hold you still." Caleb sighed with a grimace.

"Hold me still?" Murtagh asked. "Is it going to hurt?"

"The only way to heal this is to open it up. All the way down your back." Caleb told him before reaching out with his mind as Murtagh slipped away to talk to his Dragon. He knew that Lucus was already on his way.

"_Eragon, could you come help me heal Murtagh's scar?" _He asked after tapping and being allowed entrance into his brother's mind.

"_Sure."_ Eragon told him. "_We'll be right there."_

Caleb came back to the real world and followed Murtagh outside after his brother slipped a loose cotton shirt over his torso to show some modesty. It was much brighter outside now and Caleb knew it would be better to have the light for this. A shadow spread across the area and firstly Lucus and then Thorn dropped from the skies.

'_You didn't eat Gerad, right?'_ Caleb asked his bonded.

'_No, though it was tempting.' _Lucus told him. '_He told Eragon to give you a message.'_

The irritated grumble made Caleb laugh gently. One of the things that had annoyed them both was that Gerad had treated Lucus like an animal, a dangerous animal with sharp teeth and claws, but still an animal and not as a Dragon with a sharp mind. '_What was the message?'_

'_He'll bring the saddle to your tent once he's completed the final touches.'_ Lucus informed him primly just as Saphira set down gracefully with Eragon on her back. Eragon slipped off and walked towards them.

"What do you need me to do?" Eragon looked eager to be rid of the mark of his father and Caleb didn't blame him.

"Hold him still." Caleb winced. "It's going to hurt like nothing else."

"I can do that." Eragon nodded.

"Are you going to close your link to Thorn?" Caleb asked his older brother who stared at the red Dragon for a moment before turning back to Caleb with a sad shake of his head. Caleb nodded at Thorn before looking at Lucus who nodded and stood from where he was crouched. He settled at Thorn's side. "Saphira, can you help keep Thorn still or he might thrash about and destroy some of the camp?"

She snorted out a small cloud of smoke before settling down on Thorn's other side. Thorn looked at them both before settling his head down on the ground. Lucus, like he had in the cave the day before, lifted his head and laid his neck over his fellow Dragon's own neck.

Caleb walked Murtagh into the door way of their tent so that, with the Dragon's blocking the entrance, they could only be seen from a very small angle of approach. Murtagh pulled his shirt off and Eragon stared at the scar soulfully for a few moments before he turned Murtagh to face him with his hands on his shoulders to brace him. "Are you two ready?" Caleb asked.

"Not really." Murtagh muttered as Eragon nodded. Murtagh raised his hands and gripped Eragon's forearms tightly. "Get rid of it."

Caleb knew he didn't only mean the scar but also the memories of the pain and loneliness that they had both always felt. He shut his eyes for moment to brace himself before opening them again and placing his hand palm down between Murtagh's shoulder blades. He began speaking clearly in the Ancient language using the most powerful spell he knew for this sort of thing since he didn't want any mistakes. He saw Eragon's eyes widen as he lost track of the words being used.

The skin, flesh and muscle of Murtagh's back slowly split open and even though the slowness increased the pain it would heal better. As the splitting stopped Caleb realised that he'd overlooked something, his own oath to Murtagh. He'd caused pain and it didn't care why he's done it. Pain ripped through his own back but he knew it was nothing like Murtagh's own pain and he bit his tongue to keep from crying out even as Murtagh whimpered. Eragon's hands reached around to hold his shoulder blades still and Murtagh hung his head as he let Eragon steady him.

A roar could be heard from the Dragons but Caleb realised Lucus was growling in pain even as he held a flinching Thorn still. He tried to cut Lucus off from his own pain but felt Lucus' mind close over his own refusing the freedom to keep Caleb more lucid. Caleb focused on Murtagh's back and started on the healing spell. As soon as he finished each of the motions a section of his brother's back would heal over. First the tendons, then the muscles and flesh, then the blood vessels and finally the skin and nerves.

Caleb sighed out as it was done and heard Murtagh released his held in breath as Eragon hugged him lightly. "Eragon?" Caleb winced before reaching around and feeling the blood on his back. He brought his hand forward and let them both see the blood. "Can you heal it?"

Eragon, to his credit, didn't simply drop Murtagh but kept a hold of him as Murtagh spun to look at his Elvin friend. Caleb pulled his shirt over his head and Lucus growled out again. "What happened?" Eragon asked as he eyed the shallow slash on Caleb's back.

"The oath we took repaid the damaged I caused back onto me." Caleb sighed.

"Damn." Murtagh grunted as he took his own weight off of Eragon so their younger brother could get to Caleb's back.

"It's only a skin wound." Eragon told them after prodding Caleb's back lightly. "Waise Heill!"

Caleb felt Eragon's magic flowing through his back and felt his skin re-grow and heal over on his back. He smiled at him as he eyed his bloody shirt with distaste and muttered a few words to clean the cotton before he pulled it over his head. "Did you know that would happen?" Murtagh accused him.

"If I'd thought about it but I forgot." Caleb shrugged. "I'd have still done it."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**A few hours later**

Caleb braced himself on the front of the saddle as Lucus settled first on his rear legs and then onto his front legs. He flapped his wings once before pulling them in to his sides. Caleb nodded down at Arya, Nasuada and King Hrothgar. He and Lucus had just been for a twenty minute fly to get used to the saddle before they took on a passenger and now he and his bonded were ready for the long journey north to Dras Leona and the Helgrind.

Saphira and Thorn were kneeling to the side but Thorn stood when they arrived. The were both wearing their saddles though Saphira hadn't donned her armour. Their Rider's magical protection would be sufficient for this and Thorn and Caleb weren't large enough to carry armour for long distances or armour and a passenger.

'_It's a bit itchy but I'll get used to it.'_ Lucus announced to the two other Dragons, their Riders and Arya who were all used to mind speech. Arya smiled in amusement while Saphira snorted out some smoke. Caleb didn't bother to climb down since Eragon, Murtagh, Roran and Angela the witch were walking towards him.

"Are you ready to go now?" Murtagh asked impishly. Caleb smirked and patted Lucus who had growled at the human Rider.

"Has everyone got everything?" Caleb asked.

"Almost." Angela looked around her and an instant later a cat darted through the crowd that were gathering and up to her. She lifted him up and nodded at Caleb who eyed the cat. It was giving off a completely different feel that a normal animal would. Caleb spread out his mind and felt the cat's mind greet him.

Eragon led Roran over to Saphira while Murtagh climbed up onto Thorn and stroked his side calmly. Lucus hunched down and Angela grabbed Caleb's offered hand and pulled herself up. As she settled in behind him the cat changed shape into the form of a young boy with messy black hair and a cheeky expression. Caleb eyed the were-cat dubiously even as Lucus ruffled slightly to shift the extra weight on his back.

'_The Witch and the Cat don't weigh much.'_ Lucus told him before spreading his wings.

"There are straps on the side of the saddle, Angela. Tie them around your lower legs." He told her as he watched them fuss. He opened a saddle bag under his left leg where Aidail and his bow and arrows were and motioned for the witch to place her own weapons in. They were covered by a piece of fabric so Caleb didn't comment on the strange shape. He waited until Angela was securely attached and by the time she was done Thorn was circling in the air above them. He looked down at the were-cat with a raised eyebrow.

"The name's Solembum." The small boy told him though Caleb had a feeling he was much older. "Its nice to finally meet you. I've watched you very carefully since you were born."

"I'm sure." Caleb muttered with a frown. "You'd better hold onto my waist. I doubt even a cat will fall on his feet from the height we plan on flying."

Instead of being insulted, Solembum seemed to only grin at Caleb more readily and as Caleb turned back the boy circled his waist with his arms and laid up against Caleb's back. Caleb could have sworn he felt a rumbling spread through the contact just like what he felt when Lucus purred under his hands.

'_Strange creature.'_ Lucus commented bluntly before waiting for Eragon to stop fussing with Roran's straps. Roran was already looking rather pale and Caleb thought that he probably would have backed out of this flight if it wasn't all to save Katrina from the Ra'zac.

Saphira spread her large blue wings and with a flex of her knees and a massive down strike of the large span that thudded through the airs she sprung up into the airs. Lucus flexed like a cat ready to chase it's prey and Caleb grinned as he felt his bonded's excitement as he too joined the other Dragons in the air.

Caleb felt a presence against his mind and recognising the only other Elf in the area he let her in. There was a pause and Caleb figured she was waiting for permission from the other two Rider's also. "_Good luck to you all. We'll await your return soon."_

Lucus, hearing the words through his bond roared loudly and Thorn copied him. Saphira fired a jet of flame high into the air before shooting forwards. Thorn did a barrel roll before shooting up higher than the larger Dragon, far more nimble and less burdened as the red Dragon was. Lucus followed close of Saphira left as they took up positions for the flight slowly gaining altitude to clear the clouds.

Eragon's mind spread out to Caleb's, Murtagh's and, Caleb realised, Angela's and Solembum's as well and he chuckled. "_Roran isn't taking this that well." _Eragon told him.

"_I believe my own passengers are enjoying themselves." _Caleb put in as he continued to feel a contented purr from Solembum and they all heard Angela giggle in delight. Even as old as a Witch and Were-cat could be they probably had never flown before.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**That evening**

The Dragons set down on the west bank of the lake in the forests that spread up into the Spine and in Lucus' case it was with a sigh of relief. Thorn was the only one that wasn't over burdened but Saphira was half again as big as Lucus and the size difference was evident in her ability to fly with more weight on her back. Caleb made quick time in unstrapping Angela and jumping off to catch the rather hyperactive Solembum. He quickly undid Lucus' saddle and lowered it to the ground before stepping in close and rubbing his Dragon's nose affectionately. Lucus purred softly before laying down on the ground and putting his head on his front feet.

"I don't think Lucus feels like hunting tonight." Caleb told Thorn and Saphira in amusement which only got him a face full of smoke from his own Dragon.

'_I will hunt for the three of us.'_ Thorn announced to them all before waiting patiently for Murtagh to relieve him of his saddle. He leapt up into the air and immediately turned West to head for the high mountains in the Spine. Saphira settled down next to the exhausted Lucus who grunted his thanks before slipping off into a nap. Caleb felt his bonded's mind retreat to the outside of his own.

Eragon and Roran were sorting through their packs even as Angela slipped away into the forests around the clearing to find wood to start a campfire with the black cat, Solembum, on her heels. Murtagh grinned before flopping down on the floor with a sigh. "Did you enjoy your first flight, Roran?" Caleb asked his friend as he, Eragon and Roran joined him near the water's edge.

"It was great!" Roran grinned though there was something strained in his grin that Caleb caught but his cousins, Eragon and Murtagh missed. Caleb had spent six months witnessing Roran's downtrodden array of moods and knew he was stressed about rescuing Katrina.

"Thrysta!" He said the word compress as he waved his hand over the ground between the four of them. The ground groaned as a dip appeared. "Adurna!" He stated with a come hither gesture passed Murtagh's head at the lake. A small amount of water streamed out of the water and flooded towards them through the air. Murtagh ducked to let it pass with a small glare at his childhood brother.

"What are you doing?" Roran frowned though both Murtagh and Roran had noticed.

"Scrying." Eragon told his cousin simply.

"For Katrina again. I want to check they haven't moved her in the last week." Caleb told him. He'd checked on her just before they'd entered the Jiet River and headed for the Battle. "Plus I want to see if she's calm enough to let me talk to her."

"Calm enough?" Eragon frowned.

Caleb ignored the question by setting a calming hand on Roran's arm before reaching out with his magic again. "Draumr Kopa!" He stated focusing on the time he had last seen her. The water stilled to an unnatural level before turning black as pitch before it seemed to ripple outwards and there for all to see was the curled up figure of Katrina in he ripped and stained dull white dress she had been wearing when they captured her right out of Roran's bed.

She was shuddering ever so slightly as if crying though her face was clear of anything but the old trails of tears. Caleb gritted his teeth in fury at the sight just as Roran's arm slipped passed Caleb's hand as his own fingers reached out as if to touch her. Caleb narrowed his eyes in anger but his thoughts had changed track and the image faded and shifted again. Two figures stood in the middle of the darkness once again but instead of humans it was the two Ra'zac.

Roran snarled even as Eragon growled just like the Dragon's did. Caleb and Murtagh hated what the Ra'zac were but the Ra'zac had never killed the ones that they loved. "This is the last night that the Ra'zac will live, I promise the two of you this." Murtagh told Roran and Eragon plainly. Caleb released his magic and the pitch turned back to water.

"That's something we both will promise you." Caleb told them. "Tomorrow at dawn Dras Leona will witness the might of Lucus, Thorn and Saphira before the Helgrind crumbles."

"Crumbles?" Eragon frowned.

"Between the three of us and our Dragons we have just enough power to weaken that unnatural mountain." Caleb nodded at them.

"It's a mountain!" Roran gasped looking at him in horror.

"You'd be surprised how easily a tower like that will collapse if you weaken it in just the right places." Eragon told him. "Find and weaken every crack, exploit every weakness and eventually it will succumb to gravity."

"Though that will wait until we have Katrina out of there and safely on Lucus' back." Caleb told them. He turned to Murtagh. "Will you be able to take Angela with you during the attack?"

"Sure." Murtagh nodded.

"Eragon, have you ever seen Dras Leona from the air?" Caleb asked him.

"Once, just before Brom died." His voice chocked slightly and Murtagh dipped his head in remembrance. Caleb prompted him on a new spell, a rather simple one and Eragon nodded before speaking the two words. "Adurna Manin!" The spell, a simple 'Water Memory' instantly took effect as Eragon focused on Dras Leona in his memory and the water rose in the long wall and many buildings of Dras Leona and the mountain of Helgrind.

"Du Adurna huildr." Caleb spoke simply and nodded to show that Eragon could release his magic. The model of the city and mountain froze in place at his hold spell.

"That's impressive." Roran muttered.

"An easy spell if you know it is possible. It's easier to do with clay though." Caleb admitted. "You have to constantly hold it up when it's water."

Solembum suddenly appeared at Caleb's sighed and the black shaggy cat rubbed himself down Caleb's leg before hopping into his lap. Caleb instinctively started to scratch at the back of the were-cat's neck and Solembum stretched out across his lap.

"He has taken a definite liking to you, young Elfling." Angela commented as she appeared. Eragon moved slightly further away from Caleb's left side to let the Witch sit in their circle.

"So it would seem, I was just going to suggest a plan. Perhaps you would like to give your opinion afterwards?" Caleb asked. "I would hazard a guess that you have more experience in these matters than us."

"I agree that subtlety isn't really a Dragon Rider's strong point." Angela chuckled.

"I don't think anything about this will be subtle. I'm suggesting me set light to the City." Caleb told him.

"King Orrin did suggest exactly that." Murtagh agreed with a sadistic grin.

"I wonder about you two sometimes." Eragon told them with all seriousness.

"When you are forced to live as the King's own wards for thirteen years you develop quite the urge to reek havoc on anything to do with his Empire." Murtagh told his new brother with an evil grin that only made Angela laugh.

"I'm suggesting we all attack at Dawn with no warning. Thorn can come down out of the clouds, Saphira across the water since she is well coloured for that in the dim lighting of morning and I shall come across from the south." Caleb told them.

"How will you stay hidden?" Eragon asked.

"I know a spell that will divert all but the most powerful of minds from seeing me or Lucus." Caleb told them with a shrug. "We attack without warning, burn the guard towers and then along the walls then move onto the barracks, cathedral and the public areas."

"Not the residential areas or the main gates." Eragon put in determinately. "We need to make allies of these people not slaughter them all inside a furnace."

Caleb and Murtagh nodded their agreement. "Once they are all distracted with a burning city we can turn our attention on the Helgrind." Caleb told them.

"The mountain wont be a good place for the Dragons." Murtagh pointed out logically.

"No." Caleb sighed. "I'm thinking that we can alight on the mountain and then Lucus, Saphira and Thorn can return to the airs with Murtagh."

Murtagh looked thoughtful for a moment. "Why not all of us go in?" He asked.

"I still remember Lucus' reaction to the Lethr-blaka in Carvahall." Caleb sighed with a glance over his shoulder at his sleeping Dragon.

"And Saphira's reaction to the Ra'zac when they killed Uncle Garrow." Eragon winced with a glance at Roran. Saphira had kidnapped Eragon and run away into the Spine at the first glance of the Ra'zac.

"Thorn smashed his way into the side of the castle to get to me the first time the Ra'zac visited." Murtagh put in quietly. Caleb looked at him in concern. It was the first time he had said a word about his training after being forced into an oath.

"I'd rather one of us was out with them if the Ra'zac take to the air on the Lethr-blaka." Caleb sighed. "They are all older but they shouldn't be alone."

"Agreed." Murtagh nodded.

"Eragon, Roran, Angela and I should be able to handle anybody we find in there, even the Ra'zac if it comes to it though I'd rather force them out into the air and kill them and their mounts out there." Caleb told them. "According to Islanzadi they are strongest in the shadows and the tunnels of Helgrind we be best suited for them."

Eragon, Roran, Angela and Murtagh nodded their agreement. Caleb continued. "We'll find and rescue Katrina and then call for the Dragons. It'll take time for the Ra'zac to mount up if they choose that course of action and that should give us time to get Katrina, Roran and Angela down onto the ground before we start."

"Why not let us fight with you?" Roran demanded, he wanted to see the Ra'zac killed face to face.

"The Lethr-blaka are stronger than the Dragons though not as powerful and the type of flying we'll be doing isn't suitable for passengers and I can't have an unconscious or delirious Katrina with me during the fight." Caleb told him. "And I don't think that leaving her on the ground alone is a good idea especially if Dras Leona is emptying onto the Plains."

Roran thought for a moment and nodded though he obviously wasn't happy with having to simply watch. Caleb touched his arm soothingly again and offered him a regretful smile. "Are you not worried that the Ra'zac will realise you are after Katrina and try to kill her?" Angela asked, coming into the conversation for the first time.

"I don't see how they would know of our presence." Caleb said thoughtfully. "They don't know of Lucus and word won't have spread about his appearance just yet."

"They won't realise that Roran and Eragon are there for Katrina until it is too late." Murtagh grinned.

"Even so I will listen tonight to the minds of Dras Leona for Lucus' or my own name. If either are mentioned then we will attack Helgrind first." Caleb sighed nodding to Angela to show he had thought hard about her words. "The priority for this is Katrina. We need to finish what was started and put that era behind us. Eragon, Roran, Murtagh and I all have grievances with the Ra'zac and this must be done before the Empire can fall."

"Wise words." Angela grinned at him. "Get me into that curse mountain and Solembum and I can do our share."

"As I understand it, you and Solembum have already done your fair share." Caleb smirked at her. She's poisoned the enemy in their own camp and killed or crippled more than a thousand of them before the battle had even started.

"I had to put up with those Imperial Captain whining on and on about food being drugged!" Murtagh growled. "Damn Witch, you gave me one hell of a headache."

They all laughed as the tension in the air vanished just as Thorn appeared over the tops of the trees with two dead boar in his mouth. He dropped them both in front of Saphira and Lucus before retreating to the water for a drink. "He's already eaten." Murtagh told him.

Saphira leaned over and nudged Lucus awake and Caleb sent a mental prod to aid her. Lucus lifted his head and eyed the boar for a moment before he pushed himself to his feet to move it away so that Caleb didn't have to watch him eat meat. '_Don't worry, Lucus. I'm going to slip away and try to talk to Katrina.'_

Lucus paused and eyed him. '_I'm coming with you.'_ Lucus declared.

"I'm going to cast a spell to try to talk to Katrina. Lucus is coming with me. Murtagh?" Caleb looked up at Murtagh who smiled back.

"I'll watch you, as always." Murtagh promised him.

Caleb kept his hand on the back of the sleeping were-cat's neck as Angela, Roran and Eragon stood to set up the camp fire. Murtagh stretched out to watch his own Dragon swim in the shallow water with a smile on his lips. Even with the prospect of saving Katrina it was a good time for Murtagh and Caleb, they were together, free of the Empire and knew that they would never be alone again.

Caleb muttered the spell and felt his reality vanish as his mind spread out passed the open minds of Murtagh, Roran, Eragon, Angela and Solembum before he directed it to the East though he focused solely on what he remembered of Katrina's mind. He found her in her solitude and felt only darkness around him. Her mind was firmly shut against the world. He tried to coax it open but she registered his presence and no matter what he spoke to her mind she refused to recognise or open up for him. Even when he spoke of Roran and Carvahall she ignored him. And even with Lucus' mind beside his own they could force entry with this spell, it was too passive.

His eyes popped open to the campsite and he sighed even as Solembum pushed up at his hand for attention. "You are a very stubborn cat." Caleb told him making Murtagh look up at him.

"That was quick." Murtagh pointed out.

"Her mind is firmly closed to everything." Caleb sighed. "She's been mentally pushed."

"The Ra'zac couldn't enter her mind." Murtagh frowned.

"No, but one of the King's pet magician's could." Caleb sighed. "She didn't recognise me but she might recognise Roran. I'm going to take him with me."

"You can do that?" Murtagh frowned.

"Yes." Caleb saw the wounded look on Murtagh's face. "I never had reason to with you and it is against Elvin law to teach any non-elf this spell or take them with you. In fact even Elves aren't taken along, that's why Islanzadi never brought Ingwe to my mind."

Murtagh let out an explosive sigh. "Sorry."

"Murtagh, don't ever apologise, just remember I love you more than any other and I always will." Caleb told him determinedly.

"What?" Murtagh grinned. "Even with all those Elves to spar with."

"Oh, my dear Murtagh, you'll always be my favourite sparring partner." Caleb grinned and lifted Solembum from his lap and put him down on the floor before he stood. He glanced around and found Roran standing by the water line watching the water gently passed the shore.

"Roran?"

"Did you manage to talk to her?" Roran asked him without looking around.

"I found her but she won't let me enter her mind." Caleb told him before sighing. "I think she's been mentally interrogated enough times that she is blocking out everything. If I was there in person I could force my way in, though I wouldn't want to, but at this distance there is only one thing we can try."

"What?" Roran rounded on him.

"I'd rather you never told any other soul what we are about to try. It is strictly forbidden by the Elves." Caleb told him seriously

"I thought you didn't care about their rules." Roran frowned.

"I don't really but it cause problems if you tell an Elf that we did this." Caleb pointed out.

"If it helps Katrina then I'd promise anything." Roran told him with determination.

"Sit down and face me." Caleb told him before sitting himself down. Roran sat cross legged in front of him and Caleb glanced sideways and a watching Murtagh who, even though he was keeping an eye on him, was keeping a respectful distance. Eragon and Angela were stoking up the fire. Lucus growled low and Caleb felt his mind connect ever tighter against his own.

Caleb turned back to look in Roran's eyes and invaded his mind completely and without reservation. He heard Roran gasped in breath as he felt the intrusion. "_Calm down, Roran." _Lucus spoke quietly and Roran's mind calmed instantly as he heard the Dragon's voice.

"_I'm going to cast the spell and drag your own mind along with my own and Lucus'"_ Caleb told him. "_It'll feel strange but stay relaxed."_

"_I'm ready."_ Caleb heard Roran think to him. Caleb muttered the spell in the real world and as his mind swept over them all it dragged Roran's along with it. He went straight to Katrina's mind and hit the barrier like he had before. He brushed against it speaking gentle words in an attempt to get her to recognise and lower them.

"_Roran? Try to get her to lower her barriers. Talk to her about things you've shared together." _Caleb told him.

"_Katrina?" _Roran sounded uncertain. "_Katrina, oh love, please! It's me Roran. Caleb is helping me talk to you but you have to lower your barriers."_

The barrier's faltered but Caleb didn't try to penetrate them but simply waited. Roran continued without noticing the slight curiosity in the barriers. "_It's really me, Kat. Remember that I promised to give you a life with or without your father. Your inheritance never mattered to me. All I care about is rescuing you and being with you."_

The barrier tore at the words and Caleb slipped passed them along with Roran. He opened his eyes to find himself staring at the central square of Carvahall. Katrina flinched as she saw him but before could close her mind again Roran appeared. Katrina stared at him in shock and wonder. "Roran?" Caleb spoke. "Open your eyes."

Roran's eyes flew open and he stared about in the bright noon light at the buildings that they had abandoned under siege until his eyes landed on Katrina. "Kat?"

"Roran?" She frowned. "Is it really you?"

"It's me love." Roran took a step towards her but paused and looked at Caleb.

"You can't touch in here." Caleb sighed. "Hello Katrina."

She frowned in confusion before light flickered in her mind. "Caleb? The Elf? Where's Lucus?"

Caleb grinned and glanced around. "He's here somewhere." In response to his words the large form of Lucus appeared gliding over the housetops before settling lightly and soundlessly on the sandy ground of the main road through the village.

"He's so…" Katrina frowned looking rather unnerved.

"Big?" Roran grinned.

"Yeah." Katrina stared in awe and Lucus ruffled his wings in pride. "How long?"

"It's been almost six months, Kat." Roran sighed in sorrow.

"Six months?" She sounded horrified and the surroundings flickered though they steadied on the same image. She noticed it. "Where are we?"

"You are still in Helgrind." Caleb sighed regretfully. "We are about a hundred miles to the west of you. This," he gestured around them, "is your mind, or at least a dream."

"I wasn't asleep. I haven't slept in days. They come if I sleep!" She sounded scared and Caleb took a step towards her with his hands out to the side.

"The spell I cast to bring me, Lucus and Roran to your mind put you to sleep." Caleb explained. "I had to bring Roran since you wouldn't lower your barriers to just me."

"I was scared." Katrina shook in fright and Roran's arms flinched in a need to reach out and hold her.

"Whoever it is that assaults your mind can't now." Lucus' voice rumbled across the village as if he was speaking though his jaw didn't move. Katrina looked up at the silver Dragon in shock and wonder. "I am shielding your mind so that nobody can listen to this conversation."

Caleb sighed feeling tired suddenly. "Caleb? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Roran." He turned to Katrina. "Tomorrow morning at dawn we are going to attack Dras Leona and the Helgrind and rescue you. Can you hold out till then?"

"I can hold out for a hundred years for Roran. Like I told him before." Katrina told them though she was looking more pale at the concept of them leaving.

"_Caleb, pull out!"_ He heard Murtagh's voice echo through his mind and Lucus ruffled up his wings again. Caleb felt exhausted.

"_Now, Caleb!" _Eragon's mind shocked him and he looked up at Roran dizzyingly.

"We have to go." He gasped as he fell to his knees. Lucus growled and pawed at the ground.

Roran spun on Katrina. "We'll be back together tomorrow, love. I promise you."

"Roran." She whispered before Caleb wrenched them all back to their bodies on the shores of the lake.

"Caleb!" Murtagh yelled right in his face and Caleb blinked open his eyes to find himself collapsed over sideways with his head pillowed in Murtagh's lap. Murtagh had been shaking him but stopped as their eyes met. "You idiot!"

Caleb gasped in air as his senses came back and tried to sit up only to find himself dizzy once again. His head flopped back into Murtagh's lap. Eragon was kneeling in the sand between him and Roran who was sitting up, perfectly fine, though confused. Lucus scrambled up and Saphira and Thorn who had been kneeling watching the scene followed him up.

"You slumped over." Eragon explained since Murtagh was still swearing at Caleb under his breath. "I think you must have drained faster than normal."

"I didn't realise there was another reason why the Elves don't do that." Caleb gritted out.

"You idiot!" Murtagh snapped.

"Yes, Murtagh, I know." Caleb sighed and turned into Murtagh's body with a sigh. Murtagh's expression softened. "At least we managed to talk to Katrina. I just didn't realise that pulling Roran's mind along with me would drain me so fast."

"You had better sleep if you're going to be in top shape tomorrow." Eragon told him before lifting a bottle of water to Caleb's lips for him to drink. Caleb smiled up at him and nodded before shutting his eyes. Murtagh adjusted himself and Caleb found himself using Murtagh's chest as a pillow as he slipped off into sleep just as Lucus settled down between him, Murtagh and the water.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The next morning**

Dras Leona approached fast from the horizon. With their ability to speak into each other's minds timing the approach was easy though Caleb and Lucus were the last to get into position since they had to circle around and then cast the spell to hide them from sight. Lucus shot low across the ground approaching the dark side of the city as the sun began to rise behind them over the plains.

Caleb knew he could ignore Lucus' flight and only worry about staying on his back and attacking, or defending, with magic. He'd listened to the city that morning after he had woken and there was no worry in the soldier's minds about Dragons or any form of attack. He had a headache from his mistake the evening before but he had the energy back that this would require.

Lucus banked up suddenly just as a bell rang on the west side of the city. Caleb could sense people waking but even as the bell began to toll it died in a strange sound that Caleb knew could only be that of Saphira ripping apart the tower it was housed in.

'_Torch the tower, Lucus.'_ Caleb suggested and received a mental equivalent of a smirk in return. Lucus hit the wall with a crack of stone before he reared up with his wings outstretched to either side and threw his head out sending fire lancing towards one of the eighteen towers that interspersed the wall around the city.

The tower exploded as the fire invaded the stone work and burning figures could be seen jumping from the windows in panic. The magic had faded from Lucus as soon as Saphira had attacked since they wanted to be seen.

Lucus felt the minds of archers even before they took aim but he let the ward around Lucus catch the arrows without trouble. Lucus turned and with a single bound he closed in on the next tower in the circle. He gave it the same treatment before burning out one of the access ramps just as troops tried to flood up the stares. Before Caleb could suggest it he dipped off of the wall and spread his huge wings and began climbing to get above the arrows fired at them.

'_My turn.'_ Caleb grinned as they swept over the South Gate Barracks. "Brisingr!" He stated and watched in satisfaction as fire spread across the tiled roofs of the eight long buildings. It took more energy than burning wood since slate didn't like burning but soon the wooden supports were burning and he could release the magic. Saphira roared out and Caleb could see a whole four hundred metre stretch of the west wall ignite into flames as she soared along it. Soon the troops would be abandoning the walls.

Another roar split the area just before the Cathedral burst into flames as Thorn, eerily looking like burning blood in the light of the fires sent flames through each of the windows. They had decided to burn the Cathedral since it was a testament to all that was evil in the Empire and it would serve as a reminder of what had to go.

Lucus banked as he hit the North Wall and opened his jaw to send fire along the battlements as men leapt from the wall and fled into towers even as each of the towers exploded. Caleb added his own magic here and there to get the fires to catch onto things they shouldn't normally but he, Murtagh and Eragon had agreed to save most of the magic for the Helgrind.

"_Eragon?"_ Caleb asked as he reached out. "_Time for the palace."_

Saphira roared as she heard this and Lucus joined in happily. He was having the time of his life. With so little warning the soldiers of the city were simply trying to stay alive and they weren't in any real danger for the time being and he could finally fight along side the other Dragons. Saphira banked and glided across the centre of the city towards the burning Cathedral which, sitting so much higher than the rest of the city, could be seen easily above the rising smoke from the hundreds of fires raging around them.

Lucus glided at her side and Caleb took a moment to look at the blue Dragon. Whereas Thorn looked like pure evil lit by the fires of war she looked as majestic as always. Her blue scales seemed to shirk the fire's light just as they had on the Burning Plains. Lucus probably looked the most magical since his silver scales reflected the fire as if he actually was on fire. Caleb could see the flames and smoke mirrored in the scales beneath him and grinned across at Eragon and Roran. Roran was clutching on for dear life though and didn't wave at him like Eragon did.

Thorn moved out across the city to keep the soldiers from regrouping and to find targets to burn and in one case to smother a fire that had cut off a large group of peasants from fleeing to the South Gate.

Lucus swept low over the wall to the palace and sent a wall of fire straight through the front doors which stood open as soldiers ran in an out. A spell shot up from a balcony on the far right but Caleb diverted the orange spell with one of his own before tracking the mind of the Magician and killing him. After that Caleb and Eragon sought out and destroyed over twenty Magicians within the Palace and surrounding city buildings even as Saphira and Lucus burned every foot of the palace from the air.

The attack lasted only ten minutes before the three Dragons slipped above the clouds and turned East for the short trip to the Helgrind but they left behind them a churning column of smoke fed by a thousand fires. People were already fleeing the city out of it's four gates out onto the plains and no attempt was being made to stem the fires.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Caleb watched as Lucus tipped himself off of the ledge to join the other two Dragons and Murtagh in the air. He glanced at the rest of the team with a practiced eye. Solembum was in his cat form which would be handy in the tight tunnels because he could scout ahead without being noticed. Eragon was wearing light human made armour and held a new sword in his hand at the ready. Angela was crouched beside the tunnel that led into the mountain as she listened for sounds. She wore a dark cloak with a hood that hung down her back. In her right hand was a long double bladed staff that looked like it was of Dwarven design. Roran stood a little uncertainly at the other side of the entrance with the hammer he had carried since Carvahall in his hand. A sword rested against his other hip and he nodded at Caleb with determination.

As for himself he was wearing his leather trousers and a light cotton shirt over the top of a sturdy chain mail shirt donated to him by Arya and manufactured by the Elves. She had said it was but one of the many things she'd have to offer to make it up to him. He nodded resolutely at Eragon before he slipped forwards into the tunnel. Solembum darted ahead into the darkness and Caleb used his own advanced eyesight to follow. Eragon muttered a spell he had learn to see better also and Caleb knew that Roran would be following his cousin closely so as not to get lost. Angela brought up the rear without comment.

This far up the structure the tunnels were narrow and less than organised and nothing displayed anything like uniformity. Caleb knew that the lower levels that the human soldiers resided in would be more airy and artificial. He paused at an interception and heard the sounds of metal studded boots close by on their right. He went left wanting to leave their presence a secret until they were closer to Katrina. Unfortunately things didn't always go to plan.

They'd reached a section with a few cubby holes when a Solembum slipped back towards them as a boy and gestured down the tunnel that there was a patrol approaching. He felt Angela's mind seeking entry and granted it. "_There is a patrol approaching from behind also."_

Caleb sighed and reached out to Eragon and Roran as well. "_Hide in the cubby holes and attack once the first falls."_

Nobody spoke but instead they slipped into the two holes. Caleb pressed himself into the side as Roran pushed passed him and Caleb could just about make out Eragon slide into one on the other side of the hall and a few feet further along. Angela had obviously slipped in there first. Caleb sheathed his sword silently and pulled out a dagger before opening his mind.

He found the ten humans approaching from both directions but kept his mind closed against the two probing magicians. He felt Eragon's mind retreat as well since neither wanted a prolonged fight in such enclosed spaces. He leant other to Roran and gripped his arm tightly in the darkness so the young man didn't attack too early. The first few stopped opposite his hole as they clashed into the other patrol and words were exchanged. Caleb took the opportunity and spoke to Eragon briefly telling him what he was about to do.

Eragon lashed out and struck into the first Magician's mind even as Caleb did the same to the second though instead of killing first the Magician and then the five troops with his magic he kept a firm hold over the magician's mind as he searched through his memories for what he wanted. Roran slipped passed him in the panic and lashed out at the first man he came to, landing a solid blow on his neck as Angela and Eragon dashed into the fight.

By the time Caleb had what he wanted the soldiers were dead on the ground. Caleb killed the Magician rather simply and his body collapsed to the floor. "I have it." He whispered.

"What?" Roran frowned obviously eager to get to his betrothed.

"The way to Katrina's cell and the knowledge that the Ra'zac are planning to try to escape to the North to Uru-baen to avoid the Dragons." Caleb told them. "Eragon can you contact Murtagh and tell him to keep an eye on the North side of the mountain in case they get out before we're done." Eragon nodded and Caleb helped Roran and Angela to pile the bodies up in the two cubby holes.

Solembum sidled up to Caleb with a grin as he reappeared out of the shadows. His dagger was bloody but he hadn't been in either of the cubby holes. Caleb leant down to whisper to him. "First right, third left, up the stairs and the third cell on the right."

Solembum grinned and slipped into the shadows. Soon they were moving quickly along the corridors behind the black cat though this time they jogged wanting to get Katrina and get out before the patrols were missed or the Ra'zac made their escape attempt. They took the first two turns and climbed the steps. Caleb made short work of the two unprotected soldiers guarding the cells and Eragon picked the lock on the cell door with his magic before the whole group slipped into the cell.

Caleb could feel her presence even in the pitch dark room and Roran tried to search blindly until Caleb grabbed his arm and guided him with only his mental senses to show him around the room. He forced Roran down onto his knees in front of the unconscious young woman and left Roran find her with his hands. "She's alive." He told Roran calmly as Roran gasped out something close to an anguished sob. "We need to get out quickly. Can you carry her?"

Caleb felt Roran nod before he hefted her into his arms in a cradle. He gasped in horror and shock. "She barely weighs anything!"

Caleb sighed knowing that she had shown them only a perfectly healthy image of herself when they had spoken to her the night before. "Roran, don't worry about that now." Caleb reassured him bluntly. He just hoped they hadn't rescued her only to have her die of her suffering soon. Though at least she would die with the man she loved and friends around her rather than in this stinking hell.

"We have to hurry!" Angela hissed as Solembum slipped into the room. He morphed into the small boy.

"Twenty approach." He said simply. "And more beyond that."

Caleb spun on the wall and muttered a string of words. He saw in his minds eye the mountain vanish and the scenery outside superimposed around it. Not two metres beyond this wall was the edge of the mountain. '_Lucus!' _He called. '_We're trapped, I'm going to drill a small hole out of the side of the cell on the South side of the mountain about twenty metres above the ledge we arrived on. Find it and destroy the wall. Be careful though we're on the other side.'_

"Stenr Moi!" He said verbally to let Eragon and Angela know what he was doing. At the words the rock rumbled and a small foot wide opening appeared. "Brisingr!" A ball of flame shot from through the opening and out into the air two metres beyond it.

Almost instantly they could hear great scraps on the other side of the room and a loud rumble as great chunks of rock were ripped away. "Saphira's helping him." Eragon told Caleb as he caught on to the plan.

"What are we doing?" Roran asked. Angela looked rather hesitant as well.

"Going out the window." Caleb informed them both and got a chuckle from Angela and a wild grin from Solembum. Even before he could finish he heard running foot steps as more soldiers were attracted by the sounds of ripping stone. He stepped over to the door. "Brisingr!" He snapped and instantly two tongues of flame rocketed down the corridor in either direction buying them some time.

Light flooded the room as Saphira's claws broke through the remaining wall and a huge clump of rock fell away. Lucus tore off the last chunk before backing away into a hover. Saphira ducked and clung to the rock.

Caleb turned to Roran and unceremoniously took Katrina from him. "Go with Eragon!" Roran looked ready to argue but Eragon turned and dragged his cousin along with him. Roran through him a helpless and angry look but followed knowing better than to waste time. "_Murtagh!" _Caleb called and got in to his mind. "_Once I'm clear get in here."_

"_Got it!"_ Murtagh responded clearly.

Saphira dropped from the opening and threw open her wings to stop her fall clearing the opening for Lucus to approach. It was easier for him to grip the ledge since he was smaller but Caleb had to use magic to levitate himself and Katrina up onto his back since he couldn't use both his hands. He turned to Angela. "Thorn will grab you. Be ready."

He gripped on tightly as Lucus jumped out into the air and flapped his wings. He saw Thorn swoop close underneath them and grab the ledge tightly in his claws and even though he didn't bother to watch he knew that both Angela and Solembum were clear.

The three Dragons retreated from the fiery scene as they swept across the plains out to the South ahead of the fleeing thousands already spreading out to safety. Caleb directed Lucus down onto a small rise with craggy sides and Saphira and Thorn landed nearby. Roran jumped off of his Dragon rather clumsily much to Saphira's annoyance and came running to Lucus. Caleb lowered Katrina down to him before turning to look at Angela and Murtagh helped her down.

"Watch Katrina closely but don't try to enter her mind." Angela nodded at him without comment and turned to where Roran was lying his betrothed down on the ground. "Roran?"

"What?" Roran answered rather distractedly.

"If we don't come back make sure you travel south as fast as you can. Listen to Angela." Caleb snapped. Roran looked at him in surprise having obviously not seen their fight as being a problem. Caleb flickered his eyes sideways at Eragon so that Roran got the hint. Roran backed away from Katrina and ran to a surprised Eragon who got off of Saphira at his cousins insistence. As soon as the young man was standing level with Roran he was caught up in a hug.

'_Are you ready for this?'_ Caleb asked Lucus in concern.

'_I'll always be ready to kill Lethr-blaka!'_ Lucus announced and Caleb knew that he'd spoke to everyone by the wide grin Murtagh sent him.

"Caleb?" Caleb looked down at his friend. "Be careful out there."

"Of course Roran-Vor." Caleb smiled. "I want to see you two married."

Roran offered him a small smile. "Please," he hesitated unsure of himself. "Look after Eragon?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Caleb nodded just as Lucus spun his head and licked the man on the cheek getting a disgusted yelp from him. Caleb knew from experience that Lucus' tongue was very hot. Caleb laughed but grabbed hold tightly as Lucus spun on his back legs, thumped his wings once and roared at the top of his lungs. Thorn evidently found this contagious as he copied the gesture and his roar joined in. They thudded down together onto the ground.

Saphira snorted before crouching low and roaring louder than the two of them. Lucus, instead of being defeated reared up again and roared just as Thorn did the same. Caleb glanced over his shoulder and nodded to the two humans before patting his over excited Dragon on the neck. Lucus leapt forwards and cleared the ground throwing himself much further than both Thorn and Saphira were capable of.

Their wings thudded through the air as they gained altitude heading for the Ra'zac. Cries and shouts could be heard from the plains close below them as they flew over the fleeing city dwellers as they fled to the outlying farms and villagers but not even the archers amongst them tried to do anything about them. They began to gain altitude as they approached the Helgrind and Caleb reached out along with Murtagh and Eragon over the area looking for the Ra'zac.

Caleb, more familiar with sensing them with his mind, found them near the north side of the Helgrind and he gave their positions to the other two as Lucus banked around the Helgrind in a steady sweep. Caleb dropped any magical wards he had on Lucus and strengthened the close in physical wards and cast one light magical ward to divert any Magician's attack from the Helgrind though he wasn't too concerned with that.

He caught sight of the Lethr-blaka just as smoke from the City enveloped him, Murtagh and Eragon. He drove Lucus forward as he pulled out his bow and fitted an arrow. '_Lucus, can you see through the smoke?'_

'_Just.'_ Lucus glanced to the left from where the smoke was thicker and suddenly rolled around tightly. Caleb swore viciously as his bow slipped from his fingers. The air thudded as the huge form of the second Lethr-blaka raked it's claws through the air where Caleb had just been. Caleb swore violently as his bow was lost forever, even magic couldn't summon it after it would snap on the ground so far below them.

"_Caleb!"_ Murtagh yelled even as Caleb sent a spell at the arrow he had dropped making it fly back up at the Lethr-blaka. It screeched as the arrow sunk into it's side but wasn't too hurt.

"_I'm fine, it attacked from the smoke." _Caleb reassured his brothers. Caleb heard a roar from his right that sounded like Saphira and a flash of fire and another screech. Lucus rolled that way just as a Lethr-blaka shot down from above them. Caleb reacted first and pulled his sword from it's sheath and jumped to his feet even as he merged with Lucus fully to keep his balance. He twisted and struck as Lucus rolled around the diving Lethr-blaka and Caleb shredded the side of the wing of the Lethr-blaka. Pain lanced through his side as a dagger flashed across his vision and tore into his right side, diverted at the crucial moment by the Elvin vest. Still the metal of the vest cut in to his side.

"Garzla!" He snapped sending a stinging beam of light at the Ra'zac as he passed by. The brief encounter last only a second but at least the Ra'zac and his mount had come off worse.

Lucus dove down to follow the Lethr-blaka using his speed and agility to catch up to the diving creature. It flared it's huge leathery wings at the last moment to skim across the ground but Lucus barely flared his own sending him crashing into the top of the beast. Claws dug into it's back as the Ra'zac slashed at Lucus' back. Caleb felt the drain on his magic as his wards diverted the attack and he leapt forwards with his sword to parry the next blow just before Lucus and the Lethr-blaka ploughed into the floor. The Lethr-blaka screeched but Lucus just sunk his teeth into his back and gripped tightly as it thrashed.

Caleb leapt clear as Lucus swung his spiked tail around to clip the Ra'zac and the elf landed clear of the fighting. The Ra'zac dodged clear of it's own parent's thrashing claws as the Lethr-blaka tried to roll around and claw at Lucus. Caleb darted forwards with Aidail and hissed a spell into his sword. It flared with fire as it crashed into one of the two short swords that the Ra'zac swung at him. Fire danced around them and burnt the Ra'zac even as it set light to Caleb's sleeve. He dodged the next swipe seamlessly and silently put out the flame with a small spell.

Twin roars sounded from the air above them and fire darted through the smoke even as Caleb caught sight of a flash of blue within the lower reached. A pain screech echoed across the plains from the still flying Lethr-blaka and Caleb contented himself with his own one as it attacked him. Caleb ducked under the inhumanly fast swipe and jabbed with his sword meeting the other dagger. Fire flashed again and Caleb yanked his sword free sending the Ra'zac blade skittering across the ground.

It's beak snapped at his face and Caleb leaned back before twisting nimbly to the side and slashing his sword in a wide arc that tore the cloak away from the Ra'zac back. A wave of heat hit him as Lucus jumped into the air as his prey managed to slash at his belly. Fire erupted from his mouth and completely covered the Lethr-blaka which screamed in utter pain. The Ra'zac cried out and went into a fury. Caleb lashed out with a wave of magic sending it skidding backwards before he followed it with his sword. The parried several strikes before it managed to get a single one passed him. The short sword slashed at his waist just below the Elven vest and cut into the top of his leg.

Caleb used it's victory against it though and slammed his own sword against it's side sending it staggering. He spun as he ignored the pain in his left leg and slashed out at it's head. His sword sunk into flesh and Caleb hissed as it stopped half way through. He yanked it out even as the Ra'zac collapsed to it's knees. He spun around to gain momentum and sent the Ra'zac's head rolling away from it's body.

The body collapsed in a heap and Caleb set light to it in disgust. Caleb turned back to where Lucus was standing guard over the burnt out husk of the Lethr-blaka and he limped over to his bonded. He spread out his mind even as he healed a gash on Lucus' front leg. "_One dead Lethr-blaka and Ra'zac."_ He announced as he jumped up onto Lucus' back and his Dragon leapt into the air gaining altitude as fast as possible.

"_We're trying but I think it can see perfectly in the smoke!"_ Eragon yelled mentally as Caleb saw another flash of fire. There was a screech from the Lethr-blaka and the sound of clashing bodies before Thorn fell out of the clouds. He spread his wings quickly but not an instant later Murtagh tumbled off of his back. Lucus collapsed his wings and was under him in a second even as Thorn rolled to try to follow him.

Just as Murtagh would have hit Lucus and Caleb he cried out 'Letta' and Murtagh was tugged to a stop. Caleb released the spell not wanting to waste magic and Murtagh landed sprawling on Lucus' back. Caleb grabbed him in concern seeing the Dagger protruding from his side. Lucus gained altitude just as Thorn appeared above them. Caleb reached around and yanked the dagger out of his brother's side without warning and healed the damage as well as was possible on the back of a Dragon with Eragon and Saphira in mortal danger. Murtagh gasped but rallied himself and nodded a thanks before snapping out his own levitation spell and flinging himself up onto Thorn's back.

Lucus was already gaining altitude rapidly and they rose into the smoke. Caleb blended with Lucus again and could just about make out the shape of the flitting Lethr-blaka just as Lucus came onto it. The Lethr-blaka was taken by surprise and Lucus rolled under it and slashed at it's belly with his claws before holding on with his spiked tail around the Lethr-blaka's own tail. He bit into the neck of the creature just Thorn flew out of the smoke in front and fire erupted in front of the Ra'zac on it's back. Saphira paused in her own attempts at harrying the Lethr-blaka before she launched herself at the Ra'zac and snapped her jaws around it in it's distraction.

She tore it from it's saddle with a violent lurch of her head and rolled away from the struggle between Lucus and the Lethr-blaka. Fire erupted from her mouth even while it still held onto the Ra'zac and Caleb really didn't want to have to Eragon and have to smell that. Caleb simply held on for dear life as Lucus rolled in the air and dropped away from his prey. Thorn landed heavily on the creatures back and tore into the top of it's neck with his jaw and Lucus backed away as Saphira reappeared and bit into it's wing. It shuddered as the end of it's huge wing was torn off but Saphira simply rolled around and slashed deeply into it's belly with her sharp rear claws before latching on to the bottom of it's neck even as Thorn still held on to the top.

It's head sagged as it finally gave up it's struggle and Caleb felt it die. Lucus roared in happiness even as Saphira wrenched away from it and rolled to catch her own weight on her wings. Thorn release his own hold and the Lethr-blaka began to fall faster until the three Dragons and the falling carcass erupted from the bottom of the smoke. Somehow in the fight they had flown over the Helgrind to the south and now as it fell hundreds of fleeing city-dwellers scattered away from it before, with a horrible sound, it struck on a rocky outcropping on the plains. Lucus, Saphira and Thorn all roared in victory and Caleb couldn't help but be happy for them all. They'd gotten their revenge, all of them.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Ten minutes later**

The three Dragons settled down on the small hill once again and as soon as the Riders had dismounted from their tired Dragons Eragon was hit full on with a brutal hug from his cousin. Caleb smiled softly and watched the envious look that Murtagh was giving his brother and cousin. He reached out and hugged his childhood brother around the waist before walking passed Eragon and Murtagh and towards where Angela was fussing over a sleeping Katrina.

"Don't forget you have two cousins now, Roran. You'll make the other jealous." He whispered in his friends ear as he passed by. Roran snapped up to look at Murtagh and Caleb ducked down to check on the young woman carefully.

"Er…" Roran stuttered behind him. "Are you ok as well?"

Murtagh sighed but spoke up regardless of Caleb's blatant lack of subtlety. "I'm fine, thank you, Roran. Don't listen to Caleb, you don't have to feel obligated to like me."

"What?" Roran frowned. "It's not that! It's not anything! It just never settled in that I had two cousins."

"I told you when I first met you." Caleb pointed out without looking up. That first time at the river side when he had told Roran about how he had grown up and Roran had realised that Eragon had a brother.

"Would you stay out of it!?" Roran snapped though only half-heartedly. Caleb looked up at him under his loose fringe and smirked at him. Eragon chuckled. Roran glared at Caleb before turning to his older cousin and trust out his hand. Murtagh looked startled but gripped it tightly. Roran tugged on the arm and gave a shocked Murtagh a brief one armed hug that Murtagh just about managed to return. "Cousin." Roran stated with a small smile. "Thank you."

Caleb knew he was talking about helping rescue Katrina and he smiled at Murtagh as his childhood brother realised his family had once again gained a member. Now it was the seven of them. To Murtagh and Eragon he had two brothers and a cousin whilst Roran had the two cousins and a good friend similar to Caleb's own two brothers and a friend. Then there was the three Dragons that merged into the family so perfectly.

Angela chuckled beside his ear and Caleb looked at her. "Well played out." She complimented.

"He's always had a yearning for a family that I alone could never fill." Caleb told her. "Has she woken?"

"Not yet." Angela sighed. "Though I do not fear for her."

"Good." Caleb nodded. "The Ra'zac and Lethr-blaka are all dead."

"I saw the Lethr-blaka fall from the sky." Angela muttered and both glanced up at the spreading smoke reaching out in all directions in the still air.

"Saphira killed it's Ra'zac while Lucus and I killed the other two on the plains to the North." Eragon told her.

"What of the Helgrind?" Angela asked.

"We can't do anything to it now." Caleb sighed. "The humans from the city are covering the plains. To topple it now would kill thousands of them and we can't afford that kind of thing."

"I believe what you have done is sufficient." Angela told him sincerely. "You three have destroyed one of the King's favourite cities and destroyed four beings that most of the humans in the Empire hate and fear with minimal loss of civilian life."

Caleb sighed and sat on the ground. "If only the rest of this war may go passed so easily." Caleb sighed.

"When you three face the King he will fear you." Angela told him sternly.

"Yet Murtagh and I feel only fear of him, even now." Caleb sighed. "We have hid our true selves from him for so long and feared his anger and for our lives for so long."

"A time will come when you will truly be free, Caleb." Solembum suddenly spoke up making the Elf jump.

"Will that be after I am dead?" Caleb asked with a roll of his eyes. Solembum laughed lightly before tipping his head against Caleb's arm. Caleb, without thinking about the fact that Solembum was in his boy form, lifted a hand and scratched the skin on the back of the were-cats neck.

"At this rate, Caleb, he'll never leave your side again." Angela muttered before suddenly looking down at Solembum. "Is that what you want? To go with Caleb to the Elves?"

"It's been a long time since I saw the Elves." Solembum smiled up at her and Caleb looked between the two with a confused expression.

"Do I get a choice in this matter?" Caleb demanded.

Angela laughed uproariously. "I've been trying to get this little fellow to leave me alone for decades. I'm afraid if he's decided to go with you then you're stuck with him until he decides your life is too plain and boring."

"Your life is far from plain and boring!" Caleb argued. "Don't you care?"

Angela smiled at him. "He's a wonderful companion but I don't plan on running around fighting armies for much longer."

Caleb sighed and stood slowly to look around at the others. Murtagh, Eragon and Roran were fussing over the three saddles and they brought out food for them all while Saphira, Lucus and Thorn were settled together on the far side of the hilltop. Caleb made his way over to Roran, Eragon and Murtagh and sighed. "We'll leave as soon as the Dragons are happy to go." Caleb told them. "I'm going to sort out Lucus and then contact Arya with news. Is there anything you want me to tell her?"

"Can you ask about the Villagers?" Roran asked in a spur of the moment decision.

"I'll ask after them." Caleb promised before receiving small shakes of the head from his two brothers to show they didn't want anything. Caleb nodded bluntly before remembering something he'd forgotten. "Murtagh? Could you help me for a minute?"

Murtagh frowned but stood. Caleb led the way over to Lucus and knelt on the grass in front of Lucus' head as his bonded snorted in welcome. He pulled his cotton shirt over his head before lifting his right arm to show Murtagh what he needed help with. Out of the three of them only he and Murtagh had been injured and whilst Murtagh's dagger wound had needed instant attention, Caleb had left his own till they were safe. Murtagh grumbled out about idiotic brothers before kneeling in front of his brother and gripping the shoulders of the metal vest. Caleb raised his arms and hissed in pain as Murtagh slipped it up and over his head.

"What did this?" Murtagh asked as he dumped the Elvin made vest to one side. It would have to be cleaned by hand to remove the blood since magic couldn't effect it so easily.

"One of the Ra'zac chucked a dagger at me and it glanced off the armour." Caleb told him simply. "I forgot about it after seeing you stabbed the same way."

Murtagh grunted out before slapping Caleb's hand away from the lattice of small cuts just as he was about to prod at it. His own hand came to rest of Caleb's skin and his whispered a medical spell that checked for internal injuries. He nodded in satisfaction before casting the basic healing spell and grunted in satisfaction as it close over. "I'll go get some water to clean this off while you sort out Lucus and talk to Arya."

"Thanks, Murtagh." Caleb smiled up at him as his brother stood. Murtagh grinned back at him.

"Thanks for catching me." Murtagh told him.

"Anytime." Caleb grinned before rising to his own feet. He spent almost half an hour rubbing over every inch of Lucus' body to check for damages and also, and according to Lucus, more importantly to please his bonded and eventually he settled against Lucus' shoulder with his own, still bare back, against the warm scales. He checked over the others. Angela was eating a lump of bread beside Katrina with Solembum sitting in human form opposite her while Roran, Eragon and Murtagh were chatting around the saddles. The Dragons were all fast asleep recuperating for the return leg of the journey.

Caleb caught Murtagh's eye and his brother nodded to show he'd keep an eye out on him while he was defenceless and Caleb leaned his head back onto Lucus and whispered the spell. He opened his mental eyes to see a vast blackness in all directions similar to the few occasions that he had cast this spell on Murtagh. Within a second the area rippled and became that of a clearing of trees. Caleb caught a glimpse of the buildings within the trees but turned his eyes to stare at Arya refusing to let his first sight of Ellesmera. Arya blanched and Caleb realised he'd overlooked something. Arya would have forced the intruder to appear as they were so she could verify their identity and like when Murtagh had done the same before and seen him ill, she was seeing him without his shirt on, something that Elvin decorum didn't allow in polite society.

"I'm sorry for my appearance but I've just had a wound healed and forgot that you might force control of my appearance." He felt a ripple go through the scenery and found himself able to visualise his shirt again. It appeared over him as if it had always been there.

"No harm done." Arya told him. "Were you badly injured?"

"Not really. Murtagh was sent into freefall when one of the Ra'zac's daggers struck him but I healed him during the battle. My own injury was from the Elvin vest you gave me when it saved me from a similar injury." Caleb told her with a gesture of greeting as he brought his fist up to his collar bone, she returned the gesture slightly surprised. "I ignored it until we were safe."

"What of your mission?" She asked hesitantly.

"We are all safe." Caleb offered her a weak smile though he found it difficult to keep his limbs still in such a surrounding. Obviously she was too worried about their health to notice his odd manner. Luckily he could hide his real reaction now that she had allowed him to visualise his appearance. "The Lethr-blaka and Ra'zac are dead and the smoke from Dras Leona will probably be visible from The Burning Plains by dawn tomorrow. We will hopefully be back before nightfall."

"What of Katrina?" Arya asked.

"I was able to speak to her mind using this spell last night." Caleb told her making sure to not mention Roran's involvement in the spell. "She has been unconscious since we rescued her unfortunately, however both Angela and myself do not fear for her recovery."

"That is good news." She seemed to hesitate and the scenery attempted to shift though she clamped down on it tightly. "What of…" She paused again unsure of herself.

Caleb wondered what she was talking about and frowned at her. "What?"

"How are the others?" She asked. "Saphira, Lucus, Murtagh, Thorn and Eragon."

This time Caleb saw the undercurrent. He could hear the slight hesitation before she spoke Eragon's name. "We are all in good health and will return once the Dragons are rested." Caleb paused but decided to throw caution to the wind since she could do nothing against him here. "Eragon is fine, Arya-Vodhren."

Her head snapped around to face him and she partly glared at him. Caleb retained his emotionless expression more because of the surrounding he was forced to stand within. She could speak about his assumption without giving herself away however. "Roran wishes me to ask about the Villagers of Carvahall. Are they being looked after?"

She grasped at the distraction and nodded slowly. "The ones that joined the battle are still on the Dragon Wing and will return to Dauth with the first shipment of wounded at dawn tomorrow." Arya nodded.

"Thank you, Arya-Vodhren." Caleb made the same gesture again and took a step backwards to show that he was leaving. She nodded and returned the gesture and Caleb felt glad to be able to shut his eyes on this place and return to his body.

Murtagh was crouched in front of him and by the looks of him he wasn't happy about something. "Murtagh?" Caleb asked confused before noticing Roran, Angela, and Eragon watching him carefully from slightly further away. Solembum the black cat appeared at his elbow and forced his way onto Caleb's lap.

"We thought you might be in pain." Eragon offered in defence as Caleb looked at them all. Caleb frowned before feeling the slight pain in his eyes to show he had been, and still was, crying.

He hissed a word and the tears vanished from his face. "Were you hurt?" Roran frowned.

"What happened?" Murtagh interrupted them all with a harsh glare. He knew Caleb well enough to know he wouldn't cry from physical pain.

"Come, Eragon, Roran, let us saddle the Dragons." Angela declared and forced the two young men away from Caleb and Murtagh.

"Arya chose Ellesmera as the dream scape." Caleb told Murtagh softly and heard Lucus snort in slight anger as he heard it. Caleb patted him without getting off of his shoulder to placate him.

Murtagh swore something rather unpleasant about the Elf under his breath. "Of all the things to do!"

"I don't think she did it on purpose, Murtagh." Caleb pointed out.

"Still it was inconsiderate of her." Murtagh snapped.

"Lucus is ready to fly, is Thorn and Saphira?" Caleb distracted his brother carefully.

"They're ready to go. Angela suggests that you and Lucus take Katrina and Solembum though he'll stay as a cat." Murtagh told him. "I'm going to take Angela and Roran will go with Eragon."

"Have you got my clothes?" Caleb chuckled as he lifted Solembum as he stood. "Arya wasn't impressed when she forced my real appearance. Murtagh looked at him shocked before bursting into chuckles. He was well aware of Elvin etiquette on that matter.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Free Armies - That evening**

Cheers erupted all across the area as first Saphira and then Lucus and Thorn appeared through the low hanging clouds of The Burning Plains. Lucus glided down without a sound and without a single movement of his wings to spare his extra passenger. Katrina was seated in front of Caleb and he held onto her tightly. She'd woken up only once on their trip back and had completely and utterly panicked at finding her so far above the earth with a stranger at her back. Caleb wasn't really a stranger but he didn't blame her for the reaction and to stop her from throwing herself off he had sent a spell at her to make her fall asleep.

The spell had faded about an hour ago but she had returned to her near comatose state and even though Roran had been annoyed when Eragon had told him of the event there was little any of them could have done. With any luck she would wake thinking it was a dream. Lucus settled down with a soft thump in the main clearing and he folded his wings as Saphira walked over to them. Thorn landed behind him and Murtagh warned everybody away with a curt gesture.

Eragon, Roran, Murtagh and Angela dismounted quickly and before they could request it Arya and Lady Nasuada appeared with two of Du Gata Vrangr and two soldiers bearing a stretcher between them. Arya snapped at them to wait patiently and Caleb levitated Katrina down carefully onto the stretcher. Roran was at her side in an instant and the group moved off toward a nearby tent.

Arya was exchanging worried words with Eragon and when Caleb jumped down from the saddle she glanced up. Caleb smirked at her as his eyes flickered to Eragon and her eyes narrowed in irritation. '_Stop teasing the Elf!'_ Lucus demanded.

'_Why not?'_ Caleb asked. '_It's fun.'_

'_Only you!'_ Lucus snorted as Caleb reached up and pulled a sleeping Solembum from one of the saddle bags were he had made a bed in a spare blanket.

'_I love you too, my dear Lucus.'_ Caleb challenged knowing that Lucus would try to avoid responding but still fail. Caleb would only have to wait. He headed for where Nasuada stood and bowed half mockingly. "You may inform King Hrothgar, King Orrin and the assembled peoples that the Ra'zac and Lethr-blaka are dead and that Dras Leona has been raised to the ground."

Cheers erupted around them and the calls spread faster than even Caleb thought possible. Nasuada offered him a small smile. "My Lady." Eragon spoke up. "We must leave in the morning and all three are tired from today's events. May I ask that you excuse us from celebrations so that we may rest?"

"Of course, Eragon!" Nasuada told him looking shocked that he'd think otherwise. "I'll have food and drinks brought to your tents as soon as possible and warn the soldiers to leave you all to your peace. Congratulations today."

"Food also for the Dragons." Murtagh pointed out demurely and received a hasty nod in agreement.

Caleb turned to Arya who was waiting peacefully. "Please, inform me if Katrina's state changes in any way."

"Of course, Caleb-Elda." She switched to the honorific for an Elf of great wisdom, it was the highest compliment for Elves. He blinked at her and gave her the formal salute before backing away towards their own tents. Eragon and Murtagh followed as Lucus, Thorn and Saphira took off into the air to glide over the tents towards the clearing around their two tents.

Lucus settled down at the door to his and Murtagh's tent and looked at Caleb giving in to their little game. '_Love you to, Caleb.'_ Caleb smiled happily at the comment and rubbed at his Dragon's nose lovingly before slipping into the tent after Murtagh wondering how long it would take the human bringing them food to get up the courage to approach the Dragons especially with Lucus sitting right outside their door.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	12. The Exile

The Last Dragons

A/N; I'll be the first to admit that the ending to this chapter isn't what could be called brilliant but I had trouble finding a suitable wind down to the last scene. It is as it is unless I have an epiphany and decide to change it.

Chapter 12; The Exile

**Free Armies Camp; Surda**

Caleb woke instantly as one of his wards triggered. Katrina had woken up. He slipped sideways out of his bed without spreading out his mind knowing that it would awaken Eragon, Murtagh and the Dragons. He pulled a loose cotton shirt over his head and slipped on his boots before placing Aidail on his hip. He placed a calming hand on Lucus' nose to tell his bonded that he could go back to sleep, his waking could never be subtle enough not to wake Lucus since their minds were rarely separate from each other even in sleep. They dreamt the same dreams and slept in the same half meditating state that Eragon and Saphira were beginning to experience.

Katrina had been set up in one of the healer's tents and as the only wounded female in the Camp she had it to herself. Roran was sleeping fitfully on a matting just outside the entrance and Caleb stepped passed him without waking him. Katrina wasn't alone in the tent. Two Surdan healers were with her as was Arya. Caleb was surprised that she was still here even after knowing that she'd gone with the woman to watch over her. Caleb was glad, he had been concerned that one of Du Gata Vrangr would try to pry into her mind to help her heal but Arya would have put a stop to it instantly.

Katrina was sitting up in her cot with her frail legs tucked up under her chin. The healers were trying to get a response out of her but her eyes were shaded and her mind locked behind solid walls of pain and despair. She wasn't actually feeling either anymore, just throwing it at anyone that tried to enter her mind. Caleb briefly brushed his mind across the surface but she wouldn't have noticed. "Thank you, healers. You may go. You're presence will only antagonise her further."

They both stopped trying to talk to Katrina and looked at him and then at Arya. Arya nodded at them and they bowed to her before leaving. Caleb walked across to the bed and sat gently at the other end. "Should we awaken Roran?" Arya asked.

Katrina flinched at the name but only in recognition. A light flashed in her eyes before fading again. "I would prefer Roran didn't see her in this condition right now. I want to bring her out. Roran has gone through so much emotionally since she was kidnapped." Arya nodded and stepped to the door. Caleb turned back to Katrina and let his mind spread out to her brushing against her pain and despair. Caleb struggled not to let it affect him and used his new family to protect himself. "Katrina, look at me. You recognise me, you knew me before this darkness."

Katrina's eyes moved and looked straight at Caleb though they barely focused on him. "Do you remember speaking to me and Roran in your dreams? I said we were coming to get you out. Katrina?" Caleb reached out his hands and cupped her pale face between his palms. She flinched but her eyes snapped into focus on his face in response and she gasped. Caleb pressed his hands into the sides of her face just hard enough that she felt them clearly proving it wasn't just a dream. "Do you remember my name, Katrina?"

"Caleb?" Her voice was barely above a whisper but Caleb and Arya both heard her. "And Lucus?"

"Yes." Caleb smiled widely. "Lucus is here too somewhere. Do you have any idea where you are?"

"I'm in a cave." She told him.

"Look around, Katrina." He let go of her head but her weak hands grabbed at his own hands before he could drop them completely. She held them in a fierce grip which was still rather too weak. She looked around and tensed at the sight of Arya. "You in a tent in Surda, in the midst of an Army of Surdans and Vardens. This is Arya, princess of the Elves."

"I'm…" She trailed off with a sob.

"You're free, and Eragon, Murtagh and I killed the Ra'zac to free you." Caleb told her. Caleb again brushed out his mind again and traced the edges of her mind. Walls of pain and despair came up again and she looked at him in shock. "I won't hurt you but you have to get used to it, we all do it without thinking."

"I will teach her how to block her mind properly." Arya spoke up gently and her musical words calmed Katrina.

"Arya is going to stay with you for a few minutes." Caleb stood slowly and Katrina let go of his hands and pulled them around her knees. "I'm going to go wake Roran up. He's been sleeping outside the door."

Katrina made to try to stand but Arya settled next to her and stopped her by taking her hands and speaking to her softly. Caleb smiled at them both before slipping silently out of the door. He stooped down beside Roran and placed a hand on his chest. He jerked awake with a gasp that mumbled something like 'Katrina'. "Caleb? Is something wrong? Is it Kat?"

"She just woke up." Caleb told him. "You can go in and stay with her now but no loud noises, no jumping up and down, no smothering her in any way. Let her come to you."

"I understand, Caleb." Roran stood quickly and tried to straighten himself out a bit. "Caleb, thank you. For everything. It wasn't your fault that the Ra'zac came nor that they took Katrina but you protected me, you saved us all. We'll never forget that. _I'll_ never forget that."

"It wasn't exactly Eragon's fault either you know. Saphira chose and she chose well." Caleb told him.

"I know." Roran sighed. Caleb smiled at him and hugged him gently. "We'll come and see you both before we leave."

Roran hugged him back but was eager to get to Katrina and Caleb let him go before turning to walk through the camp. It was early morning and too early to expect many to up so he headed back for his tent and settled down against Lucus' neck gently rubbing the side of his head, neck and leg as he rested.

'_The world's a brighter place today.'_ Lucus told him gently.

'_I know what you mean, my love.'_ Caleb told him expressing all of his love of life in those words. Caleb was part of himself, if there was such a thing as Soulmates he and Lucus were just that. Their souls would be together through their long lives and on into death. They would love together, feel pain together and fall together. And that didn't bother Caleb because Lucus would be there at his side to protect and love him.

The sun was up by the time Eragon came out of his tent, he took in Caleb with a smile before he moved to Saphira who had woken at the same time. Caleb had sensed them waking but this time it wouldn't have woken him up. Eragon had taken his words to heart. Lucus moved his wings back onto his back so that Eragon could sit on the ground and lean on Lucus' neck.

"How is Katrina?" He asked.

"She woke about three hours ago. Panicked a little but Arya and I calmed her down and Roran joined her soon after." Caleb sighed. "She has a habit of throwing pain and despair at any she senses against her mind but Arya will teach her to shield herself properly."

"We leave for the Elves today?" Eragon asked.

"Better now while the Empire is reeling." Caleb nodded and pulled up some grass. He popped a strand into his mouth and chewed on it with a bit sticking out.

"How do you feel about going home?" Eragon asked. Lucus grunted and raised his head. Eragon dodged the wing to the head by ducking. "What?"

"Lucus agrees with me on the fact that the Elves aren't really home to us." Caleb told him without moving though his left hand now rested of Lucus' head. "If anything Murtagh is home to us. He's the constant, the unconditional love that you can always depend on. Even if he's loud, irritable when he wakes and generally gets into trouble at the earliest opportunity."

"I heard that!" Murtagh grumbled from inside the tent.

"I know you did. That's why I said it." Caleb pointed out. Eragon laughed. "Eragon, I don't think many of the Elves are going to be pleased to see me."

"But they want an Elf Rider. That's why they didn't like me, because I was human." Eragon pointed out. "You're their answer."

"No, I'm not." Caleb sighed. "They want an Elf, one trained as an Elf. I'm an Elf raised by the Empire. I'm just as much a disappointment to them as you were."

"Well then, they're in for a shock." Murtagh announced.

"I promised that we'd go visit Roran and Katrina before we leave so I suggest we split up and get everything we need for the trip." Caleb told him. "We'll meet back here in an hour, saddle the Dragons up after they eat and pay our respects to the leaders before we leave."

"When are we going to visit Roran and Katrina?" Eragon asked.

"Last thing. There's a clearing near her tent so we can leave from there." Caleb told him before pulling himself to his feet.

"I'll sort out the food and water, a weeks worth should do us." Murtagh grumbled.

"I'll do medicine. I think I'll go find Angela and see if Solembum's coming with me or not." Caleb nodded.

"Which leaves me going to get some new arrow making supplies for us and food for the Dragons." Eragon finished. "Is that it?"

"I think so." Caleb nodded and silently prompted Lucus to stay with Saphira and Thorn. He rubbed both other Dragons on the nose before collecting the rest of his gear into his saddle bag neatly and slinging his unstrung bow over his shoulder. There was nothing else he needed to keep in his tent.

He made his way first to the three tents shared by the men of Carvahall who were all preparing to leave with the Burning Wind in a few hours with the wounded. He found Joed, Uthar, Horst and Gertrude standing together outside a tent. He spent a while saying farewell to them for a time and told them about Katrina and gave directions to their tent for them to greet the pair if they wanted.

After about fifteen minutes of chatting he slipped away and sought out Angela who was more than happy to supply him with all the medicines he might need and she helped him pack it all away into a small leather pouch that could be tied to his sheath. Solembum told him that he'd find him before he left and Caleb accepted that without comment. He took the medicine back to the saddle bags and avoided the feeding Dragons so he didn't put off his own appetite. He found Murtagh there and Eragon arrived soon after. They packed away the food into the bags along with the arrow parts and spares until they were satisfied with everything.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The farewells were simple and to the point. Caleb made an official farewell to King Hrothgar, Nasuada and King Orrin. The latter gifted him with a fine leather jacket, normally designed for archers. It was loose around the arms but formfitting around his slender chest. It was good for keeping the wind off of him and he'd changed into it and found it warm enough on its own so had left his cotton shirt for when he wasn't flying. It had a tie up front from the sternum up which he left half undone and ties up the forearms so the lower half of the sleeves could be untied and left to hang when using a bow. It was made for the use of nobility and suited him rather well.

Hrothgar presented Murtagh with a large gem stone set into a leather band that could be used to store magic even if Murtagh, like the Empire's sorcerers couldn't transfer the power. He and Eragon would teach him that. Murtagh had accepted the gift of forgiveness for his crimes against the Dwarf with moist eyes that he'd hidden well from anybody that wasn't his lifelong brother and he'd quickly fastened it around his wrist.

That left Nasuada to present a gift to Eragon which had turned out to be a new sword to replace the one that Murtagh now carried for lack of a better one. He'd refused to use the blade that he'd stabbed Caleb with and since Zar'roc really didn't match Saphira, Eragon had let Murtagh use it. Personally Caleb knew that Murtagh would be rid of Zar'roc as soon as a fitting place could be found for it. It was a powerful sword with many unbreakable spells placed into it. He didn't want to leave it lying around. The blade that Nasuada presented to Eragon was unused in combat but it was Elvin made if not to the same standards as the Elvin wrought Dragon Rider's swords like Zar'roc. It was lighter but stronger than the human swords and had magic in it's blade to prevent breaking. It was also tinted with a slightly blue sheen which pleased Saphira.

Eragon had had a teary farewell with Roran and Katrina. Roran had hugged all three 'brothers' and told them all to stay safe before he'd bravely walked forwards with Katrina in his arms to introduce her to Saphira and Thorn and for Lucus to greet her again with his hot tongue on her cheek which had made her laugh for the first time since Carvahall had been placed under siege.

Solembum had joined Caleb just as they took to the sky under the cheers and stares of over ten thousand men, women and dwarves. That evening the Free Armies would break camp and head for Dauth at the river estuary.

They flew north through the morning until they reached the towering monolith of the Hellgrind. '_I think now is a good time to destroy that thing.'_ Caleb commented after being permitted entry into all six of the other minds around him though Lucus really didn't count.

'_I agree, the refugees from Dras Leona have moved away to either the South or the North and we can make it fall straight without hurting anyone.'_ Eragon nodded.

'_They flee both to Surda and to Uru'baen.'_ Saphira pointed out in her deep calm voice.

'_How about we show them they made the right choice?'_ Lucus commented but didn't wait for a reply before flipping over in mid air and diving down from the smoke that still trailed off towards the south.

'_What are you doing?'_ Murtagh asked.

'_Lucus would like to show off. It'll look more impressive with three Dragons you know.'_ Caleb pointed out. He heard Eragon chuckled through their minds and smiled as Lucus dove to just below arrow shot before opening his huge wings and swooping down over the thousands of refugees that were suddenly peering up at them in shock. A few dove for the ground but Lucus just roared happily and tilted his wings to the side to make a slow circle over the rabble of people. The air thudded as Saphira came down on their left and not a few people were thrown to the ground. Thorn dropped down a bit more gracefully and flapped his wings as he touched down briefly on the top of a hill sending up a cloud of dust before he joined them back in the air.

They turned back north towards the Hellgrind and as soon as they all realised they were just passing by there were assorted cheers from the crowd. They wouldn't get the same response from the North group, Caleb guessed.

The Hellgrind was as Caleb remembered it, tall and dark. Irregular and ghastly in the light of the raging fires still alive within the city a mile away. '_Are you two up to this?' _Caleb asked. '_The structure will have weaknesses because of the tunnels they dug into the base. Just find any tunnels on the lower west side and we can tip the whole thing over onto Dras Leona.'_

'_Are you sure we have enough strength for this?'_ Eragon asked uncertainly. '_We'll have to collapse hundreds of tunnels.'_

'_Just take it easy and leave the stronger ones for me, I have the largest reserves.' _Caleb commented.

'_Of course, o' master Spellcaster.'_ Murtagh laughed before Thorn dove down to scrap along the ground on his red wings. Caleb felt Murtagh's mind reach out with a spell to find one of the tunnels and then another spell lashed out and one of the tunnels was weakened and collapsed. Eragon went next and the same happened except Eragon used a lot less of his strength to do it. Murtagh would learn not to use so much brunt force. Both Caleb and Eragon used the mountain to bring down the tunnels where as Murtagh had to learn not to just ripped down the ceiling.

Murtagh learnt fast though and didn't seem to begrudge the training. In their minds Caleb taught Murtagh a few new spells that were more effective for this sort of task and for half an hour the three Dragons glided around the Hellgrind as their Riders took out the tunnels within. Even Caleb began to feel the strain after a while though and knew that he was just as tired as Murtagh and Eragon. He knew they were close as he reached out a final time and snapped through the roof of a large cavern in the centre of the Hellgrind. There was a earth rendering crack and the three Dragons banked away as rock and dirt shot from numerous cracks in the outer wall.

The Hellgrind seemed to sag towards the west as the whole base crushed in on itself but the west was weaker and the shift in it's centre of balance was enough to send the whole thing tipping over. It gained speed as it slowly went over until it was falling like a felled tree. It crashed down with a ear splitting crack right across the palace and outer wall of Dras Leona. The Dragons roared out in pleasure at the sight but Caleb silenced them with a flick of his mind asking for quiet. He blended with Lucus and smiled. '_Blend with Saphira and Thorn. You can hear cheering in the south.'_

'_Where to now?'_ Eragon asked after they had flown in circles around the ruins for about ten minutes listening to those cheers.

'_We need a place to sleep tonight.'_ Caleb spoke up to Murtagh trying to think of an ideal place.

'_How about the Manor?'_ Murtagh asked tentatively.

'_Do you want to?'_ Caleb asked.

'_Wait? As in where you lived before the castle?' _Eragon asked in confusion.

Lucus and Thorn both soothed their Rider's and Eragon and Saphira felt it through their connected minds. '_Yes.'_ Caleb said firmly. '_It's time we say a final goodbye to that world.'_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**That evening**

The Dragons circled the area several times as Caleb and Eragon reached out with their minds to all of the creatures in the area. Billions of little minds met theirs and they listened primarily to the birds and mammals looking for any disturbances. There were none. Lucus landed carefully in the centre of the courtyard in front of the house and folded his wings to let Thorn and then Saphira land and settle down. "Why is this place still empty?" Eragon asked. "It's a nice house, surely the locals would have used it."

"The house is nice enough but the locals don't like the person who used to live here." Caleb pointed out. "They were scared of Morzan."

Eragon paled ever so slightly and stared at the house in a more foreboding way. "Yes, little brother. This is where our father lived." Murtagh barely even looked at the house.

"I don't want to think of him as my father." Eragon told Murtagh fiercely.

"We know the feeling Eragon." Caleb told him. "But not every thing about this place is so bad."

"How can anything here be good?" Murtagh asked him.

"Come." Caleb told them before turning to the three Dragons. "We'll come back and unsaddle you all."

Lucus nodded even if Thorn and Saphira gave him strange looks. He felt more than heard Lucus talking privately to the other Dragons for a second and they settled down without comment. Caleb walked to the door and gently pushed it in. A wave of memories hit Caleb as soon as he stepped into the foyer and he glanced at Murtagh in concern knowing that he was doing the same even if Murtagh's memories weren't as clear as Caleb's own.

Eragon followed meekly through the hallways filled with pictures of Dragons in battles and great hosts of humans waging war before Murtagh stopped with a gasp as they passed Morzan's study. On the wall beside the door was a portrait of the man with Zar'roc held loosely point down in front of him. Murtagh gritted his teeth. Eragon stared in shock. "Is that…?"

"Yes, Eragon." Caleb spoke up from behind him seeing as Murtagh wasn't giving an answer anytime soon. "This was his study. He spent most of his day in here which was a god send for us really. Our room was on the other side of the building."

"What was he like?" Eragon seemed to fear the answer and Caleb winced as Murtagh rounded on him.

"He's a bastard, that's all you need to know!" Murtagh ground out.

"Murtagh, it was only a question. He has a right to know." Caleb told him calmly. "We didn't see much of him. He gave up trying to separate us from each other or our mother early on. The only times we saw him were when he was furious about something and came to take his anger out on us."

Murtagh sagged against the wall and Eragon looked at him tiredly. "What did he do?" Murtagh winced again so Caleb came to the rescue.

"The King placed me here so Morzan avoided doing anything major to me but those same restraints didn't apply to Murtagh. You saw the wound on his back." Caleb told him. "Come on you two. We have other things to see here."

"What could we possibly want to see, Caleb?" Murtagh sounded wounded.

"You've avoided that room long enough, Murtagh." Caleb told him before tugging Murtagh's suddenly tense form down the hallway and around the corner. Passed Morzan's private rooms to another door. Caleb pushed open the door but left Murtagh behind as he and Eragon walked inside.

"Who's room is this?" Eragon asked looking at the faded comforters on the bed and small decorations around the room.

"This was Selina's room." Caleb told him. "Morzan kept it as it was. He did love her. Maybe not as much as Murtagh and I did but enough."

"What really happened to her?" Eragon asked.

"She died." Murtagh said rather harshly from the door way.

"When we were four I began to sense that she was pregnant. She asked me to promise never to tell Murtagh and no sooner had I realised what it mean she left. She slipped out during the night and Murtagh and Morzan panicked." Caleb said as he turned to look directly at his lifelong brother in the doorway. "I knew she planned to go to Carvahall. She gave birth to you, left you with Garrow and came back. She had a horrible choice to make, Eragon. One that you'd both begrudge her for."

"What?" Eragon asked staring at the bed in shock.

"She didn't want to leave Murtagh and I for too long and she didn't want to abandon you, Eragon." Caleb told him quietly. "In the end it came down to the people we lived with. You had a family that would love you and care for you whereas Murtagh and I didn't. So she left you there and came home."

"Why did she take me there in the first place? Why not raise me with you?" Eragon asked.

"She didn't want Morzan to know about you." Caleb told him simply. "She knew the risks of being Morzan's wife and she didn't want to leave all three of us under Morzan's care. She wanted you to be free. She couldn't offer that to Murtagh when he was born so she offered it to you so that you would have the light in your heart to counter any darkness in Murtagh's."

"What about you?" Eragon asked.

"I don't think she ever thought I'd have darkness in my heart." Caleb shrugged. "Sometimes I think I have more darkness there than Murtagh but we're the same really."

"What happened to her?" Eragon asked.

"As I told you, she left as soon as I could sense you in her." Caleb continued. "I was more attuned to lives than even Morzan but she knew that soon he would be able to sense you too so she left. When she returned she was heartbroken. Pained for leaving you and for leaving Murtagh and I here without being able to free us. It got at her and when she fell ill she lost the will to fight it. I felt her dying slightly more every day but I couldn't do anything. I don't think I could even now."

"It wasn't your fault." Murtagh told him and stepped into the room though it obviously pained him.

"So why didn't you ever tell Murtagh?" Eragon asked. Murtagh tensed up and before Caleb could speak he did.

"I was angry at Caleb for not telling me after the King told me about you but he's right. I would have been angry at her for saving you and not me. It would have been easier for Morzan to play me against you and her." Murtagh sighed.

"She made me promise to never tell either of you about the other." Caleb sighed. "I dragged it on too far. I should have told you both when you first met and when I slipped up and told Saphira that Eragon had a brother that I grew up with but I was scared that the two of you would hate me for keeping it a secret."

"We know why you did it and it's in the past now." Murtagh hugged him from behind and Caleb relaxed slightly.

"I remember sitting on this bed as she died. She was so horrified that I'd sensed her dying and come to her side. She would have preferred nobody to witness it but she made me make those promises and I made them. She died peacefully. I would have sensed any pain if there was any." Caleb continued the story.

"He ran through the house and out onto the roof and I followed. We both got soaked but I didn't have a clue why he was crying. Caleb barely ever cried unless it was me in pain." Murtagh told Eragon. "He didn't speak until we heard the yells around the house as the staff woke up and found her dead."

"That's how Islanzadi learnt about me. My mind struck out at everything but on a level higher than the King or Morzan could detect." Caleb told him. "I sent all my pain and anguish out around me and she heard it. From then on she trained me in the Ancient language and magic so that I couldn't be tempted by the King. I also gave her a spy in the Empire and somebody to go after a new Dragon Rider if it happened."

"That's not the only reason, Caleb." Murtagh told him. "That's only the reasons you've come up with after she abandoned you."

"I supposed." Caleb laughed. "She stopped contacting me with the dream spell when Arya was captured and of course I couldn't contact her in Du Weldenvarden. But I suppose she simply didn't want an Elf to go untrained in their ways."

"You'll have an answer in person when we get up there." Murtagh promised.

"You should know that there is something with the Elves that will surprise you." Eragon said carefully and seemed to have a quick mental conversation with Saphira. "I'm under Oath not to tell anybody about it though. I just want you to be warned so you aren't too surprised."

"So we don't show too much surprise in front of the Elves?" Caleb asked with a smile. "Thank you Eragon. And I plan on getting the advantage over them. They won't know its me until we land and I don't plan on showing them I'm a Dragon Rider until the right moment."

"Are you going to ride with one of us then?" Eragon asked.

"Better to ride with Eragon." Murtagh grumbled. "I'll be under suspicion enough as it is."

"The Elves are very formal." Eragon pointed out. "But they take great faith in the Ancient language. If I speak to them of your loyalty to me, your brother, they will be forced to accept you."

"And I have ways to force acceptance as an Elf." Caleb spoke. "Even so a second stranger should probably ride with Saphira."

"Caleb?" Murtagh asked and Caleb stepped out of his arms to look at him. "I don't fancy sleeping in the house."

Caleb shook his head. "Nor do I."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The next morning**

Caleb woke before the others and Lucus rose with him. He didn't move out from under his bonded's wing though. Until he felt one of his spells drawing his power. His secrecy ward around Eragon was drawing power. Caleb was out from under the wing as Lucus scrambled to his feet and sent his mind out to the other two Dragons who woke with a start. Eragon was sitting bolt upright against Saphira's side with his hand on a small medallion around his neck. Caleb settled down at his side as Murtagh woke up.

"It's a charm the Dwarves made me. It uses my power to block anybody from scrying me." Eragon told him. "It's not drawing that much though."

"I have a ward around both of you." Caleb told him. "I'm blocking it as well."

Eragon sighed in relief and let go of the charm. "It's gone." Caleb nodded and relaxed as well. He'd felt the spell cut off.

"I was expecting the King to scry Murtagh rather than you." Caleb shrugged.

"The King?" Eragon looked worried.

"I doubt he'd scry you, Eragon. It would be unclear since he only has images taken from others to view you with. He'll scry Murtagh. The Elves would scry you." Caleb sighed.

"What about you?" Murtagh asked from where he stood watching what had happened in front of Thorn who was rubbing his head against his side. Murtagh stroked him without thought.

"By now the King knows about my training. Only the King has the power to scry me." Caleb shrugged. "I think it was probably the Elves scrying you, Eragon which means you can probably expect a dream spell in a while if they really need to find out what you're doing."

"I thought I had to be asleep for that?" Eragon asked.

"You weren't when I contacted you after I escaped from Uru'baen. It'll just make you fall asleep." Caleb told him. "If you start feeling tired all of a sudden let it take you and I'll join you like Arya did but don't tell them who you are travelling with. The Elves don't know about Murtagh, Thorn or Lucus yet and I want to surprise them."

"Won't they realise you're there?" Eragon asked before he blinked. Caleb chuckled as he felt Eragon's mind try to close. He struggled against it but Caleb just smiled at him.

"It's your mind, you are in control. You can block them out, show whatever image you like and hide me." Caleb told him just as Eragon nodded and let his eyes fall shut as the mind invaded his dreams. Caleb turned to Murtagh. "Can you keep an eye on us? If you're scryed against my ward on you will bring me out."

Murtagh nodded. Caleb muttered the spell to join Eragon in his mind and appeared seamlessly behind the invader. He waved gently at Eragon but the boy didn't react to his presence. Saphira had evidently followed Eragon in since she loomed behind him. The area was a vast lake of water and Eragon and the intruder stood on it like it was land.

Caleb eyed the Elf standing before him though her back was turned. She was as regal as ever for the Queen of the Elves. They'd just finished the proper introductions and Eragon spoke the last line showing that he had greeted her first as was proper. The next time Caleb met her he planned on refusing to speak at all. "**Are you travelling alone? I found you west of Uru-baen."**

"**I have Saphira with me." **Eragon told her in the Ancient language without pause. Caleb smiled, it wasn't a lie and obviously Thorn and Lucus had protected him and Murtagh from being detected by the spell.

"**Are you then returning to us?"** Islanzadi asked.

"**I am."** Eragon nodded.

"**Eragon, I must know. Have you met Caleb?"** She asked.

"**We met at the battle in Surda."** Eragon told her. "**He saved King Hrothgar from a spell."**

"**That is good to hear." **She told him. "**We shall expect you soon?"**

"**Within the day."** Eragon told her.

"**We look forward to your arrival."** Islanzadi nodded regally and vanished. Caleb stepped into her place.

"**That was all very formal."** He spoke up for the first time sticking to the Ancient Language.

"**She knew I was hiding companions."** Eragon told him.

"**Probably. She wouldn't have been able to sense who we were but she would have sensed minds and she would recognise this place from her visits to me."** Caleb told him. "**It'll make her worry about who you have on the back of your Dragon."**

"**Will she realise it's you?"**

"**To be able to hide your presence from that spell you have to be a strong Spellcaster that knows the spell. It would have to be either Arya or I."** Caleb nodded at Eragon before backing out. He found himself staring into Eragon's eyes and he smiled.

"Interesting guest?" Murtagh asked.

"The Queen of the Elves." Caleb told him with a small grin. "It's a shame I didn't teach Eragon to cast that spell I used on her last time she tried it on me."

"You two are awful." Eragon laughed before standing up and pulling Caleb with him. "I think it's time we hit the skies."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**That afternoon**

To surprise the Elves with the two male Dragons they had to be careful about blocking her spells but when Murtagh's ward triggered to show he was being scryed both him and Eragon knew it could only be one person. Chances were Islanzadi knew that the red Egg had hatched but not to whom and she wouldn't know all the details of what had happened. Galbatorix on the other hand knew Murtagh and Caleb so well that he could easily scry for them and he would have heard about Dras Leona days ago. His magic swept into them and Murtagh gasped in shock before Thorn snapped his wings rigid and growled. Lucus rolled him and Caleb closer to the red Dragon and Caleb struck out with his magic powering the ward he had over Murtagh's own one. The two wards melded together and flowed against the scrying magic but Caleb felt them both weakening under the onslaught.

"Eragon!" Caleb shouted across the wind and mentally cried out. Lucus growled as he used his own magic to counter a sudden awakening from Galbatorix. Thorn did the same but they weren't able to completely hold out against Galbatorix and Shruikan's magic. Eragon's magic smashed across to join their own and the attack was halted before it faded completely after a few minutes of struggling. Caleb collapsed forwards on the saddle and felt Solembum pull himself from the saddle bag and change shape behind him. The small boy wrapped his arms around him.

Caleb finally managed to gain the strength to look over at Murtagh who was pale and slumped over in his saddle just as Caleb was. Eragon was on Thorn's other side looking a bit better than the two other Riders but still looking rather worried. "_Was that Galbatorix?" _He asked with more calm then he probably felt.

"_It couldn't have been anybody else." _Caleb replied. "_I never knew he was that strong."_

"_But we're stronger."_ Murtagh stated hopefully.

"_If he wasn't holding back."_ Caleb sighed. "_Then we'd better hope he never catches just two of us."_

"_Caleb?"_ Murtagh was more awake than Caleb. "_You used up more than we did. Get some sleep."_

"_Yes."_ Solembum spoke up quietly though still mentally. "_I shall watch you. You will sleep. Then we can have some fun."_

Caleb chuckled but was asleep before anybody else could agree. He dreamt harshly of towering black Dragons and enormously powerful spells shredding through their Dragons. He woke a few hours later with a gasp and blinked around at them all. They were above the clouds now in the sunlight and it took a moment for Caleb to refocus, he wasn't used to actually falling unconscious.

He felt Murtagh's mind against his own and realised he'd thrown his mind out in much the same way as a person tried to rid themselves of a bad dream. "_Pleasant dreams?"_

"_Not a chance."_ Caleb shook his head.

"_I know."_ Murtagh chuckled derisively. He'd obviously slept for a while as well. "_We'll have to tell Islanzadi just how powerful Galbatorix is."_

"_I know."_ Caleb sighed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

As they approached Ceunon in the north Caleb manoeuvred his way from Lucus to join Eragon on Saphira. He pulled his rich black cloak over his leather jacket and pulled the hood up around his face. He held Eragon tightly around the waist as Saphira did a small roll in greeting.

Eragon chuckled and patted her on the side of the neck. "I think you should call ahead." Caleb shouted over the wind. "We wouldn't want any of them to miss this."

Eragon chuckled and reached out with his mind and down below the clouds. They were heading East towards Du Weldenvarden where Caleb had been able to search out the Elvin Army.

'_Just stay above the clouds and watch but don't blend completely. I don't want my eyes to give anything away.'_ Caleb told Lucus gently. Lucus growled in agreement and set his wings rigid to glide in circles in the sunlight as Saphira and Thorn glided slowly down through the clouds. Caleb cast a spell over Saphira to keep them dry and could sense Murtagh doing the same thing. He'd cast the same spell over Solembum and Lucus for when they came down through the clouds.

"Ready?" Eragon asked.

"No." Caleb told him and let his head fall on Eragon's back where he hit it a few times. "I want to go find a cave in the Spine and live out my life but I don't think that'll happen any time soon."

"There's some nice caves down in the Beors." Eragon told him with a chuckle. He reached down and grabbed Caleb's hands gently in reassurance. "I'll protect the two of you from them."

"Oh, I'm not worried about that. I can kick them around if I want to. I'm more worried about them insulting me and Lucus taking revenge by eating a few of them." Caleb laughed. "He was born after Islanzadi stopped talking to me."

Eragon winced before tapping on Saphira to make her dive down. Thorn copied the motion and a second later both Dragons burst from the clouds and down over the spread out army of the Elves camped in front of the tree line.

It was surprising how quickly an army can go from patiently waiting to defensive. Caleb saw the shimmer of movement as troops circled around the clearing in the centre of the tents that had been set up. Archers ran up and swordsmen appeared around the clearing. Caleb heard it before he saw it. A roar from the trees behind the camp. Caleb went rigid and felt Lucus' mind blend with his own. Thorn flicked his wings nervously at the sound. "_Your oath I assume?"_ Caleb asked. "_A Dragon!"_

Eragon nodded just as a huge gold dragon leapt into the air with huge beats of it's wings. Thorn went rigid and Caleb reached out with his mind to Murtagh and Thorn to calm them and remind them that Lucus was seconds above them. If the gold dragon attacked Lucus would be on it in a second. Saphira roared out and even that vicious roar from her was soothing and gentle as was her nature. The gold dragon roared back and Saphira dived down to land gently in the centre of the clearing. Caleb held on tightly as she settled her wait.

"_Murtagh. Land next to Saphira."_ Eragon told his brother as he reached out his mind.

Thorn landed gently but didn't collapse his wings until the gold dragon had landed behind the gathering of Elves that Caleb could already see were the Council by their clothing. In their midst stood Islanzadi Drottningu. Caleb gritted his teeth but followed Eragon as he slipped off of the saddle and down onto the ground. Caleb jumped down without his normal grace looking like Eragon in his movements.

"Thorn! Calm down!" Eragon yelled and walked straight up under the Dragon's nose to prove he wasn't a threat. Thorn slowly closed his wings and settled down revealing the human Rider on his back who quickly jumped off of the saddle. Eragon look at Murtagh, his face clear for all to see, as was Zar'roc at his side, and then at Caleb hidden under his cloak. "Come on, let's get this over with."

"Another Dragon, Eragon?" Murtagh asked with a nervous chuckle. "It scared the life out of Thorn."

"And Lucus." Caleb spoke only loud enough for Eragon and Murtagh to hear him. "He was a second away from diving down here."

"I have to let him explain." Eragon told him after a moment. "Come on."

With that Eragon turned and strode confidently over the grass of the clearing towards the Council and Islanzadi with the towering gold dragon behind. It was easily bigger than Shruikan. Caleb glanced at Murtagh before following slowly. He could feel and see all of the bows being held loosely and knew that the Elves would only need a second before they'd be all over Caleb. He was nervous and quite a bit scared. He shoved that all down though and straightened his back. He wouldn't let his supposed kin overcome him. If they didn't accept him then it was their loss. He'd done more for this war than any of them could imagine.

Eragon came to a halt five paces from Islanzadi flanked by thirty of the Council Elves. He saluted her and began to speak the formal greeting. "**Atra esterni ono thelduin."**

She nodded before continuing. "**Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr."**

"**Un du evarinya ono varda."** Eragon finished the ritual by speaking the last line sealing his agreement that Islanzadi was his senior. No other Elf could expect a Dragon Rider to start the ritual and definitely not add the last line.

"**You bring guests."** Islanzadi spoke in the Ancient language. Murtagh was completely lost.

"Not all of my companions speak the Ancient tongue. Could we please speak the common tongue so they may both understand?" Eragon asked in common.

Islanzadi studied Murtagh and then tried to see passed Caleb's hood without success, she then turned and took in Thorn watching everything around him suspiciously. "Very well." She nodded. There was a ripple through the crowd at this and Caleb knew they could all hear perfectly.

Murtagh took the opportunity to step forwards and use what Caleb and Eragon had taught him. He saluted by bringing his fist up to his collar bone before starting the same ritual greeting as Eragon had. "I am afraid that is all I can offer." Murtagh said in common after he had finished the third line. "I am Murtagh, son of Morzan. Beside Saphira is my bonded, Thorn."

This time there was general outcry from all there at the admittance that he was the son of the first and last of the Forsworn. Eragon stepped forwards. "Much has come to light since I left here last." Eragon spoke loudly to quiet everyone there. "Murtagh and I share parents in Morzan and Selina. We are brothers. Judge me as you will him."

There was a round of muttering but none could deny Eragon's loyalties. "You were the Dragon I watched leading the Empire's armies in Surda. You attempted to kill the Dwarven King."

"An act prevented by Caleb." Eragon told her so that Caleb didn't have to speak up. "It was Caleb that confirmed that we were in fact brothers. He grew up with Murtagh. He trusts Murtagh as much as I do. It was him that freed Murtagh from the Oath that King Galbatorix enslaved Murtagh with. Do you mistrust Caleb as well?"

There was general outrage at this comment. Or more the accusation in Eragon's voice. Islanzadi went rigid but didn't speak. She didn't look at Caleb either so it was obvious she hadn't recognised him. "Who is this Caleb you speak of?" One of the Councillors asked.

"That can be left till later, Meastin." Islanzadi spoke up. "If Eragon trusts Thorn and Murtagh then who are we to question him?"

A figure appeared through the crowd and his mind swept through them all. Caleb closed his mind off like a ball of iron and felt Murtagh do the same. He could own up to mental training without harm. "Oromis-Elda." Eragon greeted with the same salute.

"Eragon-Finiarel." Oromis greeted in return. "Thorn is a welcome sight if he is as trustworthy as you claim him and his Rider to be."

"He is." Eragon nodded.

"Then I say we stop being suspicious about the arrival of another Dragon on our side and greet them as Elves should." Oromis said after turning to address the Council and Queen.

"Who is your other guest, Eragon?" Islanzadi asked.

"He is well versed in Elvin customs, if he wishes to speak I will leave that up to him." Eragon spoke up. There was definitely an outcry at this. The Queen had asked for a name and Caleb, in his silence, had refused to give it. Eragon had also admitted that Caleb could do the ritual expected of him and again Caleb had refused.

Caleb took a half step forwards but didn't salute or start the ritual greeting. "I see not the Queen of Elves but Islanzadi Drottningu and I trust her not enough to bless her." Caleb spoke quietly but viciously. His voice flat but to somebody like Islanzadi who had had such a hand in raising him it was his and she knew it even if she had only heard it once in the last year.

She stumbled back in shock and two of the Council members reached out to catch her. The effect was instant though. Three of the Council drew swords on him even as a young Spellcaster standing behind them threw a silent spell at him. The spell restrained his arms and legs and forced his mouth closed. The most effective way to block a human Magician. The young man stepped through the Council and looked smugly at Caleb. They probably thought he had attacked her with more than simple words.

Eragon and Murtagh looked warily at what was happening waiting until they'd have to intervene. It wasn't necessary though. Caleb's magic roared around him and lashed out with a silent stream of words in his mind. The magic vanished from around him as his magic battled against the Elf's and crushed it. Another sweep of magic sent the Elf flying backwards. Saphira and Thorn flapped their wings in agitation but the gold dragon roared at Caleb.

Caleb stopped and looked at it. He wasn't sure he could defend against that Dragon if it struck. He didn't really want to. Three of the Council Elves struck forwards with swords but Caleb crashed his mind into the first one and stabbed straight through his defences sending him to his knees. He left instantly but left the fact that he could have done more.

"**Stop!"** The scene froze as Islanzadi's magic crashed down around them all. The last two Council members were frozen in their tracks and Caleb felt magic restraining him. The Council members didn't even try to fight it and were released instantly but Caleb waited patiently for her to find her stand before him. He brought his magic to bare against hers and brought it down on the restraints. Islanzadi rapidly withdrew her magic. Caleb took a step closer to Eragon and the boy nodded at him gently. "How is this possible, Caleb?"

A shimmer went through the crowd at the recognition in her voice. And the pain. "A lot can happen in a year, my mentor." Caleb told her before slowly lowering his hood.

"This is the Elvin Spellcaster that the King was raising?" Oromis spoke up suddenly looking wary. The gold dragon hissed and strode a few steps forwards. It limped heavily and Caleb realised in horror that it walked with only one complete front leg. Thorn saw it too and his low growl was echoed in Caleb's head by Lucus.

"I trained him myself since he was five." Islanzadi told him.

"Kindly stop talking about me as if I am not here." Caleb snapped at them both.

"How dare you speak to the Queen that way!" The Elvin Spellcaster that had attacked Caleb cried in outrage. "You are an Elf."

"Yes I am." Caleb said bluntly while still looking at Islanzadi. "Do you begrudge me for not speaking the rituals?"

"No. I do not." Islanzadi sighed and a collective gasp of horror and outrage went up around them. "Caleb. How is this possible? This is not your power, how have you done this?"

"How do you think?" Caleb asked without remorse. "My magic has grown in the last year. If you had not abandoned me with only the King as consul then you would have learnt how just as I did."

"How did the King do this to you?" Oromis spoke up.

"The King increased my magic." Murtagh spoke up suddenly. "I will tell you how but not here. He didn't touch Caleb. He didn't have a chance."

"You abandoned me when I needed you the most. I found out about Arya without your help when I could have rescued her. I found out about Eragon the hard way. Did you not think I could help? Or were you simply finished with your spy in the Empire?" Caleb spat before turning his back on her and walking back towards Saphira and Thorn.

"Caleb!" Eragon cried after him.

"Stop him!" The one called Meastin yelled. Noise erupted around them as a hundred bows were drawn and aimed at Caleb and Elves began to jog forwards to block his escape. Saphira and Thorn were up in a second, their wings sending gusts around them as they roared at the approaching Elves. The gold Dragon reared up and it's roar drowned out Saphira's and Thorn's.

"Silence!" Islanzadi's voice rang out both mentally and physically but none of the Dragons did more than silence their roars. Saphira and Thorn both waited patiently for somebody to attack Caleb and the gold dragon was watching Caleb carefully.

Caleb turned to look at Islanzadi. "You wish to know what I am?"

"Caleb, please just tell me so we can move passed this?"

"I am an Elf brought up by humans, raised first by the Foresworn and then the King of the Empire. Three Dragon Riders stand before you and yet you cannot recognise a forth." Caleb said and raised his hand. Lucus roared in glee and burst through the clouds. In a second he was landing heavily just behind Caleb and reared up to cover Caleb from attack. He'd been on the edge of doing so for the last five minutes. "Where did you think the Silver Egg had gone, Islanzadi?"

The gold dragon thumped to the ground and walked slowly through the elves to reach Caleb. He lowered his massive head down to Caleb's eyes and Caleb blended completely with Lucus so that it was the both of them that met the Dragon's eyes. It's mind reached out slowly until Caleb allowed it in. "_To have the Elves hopes answered with such fervour warms my heart as much as when Saphira first came to us."_ His voice was deep and powerful and Caleb knew that Lucus was tempted to go to the Dragon as a kitten would its mother.

"_I would not have my chosen Rider treated in such a way again."_ Lucus announced to everybody there. "_He has been betrayed by all sides in this war and it is only his brothers and true kin, the Shur'tagular, that keep him in this fight."_

"We should still study his mind to ensure his loyalty." Meastin spoke up.

"If you do such a thing then you will have to breach the mind of a Dragon also and I will allow no such thing." Oromis spoke up. He looked up at his Dragon for a moment before looking at the Council. "Glaedr tells me that his heart is as true as any other. Lucus is a strong one as is Thorn and his Rider."

"_Threaten them again and I will help them tear you apart."_ Glaedr announced mentally. Caleb looked at him in shock. Caleb reached around Lucus' neck and pulled Solembum from the saddle bag and placed him on the floor. The werecat looked up at him before shimmering into the boy he was.

"You're definitely not a boring one to follow around." Solembum muttered. "I'm hungry."

Caleb shook his head at him before waiting patiently for one of his brothers to get to him. The three talked together with Glaedr watching over them while Oromis spoke to Islanzadi.

"Whatever they decide we stick together." Eragon announced. "Like Lucus said, we're the only ones that haven't betrayed you so far and I don't intend on starting now."

"_What are these betrayals you speak of?" _Glaedr asked as he tilted his head down to study Caleb closer.

"Islanzadi trained me through the dream spell but a year ago, when Arya was captured, she stopped contacting me. She promised that she'd always be there. I thought she'd hurt herself or lost the ability to contact me but it turned out she simply no longer wished to." Caleb started. "The Free Armies drugged me and tied me up after I released Murtagh from his oath."

"_And the Empire?"_

"When I tried to escape with the Red and Silver Eggs I was captured along with the Red Egg. I was beaten pretty badly and drugged. Galbatorix tortured me." Caleb refused to elaborate on the methods involved since he still refused to talk about it with Murtagh or Eragon. Murtagh had known some of it from what the King had told him before making him swear the oath. It wasn't until the Oath was in place that Murtagh had found out that Caleb had escaped which was probably a good thing otherwise Murtagh would have refused to take it and would be dead right now.

"_Do not worry, Elfling. You are as much of an Elf as any other and as much of a Dragon Rider as my own Oromis ever was."_ Caleb smiled up at Glaedr at those words. Lucus grunted in envy and rather obviously stuck his nose in front of Caleb to be stroked. Glaedr laughed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	13. Homecoming

The Last Dragons

Warning; Some people might pick up on slight moments of what could be described as Slash between Caleb and Solembum. It won't develop as anything more than what is in this chapter but I'm trying it out. I don't see Caleb having a happy future with an Elf and you can't have a long life with a human, thus this is a logical option and Solembum is far older than even Islanzadi so there isn't really anything wrong with it.

Chapter 13; Homecoming

**Elvin camp**

Caleb poured warm water from his cupped hands over his head before leaning down over the large bowl and ducking his head under the water. He sat up slowly letting the water dribble down over his neck, shoulders, back and chest. It soaked into his thick cotton trousers even though he picked up the towel from his side and began drying himself off. Caleb, Murtagh and Eragon were sharing a large tent near the central arena of the camp while Saphira, Thorn, Lucus and Glaedr were out in the clearing between the tents.

Murtagh and Eragon were sitting in silence playing an Elvin card game that Eragon had taught Murtagh how to play a few hours ago after they'd retired to their tent and eaten in solitude. Caleb had been silent, refusing to open up to either of his brothers even though they'd tried their hardest to draw him out of his solitude. They knew he was pained by the very idea of being amongst the Elves he'd always wished for but there was little they could do when Caleb hadn't said a word to either of them. He even didn't talk with Lucus, though he did share feelings with his bonded. He could never actually shirk his Dragon.

Caleb stood and pulled on firstly a cotton shirt of Eragon's and then the leather archer's vest that King Orrin had given him. He didn't actually have many clothes of his own. Only some shirts and trousers that Roran and Horst had given him and the few pieces that had survived the trip from Uru-baen. That and his black travelling cloak that he always had. He left the light shirt undone down to his sternum as usual and left the leather vest undone both at the front and down from his elbows. He sat on his bed and pulled on a fresh pair of socks and his boots before strapping his sword, Aidail, to his waist. He'd leave his bow here this time.

"Where are you going?" Eragon asked. "Want some company?"

The concern in his voice made Caleb look up. "I need to go deal with something."

"With your sword?" Murtagh prompted.

"I don't plan on using it, if that's what your worried about." Caleb assured him.

"The Queen?" Murtagh stood.

"I need to talk to her." Caleb nodded. "Alone."

Murtagh deflated visibly. Caleb smiled at him and moved closer. "Be careful."

"They won't hurt me." Caleb told him.

"I meant mentally." Murtagh shook his head.

"I'll be ok, Murtagh. Really." Caleb assured him. "I'm sorry I've been such a git since getting here."

"Don't worry about it. I understand." Murtagh nodded.

Eragon stood and moved up to Caleb. "She's still awake." Eragon told him. "I know your mind's been locked down since we got here. She's talking to Maestin I think. In her tent."

"Thanks." Caleb nodded and hugged Eragon to show he was ok. He turned to Murtagh and leaned forwards and kissed him lightly on the forehead. "You too."

"If you want to go for a fly or something afterwards I don't want you going alone." Murtagh told him. "I get to be the big brother sometimes."

"I'll ask." Caleb nodded. "I promise."

Caleb ducked out into the night air. It was possibly one hour or so after midnight and the camp was quiet even though very few Elves slept this early. Most only needed three hours of 'rest' a night. A full moon was high in the sky lighting the camp to his Elvin eyes like it had become the sun.

He turned and walked slowly down the edge of the arena. A patrol of Elves were walking through the middle giving the four Dragons a wide berth. Caleb heard a low growl and stopped to study them. Glaedr was watching him as was Thorn. Saphira had been the one to growl at him but it was only to get his attention. Lucus however was watching him with a steady gaze. His silver scales made him look ethereal as the moonlight reflected off of him like a halo. Caleb smiled at him, happy that Lucus stood out even between his three larger kin.

"_Be gentle Elfling."_ Saphira's gentle voice told him. Lucus looked at her proving that at least he had heard the words and probably Glaedr and Thorn too.

"_Don't tell him to be gentle."_ Lucus told her. _"She deserves..."_

"_Don't argue."_ Glaedr chided. Lucus snorted out a cloud of smoke in Saphira's face and she knocked him on the side of the head with her own snout.

Caleb laughed quietly with the distinct impression that the Dragons were trying to cheer him up. There was little doubt that Lucus knew exactly how he felt and Saphira was very intuitive. Thorn and Glaedr were obviously just enjoying the peace. Caleb turned and continued up towards the large dark green tent at the end of the Arena. It was guarded by two Elves who wore both bows and swords like most Elves did. All Elves carried both but the Archers in battles carried Longbows while the Swordsmen wore stronger armour. It complimented their versatility perfectly.

These two guards however were both Spellcasters and their minds swept out towards Caleb as he approached. Caleb brushed against their minds keeping them at bay even as they heard the steady growl of Lucus in their minds. Their minds drew back as they realised he was a Dragon Rider but that simply proved he was Caleb, who had shown so much discourtesy towards their Queen.

"**I'm here to speak with the Queen."** Caleb told them in the Ancient Language.

"**We have orders by the Council not to permit you, or Morzan's son, into the Queen's presence."** One of them told him rather bluntly.

"**Which son of Morzan?"** Caleb shook his head. **"The one that only grew up as his son, the one that is only his son by blood or the one that can claim both, though he is loath to do it."**

The two Elves looked astonished for a moment. The second spoke this tiem. **"Until the one named Murtagh and yourself can prove your loyalty you will not be admitted entrance."**

"**We have already proven loyalty to those we are loyal to."** Caleb told them simply, they looked surprised since he couldn't have lied. **"We are loyal to each other and to Eragon. We are loyal to our Dragons also. We have proven those loyalties beyond question."**

"**Then you have not proven your loyalty to our Queen."** The first pointed out.

"**It is the Queen that owes me proof of her loyalty." **Caleb told him bluntly. They were obviously rather shocked by his comment. **"She is the one who broke a promise and therefore by Elvin custom I can call on her to explain herself at my own leisure."**

"**We still have orders not to permit you entrance." **The same one told him with a shake of his head.

"**Go and ask her to rescind that order than. I will wait." **Caleb raised his voice knowing that the Queen would now know he was there. She'd probably heard most of the conversation already. **"She has only this chance to talk to me. If she does not permit it, Lucus and I will fly within the hour and wish you all good luck in this war for it shall no longer be ours. This, I swear, is her last chance with me."**

There was a hanging threat in his voice that seemed to still the two Elves. **"Let him enter."** Islanzadi's voice was barely above a whisper but all three heard it. The guards looked at each other before moving aside for Caleb to pass. Caleb walked through the small gap in the loose tent doors and stopped just inside while he took in the Queen and Maestin, her advisor, who were sitting on opposite sides of a table over a couple of maps. They were both staring at him. Caleb just kept silent and eventually the Queen spoke again.

"**Maestin-elda, please leave us. Take the guards with you and issue orders that no one is to come near my tent for the next few hours." **She told him.

"**My Queen. I could be exiled for leaving you without protection with somebody like this." **Maestin complained though his words were polite.

"**He'd never hurt me."** She told him.

"**Is that true?"** Maestin stood and looked at Caleb, standing almost between him and the Queen.

"**It would not be possible to say those words."** Caleb told him bluntly. **"For there was a time recently where I could have harmed her."**

"**See."** Maestin half turned to the rather shocked looking Queen.

"**I can however say, and thus prove, that I mean her no harm right now."** Caleb spoke in the Ancient language and thus his words couldn't be under suspicion. He didn't dare look at the relieved look that passed Islanzadi's features nor the look of hope in her eyes. **"You have what proof you need."** Caleb pointed out. **"Now leave before Lucus removes you and the guards by force."**

Maestin's eyes widened. He turned to the Queen, still unwilling to leave her alone with somebody like Caleb but after a moment where Caleb assumed he and the Queen spoke mentally, he saluted her and left. Caleb could hear him telling the guards to follow him. Caleb crossed the room and sat gracefully on the wooden divan.

He knew the Queen was watching his every movement as his fingers traces the knots and branches of the half sofa. Caleb was amazed by it just as he had been amazed at the beds in their own tent. Grown as they were from the trees themselves. Sung out of the wood was the actual term.

"**This is all different to how I always imagined it would be." **Caleb spoke softly without looking at her. He didn't trust his emotions right now. This woman had been a second mother to him. Third really if you included the one he'd never known.

"**What is, Caleb?"** She asked after almost a minute when Caleb didn't offer to continue.

"**Meeting you, meeting Elves." **Caleb told her. **"I mean I always expected to be distrusted by everybody else and Arya did just that, though she let the humans beat me, drug me and not heal me properly. Meeting you though..."** Caleb paused and sighed. **"I always thought that seeing you in real life would make me happy."**

"**And I make you sad."** It wasn't a question. It was filled with such self-loathing that Caleb was forced to look up at her. She blanched as she saw the tears in his eyes. Caleb looked back down.

"**Not sad." **Caleb told her softly. **"Lost."**

"**Lost?"** She asked. Clearly she'd been prepared for anger, hate, sadness or other more simple feelings but not this one.

"**Alone maybe." **Caleb shrugged and looked up. He gritted his teeth and stood up so quickly that the Queen leant back in her chair. There was no dignity in how she sat, no arrogance expected of a Queen of a race like the Elves. No self-surety that should flow from a being of her immense age. Caleb gripped the edge of the table and stared into her face. **"You left at the worst possible time in my life. You left when I could have been useful. You left when the King wanted to make use of me, wanted to train me, make me the head of his armies with Murtagh at my side. You left when I had to be in the Castle without Murtagh. You left when I needed to have help to save Eragon, my brother. You left me months before I had to stand on my own during the Agaeti Blodhren. Do you know how hard all of that was for me?"**

"**Caleb...I..."** She trailed off as she forced herself to look straight into his eyes.

"**Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to sit there, eating with the King, while he tried to convince me that Murtagh had run off and left me. As he told me that he'd train me in magic. And all that time I had to remember that you'd abandoned me?"** Caleb spat angrily. His arms were shaking and the edge of the table was close to splintering in his grip. **"Did you think I'd understand? Did you think I'd know the reason you'd abandoned me?"**

The table edge splintered in his hands, sending splinters through his skin. Caleb winced and shook his hand but he ignored the pain for a moment. **"Did you even have a reason?"** Caleb collapsed backwards onto the divan again and stared down at his hands. Caleb heard and felt the heavy thud from about ten yards away and knew that Lucus had landed outside the tent. He could hear his growl but only spared a moment's thought to make sure he didn't incinerate Islanzadi. **"Did you?"**

"**No."** Islanzadi's words were a blow to Caleb. He could have almost handled illness as a reason, or that she had been drawn up into some massive task that had prevented her from having the time to talk to him, but this was almost too much for him.

"**Did you really not care enough about me? Did you really just train me so that you could have a spy? Somebody to run after a Dragon Rider if one appeared in the Empire?" **Caleb asked without looking at her. **"If that's what I am to you, I'll leave you in peace. I'll fight your war and you won't have to have anything to do with me again."**

"**Is that what you want me to say?"** Islanzadi spoke up and Caleb flinched and looked up. She was kneeling in front of him and he hadn't even noticed. Caleb shook his head. **"Caleb. You have always been like a son to me and you always will be no matter if you refuse to speak to me for the rest of time. I have no excuse for abandoning you and I'll take that with me to the grave whether it is eons in time or in this war."**

Caleb didn't speak but he flinched as she reached out and cupped his bleeding hands in her own. He felt the surge of magic and gritted his teeth as the splinters and shards came free of his skin. She muttered again and his hands healed without a sign of the wound except for the blood. She didn't let go of his hands. **"It was Arya wasn't it?"** Caleb asked suddenly.

"**I have no right to try to reason away my actions." **She told him.

"**Please, I need a reason."** Caleb almost begged. He was crying again but this time he didn't look away from her. **"If it wasn't for Lucus I might have lost my mind and become what Galbatorix wanted me to become. I need to know why you'd risk that."**

She sighed and looked down but made a conscious effort to look back up at him as she spoke. **"When Arya was captured I was overcome with grief. I refused to look out into the world. I thought that Arya was dead as I couldn't sense her and the thought of you being harmed was too much for me. I didn't deal with that the right way. I made myself assume that you were better off without me and I assured myself that you would be fine." **She paused but Caleb didn't speak up. He'd never thought that she'd abandoned him to spare herself another loss. It made some sense even if it was illogical and irrational. **"I didn't even realise Saphira had hatched. I knew nothing about Murtagh going after him. I knew nothing about the world outside of Du Weldenvarden until Arya and Eragon came to us. I tried to reach you but..."**

"**A trick I learnt from Saphira." **Caleb mused. **"It got out of my control. I never thought it would hurt you, it was just reacting to my emotions. That's why I couldn't say what Maestin wanted."**

"**I understand."** She nodded. **"I'm not going to ask for your forgiveness, Caleb. Just another chance. I promise that I won't betray it this time."**

"**On one condition." **Caleb told her. She was clearly shocked and her eyes snapped up to his. Hope shone in them and Caleb couldn't find himself all that angry with her anymore. There would be fences to mend as the humans said but it could be done.

"**Anything."** She told him.

"**If we're going to fight this war with you we're going to need a few things. Eragon and Murtagh need new swords. Mine needs redoing to be stronger if it's to contend with Galbatorix. All of us, Dragons and Riders, are going to need armour if we are to go into battle and I need a bow that won't snap if I use it to my full potential."**

"**I wouldn't let you into battle without all of those things." **She promised him.

"**The last is the most important. I don't really care about the rest apart from protecting my brothers and our bonded." **He paused for a moment. **"You have to trust Murtagh as you do me. You have to trust that I know him better than any other. You can't afford to mistrust him because of anything you saw him do under Galbatorix's control. He is mine and Eragon's brother and he has to be treated just as you plan to treat either of us."**

"**I trust Murtagh." **Islanzadi promised him. **"I will make sure he is no longer treated as Morzan's son but for what he really is. Your brother."**

Caleb nodded and wrapped his arms around her crouched form. She returned the embrace eagerly and Caleb let his emotions settle properly. He knew that the Queen was crying gently. When he pulled away he wiped at his eyes and smiled up at her. **"I am glad to be here." **He assured her. **"Maybe you should contact Arya though. I think she was worried that I'd hurt you." **She chuckled and Caleb stood slowly. **"We're going for a fly. We'll be back after sunrise I think. The Dragons need to hunt too."**

"**Go. We all have much to do." **She stood and smiled. Caleb backed out of the room breathing in the air in one large gulp. His mind flickered out like a snake over the area even as he walked towards his bonded. Minds shrunk away from him automatically baring two which opened for him. Caleb's mind was back where it belonged a moment later, before any of the other Elves could think to find out who it was that had spread out their mind.

When Caleb had been in Uru-baen he'd used a spell, taught to him by Islanzadi, to hide his mind so that it wasn't obvious he was hiding it. The spell took a lot of concentration to maintain since Caleb had to work out what to allow to be read and what to hide. It had given him almost unmatchable mental abilities that not even the other Elves could challenge. Let alone when he had Lucus half set up in his own mind and half of his own mind set up in Lucus' head.

The two minds that recognised him without care where just as easily recognised by him as Murtagh and Eragon. In the instant his mind was open to the world he left them what amounted to an invitation. Caleb approached his moonlit Dragon and knelt in front of his head. Lucus, sitting on his haunches, leant his head into Caleb's chest and Caleb hugged him. _"You are complete." _Lucus announced calmly though there was happiness bubbling across their bond.

"_We both are now."___Caleb kissed his brow before standing. Lucus stood with him. The past weeks had been the most difficult for Caleb. Ever since Lucus, Saphira and Thorn had become a family, Lucus' own emptiness had been filled but Caleb had still yearned for something he had believed he'd never have. He still felt that way but after talking to Islanzadi he finally felt that he wasn't the only Elf in the world. It had been hard letting Lucus feel happiness while hiding his own emotions of loneliness from his bonded. He knew he had failed in hiding them completely but neither of them had spoken about it. Now, though, they could be happy together.

Caleb swung up onto Lucus' back and Lucus spread his wings. Lucus wasn't wearing a saddle but they didn't plan to do any acrobatics and they didn't plan to fly long. Caleb looked back down at the doorway of Islanzadi's tent and saw her standing watching him with a look of relief on her face. Caleb gave her a short wave before holding on tightly as Lucus leapt into the air and caught himself on his massive wings. They beat steadily to slowly gain altitude and the steady thud of his wings announced Caleb's departure to all the Elves still awake and probably quite a few that had been sleeping.

As Caleb and Lucus flew slowly over the camp, Caleb really took it in. His mind shrugged to spread over them all so he knew the army was large. It probably matched the ten thousand 

humans that the Varden and Surdan's had staged at short notice. Caleb knew that this was it for the Elves and that the Varden and Surdan's could easily call up thirty thousand but the Elves counted for far more than humans. A thirty thousand strong army of humans would be hard pressed to defeat an army of even only ten thousand Elves especially since the Elves always very quickly gained magical superiority.

Against the hundred thousand man army Caleb and Murtagh knew that the Empire could muster though, the Elves, Varden and Surdan's would be hard pressed to win even with the Dwarven armies. That was why they needed the Dragon Riders and why they had to split Galbatorix's attention between the two armies.

The approaching sound of wings told Caleb what his mind suggested. Saphira and Thorn were beating at the air to come up beside Lucus. Once they, Eragon and Murtagh had arrived Caleb reached out gently with his mind. He found that Murtagh had brought Solembum with them and turned to see the boy in front of Murtagh being held tightly since neither Saphira nor Thorn had their saddles. Caleb's mind met Murtagh's and was permitted access without any delay. _"What happened?"_ Murtagh asked.

"_She agreed to no longer see you as Morzan's son but as my brother."_ Caleb told him.

"_That's always nice but it's not what I wanted to know."_ Murtagh told him. Caleb felt Eragon's mind and let him and then Solembum into the conversation.

"_We settled things. She explained that she couldn't face losing me too after she thought that Arya had died."_ Caleb told them. _"Not very Elf-like of her."_

"_Are you ok?"_ Eragon's thoughts stirred something in Caleb's body. A reassurance that even if things had turned out differently with Islanzadi things between him and Eragon would have remained the same. There'd never been any doubt about things between himself and Murtagh.

"_She didn't ask for forgiveness."_ Caleb sighed. _"I'll be ok."_

"_Did you want her to ask?"_ Eragon asked as if offering to go down there right at that instant and make her ask.

"_Some things can't ever be forgiven, Eragon. If she'd asked I wouldn't have been able to give it. We both knew that."_ Caleb told him. He leant down and tapped Lucus' neck sending a burst of thought to his bonded. Lucus rolled ever so slightly with a twitch of his wings and they turned up a river that flowed into the large Lake. Saphira and Thorn followed even as Lucus dipped down so that his feet dragged through the surface of the wide river. They flew up it in silence for a time before Lucus landed softly on a beach at a turning. Caleb's mind told him that they were alone as he slipped off of Lucus' neck. The Dragon quickly moved into the water to let Saphira and Thorn land side by side.

Caleb turned to Murtagh, Eragon and Solembum as Lucus waded out into the water and then suddenly submerged. "He wants to go for a swim if Saphira and Thorn want to go with him."

"It's the middle of the night." Murtagh told him even as Saphira and Thorn followed Lucus out into the water.

"Are we keeping you up?" Eragon laughed.

"Some of us actually need sleep." Murtagh grumbled and punched Eragon on the arm. Eragon grinned at him.

"There's nobody around so I'm going for a swim too." Caleb announced. "It's been a long time since I managed to do something on my own time and the Elves won't expect us till the morning."

"Sounds good." Eragon nodded.

"How cold is that water?" Murtagh eyed it carefully.

"Probably on the chilly side." Eragon muttered. "We're a long way north."

"Stop being a wimp, Murtagh." Caleb grinned at him even as he dropped his belt and sword to the side and tugged off his leather vest. Eragon laughed and unbelted the Elvin sword that Nasuada had given him. "You're supposed to be the older brother here."

Murtagh's eyes widened before he laughed and dropped Zar'roc to the ground rather brutally. He tugged off his own shirt and soon all three were wading out into the water completely naked. He and Murtagh didn't care if they saw each other that way and Caleb doubted that Eragon was unused to seeing Elves naked since even though they were conscious of their state in public when they were in small groups of the same gender they didn't care about who saw them bathing. Caleb imagined that he'd often bathed with Oromis during their training. Eragon was a bit nervous around Murtagh since they had only really known each other as brothers for a month. Caleb's uncaring attitude to nakedness around his two brothers soon evaporated any nervousness between the two though.

Caleb stopped in the river just as the water cover his waist and turned to Solembum who was still standing at the edge of the water watching them. "Are you coming to join us?" Eragon asked. He'd moved slightly further into the water and it reached up to his ribs. Murtagh however had ducked slightly to bring the water up to his neck so he could get used to the cold of the water that effected him so much more.

"Cats don't like water." Solembum told them.

"But you're a boy too." Murtagh laughed. "That means you can swim."

"Come on Solembum." Caleb smiled at him gently. "You're part of the gang now."

Solembum winced but took off his loose green cotton shirt and stripped himself. He was probably older than Caleb and Murtagh. Caleb couldn't even start to guess but he still had the body of a fifteen or sixteen year old. That brought another thought to Caleb. When they'd been introduced he'd looked like a ten year old. Obviously he could choose how old to look. 

Solembum toed the water and advanced until it lapped his ankles before backing away. Caleb laughed and walked out of the water towards him.

"Come on, I'll guide you." Caleb grinned wickedly at Murtagh and Eragon. Eragon looked confused but Murtagh grinned back. Caleb turned suddenly and hoisted the sixteen year old up into his arms uncaring about their state of undress. Solembum squeaked in shock but clung to Caleb with his arms around his neck and his legs around his stomach as Caleb advanced into the water. Solembum tucked his head into Caleb's neck as the water lapped higher around them but Caleb kept his steady pace until they were both surrounded by water.

He mumbled soothingly in Solembum's ear singing a song in the Ancient language that Islanzadi had used to sing to him when he was younger. Murtagh grinned at him remembering the times Caleb had sung that to him after nightmares. Eventually Solembum relaxed and looked around. He stayed snuggled up to Caleb though but Caleb found he didn't mind since his strength and the water meant he could hold Solembum up easily. If that soothed the werecat's fear of water then he'd happily do it.

Caleb turned to Eragon and Murtagh only to see Eragon get a wicked smirk on his face before jumping through the water and tackling Murtagh down into the water. Murtagh came back up gasping for air and the two began fighting. Caleb started backing up and Solembum's eyes widened as the water lapped around his chin. Caleb re-shifted him so their head's were level before backing further into the water. He pushed the shorter Solembum away slightly but held him firmly under the arms so that Solembum could get used to kicking his feet to stay afloat.

Caleb spent hours coaching Solembum in how to swim while his two brothers frolicked about in the water, swimming up into the languid current and then drifting down as they chatted together happily. By the time Solembum would allow Caleb to let go of him he had the hang of staying afloat. Caleb ducked his own head under the water for a moment and swam gently in circles around his new friend.

When he surfaced again Eragon and Murtagh had joined them again. Caleb kept a close eye on Solembum as they all drifted gently in the centre of the river. "So, Eragon." Caleb grinned at him wickedly. "What's going to happen between you and Arya?"

Eragon blushed so deeply that even Solembum laughed though he stopped very quickly after his head disappeared under the water. Caleb swam around behind him and lifted him up taking both of their weight. Solembum seemed rather content against Caleb even if they were swimming around in cold water, in the middle of the night, naked.

"Oh, he's so smitten." Murtagh laughed at Eragon. Eragon just chuckled and playfully punched Murtagh in the arm.

"It's a good thing Arya is just as bad." Caleb spoke with a soft smile at Eragon.

"I already asked her once." Eragon told them miserably. "During the Agaeti Blodhren. She said no and the next morning she'd left Ellesmera and was heading for Surda."

"You can't beat running across the entire known world." Murtagh blurted before realising what he had said. "Sorry."

"You know she only did that because you are a Dragon Rider. She can't justify distracting you right now." Caleb told him.

"She still seems to be doing a good job." Eragon blushed again.

"You want my advice?" Caleb asked.

"You're offering advice about women?" Murtagh laughed at him.

"My experience is just as legitimate as yours." Caleb retorted. He let go of Solembum as the werecat squirmed to get away obviously wanting to try treading water and swimming again.

"You've never had a woman." Murtagh accused.

"Making out with women you don't even know the names of in taverns in Uru-baen doesn't count." Caleb retorted before turning in the water to his younger brother. "Seriously, Eragon. Don't give up on her. Keep persevering until she understands that you are serious about her and not just taken with the first Elf you met."

"Do Elves and humans ever get along?" Eragon asked nervously.

"Me and Murtagh seem to manage." Caleb frowned not understanding his words.

"I don't mean like that." Eragon blushed again.

"Oh you mean romantically." Caleb got serious again. "It's heard of but not recently and it doesn't normally turn out well. Humans die while Elves live more or less forever. The Elf never lives happily after the human dies. Most die shortly afterwards."

Eragon sighed. "That's with normal humans though right?" Murtagh prompted.

"Yeah, it's to do with the lifespan." Caleb nodded. "Eragon doesn't have to worry about that. A Dragon Rider lives just as long as an Elf does and in a hundred years or so her century head start won't matter all that much to either of you."

"Was it common?" Eragon asked. "Dragon Riders and Elves I mean."

"A Dragon Rider and a human is just the same as an Elf and a human. They can be happy but the human always dies of old age." Caleb winced knowing he was describing his own mother in this. "Morzan proved that. He went even madder after mum died." Caleb looked at his older brother and bit his lip. "You're going to have to find somebody within the Elves as well."

"I'm not sure I'm all that bothered about that right now." Murtagh told him.

"I'm thinking about the future." Caleb grinned at them. "I'd like nephews and nieces from both of you."

"What about you?" Eragon asked.

"I'm not sure about that right now." Caleb told them. "I...don't know how I feel about Elves in general right now."

Murtagh hugged him with one arm but they were distracted once again as Solembum wallowed back under the water. Caleb didn't react as his mind found Lucus just under them and a moment later Lucus' head came out of the water with Solembum wrapped around his neck. "I think he's had enough." Caleb grinned at Solembum's tired expression and tight grip around Lucus' neck and then looked up at the rising sun. "Let's go dry off. Do you three want to go hunt?" Caleb asked as Saphira and Thorn both swam up the river towards them.

"_We shall hunt."_ Saphira announced to them all before leading the way out of the water. Caleb followed knowing that Saphira, even though female, wouldn't care about his state of undress, or even Murtagh's. He lifted Solembum down off of Lucus' neck before laying himself and the shorter boy out on the gravel beach. Murtagh lay on his left while Eragon lay down on Solembum's other side.

"This was fun." Eragon told them. Solembum muttered something sleepily before rolling on his side and curling into Caleb's side. He was soon asleep. "He seems rather happy with you, Caleb."

"I've noticed." Caleb told him. "I don't know how much of that is just him being a cat though. Cat's are always friendly."

"You don't seem to mind." Murtagh told him and leaned on an elbow to look at him.

Caleb gave him a small smile before shuttering his eyes. For some reason he didn't want to talk about this right now.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Half an hour later**

Caleb sat up slowly once they had all rested and the sun was fully clear of the horizon. They were easily dry by then and in Murtagh's case, warm again. Solembum stirred and purred against Caleb making him laugh. "Come on, Solembum. We need to get back. Go get dressed."

Solembum gave him a smile perfectly suited for a cat and jumped up and ran to where his clothes had been left. How he changed form so easily with his clothes was beyond Caleb but just like Dragons, a werecat used magic without words. Caleb, Murtagh and Eragon dressed quickly and waited patiently for their Dragon's to return. They came up a few minutes later along the river making it obvious that, for the sake of Eragon and Caleb, they'd washed their mouths after eating meat.

"Am I going to go off meat at some point?" Murtagh asked shocking Caleb as he asked what he was thinking.

"Yes." Caleb told him bluntly. "If you want some though you'll have to go with the Dragons. The Elves won't like you bringing meat into the camp. Nor will I."

"Nor me." Eragon chuckled. "Trust me, after you train you won't regret losing meat."

"What is it about meat you suddenly don't like?" Murtagh asked. "Caleb used to eat it as a child and you did when we were travelling together."

"Caleb? Do you want to explain?" Eragon offered.

Caleb nodded. "When you reach out with your mind you can sense all the human minds, right?" Murtagh nodded with a frown. "If you listen carefully enough you can connect with the minds of animals as well and not just one at a time but all of them. You can observe everything that happens, understand the way they think, their fears and pleasures. After you do that enough you realise what it is that you're killing for food."

"Especially when you can eat plants." Eragon put in.

"Actually you can't." Caleb told him, "At least human's can't live safely on just plants. They need some things that you can only get in meat. Dragon Riders and Elves don't so we can get away with it. That's why the Elves never pushed for humans to keep to plants alone."

"So when I learn this I won't be able to eat meat either?" Murtagh asked.

"You can try if you really want to." Eragon told him. "I tried after being in Ellesmera for a while. I caught a couple of rabbits but couldn't go through with eating them."

"And you know I forced myself to eat meat at the King's dinners." Caleb winced. "And you know what that did."

"You'll teach me this right?" Murtagh checked.

"Sure." Caleb assured him. "But I think we owe it to Oromis to talk to him first."

"I was going to suggest that." Eragon put in. "I wanted to mention it before but I couldn't."

"That's ok." Caleb nodded.

They quickly got into the sky after that with Solembum holding tight to Caleb's waist as they flew back to the Elvin camp. Word from patrols on the north side of the camp reached the main body long before Lucus, Saphira and Thorn burst across the skies. They all landed rather heavily in the arena in the centre of the camp and Caleb, Solembum, Murtagh and Eragon had barely gotten to the ground when Islanzadi, Maestin, Oromis and two older looking Elves began to approach across the grass.

They didn't move until Islanzadi came to a stop just opposite Caleb. Eragon and Murtagh saluted her and after a small smile flickered over his lips Caleb saluted too. Islanzadi lifted a hand to cut off a suddenly very confused Eragon who had just started the ritual blessing. She 

looked first at Eragon, then at Murtagh before finally looking at Caleb making it clear she was addressing them all.

"**Atra esterni ono thelduin." **She spoke with a light air as if what she was doing was common place.

Caleb grinned but spoke up for the three of them. **"Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr."**

"**Un du evarinya ono varda."** Not only had she spoken first, she'd now spoken the additional line sealing them as her superiors, at least for this time. Oromis was grinning happily while the two older Elves and Maestin had paled at the first line and almost collapsed on the last. Islanzadi turned to Murtagh. "Greetings, Elf-friend. Brother of Caleb-Elda and Eragon-Finiarel."

"You honour me." Murtagh bowed. Caleb had explained the term Elf-friend to Murtagh on the way there. Any human with that title bestowed upon them could expect every courtesy from any Elf they met. She'd just accepted Murtagh into the Elvin army in a way that none could argue. "After growing up with Caleb it is a pleasure to finally meet the woman that raised him through dreams." Murtagh grinned at her as he finished.

"I have learnt much about your own childhood through Caleb-Elda." She told him with a light smirk even as she used the highest honorific for Caleb yet again. "Through your brotherhoods good times and bad. You have kept him safe and that earns you my heart. Welcome to the Elves, Murtagh-Finiarel." She told him using the honorific for one showing great promise just like she did for Eragon.

"I hope I live up to your expectations, my Queen." Murtagh saluted her again and bowed his head.

"I do not expect you to call me your queen. For the one that helped to protect Caleb I hope you will call me as he does. As Islanzadi." She told him.

"_Use Elda."_ Caleb warned him in a split second.

"As you wish, Islanzadi-Elda." Murtagh told her looking all the while as if he had been planning to use that honorific all along. Caleb knew though that he didn't know all that much about them yet.

"We have much to do today." Islanzadi announced slightly louder and her voice reached out over the audience they had attracted. Caleb lifted an arm as Solembum burrowed into his side but nobody commented on the suddenly ten year old boy's actions. They all knew werecats had their own way of thinking and acting. "We wish to test your skills to discover what we must train you in. Oromis will test your magical skills as he is the best suited to the task and we shall find a suitable Elf for you to test your swordsmanship against."

"As to that I have a request." Caleb spoke up with a smirk. "There was an Elf that saw to Eragon's...training." He said the last word with a dubious tone. "Vanir. I believe he will be the best suited as he is already well versed in the capabilities of a Dragon Rider."

Islanzadi frowned and her mind reached out to Caleb. Caleb let her in. _"Explain please, Caleb."_

"_He insulted Eragon throughout their training until Eragon beat him after his change at the Agaeti Blodhren. Call it a retribution of honour."_ Caleb replied in his mind. Islanzadi looked resigned but nodded all the same.

"I have sent for Ingwe, Caleb." Islanzadi told him gently. "He is among those on the eastern reaches of Du Weldenvarden nearer to Gil'ead. He will be here by the morning."

"Who's that?" Eragon asked.

"My father's friend." Caleb told him smoothly. "He was the only one to survive the ambush that killed my family. Baring my mother of course but she didn't survive my birth."

"**Who were his parents, Islanzadi?"** Maestin asked.

"**The Master Spellcasters Inwin and Fellatai." **She told him with a sorrow filled look at Caleb's emotionless face.

"**Those killed in the Urgal ambush?" **Maestin asked. Caleb heard with his mind that Eragon was translating all of this for Murtagh but he didn't pay them any attention.

"I would like to talk to him when he arrives."

"I'll make sure he eats the morning meal with you." She assured him.

"Thank you." Caleb told her. "What of armour and weapons?"

"This afternoon you may go to Rhunon." Islanzadi told him with a strange hopeless tone. "Perhaps you may convince her to make you weapons, she is the best at the task. The sword, Zar'roc, is one of hers. After you speak with her we will have you and the Dragon's measured for armour."

"We thank you, Islanzadi-Elda." Eragon bowed to her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**A half hour later**

They'd eaten a light breakfast comprising of a salad mixed with exotic berries. Murtagh had eaten it without comment even after that morning's conversation. The arena was quickly transformed into a training area as Elves mixed together to practice their swordsmanship. Murtagh eyed them warily knowing fairly well that even after blending with Thorn he was far slower and weaker than the Elves.

"You look worried." Eragon muttered.

"Weren't you before they changed you?" Murtagh countered.

"I only fought against Arya and she held back and then Vanir." Eragon shrugged.

"Don't worry about it Murtagh." Caleb spoke up and placed his hand on Murtagh's back gently. "It's been a long time since a human beat an Elf in a fair fight. We've got our magical tests with Oromis first though."

Even as he finished speaking they saw Glaedr glide overhead. The giant golden Dragon settled down on the ground at the bottom end of the arena where Saphira, Lucus and Thorn were lying together. Thorn stood to greet the Dragon but Saphira and Lucus didn't bother. Caleb knew they greeted him silently though.

"_We're going for a fly."_ Lucus told him after a moment. He sounded worried.

"_I'll be fine, Lucus. If anything happens Eragon and Murtagh won't leave me on my own."_ Caleb told him.

"_I want to be here when you meet Ingwe tomorrow."_ Lucus told him. _"Glaedr says we will be."_

"_Good."_ Caleb told him. _"Go have fun."_

Caleb felt a wave of joy at being allowed away. It had been a while since Lucus had really pushed himself and he'd wanted to prove himself to Saphira and Thorn who had both been in fights against another Dragon before. Lucus had partly proven himself against the Lethr-blaka but they'd been slow and cumbersome in comparison.

Caleb watched as the four Dragons sent up a cloud of dust as they clawed at the air, raising up elegantly and to the utter amazement of all of the Elves in sight. Caleb turned as he felt the familiar mind of the Queen of the Elves. He probed out automatically and felt Oromis at her side shield himself. Islanzadi recognised his mind and left her own open. A sign of trust that made Caleb smile gently at her as she approached. Caleb left his mind open as Oromis opened his own letting the Dragon Rider learn what Caleb's mind felt like.

Oromis prodded at Caleb's mind as if attacking him. Caleb carefully deflected the attack. Using the skills learnt after spending his childhood shielding from King Galbatorix he hid his mental training from Oromis looking exactly like he was an untrained human. Oromis frowned trying to work out why he couldn't sense any mental training before intruding further. Caleb's shields sprung up out of nowhere blocking his mind completely. Oromis recoiled rapidly and chuckled.

"I would say that Caleb-Finiarel is in no way in need of mental training."Oromis told the Queen. "His mental shields are impressive when active though he can hide his training perfectly."

"It was the only way to survive in the King's presence." Caleb told him. "He knew that Murtagh and I could block our minds but not that I could attack. He would have known I had magical training otherwise."

"Caleb has been learning magic for fifteen years." Islanzadi told Oromis. "He is as knowledgeable as I, though only recently has he become more powerful than I."

"We shall see." Oromis nodded. He turned to Murtagh and reached out with his mind. Caleb reached out too but stayed clear of the attack. Oromis knew he was there and his intention to protect Murtagh was obvious. If Oromis even thought of hurting Murtagh, Caleb would be through his own barriers and Oromis would be dead before he'd completed his spell. "His defences are also impressive. As good as Dragon Riders of old. Experience will give him finery but these are beyond what I expected of a new Rider."

"I had Caleb to attack and test them." Murtagh told him.

"Together you survived what one of you might not have been able to." Oromis nodded. "Shall we begin your magical tests?"

"This is a test of skill rather than brute strength." Islanzadi told them. "Even so you will be against my magic and not Oromis-Elda."

Caleb frowned and looked at Oromis with a clear question on his face. "My magic was broken in one of the final battles. I can only achieve the smallest of magicks."

Caleb winced wondering bleakly what he'd feel like if he lost his magic. He bowed at Oromis respectfully. Caleb's own test went smoothly since Islanzadi knew his skills. Caleb showed her the things he'd learnt and they had a small battle to determine his increasing power which had grown again in the month since he'd countered the spell Murtagh had cast against Hrothgar.

Murtagh's test was far longer since his major spell repertoire consisted of what Galbatorix had taught him in the six months between Thorn's hatching and the Battle of the Burning Plains. He was basically left to run through what he'd been taught though when Oromis asked how his magic had been increased Murtagh went shockingly pale and stumbled backwards with a shake of his head. Caleb winced and got between Murtagh and the two Elves.

"Don't worry about it, Murtagh." Caleb whispered into his brother's ear as he wrapped his arms around him tightly. Murtagh ended up almost hanging off of Caleb. "_If_ you want to talk about it later we will. Just forget they asked for now."

Murtagh nodded and Caleb slowly let go of him and turned to Oromis and Islanzadi with a determined shake of his head and a resolute glint in his eyes. "It can wait." Islanzadi declared. "Vanir should arrive soon and we shall test your swordsmanship."

"Without your presence, Islanzadi-Elda." Caleb told her softly.

She eyed him for a moment before nodding. "I shall find an impartial Captain to watch and report back to me."

Vanir actually came across as the epitome of polite Elvin custom but Caleb sensed he was of the same age as Caleb and Murtagh. He saluted Eragon with a respectful expression. **"We'll begin with the human."** Vanir told the three of them bluntly.

"_I heard human."_ Murtagh reached for Caleb's mind.

"_He said you're first."_ Caleb told him before moving to the side with Eragon. _"Use the tricks you learnt against me. Don't try to prolong the fight. You'll tire first."_

"_I know how to fight an Elf, Caleb." _Murtagh drew Zar'roc with a gentle hiss.

"**You use Eragon's sword. Do you not even have one of your own?" **Vanir asked in the Ancient language. Caleb realised he was using it only to irritate Murtagh since all the Elves knew he didn't know enough to hold a conversation.

"Elvin custom states that you speak in common." Caleb stated rather bluntly. "And Zar'roc belongs to the oldest son of Morzan."

Murtagh threw him a grateful look even as Vanir narrowed his eyes at Caleb. "Let us begin this then." Vanir spoke bluntly. His common was raw and unpractised. He drew a sword slightly lighter than Zar'roc but just as deadly looking. He ran his fingers along the blade blunting the edge with a faint green light. Caleb moved over to Murtagh and did the same to Zar'roc knowing that Murtagh hadn't been taught the spell. Vanir leered at Murtagh who drew himself up.

If Murtagh was one thing it was determined. He shifted his sword into a high guard and Caleb backed away. Vanir attacked first bringing his sword around in a rather slow low strike. Murtagh stepped away from it with ease and slashed out with the sword. Vanir blocked it with effort before counterattacking with a rather fast strike that Murtagh could only just dodge. The fight was clearly in Vanir's hands as the minutes stretched on. Murtagh had been changed in the seven months as a Dragon Rider, showing physically only as a slight sharpening of his ears but his body had become stronger and faster. He was nowhere near the speed and strength of an Elf though.

The fight ended when Vanir struck Murtagh on the arm with the edge of his blunted blade and Murtagh staggered backwards. Vanir had a superior look on his face as he sneered at Murtagh. Caleb looked across the small space to the Captain that Islanzadi had sent to watch the fights. He motioned to Caleb who moved forwards and drew his own sword.

"Arrogance is not becoming of an Elf, Vanir." Caleb told him simply. "I requested you for this because of your words to my brother. You have proven his words to me. If you win this you will prove your thoughts but if I win you will apologise to both of my brothers for everything you have said, or thought, about them."

"I accept." Vanir sneered. He was clearly thinking that even though Caleb was an Elf he was still raised by humans.

"**Vanir-Vodhr." **Another young elf spoke up. **"Beware of his extra strength, he will use it against you."**

"**Keep out of this." **Caleb told the Elf bluntly. **"If he needs your advice he will ask for it."**

Vanir drew himself up and raised his sword to begin the fight. Caleb drew Aidail and purposely cast the blunting spell without words. The sword flashed green as the spell went into effect.

Vanir attacked first but Caleb had already decided not to use his additional strength to fight this battle. He would beat Vanir as an Elf so he couldn't claim disadvantage. He parried the first strike with ease and continued doing just that for over five minutes. Vanir was a good fighter but he constantly underestimated his opponents. Vanir upped his level but he didn't have the elegance and skill of Arya.

Caleb parried and blocked with seemingly effortless precision but kept the strength of his strikes to Elvin levels until he flicked his sword up under Vanir's strike and disarmed him. Caleb stepped closer and raised the tip of his sword up under Vanir's chin. "Now, what was it you said to Eragon? Dead?"

There was a shocked silence all around them as Caleb turned his back on Vanir and headed for his brothers. He turned before the three were about to leave. "I don't expect you to be able to swallow your pride this soon. Tonight at the meal with the Queen will do for your apology." Caleb smirked at him before leaving with a laughing Murtagh and a grinning Eragon.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**That afternoon**

Eragon led Caleb and Murtagh into a large tent on the edge of a cluttered space that was clearly a forge. Solembum was sleeping in Caleb's arms and his purrs ran through Caleb's chest. **"Rhunon-Elda?"** Eragon greeted her since she had her back turned to him. This tent was more of a workspace than a sleeping area. Racks of armour filled every inch but Caleb noticed that there wasn't a single weapon in the room.

"**Eragon."** She turned and took him in. **"Still alive I see."**

"**I was lucky." **Eragon told her modestly. Caleb was translating for Murtagh silently so he could keep up. **"We need to ask something of you."**

"**Yes, yes. The Queen did warn me."** Rhunon announced primly. **"And my answer is no."**

"**Even to armour?"** Caleb asked knowing the problem from Eragon earlier. She refused to make another weapon after her own swords had destroyed so much. Something that Caleb could understand.

"**Armour is another matter."** Rhunon told him. **"I have already begun work on armour for the three of you. I will need your measurements."**

She seemed to want to use that to slide out of the rest of the conversation but Caleb wouldn't give up that easily. Her swords were unsurpassable and he wouldn't let her get away with that so easily. Not when his brothers and the Dragons were in danger. **"What price would you pay to protect those that you love, Rhunon-Elda?" **Caleb asked suddenly. She looked up looking rather startled at the question. Their eyes met.

"**I knew your mother before she died.** **You have identical eyes."** Rhunon told him sadly. **"And I would pay a great deal."**

"**What do you think I'd be willing to pay to protect my brothers? The brother that are my whole life?" **Caleb asked. She stared at him. **"My very life."** He told her bluntly. **"And I would go to the ends of the world to ensure they had the best chance of coming out of this alive. That means having the best weapons possible. Luckily that means I have to come to you."**

"**I don't make weapons."** She told him.

Caleb stared into her eyes with ruthless determination. **"Is losing the ease of your conscience too high a price to pay to protect those you love then, Rhunon-Elda." **Caleb asked. **"For surely Galbatorix is armed with one of your swords and we stand against high enough odds as it is without having weapons to match. Will you stand aside and watch the world burn?"**

"**You do not plead or beg like others have done."** Rhunon told him. **"I will think on your words."**

"**Do not think on it for too long." **Caleb told her.

"Rhunon-Elda." Murtagh saluted her and bowed before presenting Zar'roc to her within its sheathe. "Upon this blade my oath to Galbatorix was broken when I stabbed my own brother with itIt is my father's blade and I wish nothing more than to discard it. That however seems callous since love went into its construction. I would be pleased if you would take it."

"You would leave it?" Rhunon asked him.

"There is a lot of pain upon that blade." Murtagh told her. "My father harmed me with it in a drunken rage, Brom's Dragon died upon it, among others, and I almost killed Caleb with it."

"I will ensure that it never tastes blood again." Rhunon swore to him and accepted the sword. She placed it on a table with almost reverent hands. "I must take your measurements and then this evening take those of the Dragons. I will be busy enough with your armour. It will give me enough to time to think on other matters."

"I am not unaware of the pain this causes you, Rhunon-Elda." Caleb told her. They'd all moved smoothly into Common for Murtagh's sake.

"But it is within the price you are willing to pay." Rhunon smiled at him. "That I can respect, Caleb-Elda."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**That night**

They were moved into single large tents that evening. Each tent was in a colour to match their Dragons and inside each was a desk and chair, a bed behind a draped cloth and a large bed for their Dragons. The entrance was larger than normal to accommodate the Dragons. Eragon, Murtagh and Solembum were sitting with Caleb on the floor while Lucus lay on his bed. Saphira and Thorn couldn't have fitted in as well but Caleb knew they both rested on their own beds in his brothers' tents on either side of his own.

"How do you feel, Caleb?" Murtagh asked.

"Like we've just arrived at the end of a road." Caleb told him with a small grin that told of his strain. "And onwards is just a vast field full of obstacles."

"Our guided path is at an end." Eragon chuckled. "And now the decisions are ours to make."

Caleb grinned at him and hugged him to his side. "You're growing up little brother."

They played cards and chatted well into the night before Murtagh declared that he needed to sleep. Eragon left with him and Caleb stood and stretched out his muscles. He tied shut his door to give himself privacy before he stripped down, kissed Lucus on the nose and lay down under the covers of his bed. He was just about to fall into his trance when the covers rose and a naked Solembum, in his ten year old form, curled up into his side. Caleb smiled down at him, kissed his head and hugged him closer as the werecat fell to sleep.

Caleb fell into his trance finally believing that his life might turn out well after all.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	14. Elven Might

The Last Dragons

A/N; Yeah... well I started this chapter trying to be subtle about the slash. To start with I was trying to make it so that it was there if you wanted it to be there but then I just gave into what _I_ wanted and this is what you get as a result.

Chapter 14; Elven Might

**Elven camp**

Caleb woke from his trance and of course he wasn't surprised at his guest. Solembum was warm against him from where he lay half over him with his face nuzzled into the side of his neck. What Caleb was surprised by was that Solembum had been a ten year old boy when he'd joined him late last night and now he was easily a seventeen year old human, not much older than Eragon was. It also seemed that Solembum wasn't shy in any of the ages he took upon himself and clearly he had the same reactions to a morning like this as any other person.

Caleb wasn't one to comment on Solembum's obvious state and instead roused the slightly smaller boy by touching him on the back, all that was necessary it seemed. Solembum lifted a groggy head to look at his pillow and a small smile spread across his face.

"You sleep like a cat but react like a human." Caleb said rather bluntly.

"You can't blame me for my nature." Solembum told him without shame nor did he try to move away from Caleb regardless of what their closeness belied. It was a long moment before Solembum made to stand though his expression was more serious as he looked down at Caleb again. "Better I be with one I can love than be forever chased by Maud."

Caleb sat up in the bed as Solembum turned away, unashamed by his nakedness. He could easily be lost in a crowd of human young men except for the fact that he looked far more attractive than any human that Caleb had ever seen. His looks could be described as elf like. "So you're using me to get rid of that were-cat?"

"I've managed to avoid her for this long. I don't _need_ you in order to continue doing that." Solembum glanced over his shoulder before stretching his body just like a cat would before he bent down to pick up the loose robes that he normally wore and then walked around the wooden divider into the main section of the tent. Caleb shook his head and pushed the fact he was falling for the were-cat out of his mind.

He pushed aside the thin sheet and stretched his body before he pulled on a light shift and headed out into the main part of the tent. Solembum was sitting cross-legged on one of the cushioned but he didn't look as cheerful as he usually was. Caleb knew he'd been a little confrontational but some things had to be said. Caleb circled around him and just as he was standing a few feet behind the were-cat he kissed him on the top of the head and put a hand on the back of the seventeen-year-olds neck.

Solembum grinned up at him clearly happy that he wasn't been kicked out even though Caleb didn't think that a were-cat was somebody you could get rid of. "I don't mind you being around, Solembum." Caleb whispered so that their words couldn't be heard by any passing Elf. "But it's not like I can think of my own happiness right now. Maybe once I've seen to Eragon and Murtagh's safety I can think of things like that."

"I can wait." Solembum told him.

Caleb moved to the tied up entrance and deftly undid the knots he'd done the night before and then moved sat on a cushion opposite Solembum. Only then did he let his mind drift over to Lucus. He'd known since he'd awoken that his bonded was up in the air with Saphira and Thorn hunting but he'd kept his own thoughts to himself especially because of what they'd entailed. He had no doubt that Lucus had been well aware that he was awake however.

_"Are you having fun?" _ Caleb asked.

_"Yes."_ Lucus told him. _"Do you want to join me for a while?"_

_"Just for a while."_ Caleb told him before muttering the spell under his breath tying himself closer to his bonded. To Solembum his eyes would simply turn into a more vibrant colour of violet before he shut his eyes to concentrate solely on the Dragon part of his soul as together he and Lucus soared over the top edge of the clouds, dipping their wings down slightly so it cut through the watery substance like a finger through a bowl of water. He could see Saphira in front of him to his right and Thorn close on her tail almost directly to his right.

He didn't know how long he stayed like that before his own self distracted him, or rather two noisy humans distracted him and he cancelled the spell. He looked up from his place on the floor at Eragon and Murtagh who were too busy bantering to realise they'd pulled him out of his enjoyment. Solembum chuckled quietly and Caleb looked over taking in his younger body. He was now about the age of a twelve year old human boy.

Eragon and Murtagh sat down on the cushions spread around the edge of Caleb's tent and Eragon turned to Caleb and opened his mouth.

"Don't even think about drawing me into whatever it is you two are bickering about." Caleb cut him off with a sharp look. "I want no part of it. We have things to do today."

Murtagh snorted. "I could have told you that, little brother." Murtagh teased Eragon.

Caleb nodded sideways to a young Elf girl standing meekly in his doorway and she walked forwards with feigned confidence with an almost steady tray with several bowls fruit sitting upon it. She placed it on the table that sat between the four of them. **"Is there anything else you require, Eldas?"** She asked in quiet ancient.

"Murtagh?" Eragon turned to his older brother. "Is there anything you need that can't wait?"

Murtagh shook his head and Eragon turned and shook his head at Caleb. Caleb in turn turned back to the Elf. "No, we're fine, thank you good Elf." He replied though he kept to common so that Murtagh could follow however the poor Elf simply looked at him strangely. He sighed before repeating himself though this time in Ancient.

**"In that case, Shurtagal, the Queen and Council request that you all attend a strategy meeting as soon as you have eaten." **She told him before she backed out of the tent and disappeared.

"Couldn't she speak common?" Murtagh asked.

"All of the older Elves will but those born after the Elves went into hiding have the choice. Most of the younger Elflings like her won't know enough to hold a conversation." Caleb explained. "We've got a strategy meeting after we eat."

"So I would say take your time." Solembum spoke up gently before reaching out and taking one of the berries from a bowl and popping it into his mouth with a cheeky grin.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Thirty minutes later**

Caleb walked through the open entrance to the Queen's tent without announcing himself. The Queen had mentally called him about ten minutes ago asking him to come see her before the strategy meeting began. She was alone eating from a bowl of fruit as she did the last few touches to her hair in front of a mirror.

She didn't have to see him in the mirror to know it was him, Caleb felt the touch of her mind against his own. Now that the Elves had gotten used to the three Dragon Riders in their midst they'd opened their minds into the vast community that existed mentally over the camp where nobody could possibly sneak in undetected.

"Caleb, thank you for coming."

"It was that or risk slighting the Queen of the Elves." Caleb told her unfazed by the fact she was talking in common, clearly knowing that he was more comfortable in it than Elvish. She chuckled lightly before turning to face him. "I wanted to ask you if you would join us Elves in this war?"

"That's a rather odd question. I told you that I'd fight for my brothers and their Dragons." Caleb told her before moving away from the entrance and taking a piece of sliced apple for himself. He'd found that Elvish fruit was far more pleasant than anything he was used to.

"But will you fight for the continuation of the Elven race?" Islanzadi asked seriously.

"Does it want me to?" Caleb asked.

"Yes, Caleb." She nodded simply. "The Council is in agreement after I told them all that I know of your life so far. You are one of us by decree of the Elven families."

"But should it really have taken a vote from the Council to accept an Elf into their midst?" Caleb asked rhetorically before struggling. "I'm not just an Elf anyway."

"You're Shurtagal." Islanzadi nodded in continuation of his declaration.

"Is this why you asked me here?" Caleb asked. "To find out if I'd shirk their decision at the strategy study?"

"No." She shook her head and gestured to an ornate, wooden trunk sitting at the foot of a bench against the side of the tent. Caleb found his eyes drawn to the small emblem on the front of the chest. An oak tree with two small saplings twisting around it. He knew that if he looked closer he'd see flowering tree runners up all three trees. He didn't need to look though, it was Caleb's family crest. "Ingwe arrived about three hours before sunrise. He brought this from his home. It seems that he's been planning for this reunion for many a year since your birth."

"Since my family's slaughter you mean?" Caleb corrected. "I trust you know that event seems to be the topic of discussion for most of the Elves here. Lucus nearly ate one of your citizens because he talked about it within his earshot."

Islanzadi grinned ever so slightly. "Well we must be getting ready for this meeting, Caleb. Ingwe informed me that he had a suitable tunic prepared for you by his wife. I believe it will suit you well."

"And declare to the Council that I'm on your side?" Caleb challenged.

"And remind _my_ people that you are one of them. To fight for them and be protected by them." Islanzadi didn't even blink at his challenge.

"I suppose I could do with getting out of these clothes." Caleb shrugged. He'd been travelling rather light for almost seven months now with only a few extra clothes he'd gotten from firstly Carvahall and then the Varden. Caleb walked over to the chest and knelt in front of it. He popped the catch but after a moment's thought he closed it again and place his hands on the handles before lifting it up. It wasn't as heavy as a human-made trunk this size would have been.

"I'll see you soon, Caleb." Islanzadi told him before turning gracefully to enter the private section of her tent.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Eragon stared in shock as he walked into Caleb's tent just before they were about to go to the strategy meeting. Caleb smirked at him in the mirror he was using to straighten his black hair before he turned around. "Yes, Eragon?"

"Uh..." Eragon swallowed. "You look great."

"Thank you, Eragon." Caleb laughed. "You can close your mouth now. We're going to be late if we don't find Murtagh soon."

"I just..." Eragon bit his lip, obviously trying not to laugh at whatever he was thinking. "I suppose I never really saw you as an Elf before."

Caleb raised his eyebrows at the boy in amusement. It was surprising what a good Elven tunic could do. He was so used to wearing the looser and badly made clothing that came with living with humans that it was almost a pleasure to wear the well fitting black trousers and the green tunic that he'd tied around the waist. The tunic itself was clearly hard enough to use in battle yet it moved without restriction and was comfortable. It had fine, yet strong, cords that held the wrists together so it could be undone to fire a bow. Over the top of the tunic over his left shoulder was a silver tinted dark green shoulder piece that held his family emblem on the front.

He lifted Aidail's sheathe from the side of the tent and tied the cords around his belt before looking over at Eragon. His new younger brother was decked out in a similar way to Caleb, wearing Elven clothes and with the Elven sword that Nasuada had gifted to him around his waist and his bow and quiver over his shoulder. Caleb gritted his teeth at the reminder that his own bow was currently lying in the plains in several pieces.

Caleb followed Eragon out and if he hadn't been an Elf he wouldn't have been able to catch Solembum in cat form as the little creature leapt up out of the grass next to Lucus' head and into his arms. Lucus grunted at him but stayed still knowing that he three Dragons and Glaedr wouldn't be at the meeting physically. The chances of any of them not having their input through their Riders was slim however.

Murtagh came out of his tent as he felt Caleb and Eragon's minds nearing and his eyes widened as he spotted the man he'd grown up with. "Wow, Caleb. I never knew you had it in you!"

"Hilarious, Murtagh." Caleb drawled.

"You look good." Murtagh complimented.

Caleb nodded once to accept the comment before the three walked slowly up through the camp and through the central arena, ignoring the sparring Elves that broke apart to watch their passage through their midst. Caleb knew perfectly well that most of them were watching him.

The large mess tent had been cleared and in the centre was a group of tables placed side by side with about four inches of sand piled on top of it. Murtagh and Eragon both looked a bit confused by the strange centrepiece but Caleb wasn't surprised to see it. Around the tent groups of Elves stood talking quietly to each other but all conversation stopped as Caleb, Eragon and Murtagh walked into the tent. Caleb saw many an eye flit to the crest on his shoulder piece.

Caleb's eyes easily sought out Islanzadi in the crowd but he was surprised to see pure emotion on her normally neutral face. She was proud of him and that shocked him more than anything else. His eyes were drawn to the Elf at her side as he felt one of the thousands of minds around the camp brush closer to his own then was deemed normal and he knew it came from the tall brown haired Elf at her side. He was wearing thick dark brown clothing that was well travelled and had a slender, yet deadly, sword strapped to his waist and a longbow over his back. He was an archer more than a fighter who would stay back out of a battle and rain death down on their enemies from afar and for Elves that distance was as far as a catapult was capable of. The longbow was a work of art, thicker than a human bow but of one piece which made it stronger.

Caleb drew his attention back to the Elf as he realised that Islanzadi was leading him over. He realised who he must be and almost unconsciously his arm twitched an inch to the side to brush against Murtagh's leg, enough of a brush to get his older brother's attention. Murtagh turned to look at him from where he'd been studying the room's occupants while Eragon talked to a newly arrived Oromis. When Caleb didn't look at him he followed his line of sight and saw the approaching Elves and instantly knew who the other Elf was. He took a step to the side so that he was half behind Caleb but so that his hand could rest on Caleb's back as a sign of support.

"Caleb-Elda." Islanzadi greeted him formally. "You look so at home." She told him glancing at his green tunic and specifically at the emblem he wore on display. "May I introduce to you Ingwe Delturin. Your father's friend and the man who would have raised you if he had had the means."

**"Atra esterni ono thelduin." **Ingwe dipped his head even as Caleb had to control the shock of being greeted like that by a friend of his father's.

**"Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr."** Caleb took control of his emotions and said the ritual response clearly even though it took Murtagh rubbing his back slowly to make it come out clearly. **"I should thank you for the gift of these clothes."** Caleb continued before Ingwe could think of finishing the optional last statement.

**"I admit that I had this item made for you but that shoulder piece was your father's. He was wearing that when he died trying to protect your mother." **Ingwe told him sadly and Caleb could help it when his right hand came up to lightly touch the shoulder piece. Almost toying with taking it off again so as not to damage it. **"Fear not, Caleb-Elda, it was enchanted long ago when it was made and given to your grandfather. It won't be spoiled by anything but the most powerful of spells. And I believe your father would have been pleased to see you wear it into battle."**

**"Gifted to your Grandfather, Frenwin, by my own husband before the war with Galbatorix started." **Islanzadi told him gently. **"Your Uncle was named after him when he fell trying to protect my husband in his final battle."**

Caleb had never known that his family had had such history with the Royal family, Islanzadi had never brought it up to him. Caleb touched the emblem one last time before dropping his hand and nodding to Ingwe. **"Perhaps Uncle, later we may talk?"**

The smile that spread across the other Elf's face at being called Uncle by Caleb almost seemed to light up the tent. **"It would be a pleasure, Nephew."**

**"Of course you'll have to get Lucus' blessing before any relationship is formed between us." **Caleb told him with an amused smile. **"If he thinks you're not one hundred percent serious he may just try to find out what Elf tastes like."**

**"Then I have nothing to worry about."** Ingwe smiled gently before turning and saluting Islanzadi. **"Perhaps we should begin soon."**

**"You are eager to get away to talk to Caleb?"** Islanzadi didn't seem surprised. **"Very well, Ingwe-Vodhr."**

She turned and made her way slowly up to the furthest side of the table and as one the other Elves began forming a square at the table's edges. Caleb looked back over his shoulder at Murtagh to see that Eragon was standing on his brother's other side. Caleb sent them a questioning look. "I was translating for him." Eragon told him.

"Uncle?" Murtagh asked. Caleb nodded slowly. "Just be careful, Caleb. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I know." Caleb nodded. "I have no great expectations."

"That's not necessarily a good thing." Eragon frowned. Caleb turned away from them both and headed towards the only section of table left blank. About halfway down the closest side, in the middle of the side to the Queen's right.

**"Welcome all." **The Queen stated regally and waved her hand in a semi-circle in front of her. Caleb felt the shift of power as she cast a silent spell over the sand making it shift and run across the table as if a hundred snakes were slithering through it. It began to take on the distinct outline of Alagaesia though only parts of it were in high detail and the towns were larger than scale so that all the buildings were visible.

Eragon and Murtagh whistled under their breathes, clearly impressed. When you were old as some of the Elves in this tent you got to see a lot of the world yet still some of the parts were not up-to-date as far as changes in the last hundred years were concerned. **"Caleb?"** Islanzadi turned to him. **"Would you please change what you think is relevant?"**

Caleb nodded slowly and cast his spell aloud so that Eragon and Murtagh could learn it. Some of the sand shifted, the terrain around Uru-baen as well as the city itself took on a crystal clear and accurate depiction as did the western coastal towns. Caleb, standing on the north of the map near to where Islanzadi had marked their own camp looked to his right and sighed as he waved his hand, crumbling what Islanzadi had depicted as Carvahall back into the sand leaving only ruins behind.

Eragon's breath hitched slightly but he didn't comment. Caleb nodded at Islanzadi. **"I believe either Eragon and Saphira would be best suited to show Gil'ead in better detail when the time comes."**

"As I had expected." Islanzadi shifted into common with a small nod to Murtagh. "As peculiar as it may be to have this discussion in the common tongue we are all aware that Murtagh-finiarel is not as well versed in the Ancient language and I believe that his brother's time would be best suited concentrating on the matter at hand rather than translating for him."

There were nods around the room. "Eragon-Elda?" Oromis spoke up from where he was standing opposite the Queen and on Caleb's far right. "You are the best versed in the Surdan and Varden forces, what do you think they can achieve?"

"With the Dwarves help I believe they can achieve much but without the Elves they could not hope for victory. If the Empire turns it's full attention on Surda it is easily possible they could be destroyed." Eragon told them all with a glance at his Master.

"My daughter's last report declared that the Free Armies have moved to Dauth to regroup and construct the weapons of war they require." Islanzadi told her. "They plan to take the southern peninsula from across the river with a smaller force to hold the coast while the main army travels up river to take Belatona. The main army will use this as a first staging point to strike out into the grasslands at the towns there."

"They hope to take in the refugees as they go." Eragon spoke up confidently. "Nasuada is convinced that the citizens of the Empire will aid them in any way possible."

"An army is an army to them." Murtagh spoke up and everybody looked at him. "Caleb and I know the most about how the citizens work in the Empire and I see them running from the Free Army rather than joining them. They know the might of the Empire and if they start seeing Shuriken in the skies around Uru-baen then they won't risk siding with the Empire's enemies."

"Do you agree, Caleb-Elda?" One Elf asked that Caleb didn't know.

"I do." Caleb nodded. "They may join us after we show we can truly win but until then they won't side against Galbatorix especially for an army out of such a little country as Surda."

"It is of my opinion that the Varden and Surdans believe they have already won the war." Islanzadi said quietly. "I do not believe they realise how hard this fight will be but this is our best hope."

"The Council agrees with the plans suggested by Hrothgar, Nasuada and Orin. We must strike at the northern towns and cities to split the Empire's attention so that he cannot mobilise his entire army against any one of us." Maestin declared and there were nods around the tent.

"Unless he decides to call our bluff and turns his entire might on the south." Caleb spoke up. "He's no fool and he's not nearly so insane as the Varden like to believe."

"What do you think he will do, Caleb-Elda?" Ingwe asked from the far side of the table.

"He will strike to demoralise both armies." Caleb told them. "The Varden and Surdan's are most effective at the moment because of their recent win. If he can remove that moral high he'll take out much of their fighting ability."

"What are you saying?" Maestin asked but Caleb could already see that many of the room knew where he was going, especially Oromis.

"He'll bend every power he has to kill Murtagh." Caleb said simply and ignored it as Murtagh flinched.

"What!?" Eragon gasped. "Why Murtagh?"

"He knows I am magically and physically the stronger of us three and that Saphira is twice as old as Lucus or Thorn. He also knows the training you have had." Caleb said quietly. "If he manages to kill anyone of us it would severely affect the outcome of the war."

"If not lose it for us all together." Oromis nodded. "Glaedr and I are in no shape to fight a battle as you all know and any one of Caleb, Murtagh or Eragon are no match for Galbatorix. To kill him will take all three."

"Thus Galbatorix will try as hard as he can to destroy one of us to ensure his own safety and demoralise the Free Army." Caleb nodded.

"So, are you suggesting that we hide you within Du Weldenvarden until the final battle?" One Elf asked.

"While an option it would become too obvious that we had disappeared." Eragon spoke up. "Saphira, Lucus and Thorn have to be seen. At every battle possible."

"I agree." Islanzadi nodded. "The wards on the Dragons will be placed by additional Spellcasters and boosted by their Riders only. Nothing can be allowed to harm them."

"Now that we've discussed what could happen, let us move onto what we now have to do." Oromis spoke up.

"The Free Armies will move up from the south until they reach Furnost where they can remain long term with the lake at their back and resupply ships from Surda and the Beor Mountains." Islanzadi informed them. "They'll remain there until we have formed at Bullridge when we can move as one to surround Uru-baen."

"Then we'll move on Ceunon and Gilead first." Maestin nodded and reached out a hand over the sand shifting the image to show the track down through Ceunon, down the Anora River, across the plains to Yazuac and the River Ninor and then down to Isenstar. "We can destroy much of the northern troops as be destroy Gilead and then move down the River Ramr to Bullridge."

"My men will harry any Imperials that Gilead try to send up to meet us." Ingwe spoke up.

"I would also suggest a few things." Eragon stood up slightly straighter. "Therinsford, Yazuac, Daret and the other northern towns have no major love of the Empire. If they see a massive Elvish army on the move they may join us."

"Humans?" An Elf asked.

"If we have humans in our army we are more likely to gain aid later on from townspeople. Otherwise we are just an invading Elven army." Caleb pointed out. "I agree with Eragon and suggest that Eragon, Murtagh and I fly southwest to Therinsford and then around to Yazuac and Daret and try to enlist their aid. It will only take us a few days. If they wish to join us they can spread the word to the nomadic tribes in the grasslands and the other smaller towns and they can join us at Yazuac before we head for Gilead."

"I think the young Shurtagal is onto something." One of the other older Elves chuckled. "By the time they get around and back to us we can be at Ceunon ready to attack."

"Then it is agreed?" Islanzadi asked and nobody objected. "The new generation will bring the tides of war." She chuckled dryly.

"Is there a chance Galbatorix knows you enough to think of this plan?" Maestin asked suddenly. "If he has placed a spy in the townspeople to attempt to assassinate you."

"Then we'll kill them." Caleb said bluntly. "We'll take every precaution and bear in mind that these towns have a rather closed population. A new stranger will be easy to spot and with what happened to Carvahall most of the towns we flew over on the way north had fortified themselves. Strangers won't be easily welcomed."

"And you will?" Ingwe asked.

"Lucus doesn't really require an invitation." Caleb laughed

"Then it is decided." Islanzadi nodded. "The three of your will fly to Therinsford as soon as you wish."

Caleb nodded and the three of them backed away to let the others discuss more practical matters. Caleb had just left the tent when he felt a mind nearing his. _"Caleb, I would speak to the three of you."_

_"Rhunon-Elda." _Caleb greeted. _"We shall come as soon as possible."_

_"Good. Bring Lucus, Saphira and Thorn with you."_ Her mind was gone abruptly and Caleb got the distinct impression she was still working.

"It seems that Rhunon wishes to speak with us." Caleb told Eragon and Murtagh even though he hadn't broken step the entire time. "And our better halves."

Murtagh laughed but Caleb knew that all three of them reached out for their Dragons at the same time. Caleb simply sent the need for Lucus to come meet him and it wasn't even in words. Now that they were so combined words were rarely needed anymore. He heard a trio of dull thuds from near their own tents and it wasn't long before he could see the three Dragons in the air gliding over the tents towards them. Caleb turned off the path and twisted through a few tents until he found the faded red tent that Rhunon slept in. Her forge sat outside surrounded by a wooden fence to keep out distractions.

Lucus, Saphira and Thorn landed lightly on the grass around the tent and carefully folded their wings. **"I collected your saddles last night."** Rhunon announced loudly as she came out of the opening in the fence carrying a huge bundle of what looked like chainmail. **"They're just inside the door. I needed them for the sizes. You're wasting time. Go and get them."**

Caleb chuckled but stepped inside the fence and lifted Lucus' saddle with little effort before carrying it outside as Eragon and Murtagh did the same with theirs. He had to laugh again at the sight of Lucus up on his feet with his head extended upwards and his wings out. Clearly Rhunon had approached with the bundle of chain mail and Lucus wasn't quite as amused by her impatience.

_"I think you need to ask." _Lucus said to them all. Lucus rarely spoke to anybody but Caleb because of the way he'd been raised with just Caleb around. His voice was far softer and smoother than Glaedr's and Thorn's but held a sleekness that Caleb always found comforting. He'd always remember the little Dragon that had rolled around in the dirt digging holes in Carvahall though and the little Dragon that had chanted Caleb's name from his perch on Jet's head when he'd first learnt to speak.

"Lucus, just let her do what she wants." Caleb laughed.

_"I swear I'll eat her."_ Lucus told them bluntly even as Rhunon tutted and slapped him lightly on the side of the neck. Lucus snorted out a cloud of smoke in her face while saying something rather unpleasant about her for everybody to here.

_"Lucus, calm yourself." _Saphira told the smaller Dragon from where she was lying to the side.

_"You wait until she's poking at you." _Lucus growled out even as he let Rhunon push his wing to the side. Or rather he moved his wing at her insistence, his wings were too powerful to be moved aside that easily, even for an Elf.

Rhunon stepped back and nodded in satisfaction before she stepped back and lifted Lucus' saddle from the floor and put it on his back. Lucus snapped at her this time and Caleb stepped forwards. "Lucus won't let you tie on the saddle, he won't be confident you've done it right and it's my life on the line."

Rhunon nodded and turned to almost lovingly sort through the chainmail on the ground while Caleb fastened Lucus' saddle into place. "How soon are you leaving on this quest of yours?" Rhunon asked.

Caleb wasn't surprised she knew, the chainmail was clearly armour and her timing had been perfect. Obviously Islanzadi had requested she give the Dragons some form of armour. "Probably in a few hours once we get our stores ready." Caleb told her.

"Then we can put his armour on and leave it on." Rhunon nodded. "I've worked for two days to make these so don't lose them."

Caleb studied the chainmail better. He'd assumed that she'd simply dug them out from some place but now that he looked closer he realised that they were a darkened shade of silver for Lucus, a dark red for Thorn and rich blue for Saphira. She'd made them just for this sort of thing. As Caleb, Murtagh and Eragon helped her fit the chainmail to Lucus she explained to them that the chainmail was lighter and stronger than normal metal and that she'd used the same magic as she put into her weapons to colour it. She told them that she was already working with the other blacksmiths to perfect the full battle armour plating but it wouldn't be ready till a lot later.

As they finally finished fully dressing Thorn and then Saphira they stepped back to study the trio of Dragons. They were an impressive sight in the bright sunlight. The chainmail fit perfectly and almost seemed to have grown onto them since there was no loose sections. Lucus flapped his wings a few times and stretched his neck before looking back over his shoulder at his new armour and gave a satisfied snort.

_"It will do."_ Thorn said regally causing Rhunon to laugh in amusement.

"I have given it some serious thought, Shurtagal." Rhunon turned to Caleb. "You're words were true and heartfelt. However I still stand by my decision, I will no longer create masterpiece weapons to wage war with."

Caleb sighed and was about to tell her that he didn't blame her when she nodded abruptly. "I shall however create weapons to protect loved ones. By the time we attack Gilead I will have three new swords for you to carry. True swords like Zar'roc."

"We are honoured, Rhunon-Elda." Eragon bowed his head to her.

Saphira stepped forwards and lightly nudged the Elven blacksmith with her nose. _"You have our gratitude, Rhunon-Elda."_

It was truly a compliment to have a Dragon call you praise you with that honorific, or any honorific for that matter. Caleb saluted her with a smile before turning to the three Dragons. "Go get used to the new armour. We'll meet you in the arena just after noon with the provisions and we'll leave from there."

_"As you wish, Caleb."_ Thorn nodded and with a great gust of wind launched himself into the air. Saphira followed him a few seconds later and after a quick nudge at Caleb, Lucus followed them. Caleb watched the three of them show off their new armour as they glided low over the tents.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Palancar Valley**

Caleb was on watch during the last hours of night while Lucus, Murtagh, Thorn, Eragon, Saphira and Solembum slept behind him. The three Dragons formed a circle of warmth against the chilly air of the higher altitude and Murtagh, Eragon and Solembum were curled up against the respective Dragons to keep warm.

Caleb stood just out of the circle looking out of the trees at the burned husk of Carvahall nestled into a bend in the Anora River. It was a sad sight but somebody had been through here to bury the dead. Probably a group of people from Therinsford. It had been hard for Eragon to accept when the three Dragons had circled down over the village ruins.

A rustle in the trees to Caleb's right distracted him for a moment and his hand was on his new bow in an instant before he relaxed as his mind found the familiar mind of a small rabbit waking up for the day. His thoughts went quickly to the bow over his shoulder. It had been a gift from Ingwe just as they were preparing to leave from the arena. One to replace the bow Caleb had lost but still a far better replacement. It was one piece of solid oak sung out of a tree even with the carvings in it. The sides were smooth and it would be tough to even mark it with a knife. It was probably strong enough to block a sword strike from a normal human once or twice but Caleb doubted he'd let that happen.

He'd tried it under the watchful eyes of the Elves and shot further then he'd ever shot before. If he hadn't been a Shurtagal and a brilliant Spellcaster in spite of that he'd probably be among the archers. However he'd be the first to admit that many of the swordsmen in the Elven army could beat him without his added strength and speed but that came in time. He'd heard Islanzadi call him a progeny to Maestin and seen the Elf nod his agreement but he didn't let that go to his head. He would still be hard pressed to survive this if he wanted to ensure that Eragon and Murtagh survived. He was under no impression that he wouldn't sacrifice himself to ensure their survival.

_"It's time to get up."_ Caleb told the six others with his mind even without looking back at them. Saphira, Lucus and Thorn lifted their heads to look at him and he glanced back over his shoulder.

"It's still early, Caleb." Murtagh groaned as he sat up indiscriminately using Thorn's neck as a lift thought he Dragon didn't seem to mind much.

"No." Eragon shook his head and stood quickly, looking up passed Caleb and at the mountains. "There's a storm coming." It was true, Caleb had been watching it for the last hour as the clouds spilled over the Spine and kept the sun dark even as it rose. "It looks like a snowstorm."

"We should get to Therinsford and take shelter." Caleb nodded.

_"We can fly over a storm."_ Lucus pointed out.

"But we still need to talk to the townspeople." Caleb argued lightly.

"If we're going to go we should go soon." Eragon told him. "That looks like the first snows of the winter and it'll hit in an hour at most."

Caleb nodded and lifted himself up onto Lucus' saddle before letting Solembum jump up into his lap. Lucus stood up and shook slightly. _"Let's get going then."_ Lucus announced and threw himself up into the chilled air. He rolled around in the air and Caleb rode it out easily knowing how his bonded liked to fly. The roll got Lucus back into the art of flying with the armour he'd warn all night.

_"We'll take your saddle off if the people in Therinsford are friendly to us."_ Caleb told him knowing that Lucus hated wearing the saddle for too long. _"We'd better leave the chainmail on though, it's too fiddly to put on quickly."_

_"I know."_ Lucus nodded. _"It weighs less than the saddle anyway."_

They were soon joined in the air by the others and Lucus slowly turned to the south, following the river down the valley towards the town. It was only a short flight but the three Dragons took their time and as soon as they came into view of the town they banked around the town. Lucus flew to the right while the other two turned to the left before they circled around the town giving the townspeople just starting their day the chance to see them and call out to each other in warning.

Caleb could hear the cries of fright even as Lucus grew lower to the ground staying just outside of normal arrowshot, his mind reached out and blanketed the town looking for anybody with mental training and then anybody that could mean them harm but at the moment it was just either shock at seeing a Dragon or disbelief that the others had seen one.

_"I'll let you announce us, Eragon."_ Caleb sought out his brothers' minds even as he watched Saphira dip down over the main street and gently land on the main road, just where the townspeople had stopped Caleb that time.

_"People of Therinsford."_ Eragon spoke out with his mind, speaking to all of those in the town. _"I am Eragon of Carvahall, nephew of Garrow and cousin to Roran Garrowson. My friends and I come in peace and wish for an audience and a place to shelter from the coming storm. If any of you wish you come out and talk to me I give you my word that you will not be harmed. We have no desire to harm honest people."_

_"Oh very stylish."_ Murtagh chuckled but Eragon's calming words and latent familiarity with these people seemed to do the trick and slowly people began to look out from the alleyways and houses they'd hidden in and slowly a few men and women moved out into the street though they stayed far away from where Saphira stood with Eragon on her back.

Lucus and Thorn remained in the air as Eragon slide gracefully off of Saphira's back and began walking away from her towards the people. Lucus tilted and folded his wings landing rather more heavily then was strictly required just behind the townspeople sending up dust as he folded his wings. Thorn landed more gracefully behind Saphira and Caleb took a moment to grin at the fact that with three Dragons in the street there was barely enough room to fit a wagon down the street.

The townspeople moved together as they turned to look up at Lucus and were distracted enough that Eragon as standing right behind them when he greeted them. "You are the Miller are you not?" Eragon asked.

Caleb slid to the ground though Solembum stayed lying on the saddle in cat form. He walked past the humans to stand at his brother's side and saw Murtagh heading their way. "I remember you." Caleb spoke up. "You greeted me the last time I came through this way."

The men and women turned to look squarely at Caleb and their eyes widened as they took in his appearance, dress and most especially his pointed ears. "You're an Elf!" The Miller cried in shock. "You were the man that came through more than half a year ago asking for information on Roran. You went to Carvahall just before it was destroyed by those creatures."

"We are Dragon Riders." Murtagh said loudly with a vague gesture behind the three of them at Saphira and Thorn. "We killed the Ra'zac less than a month ago."

"Along with Dras-Leona we here." One of the two women said sharply. "Are you here to do the same thing?"

"If you've heard about Dras-Leona you'll also have heard that the citizens were unharmed as much as possible. Only the structures and soldiers were harmed and it was their choice to fight for Galbatorix." Caleb said and his musical voice caught their attention.

"I can understand your mistrust of Caleb and Murtagh." Eragon gestured to his brothers. "But I am from these parts, I came to this town several times with my Uncle. The only difference between us is that Saphira chose me to fight alongside her, to be her Rider."

"Yes, we know you." The Miller told him, "And we heard what happened to your Uncle. You'll always be welcome here."

"Thank you." Eragon nodded. "We had hoped to talk to you further and to shelter here from the storm and if it's possible if we could talk in the barn then all those that wish to hear our words may listen and our Dragons may shelter too."

"We can easily stable your Dragons in the hay barn but perhaps we..." One of the other men started but was cut off when Lucus growled from mere feet behind the townspeople. He'd moved closer in a few strides that they hadn't noticed.

"Dragons are far more intelligent than most in the Empire give them credit for." Caleb told him. "Lucus is no mere animal to be stabled and brought out to ride when the need arises. If we may talk in the barn with our Dragons present he is less likely to decide to dine on one of you." He said it with a straight face but Eragon and Murtagh ruined the effect by chuckling in amusement.

A strong wind buffeted them and they all looked away to the north-west. "Perhaps we can hurry to the barn. The others will gather those that wish to hear from you." The miller announced before nervously working his way around Lucus trying not to put his back to the man. Caleb walked under Lucus' raised head and patted his chin lovingly. Lucus liked to play the evil Dragon at times but Caleb didn't have to worry about him actually following through on one of his playful threats.

They followed the miller into the hay barn and Lucus, Saphira and Thorn settled down on the ground near to the rear door. Caleb moved over to Lucus and knowing they'd be there for several hours at least he unstrapped his saddle and placed it on the ground before rubbing Lucus' scales gently listening to the purrs rumbling through him at Caleb's attention.

Caleb only moved back to where Eragon was talking to the miller when he noticed the barn was filling with the townspeople, easily four hundred men, women and even their children all staring at Lucus, Saphira and Thorn in awe and then even a few stared at Caleb since none had seen an Elf before.

"I think we should be allowed to ask a first question." An elderly man asked sharply looking at Eragon. "Who is it you fight for? Is it the Empire, the Varden or the Elves?" At this last word the man gestured at Caleb.

"We fight for Alagaesia." Murtagh said rather more bluntly then perhaps Caleb would have liked however it seemed to be the answer the older man was looking for because he smirked.

"You don't see intelligence like that in most people." The man nodded.

"We'll be honest with you." Caleb spoke up and instantly had everybody's attention. "You all know who Morzan was."

Eragon sighed. "Murtagh and I are Morzan's sons, our mother was from Carvahall and gave me to Garrow to raise."

There was almost complete uproar at this but they'd all agreed before coming here that if they couldn't persuade people with the truth then the case was lost anyway. "And we should trust you?"

"My parents were ambushed by Urgals and my mother was captured by the Empire when they killed the Urgals. I was born in Uru-baen and put into Morzan's care until his death where Murtagh and I were taken to the city to live as the King's wards." Caleb said quietly silencing the muttering once again. "Our Dragons however were not raised by Morzan or the King yet they chose us and we come here now to bring word from Islanzadi Drottningu."

"Who?" A man asked in confusion.

"You moronic whelp." The elderly man snorted in amusement. "The Queen of the Elves."

Caleb had to raise his hands to quiet the room that time. "Already the Elven army is moving on Ceunon and before the week is out we will join them there and start pushing the Empire back towards Gilead."

"The Elves are returning?" The Elderly man asked in awe.

"To fight from the north as the Dwarves, Surdans and the Varden push up from the south." Murtagh announced. "The fall of the Empire is nearing."

"And you assume that what will follow will be better?" A woman asked from the second level of the barn.

"That we can't promise but we can give you the chance to make you own contribution to that end." Caleb said directly at her. "It's past time where you can sit in Therinsford and silently hate the Empire and you cannot claim that the Empire can't reach you here. Not ten miles away sits the ruins of Carvahall because they refused to be enslaved by the Empire."

"And that got them all killed!" A man yelled from the back.

"My cousin and most of Carvahall even now resides in Dauth in Surda." Eragon countered easily. "They have made the decision to stand up to the Empire and now this is your chance."

"What would you suggest we do?" The miller asked. "What can we do against the Empire? We are only traders, hunters and farmers."

"The Elven army will travel south across the plains from Ceunon to Yazuac. If you wish to aid them then travel there." Caleb told them. "It won't be an easy fight but you will be able to have your hand in reshaping Alagaesia. The Queen has already declared that any who wish to join her army are welcome to do so and they are willing to train any who wish to fight alongside them."

"A chance to fight alongside an Elf." The Elderly man sighed. "I wish I was just a decade younger."

Caleb couldn't help but chuckle. "Any are welcome to come whether they wish to fight or merely seek the protection of the Elven army at this time. If you wish to bring your children they will be protected."

"You have an honest face." The Elderly man nodded. "I believe we can trust your words."

"He's an Elf!" A woman laughed. "That's the only reason you trust him."

"How do we know that the Elves can even protect us from the Empire?" A man asked almost quietly from the far right. He was clearly a hunter and had a wise look about him.

Caleb half turned to glance at the three Dragons. "Even without them?" Caleb asked and the man nodded abruptly. "Have you ever seen an Elf fight?"

"Of course not!" He grunted.

"Proving that we are advanced fighters may ease your suspicions but what you really want to know is if the Elves can be as good with magic as the myths suggest." Caleb nodded and without needing to be asked Eragon and Murtagh moved away from him. Caleb spoke aloud so they could understand just how knowledgeable in the Ancient language the Elves were and pulled up his magic. Straw began to rise throughout the room and though that was easy for even a human magician he took it further. It began spiralling towards him and gathered into a large revolving ball in front of him.

A sharp word in Ancient had the straw rippling and suddenly before them was a ball of water revolving around. As a last show he heated the water beyond boiling point and it disappeared into the air as a column of steam that they could feel against their skin, proving it wasn't just an illusion. Caleb was a little tired after transmutating that much but he'd be fully recovered within the hour.

"No Magician in the Empire can do that yet I doubt any Spellcaster in the Elven army isn't capable of something similar." Caleb told the man before looking at them all again. "Join the Elven army, to fight or for protection, and you'll see plenty of reasons to stay."

Caleb stepped back towards Lucus who nuzzled at his neck for a moment while the crowd began talking together. Over the next few hours Caleb found himself talking to over a hundred different people and he shared tales with the elderly man, Rupert, about the Elven culture. Food was brought for them and then fruit and bread when Eragon and Caleb refused the meat.

It would be several hours before the storm passed and when the three made to leave they were told by a select few spokesmen that the final decision would be left up to the individual families but a few, including Rupert and the hunter from before, told them they would take up the offer.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**A few days later**

The three brothers, their Dragons and Solembum rested that evening just out of sight of Yazuac before visiting the newly returned occupants of the small town and then Daret before finally heading east along the towns against the Lake Isenstar before finally turning back towards the Elven camp following the trail the army left as it moved west towards Ceunon. Caleb left Murtagh and Eragon to sink down into the army before he flew off to the west to scout out the area ahead of them. The Elven army would reach the city just before noon the next day and as the sun set on the day Caleb was high enough in the air to see both the city and the army on different horizons.

The Elven army was an impressive sight to see on the move. Human armies went for flair while the Elven armies uniforms were personal without only a uniformity between Spellcasters, archers and swordsmen. They walked rather than rode though they were followed by herds of the Elven horses that would have volunteered to aid their friends in the battles.

Ceunon on the other side was the northernmost outpost of the Empire and as such the city walls were covered with banners of the baron set their by the King. By noon the next day the city would be surrounded by the Elven army and Caleb knew that the Baron wouldn't retreat back to Gilead. To lose Ceunon would be his death, it was how the Empire worked.

Caleb took one turn around the city itself seeing all the activity even as sunset approached. He easily took in five thousand minds within the city but against the twenty thousand of the Elven army not to mention three Dragons it was already a lost case. The Council and Islanzadi had already agreed that they'd try to conserve their own strengths and this battle would rest on the Dragons and on their archers and Spellcasters rather than with hand to hand combat.

Caleb let Lucus roar out once before he nudged his bonded back towards the Elven army so they could land before the sunset reached the camp. They landed gently within the army as it came to a halt and spread out in a large horseshoe shape with the opening at the rear, leaving a solid edge towards the city. Caleb had seen a few horse borne scouts in the hills between them and the city but they wouldn't dare attack the army at night when the Elven senses allowed them to cope better with the dark than the humans could.

"Guess who showed up." Eragon grinned at him as he jumped to the ground and started helping three Elves to take Lucus' saddle and chainmail off. "Your horse, Jet, arrived with Tornac and Snowfire this morning. Seems to be rather a smart horse, Tornac and Snowfire followed him right up through the Empire."

Caleb blinked but laughed. "It will be useful to have him around." True to word he found Jet eating grass outside of his tent and when the horse saw him he trotted over and pushed his nose into Caleb's chest in greeting. **"Hello to you too, Jet."** Caleb kissed the top of his head. He spent almost an hour grooming Jet before searching out Islanzadi to learn the strategies of the attack they had planned.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Ceunon – noon**

With the sun barely peaking through the cloudy remains of the storm that had hit the Spine Caleb rode forwards at a gentle run. He'd had trouble getting Jet to stop playing as soon as Caleb had sat in the saddle but he was a trained warhorse and as soon as Ceunon had gotten close enough to see the figures on the top of the walls he had become more serious, holding his head up with his gaze searching for threats.

He was one of the four Elves chosen to ride forwards to offer the citizens of Ceunon with surrender. Eragon and Murtagh had remained behind with their Dragons and if anything turned sour they'd be the first in the air to rescue them. To his right was Maestin and a Master Spellcaster who would probably outdo any of the Elves in magic baring possibly Caleb who's sheer power outstripped any others. To his left was one of the Captains of the Archers with his bow over his shoulder yet ready for action. Between them they had all the arts of war covered.

Streaming from the right of each of their saddles was a long white banner to symbolise peace and as they ran in a line across the grass and towards the main gate the four banners streamed out behind them. Maestin pulled them to a stop just out of human arrowshot and Jet, slightly larger and far less calm than the Elven horses rutted his right hoof into the ground. **"Calm yourself Jet."** Caleb leant forwards slightly in his seat and stroked his friend's nose.

**"A nervous horse." **The Archer, Tunin, on his left commented as he sat ramrod straight on the back of his own horse.

**"He's trained for battle."** Caleb told him rather more sharply than was entirely necessary. **"He worries about my safety."**

**"They come."** Maestin announced drawing the two younger Elves' attention back to the gate as they opened only just enough for four riders to exit before they closed behind them. Even so Caleb, and probably the others too, had seen the fifty or so riders ready behind the gate.

As the riders approached Caleb recognised the one at the head. **"The Baron, Sir Giles Farley, he's a favourite member of the King's inner circle."** Caleb told them all. **"He'll have several tricks up his sleeves and he'll undoubtedly try to trick us now. But his ultimate goal will be to capture somebody important enough to make his defeat here excusable back in Uru-baen."**

**"You are sure?"** Maestin asked.

**"I was introduced to him shortly before I tried to escape but I'd seen him several times from afar and Murtagh and I knew of his reputation." **Caleb explained. **"Be on your guard for treachery."**

**"What of the others?"** Maestin asked.

**"I don't recognise any of them however if we get names I may know their military commander's reputation."** Caleb told them before they were interrupted as a mind reached out aimed directly at Caleb. Caleb met it as it reached him and to be polite merely formed a weak shield to ask it to stop. It changed its angle of attack and tried to slam through his mind. Caleb slammed it straight out of his mind and was attacking the magician's mind even as it tried to hide behind its own shields. Caleb backed off as soon as it was away from him and turned to look at Maestin and Tolbev, the Spellcaster. **"A minor nuisance. Should it try again I will kill the magician as a warning."**

They were saved from responding when the riders drew up in front of them. Farley stopped in front of Maestin while the three others stopped in front of Caleb, Tolbev and Tunin. The one of the far right wore robes of a magician yet he wasn't the one to have attacked Caleb whereas the ones in front of Caleb and Tunin were soldiers.

"We have come to negotiate the surrender of the Imperial city of Ceunon and all of its citizens. Does one among you have the authority to treat with me?" Maestin spoke formally.

"I have authority over all the lands north of the River Ninor and East of the Spine." Farley told them. "I am Baron Farley. Now tell me how you would dare to invade my lands and to have the audacity to approach my city armed as you are."

"I am Maestin Stenrin, high Council to the Queen of the Elves, Islanzadi Drottningu." Maestin told him. "I have the authority to agree to terms of your surrender. If your military force surrenders and lays down arms the civilians..."

"Enough!" Farley shouted.

"You were always quick to lose your temper, Giles Farley." Caleb spoke up and Jet took a step forwards at the sound of his rider's voice. "I trust your ego hasn't pushed out the knowledge of who I am? Or more importantly perhaps, _what_ I am?"

"The King's ward?" Farley narrowed his eyes hatefully at Caleb and his hand strayed to his side. Tonin reacted impossibly fast and his bow was drawn and an arrow aimed across the two metre gap before any of the humans could see the movement.

"We have a sizeable force of Elves at our backs as well as four Dragons and their Riders, do you really believe that attacking me here will do you any good. Not even all of your magicians within Ceunon could hope to overcome our defences." Caleb told him harshly. "I know what sort of man you are, Farley, and we will not treat with you if you cannot contain your irrational need to inflate your ego."

"How dare...!" Farley started but the man opposite Caleb spoke up.

"I am Captain Arland, commander of the troops behind this wall." Arland spoke up and although his words were pleasant his mind was locked firmly behind a shield. "If the force you bring is as large as you say it is then perhaps we may discuss our options at length. I would however prefer to do such a thing to the leader of your army. If the Queen of Elves would permit a visit I will guarantee her safety."

"That isn't possible." Maestin told them simply. "It is against our customs to put our Queen at risk. As I said previously I am able to come to terms with you."

"We won't deal with any but the Queen." Farley stated simply. Caleb struck out with his mind at a single prompting touch on the arm from Maestin and slammed straight through Farley's mind. He felt minds attacking his as he sought out what he wanted but Maestin and Tolbev beat them back with ease to protect Caleb even as Lucus' mind shielded Caleb from harm. Caleb retreated as soon as he had what he wanted without taking the opportunity to do permanent damage to him.

**"A rather simple trick to ambush the Queen and her party as soon as she enters the castle." **Caleb told Maestin in Ancient even as Farley collapsed in his saddle trying to regain his breath.

"How dare you attack the Baron!" The Magician spat at Caleb.

"Your magicians tried to get through my shielding not five minutes ago." Caleb pointed out. "I was merely ascertaining whether peace could be decided here. It seems it cannot."

The Captain twisted in his saddle and his horse turned on command followed by the other horses and with a sharp shout the four horses launched forwards towards the castle even as the gates began to open. Obviously the Magician had sent a message since almost as soon as the gate was open enough the riders within began surging forwards.

"Do you wish me to kill the Baron now?" Caleb asked Maestin simply, none of them had turned their horses to flee yet, they still had a few seconds and the Elven horses were far superior in speed and agility to their counterparts.

"It is not our way to attack as they flee." Maestin told him in common. "Call the Dragons but order them to only attack the riders, leave the castle alone for now."

Caleb nodded and reached out with his mind. Lucus was already winging into the air and as he met Murtagh's and Eragon's minds he knew they were following Lucus without prompting. The human riders had only covered half the ground before the sound of wing thuds was heard followed by the roar of a Dragon. The riders slowed slightly in confusion but sped on as the Captain and his associate wheeled around to join them in the charge.

It took only five seconds before Lucus burst across the sky from the right of the field, he dipped his wings to turn sharply parallel to the road and flames leapt from his open mouth and sliced a line straight across the charging riders burning a dozen in one pass. He twisted elegantly and circled back towards Caleb and landed softly before the four horses and reared up just as Saphira and Thorn flew over all of them and sent twin lances of flames to strike through the charge burning even more.

Lucus dropped down onto his forepaws and a sheet of fire leapt from his mouth and slammed straight through the Captain and the front of the charge making the rest of the charge fall apart. The archers and magicians on the walls finally came into the fight even as their horse-borne counterparts fled in the face of the three Dragons. Arrows and spells leapt up from the walls but Murtagh and Eragon countered the spells with ease and the few arrows that Saphira and Thorn didn't simply dodge clattered off of strong wards cast by teams of Elven Spellcasters.

Saphira and Thorn didn't stay near the walls for long before banking away from the city. Lucus, after a prompt from Caleb, leapt into the air again and joined his fellow Dragons and with a last look at the city, Caleb, Maestin, Tolbev and Tunin turned their horses and started back to the Elven camp at a trot.

Before the day was out the Elven army would have completely surrounded the city of Ceunon and the battle would start as soon as the sun went down.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**That night**

Caleb, Murtagh, Eragon and even Solembum crouched together at the base of the wall to the city. They'd been there almost twenty minutes already and slowly more and more Elven swordsmen slipped unseen up to the wall hidden by the cloudy night. Solembum was pressed against his side but Caleb could feel the small shaking of excitement coming from the seemingly seventeen year old young man and knew it was because Solembum was pleased about the fact Caleb had let him join the fight. Really Caleb couldn't argue with him, he'd already admitted to being older than Islanzadi.

From where Caleb was crouching he could just about make out Elves for about twenty metres in either direction along the wall but only because of his eyesight. They were all wearing dulled colours and their weapons were away and it made them almost invisible.

Caleb felt a signal resonate through the minds of all the Elves, it was subtle and undetectable for any but the best of the Empire's magicians and almost without pause Caleb heard the multiple twangs of Elven bows and the almost silent flight of arrows. He stepped away from the wall along with one in every four of the Elves against the wall and with ease launched a grapple up to the top of the wall even as the arrows landed along the wall taking out the hundreds of wall guards placed on sentry for that night to watch the Elven army.

Caleb tested his rope before he jumped vertically to latched onto it before heaving himself up the rope and over the battlements. He drew his sword and stayed low even amongst the three bodies already on the walls with arrows in their chests. So far their attack had gone unnoticed even though they'd just cleared the walls of sentries. As Caleb waited, Eragon, Solembum and finally Murtagh slipped over the wall and soon the entire wall was filled with Elves. Just over a thousand Elves already within the wall while the enemy was clueless. Caleb stood and walked to the edge of the wall before dropping down onto the alleyways and streets below.

Out of the thousand Elves they'd split up into teams spread evenly around. Around a fifth would clear the towers of guards before opening the gate and guarding it while three fifths would begin clearing the barracks. Caleb's friends and the last fifth would head straight for the Keep and with three Dragon Riders, a werecat and around two hundred Elves they'd attack it as silently as possible and they aimed to have the cities surrender before half of the citizens knew of the attack.

The Elven army would send in reinforcements if they called for them once the main gate was open and guarded but Caleb thought that with the element of surprise they could do serious damage without heavy losses.

Caleb, Murtagh, Eragon and Solembum met a few street guards on the way but with the odd Elf pacing the walls in the torchlight the inner guards hadn't yet noticed anything was wrong. Once or twice Caleb's fine hearing heard a cry of alarm but it was always quickly cut off and sounded to humans like random noise.

They were almost at the gates to the Keep when Caleb felt a Magician's mind sweeping the city for intruders, just a routine sweep but it became alarmed rather quickly as it sensed so many carefully closed minds, there was simply no way of hiding that many and the Elves had already known it would probably be that which gave them off.

Caleb, Eragon and Murtagh all lashed out almost instantly and they were joined by perhaps a dozen others as they linked together and smashed through the Wizards mind. He tried to put up a fight but succumbed to their power and was killed without too much trouble. He hadn't been able to raise an alarm but it wouldn't take long before somebody found his body and sent out a warning.

Caleb, Eragon, Murtagh and Solembum met up with the other Elves in the alleys opposite the Keep walls that protected the courtyard and Caleb and Eragon drew their bows even as another small team did the same. Caleb could sense the waiting minds of the two hundred Elves nearby and sent out a subtle signal. Within a second he'd aimed up at the top of the wall and fired an arrow into the chest of one of the guards who toppled out of sight just as all the others along the wall did. This wouldn't be as subtle though since anybody within the Keep cold look out of a window and see it. Eragon ran forwards with Murtagh and they launched another grapple over the wall in tandem with the other Elves under the watching eyes of their Archers and soon a repeat of before had Caleb and his friends on the top of the wall.

A bell struck out across the city from the northern section and a few Magician's minds struck out across the city trying to find somebody to attack but when they found so many invaders their attention turned on calling out the alarm. Within moments the city was alive with activity but as Caleb glanced over the city he knew that the barracks on the southern and eastern sides were already wiped out. There'd be no resistance from them at all.

Caleb followed Murtagh as he headed across a stretch of wall and Eragon unlocked the small door to let them inside. They filed inside along with a dozen or so Archers and Swordsmen and they headed for their objective. The Baron.

Caleb could hear fighting in the lower parts of the Keep but now that the Elves were spread over all of the city it was rather one sided. The Elves already held both the city and the keep gate's as well as the walls. The only two places putting up a resistance was the keep barracks and the northern sector.

The Magicians had either fled or gone into hiding after the first few attempted to attack the Elves and the soldiers were left with little to no magical protection thus tipping the battle firmly in the Elves favour. Caleb led his team directly into the Baron's antechamber were a half dozen soldiers tried to put up a fight only to be knocked aside by the other Elves. The Baron was fully armoured this time and he squared off against Caleb with a glare on his face.

"The battles over, Baron." Caleb pointed out. "The city is already overrun and your soldiers are beginning to surrender. Lay down your sword and you and your family will be allowed to ride out of here at dawn and return to Gilead or Urubaen."

It didn't surprise him when the angry look on Farley's face turned to madness and he raised his sword and threw himself towards Caleb. Caleb struck out silently with his magic and raised his hand. His first spell froze Farley mid leap while the second sent a blast of orange light straight into his chest, stopping his heart and sending him sprawling backwards as Caleb's first spell was released.

Farley was dead before his body came to a halt at the bottom of his desk. Caleb turned to Eragon and Murtagh. "That wasn't pleasant." Caleb sighed before sending a prearranged mental signal to all the elves to tell them that the Baron was dead.

Murtagh led the way up the nearest flight of stairs and they soon came out onto the flat roof. At the sight of the dozen or more Elves the three soldiers dropped their swords and fell to their knees. Caleb ignored them as he pulled down the Empire's flag from the pole and fixed on the Elven banner. A long white pennant with a green tree at the start. It caught the wind as soon as he raised it.

He nodded at one of the Archers who lifted a horn to his lips and blew out a long steady call that stretched all the way out to the Elven camp and was repeated throughout the city. Caleb sent out a call for Lucus and together the three Dragons responded to their calls and came down out from the cloud appearing only briefly before they landed. Lucus landed on the northern wall and Thorn on the south whereas Saphira, the larger of the three, landed on the keep roof just behind them. Eragon went over to her.

There was no doubt now who was in command of the city now yet it took most of the rest of the night to find and capture the last vestiges of the soldiers and especially the Magicians. Several sets of people were captured trying to escape, either onto the lake or through the Elven army. They had a better chance of swimming.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

As the sun came up over the eastern horizon Caleb was standing with Lucus on top of the keep watching as a procession entered the city from the main gates. Around a thousand elves in front and behind Islanzadi and the Council and Thorn and Saphira guarding them carefully.

Lucus had volunteered to contact the Varden with news of the attack and he settled down on the stone floor with Solembum's seventeen year old head in his lap as he muttered the dream spell reaching out to Arya with his mind.

He found her mind easily and she didn't fight the unnatural sleep that overcame her. Caleb found himself in a tent filled with wooden chairs, it was clearly a planning room but the tables and boards were empty.

"Caleb-Vor." She greeted as she saw him. Caleb had felt her force his appearance so there was proof who he was.

"Arya." Caleb saluted and she did the same. **"Atra esterni ono thelduin." **Caleb started the greeting as was polite as he was in her mind.

**"Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr."** She responded with a nod.

"I located you just north of Dauth. Are you still in camp?" Caleb asked.

"The army is still camped and the Elven Spellcasters under my control have remained with the army to prevent saboteurs." Arya told him. "How is my mother?"

"She is fine. We have solved the strains in our relationship." Caleb told her. "She seems to be a much happier person."

"She took me aside when I was in Du Weldenvarden to try to convince me of your worth. She told me that she saw me as a son." Arya spoke quietly. "I was angry at the time but I admit I do not hate the idea after some thought."

Caleb smiled rather than respond. "Eragon is okay too by the way." He smirked when she rolled her eyes at him. "Perhaps as sister and brother you can admit to me you have feelings for him. Even Saphira sees it."

"I think as the older sister I can tell you to keep your nose out of it." Arya snapped lightly. Caleb laughed. "Now, is there a reason you have contacted me. I did warn Trianna what was happening but I have just fallen to sleep at the strategy table."

Caleb chuckled. "Open me a door and I'll give the news to all at the table."

"Doing such magic isn't technically within the boundaries of what we wish to show the human magicians." Arya frowned.

"What are the chances of Trianna being able to even come close to copying it?" Caleb raised an eyebrow.

"You have a point." Arya looked off to the side briefly before nodding. "Give me a minute to briefly explain what they will experience and then seek me out again. I will have the door ready for you."

Caleb nodded and severed the spell. He found himself briefly back in his own body in Ceunon and after explaining to Lucus what he was going to do he redid the spell but pulled Lucus through with him. He found a blank white space in Arya's mind broken only by a wooden door so he went through it and found himself in a white space surrounded by confused humans as well as Arya, Hrothgar and Orik. In this spell he had control of what they saw and he quickly visualised the top of the keep in Ceunon with the city laid out below them.

Caleb turned to look at the circle he was part of but left them all a moment to glance around. Apart from Arya on his right there was Nasuada, Hrothgar and Orrin as well as Joed, Trianna, Orik and a few faces he didn't know.

"This is a very strange way to deliver a message, Arya." Orrin turned to her. "You have brought all our minds here?"

"This is a shared dream." Caleb told him. "Your minds are in your own bodies, I have mere projected my mind into each of yours with Arya's help to guide me."

"Will this drain us?" Trianna asked nervously.

"If you tried the spell yourself it could kill you within minutes but the base spell isn't too draining. As it is now, only I am using magic to form the link and Arya is using a small amount to base the link to each of you." Caleb told him. "Even so I shall not keep you for long."

Caleb broke off as Lucus swooped up from below the battlements and landed on top of the wall with his wings outstretched to either side. Caleb turned back after glancing at him.

"Your Dragon is able to follow you?" Trianna asked in awe.

"His mind is meshed with my own, it takes no effort but if you treat him like an animal again I won't try to convince him you taste bad." Caleb told her dryly, baring pausing for the threat to sink in. "I bring word to you from Queen Islanzadi. We begun our siege of Ceunon during the night."

"I thought this place was familiar." Orrin announced tapping at his chin.

"How long till you conquer it?" Nasuada asked looking around at the fortifications. "Is this accurate?"

"It is a true representation of what I can see from where I stand." Caleb told her. "What remained of the city garrison surrendered two hours before dawn. At the moment Queen Islanzadi is talking to the townspeople about retaining their property after the army leaves."

"You've conquered it already?" Nasuada looked shocked.

"We slipped in under darkness and took the city." Caleb told them all simply. "They were unaware of the abilities we Elves possess. The Empire has constantly degraded the myths to make Elves seem inferior and it left them arrogant an unprepared."

"What of losses?" Arya asked.

"Fifteen on our side when taking the barracks but we took them by surprise. Losses on the Empire's side is close to four thousand." Caleb told him. "We only took around a thousand into the battle. We wanted a win such as this so that word spreads to the towns in the Empire so that they join with you or us. Murtagh, Eragon and I have already been around the northernmost towns spreading the word and I believe many will join the Elven army.

"What is your plan now?" Orrin asked.

"We'll leave one hundred or so Elves to guard the city but it will return to the local citizens. The army will leave tomorrow and strike down to the River Ninor before turning east to take Gilead." Caleb told him. "We expect a much bloodier fight there. They'll have been warned."

"Caleb-Vor." Arya turned to him. "We've discussed it and we believe that the King will do all in his power to kill one of the three of you."

"Be careful." Nasuada told him.

"We have figured as much." Caleb nodded. "And we are taking every precaution we can. After Gilead is taken we'll leave the army and head out on our own so that we can't be tracked. I'll train Eragon and Murtagh and rejoin your army for a time before you reach Uru-baen. Arya may call us at any time if you need us to fight with you."

"That's not a bad plan." Hrothgar nodded. "That'll be when the King becomes the most desperate and it would be best if his favoured target is out of sight."

"We thought as much." Caleb nodded. "Now I shall bid you goodbye and give you the regards of the Elven army."

"Please give our regards to the Queen and you fellow Elves." Orrin told him with a short bow. Caleb turned straight to Arya and saluted her with the normal fist over the collar bone before he severed the spell and returned his mind to Ceunon. He turned to look over the city and finally believed that one day he wouldn't have to worry about the safety of his brothers.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	15. Gil'ead

The Last Dragons

A/N; Please read the message in bold at the top of my profile regarding updates. Please enjoy.

Chapter 15; Gil'ead

**Elven Army – West of Gil'ead**

Caleb was riding on Jet between Murtagh and Eragon. Saphira, Thorn, Lucus and even Glaedr were up near the clouds slowly circling the advancing army but even though the three younger Riders spent several hours a day up in the skies they were conscious of the increasing size of the human group joining the army and tended to stay earthbound during the middle of the day to inspire them and to form a bridge between the Elves and the Humans even if the three were far off the scale and not between the two.

It was around mid morning when Caleb felt a spell slip through his wards. A thus far uncounterable spell but one that Caleb knew he could throw off with mere concentration. He reached out with his mind and sent a simple message to Murtagh, Eragon and the closest group of Elven spell casters, alerting them to what was happening before he twisted the straps on the saddle around his hands and let the spell take him into a light meditative state.

His eyes opened onto what he had envisioned, a plain field of knee high grass and across from him was Arya. He gave a moment's thought to forcing her appearance but she didn't change so he knew it was her. The loud thud of Lucus' wings reached them and he slowly landed on Caleb's right, lowering his head to gaze at Arya. _"Greetings, Arya-vor." _Lucus greeted.

"Aye." Caleb agreed with his bonded just as something brushed up against his thigh. He looked down and saw the black fur of Solembum. "Interesting addition I suppose." He muttered before Arya could speak. He bent down and lifted Solembum up between his hands. Solembum turned in his arms and rested himself in the crook of his folded arms. "It seems werecats can include themselves."

"_Perhaps if you thought to invite me I would not have needed to intrude." _Solembum told him in the same way as Lucus spoke. Directly to their minds.

"Then where would you get your fun?" Caleb asked with a raised eyebrow. Arya laughed and it drew Caleb's attention back to her. "What can I do for you, Arya-vor?"

"An attempt was made on Katrina's life." Arya told them making Caleb frown.

"You realise the importance of keeping Roran and Katrina from harm?" Caleb asked.

"The King will go after one of you. I and you assumed it to be Murtagh as Eragon has the eldest Dragon and you are too powerful to kill unless by his actual hand." Arya nodded. "I took precautions to protect them and the Elves under my command have been watching them. However the attack took place during the day and was not subtle."

"What happened?" Caleb asked.

"Galbatorix has invented a new spell that removes pain from the target. Many of his soldiers have agreed to accept this spell in return for the protection of their families. Our raiding parties have run across them a few times. Ten managed to sneak into the camp. They are hard to critically wound without killing them and they are well protected by wards." Arya explained. "Katrina wasn't harmed and Orrin has attempted to persuade her to return to Surda but she has refused to be parted from Roran and Roran will not leave this fight."

"Perhaps we should force them?" Caleb suggested.

"_Force them and what kind of world will that leave you with?"_ Solembum suddenly spoke up. _"Roran needs to fight, Roran must fight."_

"You enjoy being cryptic don't you?" Caleb asked him and rubbed at the fur on his head before turning back to Arya. "Are you sure they were after Katrina and Roran?"

"We managed to restrain one of them. He told us that any of them would be glad to have the title that comes with Roran and Katrina's death." Arya sighed.

"Can you protect them?" Caleb asked.

"Not if Roran continues to demand to fight. He leaves with the raiding parties now." Arya shook her head. "Katrina, I can protect. Her son too."

"She's with a child?" Caleb's eyes widened.

"She is." Arya nodded.

"That'll cheer Eragon up a little bit. He's been a little miserable lately." Caleb told her.

"Miserable?" Arya asked and Caleb smirked when he saw the small glimmer of worry there.

Lucus chuckled and flapped his wings once. _"You are not so practiced in the art of deception as you would like to think, Arya-vor."_ Lucus laughed.

"What's that mean?" Arya asked, sounding insulted.

"He means that sometimes it's clear that you have deep feelings for Eragon." Caleb told her. "Don't try to deny it, Arya."

"My feelings are my own." Arya snapped instead.

"Perhaps you should share them with Eragon?" Caleb suggested. "Do you know the pain you cause him by rejecting him time and time again?"

"I cannot afford to distract him at a time like this." Arya told him primly.

"He's been running and fighting for his life for almost two years now, Arya." Caleb shook his head. "Don't you think he needs a distraction? Just listen to me for a moment, Arya, and consider it properly. Give him something to fight for."

She turned away for a moment before looking back at him. "I will think on this."

"Why don't you decide and then contact him like this?" Caleb offered. "Get to know him and you might discover that he is more mature than you give him credit for. He's not merely a child anymore."

"What are we to do about Katrina and Roran?" Arya asked, changing the subject off of her. Caleb let her.

"I shall discuss it with the Queen, but perhaps after the Elven army take Gil'ead we should travel back south." Caleb paused. "I will contact you soon."

Arya nodded and vanished as she released the spell. Caleb woke up and straightened up in his saddle, automatically putting a hand on Solembum as he awoke as well and stood up from just in front of him. Caleb reached out with his mind, touching everyone as he rather publically sought out the Council and the Queen. Soon they were coming to him and he was connected to thirty minds, including the four dragons and other three Riders. "We must discuss a matter." Caleb said both out loud and within their minds.

"_There is a small rise to the east about a mile from the main army, meet us there immediately."_ Islanzadi's voice echoed back to them.

Caleb sent a silent message to Lucus who dived out of the air and landed in a dust cloud beside the horses. Caleb leaned forwards and stroked Jet on the side of the head before jumping off of him and crossing to his Dragon. He kissed him on the side of the nose before mounting him. He caught Solembum and set him down on the front of the saddle moments before the Werecat shifted form to become a fourteen year old boy who leaned back into Caleb, demanding attention. Caleb wrapped his arms around Solembum's waist as Lucus leapt up into the air, following Saphira and Thorn with their own Riders to where Islanzadi had suggested.

As they rode Solembum snuggled back into Caleb who held onto him tighter, enjoying the closeness with the ageless being that he was quickly falling for though neither of them had admitted it to anybody else. Their odd private touches were enough to tell it to each other. They landed on the edge of the small rise just as a group of horses rode up. Caleb slipped off of Lucus and walked towards his head as the four Dragons came side to side. In the end they were all standing in a loose circle but Caleb made sure they had included the four Dragons. Solembum stayed by his side, touching the edge of his trousers with his hand.

"You received word from my daughter?" Islanzadi asked.

"I did." Caleb nodded as he stroked Lucus' chin. "Galbatorix has a new spell that creates warriors that do not feel pain."

He stopped when the elves began talking to each other in concern at the news. Islanzadi held up a hand. "Is there more, Caleb-Elda?" She asked.

"Apart from several skirmishes with the raiding parties they've only had one attack from them. A group managed to enter their main camp and tried to kill Roran and Katrina." Caleb said and turned to look at Eragon at the last part. Eragon rounded on him, his eyes wide in panic. "Arya and the other Elvin Spellcasters killed them before they could hurt either Roran or Katrina. They are safe."

Eragon relaxed and leaned his weight against Saphira's neck and Caleb held his gaze for a moment before turning back to the Elves. "We decided that since Eragon had Saphira and I have my magical abilities that Galbatorix would go after Murtagh. That counts for direct assaults but obviously Eragon has the weakness. Murtagh and I only have ties to each other and Eragon. Eragon has his family to consider and Galbatorix knows this. It is why he sent the Ra'zac to Carvahall and it is why I went there when I escaped the capital."

"Can Arya handle their protection?" Islanzadi asked him.

"She is convinced that she can protect the two but Roran is participating in the raiding parties." Caleb sighed.

"What is it that you want?" Islanzadi asked.

"We have to go protect them!" Eragon tensed up as he put in his suggestion.

"Eragon is right." Caleb nodded. "Eragon and Murtagh must stay here and learn but after Gil'ead I will travel back south to the Free Army and protect Roran and Katrina."

The elves began talking again but quieted when Islanzadi raised her hand. She looked at Caleb and shook her head sadly. "I am sorry but you cannot go." Caleb gritted his teeth at her decision. "Not alone. Once Gil'ead is in our hands the three of you will journey south to the Free Armies. Is this agreeable?"

Caleb nodded to her when nobody else argued and Islanzadi nodded back. The Elves left to ride back to the army and Caleb paused long enough for Murtagh and Eragon to realise he wanted them to remain as well. "Arya had other news for Eragon." Caleb told him and smiled at him. "Katrina is pregnant. With a son."

Eragon tensed up before a grin spread across his face. "You're serious?"

"Of course I am." Caleb chuckled before hugging his friend. Murtagh hugged him as well and they stayed up there a few more minutes, just enjoying the event.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**West of Gil'ead**

"You're concentrating too much." Eragon told Murtagh using the Ancient language. They'd made Murtagh start using it more, letting him learn as he went through his days on the three week march from Ceunon, south to Yazuac and then East to the northern military capital of Gil'ead. The four Dragon Riders were sitting in a loose circle within their Dragons teaching Murtagh the more subtle variation of magic. Eragon was the one actually doing the teaching since Caleb and Oromis were so far beyond them both that it was harder for them to explain the methods. Murtagh did have a firm grasp of the concepts of magic from Caleb's childhood and learnt fast and Caleb knew that was because he desperately wanted to be able to hold his own.

Murtagh and Eragon were reaching out with their minds and Eragon was teaching him how to take magic from the area around them whilst Caleb and Oromis were watching them and battling each others' minds. Oromis had admitted weeks ago that Caleb's prowess with magic was amazing, almost the best he'd ever seen but they all knew why that had been. Placed under the watchful eyes of Galbatorix he had had to learn fast and well in order to do it without being noticed.

"How the hell can I concentrate too much?" Murtagh asked. Caleb opened his eyes to look at his lifetime brother and reached out with his mind, wrapping it warmly around his own thoughts and soothing them. He knew Murtagh's mind almost as well as his own, he knew enough about him that he believed himself capable of finding his true name. He could help him understand the idea of simply opening up his mind and taking in everything else without concentrating on any one thing in particular.

"_Feel the magic, Murtagh."_ Caleb told him mentally. _"Think of Eragon and I, how we feel to you. Feel the magic we use. Feel the magic of Thorn, Saphira, Glaedr and Lucus. Feel the magic in Solembum, Jet, Snowfire and Tornac."_

"_I feel it."_ Murtagh's response was light and almost like a thought to himself, a discovery. Caleb felt Murtagh's consciousness reaching out around them all, touching everyone and feeling all of the magic in the camp. Caleb lingered ready to act and knew that Oromis and Eragon did the same. There was so much magic in the camp they had to be careful that Murtagh didn't start to draw on it and overwhelm himself.

Caleb smiled and looked at Eragon who smiled back at him. Murtagh would do fine with magic and this form of it gave them a massive advantage over Galbatorix who had never learned this form before he turned traitor. With it they could absorb magic from the area around them, taking it from living things. Something that required you to listen to the world around you, something that Galbatorix could never learn.

Caleb felt a mind against his own and lowered his barriers as he registered it as an Elvin mind. _"Caleb, Eragon, Murtagh."_ It was Islanzadi's voice. _"Our scouts have sighted a large group a human soldiers heading south, escorting a baggage train."_

"_You want us to destroy it?" _Eragon asked.

"_Waylay it, if attacked kill the soldiers. We would rather you just scared off the soldiers though."_ Islanzadi ordered.

"_We'll see what we can do."_ Caleb offered before rising to his feet gracefully. Eragon and Murtagh rose too, as did their Dragons. It would be a long flight to circle Gil'ead and reach the south.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Lucus tore at the tip of the tree with his talons as he flew, shredding the evergreen pines, before swooping down between them and landing softly on the pine needle covered ground. Lucus folded his wings and Caleb slid off and onto the ground and pulled out his new bow and the arrows. Solembum jumped off after him and drew his hand and a half sword. He'd taken the form of a seventeen year old which seemed to be as old as he would ever take.

Lucus started creeping forwards into the trees and Caleb muttered a few spells to cover their scent so as not to spook the horses with the Dragon's sent before he and Solembum headed through the trees onto Lucus' left. Eragon and Saphira were on the opposite side of the track within the trees whilst Thorn and Murtagh were far back to the north ready to close in on the back of the soldiers and their baggage train. Caleb reached the trees by the edge of the track with enough time to take in the approaching horse borne soldiers and their wagons. They were wearing the red cloaks and black armour of the Empire's soldiers and their horses looked well cared for. There was around fifteen of them at the front of the first wagon but one of them was markedly different, a woman with rich clothing.

"_Now."_ Eragon's voice whispered in his mind and Caleb started his spell, speaking to the trees around them. They began to creek and groan making the horses group together nervously. As Eragon was about to step out of his place the trees on either side of him moved apart, dirt rose as the roots ripped up from the ground. It was as if the forest was moving to encircle them and that was exactly what was happening. Caleb's Elvin touch and magic was bringing out the trees, allying them to him.

Eragon appeared out of the trees and right into the path of the soldiers, wearing his Elvin Dragon Rider's armour, the same colour as Saphira and drawn at his side was the beautiful sword, the colour of Saphira's scales and glistening in the bright sunlight. Eragon truly looked to be the future deliverer of the human's in Alagaesia.

"Out of our way!" One of the soldier's demanded drawing his sword, not recognising Eragon through his helmet. Caleb ended his spell and stepped out of the trees, drawing his bow and levelling it at the man who had spoken. He wore light Elvin armour, suitable for a scout but of the finest quality and silver to match Lucus. He wore no headgear and a strand of his black hair had been intricately plaited by Solembum and tied around his head to hold back the rest of his hair, making him look refined and also exposing his pointed ears. He wore Aidail on his right hip and Crisiatus, his Rider's sword on his left in its silver sheath. He looked deadly and almost instantly the soldiers started looking more nervous. They knew there was an Elvin army only about a hundred miles from them and knew that Elves were fast on their feet and Eragon and Caleb looked the part of soldiers and their equipment was powerful and strong. Instead of just being a delay to their journey they were now a serious threat.

"The Dragon Rider Eragon, second son of Morzan, last of the Forsworn!" The soldier that had demanded passage past him declared. Caleb was impressed by the speed he'd worked it out, especially since he couldn't see Eragon's face. The colour of his armour, company of an elf and the sword in his hand wouldn't have been enough for most people.

"_Lucus. Murtagh."_ Caleb called out mentally. Instantly Lucus appeared from the trees on Caleb's left and Saphira appeared from the right. The horses panicked but the Dragons, in their full armour, merely stood still with their wings slightly open and their heads held high. The thud of air announced Thorn's presence an instant before he swooped overhead coming up the line of soldiers.

"_There are about a hundred soldiers on horses but I think I can sense at least three dozen in the wagons." _Murtagh told them as Thorn banked to the left and disappeared from sight. The soldiers now knew he was there but that they couldn't see him.

"Who may I address?" Caleb asked in the Ancient language even though he knew they didn't have a chance of responding. They looked confused and Eragon glanced at him, deciding to play along with the 'I am an almighty elf' ploy.

"My friend wishes to know who it is that we are addressing." Eragon spoke.

"You may tell him that he speaks to the Lady Aldermia." The soldier told him. "I am the Captain of her guard."

"Well then Captain, you may tell the Lady Aldermia that she is speaking to the Dragon Rider Eragon and the Dragon Rider Caleb." Eragon announced. "Above us is the Dragon Rider Murtagh."

"By what right do you waylay us on our journey?" The Captain asked.

"By the rights of our Dragons. Saphira, Lucus and Thorn." Eragon announced gesturing to Saphira and Lucus as he spoke. "What is your purpose on this journey?"

"We are leaving the proximity of the Elvin army." The Captain announced.

Caleb tilted his head before turning to Eragon and speaking in the Ancient language. "The King would never accept a hundred of his soldiers leaving the battle area. It is most probable that the Lady does not wish her troops to fight a hopeless battle. That or they have kidnapped her as an excuse to leave the fight."

"What is the Elf saying?" The Captain asked.

"Ask them why a number of children are within the wagons." Caleb told Eragon.

"He wishes to know the reason for transporting so many children with you." Eragon translated for them. "We are both capable of listening to their thoughts if we wish we are capable of taking these answers from you so do not lie."

"Enough, Captain." The woman announced and pressed her horse closer to Caleb and Eragon even though it was skittish about being so close to Lucus and Saphira who had barely moved a muscle the entire time. "And Caleb, ward to the King of Imperial Alagaesia, do not play games with my Captain."

Caleb smirked. "Be calm." He spoke in Ancient, speaking to her horse. It looked at him before calming down. Caleb changed to the common language. "Stories of you have reached my ears, Lady Aldermia. Now tell me, why is it that you flee the battle field. Galbatorix will kill all these around you if he discovers you have removed so many men from the battle field. And do not lie to us, Lady. My patience for anything of my old life is very finite. Lucus and I will tolerate no lies."

"Then no lies will you have to tolerate." She smiled at him. "I believe I once saw you and your brother Murtagh when you were under Morzan's care."

"Care is not the word that either Murtagh or I would use." Caleb told her.

"My explanation is simple." She told him. "The Elven army will destroy the Imperial Army in Gil'ead. I have no desire for my men, nor the children I look after, to be caught in the attack."

"You cannot believe that the King will accept that. He will have your men hanged as soon as you reach the capital." Caleb told her before finally properly lowering his bow. Eragon sheathed his sword and Caleb briefly signalled Murtagh and a moment later Thorn appeared over the trees and landed with a thump though Murtagh remained seated on his back.

"We had not intended to go to Uru'baen." She informed them. "We have food and water enough to survive in camps for six months. We will travel into the plains and allow the Elvin army to run its course."

"That is not acceptable to us." Caleb told her. "We cannot have an army, even this small, on our flanks. You will travel East directly from here. You will travel twenty miles out and then set up camp."

"To what end?" The Captain demanded.

"You will be clear of the retreating army. The Elven army will send scouts to you once Gil'ead it taken. You will become our guests." Caleb told him simply. "The children will be safe but you will be our prisoners until this war is over."

"You would trust us to simply wait?" The Captain almost laughed.

"If you are not there we will easily outrun you." Eragon pointed out. "There is nothing that can outrun a Dragon."

"Your offer is fair, young Eragon." The Lady admitted. "You have my promise. We shall do as you request."

"Then you will have an escort." Caleb announced and reached out with his mind, finding the dozen Elves of the scout party.

"Who? Surely you have better things to do than escort us." The Captain asked.

"The Elvin army has already overrun you." Eragon pointed out and turned to the right just as the dozen elves stepped out of the trees, all wearing the dark green of the scouts. "They will keep an eye on you whether you wish for it or not."

Caleb turned away from the soldiers and walked up to Lucus just as Solembum stepped out of the tree line where he had been watching. Caleb mounted Lucus and pulled Solembum up as Thorn took to the skies once again. Lucus followed him up and Saphira was last, leaving the soldiers with Lady Aldermia to discuss leaving the road and setting up camp. Caleb was convinced that the scouts wouldn't need to force them to do as they were told. He'd heard rumours of Lady Aldermia, the daughter of one of the older men in Galbatorix's court. She resided in Gil'ead even after her father had been killed in a skirmish against the Varden and was well known for her generosity towards the orphaned children in Gil'ead which were many. Clearly she had garnered the loyalty of her personal guard more than their loyalty to the King.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Two days later**

Lucus flew high over the battle that had consumed the entirety of Gil'ead. The Elves hadn't been as subtle this time and Gil'ead was in flames courtesy of Lucus, Thorn, Saphira and Glaedr who were circling high overhead while the Elves slowly overran the city using their superior magic and fighting skills to overcome the defenders but this time they had been ready for the attack and they weren't going to give up easily especially with the King's strongest Magicians in the city. Lucus wheeled around just as Caleb flinched as one of his wards started draining an immense amount of magic out of him. He tracked it back to Glaedr and Oromis.

"_Lucus."_ He almost shouted but Lucus was already reacting even as Caleb began to weaken. The spell that had hit Oromis must have been a strong mix of magic from at least a dozen strong Magicians. Caleb craned his neck even as Lucus banked sharply and pitched his wings to fall into a dive. Glaedr was about five hundred feet below them and falling quickly. His wings were moving too slowly to gain height and they were sinking into the middle of the battle.

"_Glaedr!"_ Caleb shouted mentally. _"Aim for the Elvin lines. Don't land in the middle of the soldiers!"_

He didn't get a response and wasn't even sure if Glaedr had heard him, his mind and Oromis' were shut up tightly. Caleb struck out with his mind realising that Magicians were attacking Oromis' mind whilst others attacked them with magic. His mind, boosted by Lucus', slammed into Oromis' and struck at the attacking minds but instead of attacking them he merely traced them.

"_Murtagh, Eragon! Hit the southeast tower of the castle!"_ Caleb ordered even as Lucus dove past the struggling Glaedr and heaved a massive fireball at the southeast tower. Caleb craned his neck just as he heard the massive thud of Glaedr coming down, right in the middle of the soldiers fighting the Elves. _"Damnit! Eragon, take care of the magicians in there. Murtagh, help me rescue Glaedr!"_

Lucus spun in the air even as Caleb spoke and dove down to the ground. Another of Caleb's wards began to rapidly draw his strength as the physical ward began taking hits for Oromis and Glaedr who was severely at a disadvantage on the ground without the use of his forepaws to attack. Lucus roared as he landed with a run, flattening a dozen soldiers before he reared up. Caleb had to hold on tightly as Lucus let out a sheet of fire across the battle field. Another thud announced the arrival of Thorn on the other side of the battle field and together they boxed Glaedr in.

Lucus lashed out with his tail sending a row of archers back even as another row pelted Lucus and Glaedr with arrows. Caleb felt the drain of stopping so many attacks as well as the magical one and Lucus boosted him even as he lunged forwards and bit through an armoured man. _"Eragon!"_ Caleb yelled mentally just before the turret of the tower exploded under Saphira's massive claws and jaws, pelting fire down through the torn roof and deep down through it, vaporising everything inside. Caleb felt the strain of his magic decrease and used the extra magic to slam a wave of Lucus' fire out in all directions, clearing the area of standing people. It didn't kill them all but it gave them a moment for Oromis to clear his head and for Glaedr to concentrate better on the outside world and with a desperate scramble he jumped up onto the roof of a stone house. Lucus jumped up after him, shielding him from more damage.

They were soon back up in the air and Lucus stayed beside Glaedr as Caleb reached out with his mind. _"With all due respect Oromis, you're out of this battle."_

Glaedr growled at him but Oromis was the one to fight. _"I've been fighting for thousands of years."_

"_I don't care. Right now you're risking your life and we just risked ourselves having to save you."_ Caleb knew he was being overly harsh. It wasn't either of their fault that they were weakened like this but Caleb had to get them safe. Oromis was their history, their lore, they couldn't lose either of them. _"Get back to the camp or I'll force you to."_

To prove his point Caleb lashed out with his mind and magic. He knew he'd have to spend hours trying to break into Oromis' mind but his magic slammed straight through what little wards Oromis had left and forced him to drop them to retain some of his strength. Glaedr roared at him in fury but Caleb had already won. He had them at his mercy.

Lucus wheeled around miserably but they circled long enough to see Glaedr fly off to the west, back to the main camp. Caleb rubbed Lucus' side and sent a spell to repair the damage he'd attained while on the ground. Between the three Dragons they quickly began routing the Imperial army and soon they were being overrun by the Elves on the ground and any large group of soldiers were quickly taken out by Saphira, Lucus or Thorn. Caleb was severally weakened by the amount of magic he'd had to use to protect Oromis, Glaedr and Lucus while on the ground so he stayed out of the fight except to keep Lucus in top shape and to protect them when the armour couldn't.

The battle lasted another four hours after Glaedr had retreated and when the Elvin army began retreating back to its own camp Thorn, Lucus and Saphira landed tiredly in the centre of the camp. Lucus settled down low for Caleb to climb off and to let a group of Elves start to remove his armour. He'd wait for Caleb to heal his wounds later. He didn't like anybody else doing it.

Glaedr suddenly landed with a thump and growled at Caleb making Lucus rear up on his hind legs, sending loosened armour to the ground and the Elves running. He lashed his head forwards, snapping his jaws shut mere feet from Glaedr. _"Threaten Caleb again, Glaedr, and I will force you to run for Ellesmera!"_

"Lucus!" Caleb snapped just as Oromis appeared.

"You have become arrogant if you believe you have any right to place secret spells on me and order me around in battle." Oromis told him. "Let alone cast offensive magic on myself and Glaedr."

Elves were gathering around and out of the throng appeared Islanzadi looking seriously worried. "I stand by my decision." Caleb told him. "And as proof I offer the fact that you would be dead if it was not for my 'secret' spells."

"That is no fact!" Oromis argued.

"You are the arrogant one!" Caleb snapped. "You didn't even realise that you had eight of my wards on yourself and Glaedr! I placed them to protect you and they did what they were supposed to do."

"You have broken Elven custom by deceiving me." Oromis told him.

"And you risked all our lives by refusing my help." Caleb snapped. "I took the wise course and did it regardless. As it was it wasn't enough. I should have demanded that the Spellcasters took the wards. I was weakened during the middle of the battle and had to concentrate on your safety and not that of Lucus and myself. We had to land in the middle of the battle and take injuries, Thorn and Lucus both, to rescue you."

"_You will watch your words."_ Glaedr warned him making Lucus snarl angrily.

"_And you will watch your manners. You owe my bonded your lives and I will not allow such a risk to come around again. If you take part in future battles then I cannot stop you but I will not permit my bonded to be there to bear the fruits of your stupidity." _Lucus told them, broadcasting his words to everyone.

Oromis went to speak but Islanzadi stepped forwards. "I'm afraid that Lucus and Caleb are correct." Islanzadi walked very close to Lucus' jaws to stand in the middle of the argument. "It pains me to say this my dear Oromis, and my dear Glaedr, but it is time that you stand back from the wars. You must return to your role as teacher and mentor so that you may still be there to aid us in reforming this world."

"Queen Islanzadi..." Oromis looked deadened and Caleb almost couldn't stand it but once Oromis had the chance to think over it all he'd realise that Caleb and Lucus were right. They were a danger to the others on the battlefield, unable to bear the might of a Dragon Rider.

Caleb bowed his head and walked towards Oromis and brought a hand to his collar bone. "Your strength no longer resides on the battle field, Oromis-Elda, but in your wisdom and knowledge. Leave the new generation to wield the sword so that you may wield the mortar." Caleb told him softly.

"Do not speak to me." Oromis told him and turned his back on Caleb and Lucus and walked off through the parting Elves. Glaedr growled but it no longer had any real fury in it.

Caleb looked at him and sighed. "I'm so sorry, Glaedr."

Glaedr turned and walked off after his Rider and Caleb turned back to Islanzadi. "I'm going to heal Lucus and then rest. It took over half of my reserves to shield Oromis and Glaedr. Could you have some food sent to our tent?"

"Of course, Caleb." Islanzadi bowed her head. "And take heart in that you are right and you are doing what has to be done. What I did not have the heart to do before this happened, to our almost ruin."

Caleb nodded at her and turned to help Lucus out of the rest of his armour. Eragon touched him on the shoulder soothingly and Murtagh cast him a reassuring look. Caleb returned to his tent to check every inch of Lucus over and to heal his wounds and Solembum, who Caleb hadn't been able to keep track of, joined him soon after with a bowl of sliced fruit. He did up the tent opening before sitting cross-legged on Caleb's cot and took off his shirt and stretched.

"Did I do the right thing, Solembum?" Caleb asked as he finished and pulled off his own shirt to wash his torso in a bowl of warm water.

"Of course you did." Solembum told him. "You would never have caused him so much pain unless you really had to."

"Do you think he will forgive me?" Caleb asked.

"Do you need him to?" Solembum asked.

Caleb sighed but didn't answer as he stripped down and got into the cot, blowing out the few candles in the room as he went. Solembum stood up and a moment later he sat down next to him in the cot. Caleb slide back and rested his back on the headboard and Solembum leaned against his side. Caleb rested an arm around the shoulders of the seventeen year old looking Solembum and accepted the slice of apple that Solembum offered him. They ate together for a while before Caleb let himself feel weaker and slid down in the bed. Solembum followed him and rolled onto Caleb uncaring about their state and simply curled up on his chest and lap.

It was a few minutes before Solembum spoke. "He already has forgiven you, Caleb."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	16. The Bound

The Last Dragons

Chapter 16; The Bound

**Pass**

After waking up the morning after the surrender of Gil'ead the three Riders and their Dragons had made quick preparations for the long flight south to the Free Armies of Surda, the Varden and the Dwarves. They hadn't had to do much except for rigging Lucus, Thorn and Saphira's saddles and Elven armour and also getting themselves ready since the Elves packed all of their supplies for them. They were seen off by most of the army and were soon heading south west across the plains towards the Spine where they could find a place to sleep that first night. As they'd reached the edge of their ability to reach out to the minds of the Elves Caleb had felt a powerful mind brush against his own in parting and had smiled slightly even as Solembum had gripped his hand to show he'd felt it too. He didn't know how Oromis felt but at least he knew that Glaedr forgave him for what had happened the evening before.

They followed the Spine southwards for a day and reached the pass through the mountains just as the sun was approaching the western horizon on the second day of their journey. They stayed high over the pass as they flew knowing that Uru-baen would now be relying on the so far untouched western towns and cities now that they'd lost two of their greatest cities, Dras Leona and Gil'ead. They were sure that there would be convoys bringing troops and supplies through this gap and they wanted to stay out of sight.

It was Thorn who spotted it first and from where he was slightly lower than Lucus and to the right Caleb could see his wings still slightly as he was distracted by something he'd seen. Lucus saw his friend go into a pure glide and stilled his wings too and Caleb rubbed at the side of his neck gently to show he'd noticed too even though Lucus and Caleb were bonded so completely in body, mind and even soul that they automatically knew everything that the other did.

He felt Murtagh's familiar mind against his own, a mind he'd known for as long as he'd lived but had only been starting to search him out over the last few months. He lowered his barriers and let Murtagh enter his mind, his thoughts brushing over Caleb's mind. _"Thorn saw a battle below us through a break in the clouds." _Murtagh told them. _"Looked like a group broke out of the trees and ambushed a convoy on the road."_

"_Maybe Nasuada sent raiding parties north from Dras Leona." _Eragon suggested broadly to them all.

"_I'll find out."_ Caleb announced and struck out with his mind. He felt Murtagh recoil in surprise and felt his shield go up. Eragon was used to the strong minds of Elves but it was still taking Murtagh by surprise. Eragon could almost pretend not to notice which was an advantage, all anybody had to do to find Murtagh in a crowd was strike out with their minds and Murtagh's instinctive reaction would give him away. His mind reached out over the thousands of feet between them and the unseen ground below the clouds and found teeming masses of lives and thoughts some so basic they were barely there. Human minds were obvious though and Caleb flowed over them all, loosely enough that not even the two Spellcasters could feel his presence where they were battling each other.

He found it with shock that turned into concern and then irritation and his mind sought out Lucus' ever present being and gave him an order which Lucus responded to immediately. Caleb held on as Lucus collapsed his wings and freefell down through the clouds like a stone. Caleb reigned in his mind and reached out for Murtagh and Eragon. _"Roran's down there and they're losing."_

He turned his head to see Saphira and Thorn already falling rapidly behind Lucus and knew that they'd followed Lucus instantly without needing to find out why. _"The convoy was a trap to lure out the raiding party and most of the soldiers are protected by so many spells they can't possibly feel anything. It's the things that Arya warned us about."_

"_What about Roran?" _Eragon asked seemingly not planning to distract himself by searching out himself.

"_Being pushed back to the trees but there are more soldiers in there."_ Caleb told him.

"_Let's see if those spells protect them from Dragon's Breath."_ Saphira announced even as the sounds of battle reached Caleb's sensitive ears. _"I shall deal with the convoy."_

"_Thorn, help her." _Caleb ordered. _"I'll take care of the Magicians and then protect the men."_

The three dragons cracked open their wings and their speed shuddered away like they'd slammed on the brakes. They angled apart and a second later arrived in the battle. Thorn opened his wings and flew low over the trees with a lance of fire that burnt through the forest while Lucus and Saphira barely slowed down enough to prevent themselves from getting hurt as they landed on the ground. Lucus landed between the two forces, flattening three men under his forepaws before he turned his head towards the nearest carriage hiding four archers and bathed it in fire. Saphira landed on the other side of the convoy, flattening a horse and then snapped up a soldier in her jaws.

Caleb slammed out with his mind and found the two battling Magicians. The one from the Varden was being pulled back from the fight even as he struggled to fend off the Empire's Magician and hold up his wards on his troops. The soldiers on Roran's side were protecting him with their very lives knowing that if he was killed they'd all be seconds away from being extinguished by the enemy Magician. Even as Lucus struck out around them in the dying light of the day Caleb struck out and completely enveloped the Du Vangr Gata Magician's mind with his own, followed the attacking mind back to the soldier and slammed through his shields with so much power that when it gave way Caleb obliterated every thought inside the man's mind, probably driving him insane. His wards fell from the soldiers but Caleb didn't kill him.

Eragon obviously felt the enemy wards fall and together they struck out only to have their spells deflected away from the soldiers. Eragon instantly turned back to taking apart the enemy physically while Caleb tried to trace the source of the ward only to find out that they were all individual wards and they were only on the soldiers that were the ones cursed to not feel pain. The other soldiers that had been fighting were easy to kill and Caleb did it with barely a thought and looked around as ten of the remaining thirty crumbled to the ground.

Lucus leapt up into the air and landed again just in front of where a man was rallying the Varden and Surdan men including Roran. Lucus snapped his jaws at them and then slunk around to face a group of soldiers that were charging him. Caleb tried to punch through their wards but try as he might he just couldn't work out how they worked.

"_Eragon."_ Caleb called after reaching out to him and being granted access to his mind which was now quite open since the magical threat was over. _"I need you to get the enemy Magician. I did mental damage but he's still alive. Get him out of here so we can find out what these wards are."_

He got an agreement and watched as Saphira tore apart the top of one of the few remaining carts and pulled a body out in her front paw. She took off into the air and disappeared to safety. Lucus could deal with the last of these soldiers while Murtagh burned them out of the forest.

The last of the enemy soldiers managed to get around Lucus by going wide and made a lurching attempt at killing one of the soldiers. The man got his arm cut off and his leg seriously slashed but grabbed one of the soldiers and tried to pull him down. Caleb drew and fired from his bow and the arrow passed under the Varden man's arm where he struggled and drove through the armour and chest of the Imperial soldier and killed him. No amount of anti-pain spell could protect him from his heart being split apart.

Lucus reared up onto his back paws and roared out in victory and then came down with a thump. He turned his head and flared his wings and roared again at the fifteen Varden and Surdan men left alive who all recoiled in fear except for Roran who drew himself up. Lucus was just getting rid of any remaining adrenaline rush and Caleb let some of his bonded's anxiety flow through him to vent it. Lucus ripped at the ground with his claws before calming down and lowering down a little bit to let Caleb slide off with some elegance, leaving Solembum in cat form in the saddle bag that had become his home. He was watching the scene but didn't seem to like the smell of burning flesh.

Caleb held his bow in his hand loosely as he approached, his mind stretching out far around them searching for anyone trying to hide from him. The Magician was scared but that was understandable, when Caleb had come to his rescue he'd been moments away from losing the mental battle and thus costing all of the men in his party their lives. It was a tough calling, a lot of responsibility.

"Caleb!" Roran called to him as he approached. The party, now safe, were starting to turn to their own wounded but there weren't many and by the looks of it any of them that had been seriously injured in the fight had been killed. "Did Nasuada send you?"

"Why do you assume we came from there?" Caleb asked. "We were travelling southwards from the Elven army. It was pure luck that Thorn noticed you and we were able to save you."

"Lucky or not, young man. The job needed to be done." The man at Roran's side told him and then offered his hand. Caleb returned the human gesture but it was brief and he knew it was verging on being rude but Elves only touched others when they truly respected the other person and not only that but Caleb had never been one to touch other people. He'd been isolated for so long from anyone but Murtagh that shaking the hands of complete strangers in way of greeting was simply against his own sense of self respect.

"I hope you realise that you are no longer in any shape to continue." Caleb told him eyeing the fifteen men going between watching Lucus and Caleb and Thorn who had landed on the other side of the convoy of destroyed wagons and was systematically taking them apart, physically searching for survivors.

"This is war, boy." The man told him. "Even if the odds seem set against you, you have to push on if you want to win."

Lucus didn't like that and he rounded on the human with a vicious growl and took three steps forwards sending the man back a few steps along with the others. Caleb didn't react and let Lucus treat the man how he liked and only spoke up once Lucus was done growling at him and thrown himself up into flight.

"Such beasts!" The man, Roran's captain, gasped. "They are barely trained."

Thorn growled from his place about fifty feet away amongst the burning remains of the convoy. Caleb could see Murtagh rubbing his sides but that didn't stop the large red dragon from pawing the ground in anger at the words. Lucus had heard it as well but merely turned tightly and landed with a heavy thump next to his brother Thorn who turned to look at him with another angry growl.

"Speak of our dragons in such a way again and I will have Nasuada exile you from this army." Caleb told him dangerously when it was obvious the Captain's attention wasn't on the two dragons again. "As for your return to Dras Leona you will leave tonight. This was set as a trap for your raiding party and it won't be long before their commanders realise that it failed and send a small army to flush you out."

"Our orders..." The Captain glared at him.

Caleb made a rather harsh gesture. "Come from me." Caleb told him sharply. "There are none senior to me in the Free Armies except King Hrothgar."

"I take orders from Lady Nasuada and King Orrin." The Captain argued. "Even you take orders from them!"

"He does nothing of the kind." Eragon's voice made the entire group of humans jump around as Eragon walked up behind them. "Caleb's only master is the Queen of the Elves and he accepts orders from the King of the Dwarves out of respect to their race. Human orders mean nothing to him. But if his command still falls on deaf ears then I will order you to return to the camp and if you don't follow them then I will have you flayed."

Caleb almost laughed at Eragon knowing full well that he'd never go that far but still amused to see the young man being so serious. Roran looked between the two, studying them and assessing the changes in the two since he'd last seen them and it had been quite a while and they'd fought quite a few battles since then. Roran's eyes finally settled on Caleb and took in for the first time that he was truly an elf, dressed entirely in Elven style clothing and for once not hiding his status as an elf like he had done throughout their exodus and then later within the camp.

Roran turned to the other men. "We leave immediately." Roran ordered them and Caleb realised that he'd been put second in command.

"Roran!" The Captain turned on him.

"How long do you intend to remain out here, Captain?" Roran questioned. "We've barely got any supplies left to us, we've lost half of our number and the rest of us have minor injuries. We've lost the element of surprise and we only won this battle because Eragon, Caleb and Murtagh came to our rescue. We could stay and attack the next convoy and maybe we'll get lucky or we might run into another fifty of those cursed soldiers and be wiped out completely."

"You were seconds away from being killed here." Eragon spoke up. "Your Magician was about to lose and if it hadn't been for Caleb he, and you all, would be dead."

The Captain obviously wasn't happy with it but he turned his back on Caleb and walked off to his men and began issuing orders to load up for the journey south. Roran turned to face Eragon and smiled gently. "You've grown." Roran settled on after a moment's silence.

"I've tried not to." Eragon smiled slightly. Caleb touched Eragon on the shoulder and turned to walk up the road towards where he knew Saphira was guarding the enemy Magician. Eragon really had changed a lot since Caleb had known him. He'd been just a scared child when Caleb had first sought out his mind but since then he'd grown so much, much more than either he and Murtagh. Murtagh and Caleb hadn't really changed so much, they'd become more powerful but their attitudes and bearing hadn't been affected but Eragon had had to find out how to be a man in just that year and he'd had to decide what kind of man he was going to be. Caleb could happily say with certainty that he was proud to call Eragon a friend. His Kin.

Lucus pawed at the ground just up the road but as Caleb looked at him he was reminded by his bonded about the Magician within Roran's ranks and he paused and turned to look over the group of soldiers fretting over their injuries and preparing for their return to camp. Amongst them was an almost comatose man being worried over by two men who were trying to make him swallow some water. Caleb walked over to them and a silence spread throughout the soldiers including the Captain. Caleb knelt on one knee next to the Magician and reached out his hand rather unnecessarily and touched his head just between his eyes. The man was exhausted and had held on until there had been very little left. That told Caleb enough about him to make him want to help. The man could have pulled down the wards on his troops and fled the battle to preserve his life but instead he'd been willing to give away the last drop of his magic and life to save them. Just like the Dwarven Magicians had to protect their King.

Caleb sent a small jolt of his own power into the man, reversing what he almost constantly did to the world around him. The man sucked in a gasp of breath and sat up with a jerk. Caleb stood elegantly even as the man scrambled up, undoubtedly feeling the power that had refilled his reserves and probably petrified at how Caleb had done it. "Follow me." Caleb told him quietly and turned and walked towards Lucus.

He stroked the underside of Lucus' jaw as he walked past but Lucus didn't follow until he'd growled and snapped his teeth at the soldier that tried to escort the Magician after Caleb. He followed them down the path and into the growing darkness with the Magician nervously walking ahead of him.

It took the three almost fifteen minutes to reach where Saphira was sitting on the path and whereas the trip would have been shorter by air or running, like Eragon had, they had to move at a speed the human could keep up with. It was almost night when Saphira appeared out of the shadows of the trees and made the Magician squeak in surprise.

"Why did you bring me here?" The man asked.

"Do not fret. Saphira and Lucus have already eaten enough." Caleb told him in amusement just as he stopped in front of Saphira and bowed slightly to her. She snorted out a small cloud of smoke in amusement and then leant down her head to allow Caleb to stroke her cheek.

"_The human has not stirred. His mind is struggling to recover from your attack." _Saphira told Caleb simply, not letting the human hear her words.

"Your opposite is still unconscious." Caleb told the human as he motioned down at the ground near to Saphira's paw. A black bundle belied the location of the human captive.

"What did you do to him?" The Magician asked.

"I shielded your mind and then attacked his." Caleb told him. "A simply enough task for me even if he'd been at full strength and aided by others."

"_Stop boasting, Caleb."_ Lucus told him privately.

"_With your help of course." _Caleb amended without pause.

"_Too right, with my help."_ Lucus snorted before lying down on the ground.

"What did you bring me here for?" Caleb asked.

"I wish to cast a spell on him to discover the secrets he has in his mind." Caleb told him. "It requires somebody to search his mind and while I can do it, it is safer for me to cast the spell on another."

"And you wish for me to go in there and look for the secrets?" The Magician stared at Caleb in the growing darkness. "Are you mad!?"

Lucus snarled and turned his head to stare at the man. "Lucus disagrees with your assessment." Caleb told him even though it was obvious. "Anything you learn while in his mind will be stored in your own but anything you do not wish to remember will merely be witnessed and then forgotten as if seen in a dream."

"And this knowledge...?" The man prompted.

"Amongst other things, the knowledge of how these cursed soldiers are created and possibly a simple way to kill them." Caleb told him.

"Roran trusts you..." The man sighed, almost to himself, before looking away up the road towards the sound of fires from the burning corpses and wagons. "He wouldn't trust you for no reason." He nodded. "If this may give our army a chance then I'll do it."

"Good." Caleb nodded and reached out with a hand and touched the Magician on the forehead. **"Sleep."** Caleb spoke simply in the Elven language and the human slumped to the ground. It would be easier setting up the spell with the man asleep already. Caleb began chanted rapidly in the old language and felt the moment when his reserves were tapped to form the spell and then bleed slowly to maintain it. He turned to Lucus once he was finished and sat down on his fore paw.

"Saphira, you can go find Eragon if you wish." Caleb told her. Saphira stood up and took a few steps towards him and showing that she knew what he was feeling she leaned down and licked the side of his face with her coarse, hot, tongue before stepping away and spreading her wings. With a massively powerful leap she was up in the air and away to the west to find her Rider.

"_You like to think that Eragon and Murtagh don't notice the stress you are trying to deal with but you are hoping in vain." _Lucus told him gently even as Caleb settled into his spell to check it. When he came out of the slight trance Lucus continued. _"You put too much on your shoulders. Our shoulders. And even if Murtagh and Eragon hadn't noticed, Saphira and Thorn would do."_

"_Are you trying to lecture me?"_ Caleb asked.

"_Just like you used to tell me off for running along the ground beside Jet for too long and tiring myself out." _Lucus told him.

"_Which I still don't think did any good."_ Caleb grumbled through their link. _"It's just you got big enough that you didn't tire out any more."_ Lucus' mental laughter warmed his body and Caleb leaned back into him even as he felt Solembum's mind stretch from where he'd been supposedly taking a nap. _"I'm not trying to tire myself out. I just want to see an end to this so that my life can be something more than just a weapon."_

"_You're not a weapon to your Kin."_ Lucus told him.

"_Saphira, Eragon, Thorn and Murtagh might not think of me as a weapon but near on every other living thing in Alagaesia does."_ Caleb argued, keeping the conversation between himself and his bonded. _"What will all the great leaders of men, dwarves and elves do with Murtagh, Eragon and I after this war is over? Their world was destroyed by a handful of Dragon Riders once, what will stop them from thinking it will happen again and what will they do to us? Lock us away, try to block our bonds?"_

Lucus pushed Caleb's back with his nose and sent Caleb forwards off of his leg. Caleb righted himself even as Solembum, who had been stretching himself as a cat, scuttled out of the way. Lucus stood up and towered over Caleb. _"Whether that might happen or not doesn't change the future because the six of us would never let anything happen to any of us. If the Free Armies want to imprison us to be on the safe side then they'll have to make enemies of us. We won't let them do something like that and you know better than to worry about it."_

"_Why do I know better than to concern myself over this?" _Caleb argued knowing that it was a serious threat to them.

"_Because you raised me from my egg and from the start you always taught me that no matter how much you wish you could control everything you simply can't sometimes."_ Lucus told him gentler. _"And almost every day of this war that I've had to grow up in the middle of I've had that proven to me. You can't control everything and you can only truly prevent it when it starts to happen."_

Caleb sighed and looked down at Solembum who was standing watching him. He bent down and lifted up the black cat who shifted in his arms and relaxed. Caleb relaxed as well and reached out his other hand to stroke Lucus' jaw. "I'm sorry." He spoke quietly but knew even if Lucus hadn't been able to hear him he'd be able to feel the apology across their bond.

Caleb's attention was drawn to sounds up the road and through the darkness his eyes could detect what his ears were telling him. The humans were heading their way. Caleb scratched at the back of Solembum's head with Lucus standing guard over him as the humans arrived.

The Captain swore when he spotted the two unconscious men on the ground and reached for the hilt of his sword. Lucus snarled and lurched forwards and his jaws shut with a smash just in front of the man. "Captain, wait..." Roran grabbed his arm. "Caleb, what's happening?"

"They are under a spell." Caleb explained to Roran. If he'd not been there Caleb probably would have just got onto Lucus and not told them what he was doing but he couldn't do that to his friend. Roran really was the only human friend that Caleb had. Murtagh and Eragon didn't really count any longer. "Your Magician offered to go into his mind to learn the secrets of this curse they use."

"You had no right!" The Captain actually drew his sword this time but it didn't leave the sheath as Roran grabbed his arm again.

"Draw that against him and he has the right to kill you!" Roran hissed quietly but Caleb didn't doubt that they could all hear him.

"Do not separate these two by more than ten feet or your Magician will lose the ability to return to his own body when he wishes to." Caleb told them, seemingly unaffected by the human's reactions. "It is only a day's ride back to Dras Leona and you should leave as soon as possible and take them both with you."

Roran let go of his Captain and turned to Caleb before closing the gap and speaking quietly. "Where are you going to go?" Roran asked.

"We will search for any more of these traps in the area and then head to Dras Leona. You may tell Nasuada that we will be there before nightfall." Caleb told him. "Take care Roran."

"Caleb..." Roran sighed not really knowing what to say about his leader's reactions.

"I don't need people to agree with me, Roran." Caleb told him. "And I don't care about getting it either."

Caleb reached up with his free hand and gently touched Roran on the brow, a gesture of the deepest affection between Elves. A gesture shared between lovers or great friends. Roran might not know what the gesture meant to an Elf but he got the idea and nodded slowly. Caleb turned and with a smooth movement raised himself up onto Lucus' back and settled into the saddle, catching his ankles in the straps with barely a thought. He held onto Solembum in his left arm and rested his right hand on the pommel of the saddle to stabilise himself as Lucus sprung a hundred feet into the air and caught himself on his wings. Three more beats of his wings sent them flying out of sight. Caleb had put enough magic into the Magician's body to ensure he stayed in the dream state for as long as he wished to so the spell was no longer tied to him in order to work.

Murtagh and Eragon said nothing to him as they flew into the east at a gentle pace. Caleb knew that they'd heard and felt the short argument and Caleb doubted that his mood had escaped their minds which were always open to each other unless there was a threat around. Murtagh knew that kind of mood and Eragon had enough sense not to bring it up so soon after it had happened.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The next evening**

Three sets of thuds announced the arrival of the three great Dragons. The air throbbed from the increased pressure as the air was forced down under them, giving them the lift needed to slowly settle down on the ground with barely a sound. Lucus landed first with a rather regal air and moved over just enough for Saphira to land. The two moved forwards to the edge of the arena leaving Thorn room to land. Out of the thousand or more watching humans and dwarves emerged a small group and Lucus and Saphira moved slightly to allow Thorn to move up between them so as the group came to a stop they were facing a horseshoe of Dragons.

Eragon quickly slide off of Saphira's saddle followed by Murtagh and only once they were down was Caleb sure that Solembum wanted to get off as well and so he scooped the black cat into his hands and Lucus crouched down to let Caleb gracefully alight without needing his hands. He joined Eragon and Murtagh in front of the group and assessed them all. Nasuada was in the centre wearing the most feminine attire he had ever seen her in, King Orrin was on her right followed by King Hrothgar both in battle armour that didn't seem to have ever been used in battle. On her other side was Arya wearing Elven Archers clothing but clearly tailored for her family. In Caleb's opinion she held the most regal bearing but that might have been simply because she was an Elf. Lastly in the group was Roran with his arm around Katrina and finally two Elves that Caleb had never met before but their presence made him tense and by the feeling of Lucus next to his mind he knew that his bonded knew the effect they were having on him.

"Welcome back!" Nasuada greeted formally and Eragon stepped forwards to speak for the three of them.

"It is a pleasure to be back, My Lady." Eragon greeted and Caleb surprised himself by having to keep his irritation in check. Eragon acted so indebted to Nasuada sometimes because of the help they gave him when he'd fled the Empire and she knew it and held him in a tight hold.

"_Calm down, Caleb."_ Solembum's voice echoed through his mind even though Caleb's mental defences had almost completely blocked his mind from everyone else but in his rather unique way where nobody could tell he was even trained in the mental arts. Caleb forced himself to still after realising that his fingers had moved rather jerkily over Solembum's fur in his anger.

"King Hrothgar, King Orrin, Arya-vor." Eragon smiled at the three in turn before turning to Katrina. "It is lovely to see you again, Katrina. Congratulations."

"It is late." Caleb spoke up. "If you will excuse me..."

"I shall show him to their tents." Arya offered but was cut off even before she had finished.

"I'm afraid I must speak to you of a matter, Caleb." Nasuada told him in way of denying his request. "About your attitude towards..."

"Think very carefully about whether you wish to reprimand me, Nasuada." Caleb warned. "I assist you because of my loyalty to Eragon. You can treat Eragon like a servant only because for some reason he allows it but I will not be treated in the same manner."

With that Caleb turned and walked out of the arena with Lucus behind him, so close that the crowd almost ran from him. His words had probably been heard by a large proportion of the audience and would spread to the rest of the army by the morning. He felt a mind against his own and felt the distinct edge that was purely Elvish and recognised Arya's mind and let her in enough to speak to him.

"_Perhaps she deserved that, Caleb-vor, but perhaps not so publicly." _She told him.

"_Just because you are an Elf does not mean that I have to hold a loyalty to you either, Arya-vor."_ Caleb told her but kept the suffix for a good friend to show he didn't mind her presence or words. _"I have never liked the hold that Nasuada has over Eragon and neither do the Dwarves or Elves."_

"_I will speak to you in your tent as soon as I am finished here." _She told him and vanished from his mind leaving a flicker of images behind. The route from the assembly area to his tent. It was in the same place relative to the arena as it had been the last time so Caleb was already heading straight towards it.

Caleb put Solembum down on a cushioned bench as soon as he was inside the dark red tent. It was almost pitch black inside the tent and the only light came from a sconce in the centre with burning embers in the dish. Caleb took off his weapons and set them down on top of a simple table inside the curtained off side of the tent where the bed was. This tent wasn't like the one that the Elves had made for them with its light airy feel and cavernous interior that Lucus could fit inside. The furniture was simple and of human design and it didn't warm Caleb like the Elvish versions had done.

"They may be human but they still need our help." Solembum spoke up and Caleb turned to look at the, now humanoid, Werecat. He appeared to be about Eragon's age in form, still growing but still large enough to fight with men, as Eragon was doing.

"They want our help." Caleb turned to him with a sigh. "But they don't want _us_." Caleb stressed the last word. "You once gave Eragon a vision of the future. Can you tell me what they'll do to us after this war?"

"I can't tell you what people will do." Solembum shook his head and stood up from where he'd been sitting on the bench. He walked over to Caleb and with a backwards glance at the door he stepped right up to Caleb and rested his hands on his thin Elven shirt showing just what they felt for each other. "My power doesn't work on command. What I do know though is that nothing they want to do to you, Lucus, Eragon, Saphira, Murtagh or Thorn is going to change what will happen."

"That's not exactly reassuring." Caleb told him but grabbed his hands and held them against his chest. "But it does mean I don't have to worry about them."

"Does that mean you'll stop being so rude to them?" Solembum asked him.

"Just because they won't be able to affect our fate by trying to control us doesn't mean they don't deserve to be treated ill if they _do_ try." Caleb pointed out. "And we both know that Nasuada's fierce loyalty to Eragon will last only as long as Eragon's loyalty for her lasts."

Caleb let go of Solembum's hands when he felt Arya's approaching mind. He could feel the minds of everyone in the army and most were freely open to his access. A few were almost constantly in a state of alert and would lock down whenever Caleb's mind directed towards one of them and a few even kept their minds locked down at all times. The only minds that were freely open at all times reaching over the entire camp like a blanket were Caleb's, Eragon's, Murtagh's, Arya's and Angela's. They almost seemed to be vulnerable to attack but anyone that tried would realise that they were merely waiting and monitoring. It prevented almost anyone from being able to sneak into the army to spy since their intention would be pulled out of the masses by one of them and if they realised the threat and tried to hide their minds and intentions they'd only alert them to their presence.

Caleb took a step away from Solembum who didn't seem bothered with hiding their budding affection for one another and then flicked his right hand at the entrance to his tent just as Arya approached it. **"Open."**__He whispered in the Ancient language and the tent flaps pulled out of her way. She entered as if she'd known he'd open the door for her all along and smiled at him warmly. A smile that Caleb had seen only on one other being in the world, Islanzadi. Eragon and Murtagh were the only others that smiled at him but their smiles were filled with love. Islanzadi and Arya's were filled with relief and his father's friend had worn a happy, yet strained, smile when they'd been with each other.

Arya spoke first and gave him the customary greeting and Caleb responded with the second part before motioning for her to seat herself on the bench. She glanced at Solembum but didn't comment on his presence in their conversation. "Lady Nasuada's new Council doesn't approve of your disrespect against her or the others." Arya told him as if she was just talking about the particular shade of silver on Lucus' scales.

"The opinions of a Council not even as old as this army don't really concern me, Arya." Caleb pointed out as he ran a hand over the leaves of a rather sickly looking plant in a box next to the entrance to the bed portion of the room. At his touch and a small amount of magic it began to move, growing stronger as it fed from his magic in the same way that Caleb could bring a semblance of life back into a tree branch. This was easier though, the plant wanted to be alive.

"This Council will probably be the seat of power for the humans and possibly the Dwarves and Elves once this war is over." Arya pointed out. "My mother has already declared her support for it."

"To form the world after the Empire is destroyed?" Caleb mused. "Do you really think that I have a place in that world? Or even Murtagh and Eragon? And if we do won't we simply be weapons for the Council to use to secure Alagaesia?"

"Do you not wish to protect Alagaesia?" Ayra asked him.

"I wish..." Caleb paused and shut his eyes slightly. "I have no wish." He admitted in the end. "The only duty I have ever had was to protect Murtagh. And we two agreed that if Saphira hatched we would seek her and her Rider out and protect them, so my duty also includes Eragon. And now my heart, body, soul and mind also belong to Lucus and my desire to protect him is instinctual. That is my only duty, to protect my only Kin, the Dragon Riders."

"And you would not see them brought down by the very humans you are fighting to free just because they might wish to keep you on a leash." Arya nodded.

"It is not only that, Arya-Vor." Caleb sighed and sat down beside her and leaned his elbows onto his knees, letting down his guard almost completely. "They would have Saphira, Thorn and Lucus fight throughout their lives, even if not physically then as an icon. It pains me every day when I live through Lucus' eyes. This world he was just born into, bound to me from the very start. He was born into a war and nobody but myself has even asked him if he wants to fight this war. Eragon and Murtagh understand and they hurt as I do on this. Our Dragons love us and this world and they fight to protect us but this army, the humans, dwarves and even the Elves all assume that they will fight this war because for a century they have believed that one day these three eggs would hatch and they'd join the war. Nobody bothered to ask them if they wanted to fight."

"Caleb..." Arya was clearly surprised. "I..."

"I know you carried Saphira's egg for more than a decade, Arya." Caleb sighed. "I know that you, as well as the Varden and Elves, wished for her to hatch because you needed a Dragon on your side but not once in that desire did anyone in any of the races stop to think that maybe the Dragon that hatched would want a choice."

"There was no alternative." Arya finally turned to look at him and caught his chin with her hand and turned him to look at her. She blinked as she saw the tears in his eyes. "We could not win this fight without them."

"I know, Arya." Caleb moved his head back to the front and she let him go. "You don't understand the bond that I share with Lucus. Every moment of every day I feel his emotions and I hear his thoughts. I see through his eyes even now while I talk to you. I can even taste the slice of beef that a child just gave to him even though he tries to hide the taste from me. And in return he knows everything that I feel and he sees and hears everything I do. There's nothing that I do in my life that he isn't a part of. The point that I'm trying to make is that in a way I _am_ Lucus and he _is_ me."

"I don't understand where this is going, Caleb-Vor." Arya told him. Caleb stood up and moved into the centre of the room and turned to look at her as she followed him up.

"Lucus feels..." He paused with an explosive sigh. "_We_ feel, as one, betrayed."

"Betra..." She gasped.

"By everything in this world. By everyone but Saphira, Thorn, Murtagh and Eragon. They are the only ones in this world that see us for what we are and not as demi gods that have come to liberate them from Galbatorix and hand them a world." Caleb told her quietly. "Nobody asks Lucus if he wants to spend the first years of his life in battle and war and not growing up. He's a child, Arya, and humans, dwarves and Elves don't expect children to lead armies into battle. And me, Arya..." Caleb sighed. "Nobody asks me if I can go to war against the one person in this world that I had to live with for most of my childhood under the fear that one day he'd discover what I knew and turn me into a weapon. Nobody wants to ask me how I feel going up against Galbatorix who I have nightmares about every time I try to rest."

Arya moved almost too fast for a human to see and she drew him into her arms and held him as he cried, finally letting some of his tension out. Caleb continued even though he didn't let go of her. "You're over a hundred, Arya." He pointed out. "I'm one of the youngest Elves alive, I'm only twenty, I didn't grow up fighting and killing and now I'm expected to do it all and face somebody that has terrified me since I was five and hiding in the castle with Murtagh."

"I understand." Arya told him with a sigh and Caleb heard it in her voice. For the first time somebody other than Murtagh truly did understand what he was saying.

"I just can't deal with the Council and everything else here telling me what I have to do for the benefit of them when not once have they really ever done anything for me." Caleb told her.

"I promise you, Caleb-vor, that you will not stand before Galbatorix alone." Arya told him. "And not because we need you to defeat him but because I would not stand to see you afraid and when this war is over I will stand before the Council that they form and demand that all authority over you all is abolished. I won't give up until all three races agree to never attempt to control any of you. I won't try to say that you have a choice now because we know you don't but after this is over I will make sure that you have the chance to finally choose a life for yourself and Lucus."

Caleb pulled away from her and nodded. She smiled at him. "And Lucus," she said, looking at Caleb but clearly addressing Lucus understanding and remembering what Caleb had told her about their bond. "I will protect you both, from the enemy and from our own allies. I swore an oath to protect Saphira's egg but I also swore that I would protect the Dragon and the Rider and that means you, Caleb, Murtagh and Thorn just as much as it does Saphira and Eragon."

She reached out and touched Caleb on the side of the face. "You are going to see Eragon?" Caleb asked her. She looked surprised but nodded slowly. Caleb had taken it from the fringes of Eragon's mind. Eragon finally wanted to put all of the cards on the table. "I will speak to you tomorrow then, Arya. I have missed sparing with you."

"As have I." She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Arya..." Caleb made her pause before she could leave. "Remember what I just told you when you speak to Eragon and remember that he, like Murtagh and I, has had no choice offered to him by anyone here. But it _is_ his choice how he feels about you. Keep that in mind."

Arya nodded to him to show she truly would keep it at the forefront of her mind and then turned and left. Caleb watched the tent flaps close behind her and with a flick of his hand and a muttered spell the laces tied themselves off and locked in place. A ward went up next and just as he finished Solembum wrapped his arms around Caleb from behind. Caleb rested his hands on Solembum's arms and closed his eyes for a moment knowing that Solembum probably hadn't known half of what he'd just admitted either.

"As long as the desire to protect others remains within us the choice you speak of is nothing but an illusion." Solembum told him. "But the willingness to lose such choice to protect them is what makes us great in the eyes of those very people. Just remember that just as you desire to protect them others will desire to protect you for the same reason. Arya will stand beside you when you face your greatest fear and I shall be at your side as well. Take strength from the fact that the fates have already drawn the lines of the final battle and decided the different outcomes."

"Different outcomes?" Caleb asked.

"Nothing is certain." Solembum told him simply. "Everything we do changes the future. A year before an event there are an infinite number of outcomes but at the instant of the event there are only two possible outcomes and the final decision is what chooses between the two."

Caleb turned in Solembum's arms and for the first time let the werecat see the full emotions in his eyes before he leaned his head down slightly and kissed him. Caleb was tired of having all of his life decisions made for him and Solembum was something that he could choose.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Early the next morning**

As soon as Caleb had returned to the camp and come into proximity with the two Magicians that he'd cast the spell on he'd rebuilt the connection he had to the spell and it was the breaking of that spell that woke him up clear before dawn the next morning. He didn't rush to get ready but he did get up, waking Solembum as he went. He explained where he was going and Solembum grumbled something incoherent and buried himself back under the covers. Caleb smiled before dressing in clothing that he'd gotten from Ingwe before leaving the Elves. Clothing suited for Elven archers with the dark green and silver shoulder piece that marked him as a member of his family. A crest that after his family's slaughter would be known by every Elf in existence. Elf children were rare and it had saddened the entirety of the Elvish community to learn of it.

He strapped Aidail over his right hip and then Crisiatus on his left since he'd always draw the nigh invincible Crisiatus first in battle but no matter how beautiful the new Dragon Rider's sword was it didn't hold a spark in comparison to Aidail purely because it had been from Murtagh and had meant everything to Caleb from an early age. Finally he pulled an Elven cloak over himself and pulled the shoulder strap for his bow and quiver tight over his back so that he was fully armed. He pulled up the hood and slipped silently out of his tent surprising the two human guards that were posted outside his tent. He said nothing to them as he walked off into the darkness but could hear them rushing to follow him.

"_I shall remain here." _Lucus told him from where he had been sleeping in the large area between his tent, Eragon's tent and Murtagh's tent alongside Saphira and Thorn, almost curled up together. _"You don't need me adding to the fun."_

Caleb sent a wave of love to his Dragon not needing to share words with him. He made his way to the Council's large marquee-like tent where he could feel the minds of Nasuada, Arya, Hrothgar, Orrin and the Magician that Caleb had saved two days before. As well as them was the Captain that Caleb had disagreed with and quite a few Magicians from Du Vangr Gata including Trianna, their leader and a couple of the urgals that had allied themselves to Nasuada.

Caleb came to a stop as the fourteen guards at the doorway barred his passage. They were made up of every group in the army, humans, dwarves, urgals and even two of the Elven Spellcasters that had been sent to aid the human army though they didn't try to block Caleb even though they hadn't sensed his presence until he'd come out of the darkness.

"Lady Nasuada has closed the Council Hall to all visitors for the time being." One of the humans told Caleb.

"I'm in no mood to argue." Caleb told him through his hood and saw the moment they recognised his attire in the darkness and the Elven bow over his back and tensed up, realising who he was. "Move aside."

"We are under orders." The man told him nervously.

When Caleb was with Eragon and Murtagh he used his mind to its full potential, becoming obvious to every person within range that had any training in the mental arts. When he was alone like this though he tended to revert to the unique art of hiding his training, the skill he had learnt hiding his training from Galbatorix. He changed his mind's outward appearance and it spread out like an almost invisible mental wave, barely perceptible to anyone that wasn't looking for him.

Seconds later Arya came out from inside the tent and looked over the scene just as Caleb had hoped. **"Thank you for not causing a scene."** She told him in the Ancient Language.

"**If you would..."** Caleb prompted.

"Stand aside." Arya ordered the guards who quickly moved out of the way, letting Caleb walked past them and into the almost gloomy darkness inside the marquee. It was dark even though it was almost completely filled with candles and sconces. Everyone inside turned to look at Caleb and he pulled his hood down.

"**I'm tiring of this treatment, Arya-Vor." **Caleb told her and knew that Trianna was trying to decipher his words. She probably understood a few words but not enough to follow the actual conversation.

"**I recognised the spell when Captain Rosthburg arrived back at the camp and forbade Du Vangr Gata from attempting to interfere." **She told him.

Caleb nodded to her and finally turned to look at the three leaders of the Council and the Free Army. "We would prefer you not cast spells such as this on members of this army without gaining permission from this Council." Nasuada told him. "We must fight as a united force, not fight for authority within it."

"I am not the one striving for authority." Caleb told her rather bluntly. "Quibble over details if you wish but I will fight how I desire to fight."

"With all due respect, Caleb." Hrothgar spoke up. "You do not have the experience that some of us have in warfare."

Caleb nodded to the dwarf but continued regardless. "Would you deny that Murtagh and I have the greatest knowledge of Galbatorix though?" He challenged. "You don't know your enemy and I do."

"We know he is a mad tyrant that must be removed from power for the good of Alagaesia." Orrin spoke up.

"But you forget the most important thing about Galbatorix." Caleb told her. "And if you don't acknowledge it properly he will wipe you from existence. Galbatorix is a genius."

"If I didn't know better I'd think you were a bit too taken by him." Trianna sneered and Caleb's head snapped around to her.

"Speak not of what you know nothing about!" Caleb snapped, the patient facade he always wore vanishing in an instant. Magic throbbed around him pressing into her and making her shake and sweat. "Pitiful..."

"Caleb-Vor." Arya put a hand on his shoulder. **"Calm down."**

"**I won't take this much longer, Arya-Vor."** Caleb spoke hastily. **"If they don't stop then..."**

Arya squeezed his arm and turned to Nasuada with a serious face. "I have been speaking to my mother, Lady Nasuada." Arya told her. "And to the entire of the Council I have only this short warning. Continue to treat Caleb, a member of our race, with this current level of distrust and disdain and you will lose the support of the Elves in this war." Arya warned dangerously. "Do not ever forget how you treated Caleb as soon as he joined this army."

"Enough." Orrin gestured but he was clearly unnerved by the threat. "This is all childish and we have other matters to deal with."

"Indeed." Caleb nodded though his tone was clipped. He turned to face the Magician.

"I saw much in his mind." The man told him with a wince. "I..."

"Seeing the mind of the enemy is never pleasant." Caleb nodded. "Did you learn what we needed?"

"I learnt a lot about how their Magicians work and a few of their common secrets but the spell they use to create those monsters..." The man shook his head. "I witnessed the creation but the Magician who's mind I was in did not understand the process and although he has witnessed it many times even I cannot work out the magic used. I barely recognised the words used and I don't understand the sacrifices."

"Sacrifices?" Arya frowned and looked at Caleb in worry.

"If you will permit I will find the memory from your mind myself." Caleb told the Magician.

"Now you stop right there!" Rosthburg stepped forwards.

"Captain." The Magician pleaded. "If I know something that can protect our men from those creatures then he has to have the chance to look for it in my mind."

"He shouldn't have put you in there in the first place!" Rosthburg spat before turning to Nasuada. "I want something done on this matter. No matter what he is he can't order me about on the battlefield and recklessly play with my men's lives."

"Play with their lives?" Caleb scoffed. "You wanted to remain there fighting a battle you had already lost!"

"Enough!" Nasuada snapped. "This is the end of this matter, Captain. I cannot punish Caleb as he is not under my authority."

Caleb seethed and he felt Lucus rear up inside him and he knew his eyes had lit up with an inner light made all the more obvious in the darkness. There was nobody present that didn't realise that Lucus had blended with Caleb fully and was angry. Nasuada had just stated in her words that Caleb had been in the wrong and that she'd have punished him if she could. Caleb narrowed his eyes at her before turning his back on her and looking directly at the Magician and snapped out with his mind. He softened his attack as he reached the Magician since the man was actually being a respectable human and had trusted Caleb to cast the spell on him.

Even though the man had been ready for it he still instinctively tried to raise his own defences only for Caleb to suppress them effortlessly and slide into his mind. Rotta's mind as he learnt almost instantly. He stayed for as short a time as possible but knew that Rotta had witnessed a similar thing to have Caleb cast the dream spell on him. He imagined himself in a scene and that scene was what they'd been talking about. Caleb didn't view what was playing out in the created reality though and simply shut his eyes to it and viewed the memory that had been taken from the enemy magician as he wanted to view it.

He nodded to Rotta in the created reality before withdrawing and looking at Arya. **"We need to talk. Us and the Elven Council. As soon as possible."** Arya obviously saw something in his expression because she merely nodded. **"Eragon, Murtagh, Thorn and Saphira will protect us when we go."**

"**What of these?"** She asked keeping the conversation between themselves.

"**I do not want the humans to learn how this was done before we can talk to our own Spellcasters."** Caleb said simply before looking back at Rotta and changing back to the common tongue. "What you witnessed in your mind must remain a secret." Caleb told him. "Have you spoken of it to anyone else?"

"No." Rotta shook his head. "I didn't know what it was."

"The common secrets and formation of their Magicians can be disclosed but that particular memory must remain a secret. You must not share it with any other soul." Caleb told him.

"Caleb!" Nasuada snapped. "This man is not yours to order. He is obliged to share enemy secrets with King Orrin as he is Surdan and to me as leader of this army."

"And if he does he may cost thousands of lives." Caleb snapped. "The Elves will not permit the knowledge of this magic to spread. They will demand that he take a binding oath in the Ancient Language before Arya to never speak of the memory to anyone."

"They can demand all the like..." Nasuada told him.

"If Caleb is right then to not take the oath will cost you your alliance with my kind." Arya told her. "But please, for now let us leave and share what we have learnt with the Elven Council and Spellcasters. We can then find a way to counter the magic and that will be shared with you."

"You would hide knowledge of magic from us?" Trianna asked.

Caleb chuckled in amusement and Arya shot him a silencing look. "Trianna." Arya shook her head. "The Elves have not taught magic to any human since the fall of the Dragon Riders. Eragon and Murtagh are the only exceptions. We will not share our knowledge when it could be abused."

"Enough." Caleb said rather bluntly and pulled up his hood. He turned to Rotta again. "Speak of what you witness to no one or you'll cost this army their existence." Caleb walked straight to the door no matter how rude it was to turn his back on them and not wait to be dismissed. He sent a pulse ahead of him at Murtagh, Thorn, Eragon and Saphira to awaken them and he knew they'd felt his irritation and concern.

"_Arya and I need to speak to the Elven army immediately and we need you to watch over us."_ Caleb explained to them as soon as he knew they were awake enough to understand.

"_Git."_ Murtagh grumbled mentally but didn't argue the request.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**A short while later**

Caleb and Arya looked at each other from where they stood in an endless land of grass. They'd cast the spell together and merged their minds into the Dream spell and cast it on Caleb's mentor and Arya's mother. She appeared before them a moment after they'd arrived within her mind and with a faint fluttering of wings a shadow fell on them all making the three look up towards the artificial sun within Islanzadi's mind where Lucus' gleaming silver form briefly blotted out the sun. It was like an eclipse in that Lucus' scales reflected the light until only the moment he was directly between them and the sun.

Arya greeted her mother formally and Caleb spoke the ritual words after her. "We must speak to as many of your most experienced Spellcasters immediately." Caleb told her, getting right to the reason they were there. "Oromis especially."

Islanzadi frowned at the worry in his voice but shut her eyes briefly. Not even three seconds later bursts of light flickered around them in a loose circle and Elves appeared within the Dream-scape including Oromis. A small roar announced Glaedr's arrival and Caleb glanced up from his place opposite Islanzadi in the circle to see Lucus playing with the older Dragon and he smiled fondly at him.

"Something troubles you, Caleb-Finiarel?" Oromis asked and there was none of the anger in his voice that Caleb had heard the last time they'd spoken. Caleb looked at him and winced before bringing his right fist to his collar bone. A silent gesture to show he understood that Oromis had either put aside their argument for another time or had forgiven him for what he had done.

"Eragon, Murtagh, Saphira, Thorn, Lucus and I ran across Roran and his raiding party ambushing a convoy of wagons travelling through the Pass from Teirm to Uru-baen except that the convoy was a trap of its own. We were in time to save half of the raiding party and kill the remaining fifty Imperial Soldiers, including thirty or so of the new cursed humans." Caleb paused and saw the winces from the group but they were listening to the explanation patiently. "I incapacitated the Imperial Magician and cast the mind incursion spell."

"You went into his mind?" Oromis frowned in concern knowing one of the reasons that it wasn't done between species. An Elves mind had no choice but to try to force the other species mind to change to fit its own and it would kill the recipient and possibly damage the Elf's. It wasn't the same as the completely passive Dream Spell.

Caleb shook his head. "The human Magician of the raiding party agreed to do it after I explained what we could learn from it." Caleb told them and saw the tension building in the group. "He was in the enemy Magician's mind for nearly thirty two hours and learnt much of their secrets, troop movements, magical abilities and plans."

"But you sent him in there for the truth behind the spell that creates these abominations?" One of the Elders prompted. Caleb nodded. "What did he learn?"

"He did not learn anything from what he saw but I was able to view the memory with a brief intrusion into his mind." Caleb frowned. "The enemy Magician did not understand everything about what he saw but he did witness the entire enchantment and what it involves."

"Show us." Islanzadi nodded to him in permission and released control of the reality she had created. It blurred briefly before forming into a night scene of one of the larger courtyards within the castle in Uru-baen. One that led to the dungeons, barracks and some of the nastier places in the castle. One side of the courtyard was filled by slaves, brought so low they could barely breathe in. Guards watched them rather pointless but it was their bodies which caused the most concern. There were ritual cuts all over their naked bodies. Part of the overall spell.

On the other side of the courtyard were tables and perhaps a hundred healthy-looking soldiers undressing. A line was forming of naked soldiers towards the centre of the courtyard where the worst of it all stood. Perhaps a dozen black-robed Magicians stood around an alter wide enough for a soldier and a slave to lay side by side. Ritual engravings covered the alter and blood ran freely down the sides and into a trough dug into the ground to allow it to run off into the sewers.

The Elves witnessing the event walked through the undressing soldiers and the dying slaves and grouped around the Magicians studying what was happening. Caleb knew that the Magician whose memory this had come from was standing near the edge of the courtyard. The Magicians in the centre started to chant and Caleb gestured to one of the black robed men, drawing all of the Elves attention onto him. "That is Galbatorix." He pointed out since he knew it had been a while since most of these Elves had ever seen him face to face, if they even had. "He seems to be instrumental. I believe none of the other Magicians know the truth behind the entire spell, only assist him until the last moment."

They all watched in silence as the spell built in power and with a lash of magic the two men on the alter were enshrouded by light which burst from them and formed into one form above them both. One of the Magicians stepped up to the alter and with a clean swipe slit the throat of the slave. The glowing form above the two humans sunk back into the only remaining living body, settling into the soldier.

Another of the Magicians stepped up to the laying soldier and helped him to rise and helped him away. Caleb let the memory fade away and Islanzadi took back control of her mind and it flowed back into pleasant grass and warm sun. Lucus landed behind Caleb and nuzzled at the back of his shoulders in comfort.

"He is trapping the souls of a slave into his soldiers, forcing that soul to feel all of the pain that the soldier would normal feel." Caleb sighed out even though they all knew what had happened.

"His sights seem firmly set on combining the energy of others into his own." Islanzadi mused. "Perhaps this is the outcome of another of his experiments."

"One where the outcome he desired was probably immortality." Oromis continued. "Murtagh has already confirmed to us that his growth is due to restraining the souls of Magicians and... Dragons." He forced out. "To do his bidding."

"The human Magician that discovered this in the memory of the enemy." Islanzadi asked Caleb and Arya. "You know that we cannot afford the humans to learn how to do this. This process must be forgotten as quickly as possible."

"The Magician feels indebted to Caleb for saving his life and has agreed, regardless of the anger of his superiors, to heed our warning and keep it a secret." Arya explained. "We have already informed the Council that the Elven Council will demand that he swears a binding oath to never speak of it."

"Carry a message to Lady Nasuada, King Hrothgar and King Orrin." Islanzadi told them. "Our race cannot afford to ally ourselves to the humans if knowledge of this kind of magic is learnt by them. Caleb, take the oath and if they interfere then I'm afraid you will have to take other methods to prevent the secret from leaving the one human who already knows it."

"Either kidnap him and bring him here into captivity or kill him." Caleb mused.

"You are aware of what to try to counter this spell?" Oromis asked.

Caleb nodded even though he'd never tried the spell himself. The Elves had always been familiar with the concept of removing a soul from a body and placing it in something else. Many an Elf had relocated their own souls into a tree before their dying body had given out. What Galbatorix had done was a very bastardised version full of flaws but it was close enough that they could undo it. "I will have to teach Du Vangr Gata and the Dwarven Magicians how to cast the spell but they won't be able to do much. Murtagh, Eragon, Arya and I can most likely protect them in small numbers but in a battle between armies we'll be in trouble."

"It is time to move on Uru-baen." Islanzadi said in way of answering. "The Elven army will move south on Uru-baen and lay siege to the city during the night of the new moon in ten days time. We'll form a thin circle around the city in the dead of night so that they cannot attempt to escape when they see us arrive."

"We shall convey your plan to the Council here." Arya told them all. "They shall begin a march northeast and arrive for the morning after your arrival at the earliest so as not to interrupt your surprise."

"Caleb." Islanzadi caught his attention. "If Galbatorix realises that you are not with the Elven army when we arrive he will surely attack us."

"Glaedr and I can deter him for a time but he will realise that we are not a serious threat to him and he will strike in the hopes of crippling our army with Shruiken before the Free Army can arrive." Oromis pointed out. "And even if he doesn't and tries to flee, Glaedr and I can only follow, we cannot defeat him in our state."

"Arya can teach the Free Armies to counter the cursed soldiers." Caleb nodded. "I will take Murtagh, Saphira, Thorn and Eragon into the Spine and teach them what I can in the ten days that we have. We will arrive during the new moon. You won't be there alone."

"We shall forever be indebted to you." Islanzadi nodded to him.

Arya glanced at Caleb and he saw the pity in her eyes as she remembered everything that Caleb had said to her when he'd almost broken down. Even Islanzadi never voiced them having a choice. They only promised gratitude and help, never anything else. The Elves were the least likely to want to control the Dragon Riders against their will but they were still interested in what the Dragon Riders would do once this battle was over with. If they were victorious.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	17. Urubaen

The Last Dragons

A/N; Coming to the end of this story now. The next chapter will be the last of this story and I don't think there'll be a sequel. No need really. I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 17; Uru-baen

**Free Army**

The sun was just peaking over the eastern mountains when Caleb returned to his own body and looked straight to his right at Arya and then around at the others. "I shall call a meeting for all of the leaders." Arya bowed her head and left the tent letting Caleb turn to Murtagh, Eragon and Solembum. Solembum was looking at him rather serenely but Murtagh and Eragon looked nervous.

"We're moving on Uru-baen as soon as possible." Caleb announced. "The three of us are leaving the army and heading into the mountains."

"What?" Eragon frowned. "We just got here."

"We need to head to the meeting." Caleb announced and checked that he had everything he needed. He waited outside for five minutes as Eragon and Murtagh readied themselves and in that time just pampered Lucus trying to stop himself from feeling emotional. Soon they would go into a fight that he couldn't see them all surviving. The chance of killing Galbatorix with the aid of the Elven Spellcasters and warriors and with three Dragons and their Riders was quite high but the chances of all six of them surviving was next to nothing.

The council tent was teeming with people as Murtagh, Eragon and Caleb gained easy passage past the guards. The flaps in the roof were open letting in the slowly rising natural light but the numerous lamps and torches gave the air a thick feel making the tent seem cramped even though the numerous humans and dwarves moved away to allow them passage into the centre near to the table. Arya was waiting with Nasuada and Trianna. Seated at the end of the table were King Orrin and King Hrothgar with two soldiers in attendance on both and the huge figure of the Kull Chieftain behind them as well as five elves, those that had been sent to aid Arya. Filling the rest of the room were all of the army's Captains that they could spare to come to the meeting as well as a large number of their magicians whose minds all retreated from Eragon's and Murtagh's and to a lesser extent Caleb's since he was assuming a more subtle defence since he had Eragon and Murtagh to keep an eye on things.

"What say the Elves?" Nasuada asked him as the room quieted down at her raised hands. "Are we to be privileged with their wisdom?"

Caleb glanced at Arya with a raised eyebrow. **"Is she truly trying to insult the Elves?"** He asked loud enough for the five elves at the back of the room to hear.

"**I do not know."**Arya said simply.

"Where is the Magician Rotta?" Caleb asked as his mind failed to find him within the room.

"He is resting." Rosthburg spoke up.

Caleb glanced at him and then around at a few of the Magicians and then turned to look at Nasuada, Trianna and finally King Hrothgar. "King Hrothgar, the humans here seem unwilling to accept that the Elves will carry out the threat of severing this alliance. You are not so foolish are you?"

"What is it that you allude to?" Orrin demanded coming to his feet.

"King Hrothgar?" Caleb insisted and Arya sighed knowing that Caleb wasn't going to be subtle.

"I am aware that the Elves will severe this alliance if they feel the need to." Hrothgar nodded.

"I still don't see what this has to do with the current situation." Orrin pointed out and the air tensed.

"The Elves demand that the Magician Rotta swear an oath of silence to me immediately." Caleb announced simply.

"He is resting." Rosthburg snapped making Caleb turn to him.

"Be silent, human!" Caleb hissed. "And do not lie to me. **Track down the human magician and bring him here!"**

The elves at the back of the room looked as one to Arya though only to get a second opinion. **"Do it."** Arya agreed.

"Speak common if you please." Nasuada demanded gently.

"We don't please." Caleb shook his head. "You were warned that the Elves would demand such a thing yet Rosthburg's mind is filled with your plans to hide Rotta until the memories of the magic can be gotten from him."

"He is a human and thus under our command." Nasuada put her hands on the table to still the shaking induced by her irritation.

"I am under orders from the Elven Council that if he does not swear his silence to me I am to capture him or kill him." Caleb stated simply and saw Eragon flinch out of the corner of his eye. He raised his voice at the shocked muttering around the room. "Either of the last options will end in a severance of all future ties between our races."

"Yes, they will." Orrin almost growled at him. "We would never permit the Elves to imprison one of our own."

Caleb laughed sharply and turned his back on them all to look at Eragon and Murtagh and forced himself to look at the only people he truly cared about in this tent to calm his anger and his magic. "You seem to have forgotten the treatment you dealt me on our first meeting."

"This is beside the point." Nasuada tried to reclaim some semblance of calm. "Are you saying that unless we bow to the wishes of Elves they will leave us alone on the battlefield?"

"The Elves will do what they must to preserve their existence." Caleb stated simply. "Helping you against Galbatorix balances on you honouring their requests."

"This isn't a request. It's an order!" Rosthburg almost shouted. "From a race that aren't even part of this Council. Why should we honour them?"

"Because you need them." Eragon snapped angrily. "And you need us."

"What are you saying, Eragon?" Nasuada asked calmly though she probably wasn't anything near to that.

"If the humans refuse the Elves this then it is by some desire for the knowledge in Rotta's mind, knowledge about magic that the Elves are telling you is dangerous to know." Eragon stated simply. "If you desire such a thing then I will not fight for you."

"You assume it's truly dangerous to know." Orrin corrected Eragon.

"I trust Arya and Caleb." Eragon said simply. "Be careful that your attitude does not sabotage my trust in you also, Lady Nasuada."

Caleb chuckled quietly at the look on Nasuada's face and he turned to the entrance as Rotta was escorted in by the five Elves. "Are you still adamant on preventing this, Lady Nasuada?" Caleb asked. "Or am I supposed to kill this man right here and now even though when I first saved his life he was fighting with his last drop of energy to save _your_ soldiers?"

"It is you who wishes to kill him, Dragon Rider." Orrin stated with a glare on his face.

"You leave us little choice." Nasuada snapped. "Take what you need from him."

"How gracious." Caleb shook his head. "Your willingness in this matter will not be forgotten." It wasn't a compliment. He turned to Rotta who was watching in confusion and a certain level of apprehension. "The Elven Council wishes..."

"Demands." Rosthburg corrected.

Caleb glared at him viciously and took a different tact. "The scene you witnessed from the mind of the magician should not be spoken of to any other. Do you understand that?"

"I do not." Rotta shook his head. "I do not understand the danger in it."

"Like I..." Rosthburg started.

"Silence yourself, Captain." Arya snapped. "Interrupt again and I shall silence you by magical means."

Caleb nodded and turned to speak to Rotta but the Magician continued on his own. "Perhaps that is why it is so important for me to take a binding oath." Rotta said. "I've thought about it since I first woke up and I trust that you would not demand something so lightly. I don't understand why it is so dangerous and that is why I cannot be allowed to slip up and tell anyone any part of it."

"You will take the oath?" Caleb asked.

"I will. But please, how dangerous is it?" Rotta asked.

Caleb glanced at Arya who nodded. "It involves a concept of magic that has long been known to Elves but no Elf uses it lightly and not in the way that Galbatorix uses it. He is killing a slave for every one of those soldiers he creates and the Elves will be sure to eradicate every Magician and soldier who has been involved in the procedure."

"What do I have to do?" Rotta asked with a glance at Orrin as his King. King Orrin made no response from where he was once again seated beside Hrothgar.

"Just repeat after me." Caleb told him and launched into a short binding Oath that once Rotta repeated back to him locked away the memory of that scene and prevented him from ever attempting it himself. Once finished Rotta looked tired and Caleb nodded to him. "You are a good man, Rotta. Go now and rest for this war is not over yet."

Caleb watched him leave before turning back to the table. Eragon and Murtagh stayed near his sides as Arya took the spot light. "With Galbatorix focused on creating these cursed soldiers time is of the essence to us. It is a long process that hinges heavily on the availability of energy and slaves but we estimate that for every day we wait he will gain a hundred more of these warriors." Arya waved a hand at the ground around the map covered table and with a silent spell dirt and sand rose up from the ground and flowed into shapes on the map detailing Uru-baen as Arya remembered it and also the position of the Elven and Free Armies. "We must strike as fast as practicable."

"This comes from your Council?" Nasuada asked.

"The longer we wait the more time Galbatorix has to recover from the loss of Ceunon, Gil'ead and Dras Leona." Arya pointed out. "The Elven army will move down to Uru-baen and lay siege over the night in ten days time, on the new moon. When Uru-baen awakens it will be completely surrounded."

"That is a five day march!" One of the human Captains gasped.

"Which gives us five days to prepare." Hrothgar announced. "To not arrive would give Galbatorix the chance to surge out from behind those gates and attack the Elven army."

"They wish us to arrive on the morning after the new moon?" Nasuada asked Arya.

"Yes." Arya said simply.

"And what of the Dragon Riders?" Nasuada asked. "Are they to stay with us or fly on ahead?"

Caleb gritted his teeth but he should have known better than to think she'd bother to ask them. Arya was staring at him and Eragon and Murtagh touched him on the arms. Obviously his anger was quite obvious. "We leave now." Caleb snapped. "Do not fret, _Lady_ Nasuada. The weapons will be there in time for the battle."

"Watch..." Rosthburg started but Caleb was in no mood and his snapped spell froze the human into place. Caleb spun on his heels and swept out of the room hearing Lucus land heavily outside having bounded across the camp as he felt Caleb's anger. Caleb struck out with his mind sending everyone trained in the mental arts scurrying away except for Eragon and Murtagh who reached for him in concern.

"_Eragon you can bow before them for however long you like in the future but right now we're leaving."_ Caleb said simply. _"As soon as Saphira, Thorn and Lucus are saddled and we have a few supplies. If you want to say goodbye to Roran and Katrina do it quickly. We'll be gone until we arrive at Uru-baen for when the Elves arrive."_

"_Where are we going?" _Eragon asked as Caleb mounted up behind Lucus who had just scattered the guards around the tent with a snarl.

"_To the mountains to train."_ Caleb explained abruptly just as Lucus leapt up into the air as Murtagh rushed outside. Caleb caught his concerned expression for a moment before Murtagh was distracted by Eragon arriving at his side. Lucus wheeled and took Caleb away from the tent and back to their own tents so they could get ready. All the time Lucus was trying to soothe him. Caleb closed his mind to everyone except Lucus. _"Even with us standing right there she didn't even bother to ask us. She just assumed that with us here in her army rather than with the Elves that she was the one giving us orders. Is that really all that we are, Lucus? Something to be shared between armies and bartered for? When are we just going to be a baby Dragon and his scared Rider?"_

"_I think the circumstances of our births took away that option for the both of us."_ Lucus told him sadly and Caleb caught the flickering images of Lucus running beside Jet on their way up to Carvahall, already on a mission.

"_They fight for their own free will but when do they ever consider ours?"_ Caleb asked. _"Are we just supposed to accept that they are better tyrants than Galbatorix?"_

"_Perhaps in the coming peace they will prove that they are not the tyrants all leaders become in war. Galbatorix is never not a tyrant."_ Lucus stated.

"_Lucus, say the word right now and we'll pick up our things and fly away. We'll never return to Alagaesia and you can grow up however you like. We can just live our lives on our own."_ Caleb offered. Lucus was silent for a time and Caleb knew that he was finding a way to answer for the both of them. In the end Caleb's mind was filled with memory after memory or firstly Murtagh, then Eragon and Saphira and lastly Thorn. That was what stopped them from leaving and that was what made them fight this war.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Three days later**

Caleb, Lucus, Murtagh, Thorn, Eragon, Saphira and Solembum headed straight for the mountains as soon as possible after Caleb's near escape from the human and dwarven Council and Caleb had been working Murtagh and Eragon hard over the last few days teaching them anything that he thought they could use working on their speed and accuracy when it came to magic and their agility when it came to their swords. Murtagh and Eragon were both naturals when it came to sword fighting and Caleb enjoyed sparring with either of them especially for the familiarity that came with sparring with Murtagh.

They never trained in the evenings and merely laid around together with their Dragons forming a tight circle around them and a fire between them. Murtagh was starting to gain the same aversion to meat as Eragon and Caleb and he grumbled about it as often as he could get away with which amused Eragon and Caleb to no end.

They were talking about what they wanted to all do after the war was over when Solembum jumped off of Lucus' front paw and shifted instantly into his human form, taking on the form of a seventeen year old which quickly told Caleb that he was planning on being affectionate. When Solembum shifted into a cat he did so without his clothes when he could but he could shift along with his clothes if it was more convenient. Supposedly being in cat form with hidden clothing irritated him though but luckily Murtagh and Eragon weren't fussed by Solembum's current state of undress. Solembum also preferred a smaller human body whenever he could but he took on a form more similar to Caleb's when he wanted to wrap himself around him.

Their conversation paused as Solembum flopped down onto the ground beside Caleb and fell into his side, demanding attention and warmth. Caleb glanced at Eragon and Murtagh before settling an arm around him. "You're cold, Solembum." Caleb pointed out.

"I don't like it up here." Solembum muttered turning into Caleb's side and pushed up Caleb's shirt so he could find bare skin to put his arms around and his head on. Caleb glanced at the enthralled Murtagh and Eragon before sighing and shifting backward to put his back against Lucus' side. He pulled his shirt over his head and draped it around Solembum's back and just let Solembum curl up against him.

"He's getting rather attached to you isn't he?" Eragon asked.

"What's stopping me?" Solembum asked. "I've waited a long time on my own. I'm not waiting any longer."

"Are you...?" Murtagh raised his eyebrows as he looked at his lifelong brother.

"I suppose so." Caleb shrugged. "It's not like I'm ever going to fit in anywhere." Lucus snorted out a cloud of steam. "Correction, I'm never going to fit in anywhere other than with Lucus."

"And with us." Murtagh pointed out. "But I suppose I never could picture you with anyone normal."

"That hurts." Solembum muttered but seemed to take Murtagh's statement as permission and he clung tighter to Caleb.

"It's late." Eragon announced seeing that Solembum clearly just wanted Caleb to himself. He got up and grabbed his bed roll and laid it out along Saphira's side. Lucus shifted slightly and Solembum rolled off of him and stood up. Caleb laid out his own bedroll and stripped down. He didn't need the layers, none of them did with their Dragons so near to them and he knew that Solembum would want the contact. He had spent so much time in camps like this with Murtagh and Eragon and bathing together in rivers that it made no difference to see each other undressed.

He watched in silence as Solembum dashed over to Eragon and hugged him tightly. He whispered something in his ear before running over to Murtagh and doing exactly the same. Caleb raised his eyes at him but just slid into his bedding and held it open to Solembum who quickly slid in beside him, making contact down the entire length of his body. Caleb felt how cold he was and pulled him over himself and down onto his left between Caleb and Lucus' side and then Lucus extended his wing and settled it over them like a canopy ridding them of the cold breeze. He kissed Solembum on the lips even as Solembum's eyes began to drift closed in contentment.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The next night**

Eragon had taken quite a beating that day since Murtagh and Caleb had ganged up on him with their swords and minds even as Lucus and Thorn had worked together against Saphira. Not only did that give Eragon and Saphira practice against multiple and roughly equal targets but it gave Caleb, Lucus, Murtagh and Thorn practice working with each other on an equal footing. Murtagh and Thorn had the joy of being tomorrow's ganged up on target and the day afterwards they'd go against Caleb and Lucus and whereas Lucus was on equal footing with Thorn and nearly equal footing with Saphira everybody could admit that Caleb had a clear advantage in speed, strength, agility, magic and knowledge but so did Galbatorix.

Then the day after Caleb wanted them to pair off Dragon against Rider since that wasn't anything any of them had tried before and he knew it might come down to it in this battle. Lucus would fight Murtagh, Thorn would fight Eragon and finally Saphira as the eldest would face Caleb. There'd probably be need to heal up after that battle.

Eragon was sleeping while Saphira, Thorn and Lucus were away hunting the big mountain game while Caleb and Murtagh sat together. Solembum had decided he wanted to sleep as a cat and had settled himself down inside Eragon's bed with him to get warm. Caleb wasn't even sure that Eragon had awoken when Solembum had intruded on his bed.

"Do you think we can do this, Caleb?" Murtagh asked him quietly so as not to awaken Eragon.

"I think we have to." Caleb sighed. "Why bother worrying about failing? We'll be dead."

"Or he'll find a way to bind us to him." Murtagh grabbed Caleb's hand. "Do you have a way to prevent that from happening?"

"How did he make you do it in the first place?" Caleb asked his brother. He'd never really questioned him on it before.

"He told me he had you in the dungeon." Murtagh hung his head. "He showed me memories of it. I believed him. I refused for an entire week but the images of you, they just got worse. I didn't realise they were all a trick."

"Probably not a trick." Caleb shook his head. "He tore me apart pretty badly when I was in that dungeon. He probably just made you relive his memories of it, carefully separating them so it looked as though I was getting worse."

"He didn't tell me that you'd escaped until after I'd taken the oath." Murtagh turned to look at him.

"I don't blame you, brother." Caleb shook his head. "I probably would have done the same thing if I thought he had you in the dungeon."

"So what does that mean?" Murtagh asked.

"It means that he can't force you to take that oath." Caleb leaned sideways and put his head on his brother's shoulder. "You have to voluntarily take the oath."

"What if he has you and Eragon at knife point and orders me to take it?" Murtagh asked him desperately.

"There's only one thing I can do to prevent that." Caleb sighed.

"What's that?" Murtagh turned to look at him and Caleb was forced to sit up straight after losing his pillow.

"You and I share an oath which prevents us from harming one another. We've already seen the results of that after you were forced into that oath." Caleb told him. "If you, Eragon and I were to take a similar binding oath then we could withstand any outside orders."

"You mean like we did when we were younger?" Murtagh asked. "Just add Eragon to it?"

"Not quite." Caleb shook his head. "This would bind us permanently, mind and magic. Nobody would have power over any of us ever again. The Elves and Dwarves would both recognise the bond. We'd become our own power and because our power is so strong we would become a separate entity."

"I'm surprised you've never suggested this before." Murtagh pointed out. "You hate the way Nasuada orders Eragon around."

"He swore an oath of fealty." Caleb shrugged. "But it doesn't really mean anything, it's not actually binding. It's only Eragon's honour that keeps him to that and he can follow his orders after we bind ourselves if he wants to but basically anything he swears to will involve all three of us and we all have to agree."

"What does that mean?" Murtagh's eyes were shining. He'd almost seen the entire point to this.

"Nobody could force you to take an oath because you could not give it without Eragon and I agreeing." Caleb shrugged.

"So he couldn't hold you at knife point and force me to do it." Murtagh grinned.

Caleb leaned against him again and Murtagh laid on his back. Caleb curled up into his side liked he'd used to when they were in the castle, hiding away in their tower prison. "It's forbidden by Elven law." Caleb said eventually.

"Could they do anything about it?" Murtagh asked. "And if it's forbidden then how do you know of it?"

"Islanzadi asked Oromis to teach it to me when we were with the Elven army." Caleb whispered. "I believe she realises the stress we are under. Being torn apart by the different races. I believe she meant for it to be used after the war when the races start arguing over how to control us."

"Because if we took the oath then we could never actually be forced into anything?" Murtagh asked.

"We'd have to agree to help. Nasuada could order Eragon to do it but she'd automatically be faced with the three of us and you and I don't have any allegiance to the humans. The same can be said for the Dwarves because Eragon joined Durmgrimst Ingietum, they could order him to do something as their clan-brother but they'd be facing all three of us. Lastly, obviously, Islanzadi holds some power over me as I am Elvish and she trained me in magic." Caleb paused. "You are the only one of us that is truly held to no expectations after this war and we shall need that because they may, as three races, turn to us to follow them. You will have to step in."

"You would take Islanzadi's orders?" Murtagh asked.

"I will allow her to make requests but I will not be a weapon for her. None of the armies have asked any of us what we want and I'm dying inside." Caleb sighed. "Lucus..." Caleb trailed off but it had been merely a pained whisper and not the start of a sentence.

"I understand what you mean." Murtagh stroked Caleb's hair. "Nobody asked me to fight for them after you broke my oath to Galbatorix. They seem to assume I will fight for them out of a need to redeem myself. They blame me for taking that oath though I had no choice. I would fight to redeem myself to Hrothgar because I tried to kill him but you were the one to save him and I view us as brothers. No transgression can be blamed on us as no harm was done to him."

"At the moment they could argue that but if we bound ourselves together then they would have to accuse the three of us." Caleb touched Murtagh on the stomach. "I am as sorry for Thorn as I am for my Lucus. Neither they nor Saphira should be forced into this war and even if the humans, dwarves and Elves try to convince us to fight for them they have no say over our Dragons."

"Most of the time they don't even see them as having a choice." Murtagh was crying. Caleb could hear it in his voice and he pulled up so he was hovering at Murtagh's side. He leaned down and kissed Murtagh on the cheeks. "This war will be over soon, Murtagh and afterwards we'll tear up their ideas and plans."

"Do you want to take this oath together?" Murtagh asked him.

"I do." Caleb nodded. "As does Lucus."

"Thorn agrees." Murtagh sighed. "I..."

"You?" Caleb waited patiently.

"I have nothing else in the world beyond you, Lucus, Eragon and Saphira. I have no other family, friends or anybody that I fight for. I don't have kinship with the humans, dwarves or elves. Not even a nation to call my own." Murtagh closed his eyes as he spoke. "Thorn is part of me and I have an unbreakable loyalty to you, Lucus, Eragon and Saphira. I know that and so do you and the others but the people down in Alagaesia don't recognise what we want so I say that we force them to recognise it."

"Then we'll asked Eragon in the morning and take it if he wants us to." Caleb nodded.

"Caleb?" Murtagh wrapped his arms around him all of a sudden, pulling Caleb back down to use his chest as a pillow. "Are you alright facing Galbatorix?"

Caleb laughed because he didn't know what else to do with himself. In the end he just answered simply and truthfully. "It terrifies me." Caleb sighed. "For most of my childhood I had to hide what I really was from him but if we take this oath together then I won't be facing him alone."

"You'll never be alone again." Murtagh's smile was clear in his voice.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**A few days later**

Caleb bent his legs and dove to the side as Saphira landed heavily in front of him and lashed out with her jaws. It was Caleb's time to take on one of the Dragons and since Saphira was the strongest of the three Dragons she had become his opponent. Caleb was more agile than she was but she had the advantage of both strength and technically magic although she couldn't actually use it. Not to mention that her mind was impenetrable to him. He wasn't trying to actually slash her with his Rider's sword but he slapped her over and over with it. He could strike her quite easily but that didn't mean he could defeat her. It would take quite a few hits to weaken her whereas she only needed to hit him once to take him out of the fight and she'd come quite close a few times over the last ten minutes but he could protect himself with magic and without Eragon's assistance she wasn't able to do the same.

He focused on the ground deciding to surprise her with a completely different move and with a muttered sentence the ground erupted with solid blocks of stone that struck her chest and sent her tumbling to the side. Caleb used her distraction to start a strong restraining spell that would keep her pinned but she was faster to recover than he'd expected and her tail flashed out at him. He dropped his half finished spell and powered his physical ward which drained him slightly as her tail struck it but although it protected him from damage it still sent him flying backwards at the force of her strike.

He landed heavily a dozen feet back and tumbled across the ground and suddenly the ground was no longer there. She'd sent him off the edge of the cliff they'd been fighting on. He dropped his wards but didn't have to even try to cast a spell to bring him safely to the cliff side where he could get rescued by Lucus. A shadow blocked out the sun and he looked up as he fell to see Saphira leap off of the cliff after him followed a few seconds later by Lucus who had been observing the fight from further in from the cliff. Saphira fell towards him and Caleb slowed his decent with a spell so that she shot past him and opened her wings to arrest her movement. Caleb landed smoothly on her back.

"Thank you, Saphira." Caleb told her over the wind as she came to a hover just as Lucus came to an abrupt stop in his own rapid decent with an explosion of his wings.

"_Don't scare me like that!"_ Lucus complained as he settled into a hover beside Saphira.

Caleb crouched down and rubbed at the scales on Saphira's side speaking aloud as was proper with another Rider's Dragon. "I think we can call that a day. Thanks for the rescue." He stood up regardless of his perilous perch and smiled at Lucus. _"Come on then, love. Care to give me a lift?"_

"_Finally."_ Lucus growled and beat down on his wings sending himself flying over Saphira's larger body. Caleb leapt up and caught hold of Lucus' wing joint since he wasn't wearing his armour or saddle and when Lucus righted himself Caleb sat himself down just in front of his wings and leaned down and kissed his bonded's scales and then patted him.

Saphira beat down on her wings and shoot upwards using the uprising air to send her spiralling up towards the cliff top and the other three members of their family and Solembum.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**A few days later**

Their last night alone was upon them and they'd have to take to the skies at noon the next day to reach the rolling plains around Uru-baen during the early hours of the night when the Elves would begin their siege. They were sitting in a circle, crosslegged, with their Dragons lying in a circle around them, their necks and heads bent to be close to their Riders. Solembum was the only one breaking their strange pattern since he was lying with a blanket around him and his head on Caleb's lap. Caleb was absently carding his hands through his hair.

"You are sure this is safe?" Eragon asked.

"There are no risks involved unless I word the spell incorrectly." Caleb said simply.

"Have you ever done that before?" Eragon asked and Murtagh snorted in amusement. Caleb grinned at Eragon and shook his head. He wasn't one to make mistakes and Murtagh knew it.

"You must keep your minds open to me and keep your magic calm. It will be under my control and you must not fight it." Caleb explained and was ready when Eragon and Murtagh both stared at him in shock. Saphira and Thorn both snorted out smoke as they raised their heads up. They hadn't expected that part.

"_Controlling another's magic is not an easy task."_ Saphira's words were broadcasted to them all.

"How will you control our magic?" Eragon asked, looking rather ill at the idea. They'd be defenceless.

"With the obvious method." Caleb sighed and looked at them both in the eyes. "My kind have an instinctual knowledge of the true names of things but that does not apply to all people. I, however, also have the advantage of knowing the both of you. I'll admit that your name, Eragon, was harder for me to discern but I have known Murtagh's for years, even as it has changed."

"Galbatorix knew it too." Murtagh gritted his teeth.

"A lucky guess on his behalf." Caleb shook his head. "Or on Shruikan's behalf I think. You're name has changed since then."

"So you know them?" Eragon swallowed nervously. Caleb reached over and grabbed his hand.

"You do not trust me with them?" Caleb asked with a smile of amusement and Eragon deflated and laughed to himself.

"I trust you with everything." Murtagh told him. "I always have and that'll never change. Most of what I am is because of you."

"Maybe I don't feel quite that strongly." Eragon chuckled. "But you've never betrayed me before. Unless you count not telling me about Murtagh."

Caleb flinched and Eragon and Murtagh both spotted it. Eragon squeezed his hand and Murtagh reached over and touched Caleb on the leg rather than take Caleb's other hand away from Solembum's hair. "After this spell you will both be able to work out my own true name."

"Then we'll be even." Murtagh grinned.

"I will have to rediscover your names as well." Caleb pointed out. "This will change us all."

"Alright." Eragon nodded before looking at Murtagh. "You ready?"

"Definitely." Murtagh nodded resolutely.

"Let's do it then." Eragon nodded.

"You'll all feel a large drain after this and it'll probably almost wipe me out even with Lucus involved. Saphira and Thorn will feel just as tired. Solembum has agreed to get us all settled in for the night after this if we can't do it ourselves." Caleb glanced down at Solembum. He looked asleep but Caleb knew he was just staying out of the private moment like he always did. Solembum's eyes flickered open to look up at Caleb and the fifteen year old looking boy smiled at him.

"How do we do this then?" Eragon asked.

"Lucus." Caleb instructed and his Dragon lifted himself up slightly and turned so that when he laid back down his head was over Caleb's head. "Saphira, Thorn." He prompted and they quickly copied Lucus. "Just copy what Lucus does. I will end up controlling some of your own magic too."

"_We accept that." _Thorn told them all as he settled down into position. Solembum sat up as Caleb shifted so that he was kneeling where he had once been sitting and in a quick move Caleb pulled his shirt over his head. Murtagh and Eragon frowned at him but shifted to copy him even as Caleb explained.

"We need to be in contact so that the magic isn't lost within the air but channelling the magic through two sets arms and hands isn't good enough. He shifted forwards and the others followed and Caleb reached out with his hands and placed them flat on the chests of his brothers and nodded to them in prompting. Eragon moved first bringing up his left hand and settling it flat on Caleb's right chest and Murtagh copied him before both reached out to each other completing the circle. "Grip if you have to but don't let yourselves let go. If you can't keep a grip on our chest then grip the shoulder. Chest is closer to your own core of magic though so it will be easier for us all this way even if you draw blood. Lucus." He prompted finally and Lucus lowered his head putting his nose between Caleb's shoulder blades.

Not only did that keep Lucus in direct contact with Caleb to share their magic better but also pressed him forwards. He felt Eragon and Murtagh's hands pushing back on his chest and a moment later felt their weight shift onto his own hands. They'd have an easier time staying in contact this way as well. Caleb didn't need to check but knew that Lucus had stretched his wings to touched Saphira's and Thorn's wings as they opened as well. Now they were all in contact.

Caleb nodded to Murtagh and Eragon before shutting his eyes and began to chant rapidly under his breath. At the first muttering of their true names they gasped as chills ran through them and their hands tightened on his chest but he didn't let it distract him. Magic flowed through his hands and arms, taking the shortest route to his body and behind Murtagh's and Eragon's magic came Saphira's and Thorn's. His own magic flooded back towards them with Lucus' behind it and it mixed as his spell continued on until the magic was a combination of all six of them spinning through their bodies. His hands could feel the sweat on Eragon and Murtagh's chests and his own body was sweating slightly even though he was an elf.

With the magic swirling the spell shifted to focus on their minds and all six of them saw flashes of all of their lives. The first one was of Lucus tumbling across the ground playing with Caleb in Carvahall. They were both happy and it started a flood of other memories and emotions. Murtagh and Caleb wrestling together. Eragon and Roran play fighting. Saphira playing with Eragon in the snow around Carvahall. Thorn and Murtagh alone together in a dark room in Uru-baen. The sudden shock of the last memory triggered a response from Caleb and although he didn't stumble with the spell a memory flashed through him. Murtagh and himself clutching each other in the rain on the turret of Morzan's home. Then Eragon hugging Caleb and then Murtagh and Caleb hugging. Caleb wrapping his arms around Lucus as they flew. Thorn rubbing his neck against Lucus' neck in relief that he existed as well. Lucus playfully nipping Saphira on the tail making her rear around on him.

Then the pictures began to speed up almost too fast for any of them to focus on anything but they were all logical, moving from one to the next following linked emotions or reactions to previous flashes of memories. They were just getting used to it when Caleb's mind went white to them and flooded forwards. Caleb gasped in pain but didn't stumble on his spell. White flight flooded their minds spreading from Caleb and into Murtagh, Eragon, Thorn and Saphira. They gasped and Caleb felt their grips tightening on his chest, fingernails digging into his skin with unbelievable strength.

The burst settled down and Caleb felt weaker than he ever had before but he didn't stop and the only warning they had was when Caleb muttered Eragon's true name and the same white light burst through their minds from Eragon and Saphira and slammed into their own bodies and minds. Murtagh sagged having barely recovered from before but Caleb and Eragon didn't let go of him even though they were having to hold him up slightly until he tensed and took his own weight, pushing against Eragon and Caleb's chest to straighten up even as the burst of light faded from behind their eyes.

Caleb choked as he felt almost completely drained and even Lucus was feeling it. He tasted blood on his lips and knew that his nose was bleeding but he had enough to finish this and he forced out the next words and when he uttered Murtagh's true name once again all three of them were ready for the onslaught of burning light that flooded Eragon, Caleb, Saphira and Lucus.

Once it faded Caleb forced out the last few words and they felt heat surge through their limbs and soaking into their chests, burning at where their hands gripped each other. Caleb didn't even manage to open his eyes as he went completely limp. He dimly realised that Lucus' mind had shut down into unconsciousness as he hit the ground, his fall only cushioned when Eragon and Murtagh took some of his weight in surprise. They were dead on their feet but still with enough sense to catch him. Caleb gasped out one more time before losing consciousness.

It was done.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The next day**

Caleb woke blearily when the sun rose feeling a lot better than he'd felt the night before. His mind opened out to the world carefully as it always did and the first thing it found was Solembum who was already awake yet lying with his head on his stomach. Solembum felt his mind and opened his own in way of greeting. Caleb's mind reached Lucus next whose head was next to Caleb. Lucus was just waking up as well. After that his mind reached all four of the others at more or less the same time. Caleb was the last to wake up it seemed at he had the attention of everyone as he opened his eyes.

"You gave us a bit of a scare." Eragon told him gently as he moved and slipped down next to Caleb. He was wearing his combat trousers and boots but had forgone a shirt at the moment. They were going to head down to the rivers to bath before they fully dressed so there was little point. Caleb's eyes narrowed in on Eragon's chest where there were the fine dashed lines of Caleb's and Murtagh's fingernails where they'd dug in and drawn blood. They'd probably bruised too but Eragon had been changed and he healed fast, even naturally. Caleb reached out a hand and Eragon didn't move as Caleb brushed his fingers over his chest where he'd drawn blood himself.

"_You alright?"_ Caleb thought to ask and was shocked when, even without concentrating on the other two they both reacted, nodding at him.

"_We are fine, Caleb-Vor."_ Saphira greeted pleasantly. _"We have been exploring our new connection."_

Caleb looked at Murtagh who was in the same state of dress as Eragon, just as he'd been during the ritual the night before. Caleb's fingers brushed over his brother's chest this time touching where Eragon had dug his fingers in. There was still bruising there. _"You're the only one that's already healed naturally."_ Murtagh told him tracing his fingers over Caleb's chest. Caleb glanced down even as he sat up, dislodging Solembum in the process. There were small pink scars showing where Murtagh and Eragon had gripped him but they'd heal soon too.

Caleb reached out to Murtagh and Eragon and felt as they shut away their minds automatically. _"You don't need to reach for us any longer."_ Eragon told him. _"Murtagh and I have been practicing all morning and unless we're concentrating on hiding our thoughts they are shared, even through our shields."_

"_I'm glad it worked."_ Caleb said and knew that they could sense the happiness behind his words. It was strange feeling Eragon and Murtagh's constant presence. It wasn't as strong of a connection as the one he shared with Lucus but it was there all the same. At any point he could reach for either of them and feel what they were thinking and hear what they were thinking. He couldn't directly link with either Thorn or Saphira but they were linked to him through Eragon and Murtagh just as Lucus was linked to them through him.

"_What was the burning light at the end of the spell?" _Eragon asked. They seemed to have decided to get as used to this new, flawless and easy method of communication as soon as possible before the upcoming battle and in fact mental speech was always faster than verbal but since Magicians had to 'knock' and wait for access normally before speaking verbal was always the faster way to speak. That was no longer true with the three of them.

"_I told you the spell binds us together completely."_ Caleb smiled at them physically although they were turned inwards more than outwards at the moment. _"It was magic first, then mind and finally soul."_

Caleb registered first shock and then realisation before it settled in all of them that they were relieved to completely belong to each other. Caleb felt their warmth directed at him and each other and he put out the feeling that they were all family now. Closer than even brothers could be and they both grinned at him.

"_The binding that we made when we were younger has transferred to Eragon as well."_ Murtagh told him after a moment. _"Saphira recognised it."_

"_I expected it would do. The binding includes us all in each of our promises. That will protect us the most in the future."_ Caleb nodded even as Solembum shifted and sat completely in his lap, tucking himself into Caleb's chest wanting the warmth and affection. He was obviously feeling a little left out. _"Solembum is feeling left out. He can't hear what we're talking about."_

"Sorry, Solembum." Eragon reached over a ruffled Solembum's hair. Now that Eragon and Murtagh were bound to Caleb they knew how Caleb felt for the Werecat. "It's just new."

Solembum nodded but Murtagh spoke out loud with a frown. "If Eragon is now bound to follow the oath that you and I took to never betray each other does that mean that we share his loyalties?"

"You mean the fact that he swore in Nasuada as his Liege Lady?" Caleb asked and Eragon frowned. "No."

"Because I didn't swear it in the Ancient Language?" Eragon asked.

"It would be more difficult to not follow but our old oaths only carry forward to the others if we want them to." Caleb explained. "Murtagh and I don't want to be enthralled to Nasuada and you don't want us to be either and therefore it didn't spread. In fact now you have no official need to follow her orders. This binding circumvents all."

"And nobody can make us swear an oath?" Murtagh asked needing to be reassured. Caleb sent him the sensation of being safe and protected and saw Murtagh relax even as his breath caught in his throat. Murtagh had always known that Caleb cared deeply for him but now he could have proof of it.

"Not unless all three accept the oath and join in." Caleb nodded. "Even if you were to say the words it would not be able to bind you."

"That's good then." Murtagh nodded and Eragon moved and hugged him, clearly feeling the nervousness in his older brother.

"What do we do with this now?" Eragon asked.

"You do nothing." Solembum lifted his head and looked straight at Eragon. "This was for you, not for the world. It means that you can survive this and have a life afterwards. Caleb didn't do this to use it to protect Alagaesia, he did it to protect you and Murtagh and so that no matter what nothing could come between you."

Caleb tightened his arms around Solembum. "We need to think about moving." Caleb spoke up after a few minutes. "I don't want to rush our preparations."

"I could really do with a swim after last night." Murtagh nodded. "How are your reserves?"

"A little low." Caleb nodded. "I'll be able to restore myself before we arrive though. You?"

"I'm not that low after resting." Murtagh shook his head. "Actually I've replenished rather fast."

"Same here." Eragon nodded.

"Although my reserves are still greater than yours for the time being my magic has moulded you slightly closer to me. You'll be more powerful than you were before and you'll replenish at a faster rate. Eventually the bond will change Murtagh so that he is much more similar to Eragon. More of an Elf." Caleb explained.

"Great." Murtagh said with a straight face but Eragon and Caleb could tell he was pleased. "It's also got rid of the taint that Galbatorix forced on me." Murtagh added without any emotion and Caleb nodded. "You knew it would?"

"I hoped." Caleb nodded. "Your magic, including the impure part that Galbatorix forced upon you mixed with Eragon's and my own magic. Our magic helped yours to destroy it."

"Thanks." Murtagh smiled weakly and Eragon couldn't help himself. He hugged his big brother again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**That night**

Lucus folded his wings from right above the clouds where he, Thorn and Saphira had been circling for half an hour as they awaited a signal from the Elves below. So as not to give away their approach they hadn't even come down into sight of the Surdan, Varden and Dwarven armies and had been keeping as high as possible so as not to alert those in the city. Caleb didn't doubt that Shruikan and Galbatorix knew they were there but he wasn't being very aggressive at the moment.

As the Elven army finally got themselves completely settled in almost half way through the night they received the signal and it was that which made Lucus fold his wings and for them to plummet through the clouds. The exception was Saphira and Eragon who merely continued circling. They'd make sure that one of them was always up in the air in case Galbatorix tried anything on Dragon back. That way they'd have the height advantage straight away and wouldn't have to work for it like any Dragon on the ground would.

Lucus opened his wings in enough time so that he could land silently on the grass just behind the Elven encampment and close to where the command tent was being assembled. Two elves broke away from the back edge of the camp as Caleb slid off of Lucus' back and to the ground. He stretched after the long flight and held his arms up as Solembum called to him in cat form. Solembum leapt into his arms and curled himself up in the crook of his left arm.

"Atra esterni ono thelduin." The closest one touched his fist to his collar bone as he started the greeting, surprising Caleb. This elf was possibly the only one that Caleb would happily greet first. Except perhaps the Queen and Arya.

"Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr." Caleb put his free fist to his own collar bone. Lucus huffed in his own greeting but didn't say anything. Even though the Elves tended to always include the Dragons in their conversations Lucus was always rather quiet. Probably because of a life on the run. Thorn was much the same and Saphira probably would have been had she not been forced to put across a better reputation. One of strength for the Varden and later the other races as well. "Uncle." Caleb greeted properly.

"Caleb." His Uncle smiled at him. "Your brothers?"

Caleb was secretly pleased that his Uncle was referring to Murtagh and Eragon as such. "Thorn and Murtagh have set down on the North side of the city and Saphira and Eragon will keep watch from the sky."

"The Queen has asked to see you as soon as you are able. Do you wish to eat first?" His Uncle asked.

"Murtagh, Eragon and I will eat as the opportunity arises. Could you perhaps have someone put some fresh fruit into Lucus' saddle? We are loathe to stay grounded more than necessary. Shruikan already has the height advantage on us just by being in the castle." Caleb sighed. "Hence why Saphira and Eragon are still up."

"I understand." His Uncle nodded. "Oromis suggested as much. What about the Dragons, do they need food?"

"They fed before we set off and when the humans arrive I will ask for some of their meat." Caleb made a face to show how he felt about it and his Uncle laughed. "I had best speak to Oromis as well. We didn't part on good terms before."

"He is with the Queen." His Uncle nodded and turned to let Caleb follow him. Caleb raised a hand as Lucus lowered his head for a stroke. As soon as Caleb was away Lucus used all of his powerful leg muscles to leap into the sky where he'd keep a constant watch low to the camp. Thorn would keep a similar watch slightly further away in case there were groups of soldiers closing on the Elves without their knowing about it. Which they doubted but it wasn't unwise to make sure.

The Queen's tent wasn't as obvious as normal and was without any of the normal adornment. Eighteen Elves stood guard around it, some of them obviously very old and some of them not at all humanoid looking. Caleb felt their minds brush over his and brushed his own back and sensed the moment two of them detected that his mind had changed. His Uncle wasn't rude enough to have tried to scan Caleb's mind before but it was these Guards' duty to do so.

"**Do not ask questions for things you have no business in."** Caleb spoke calmly and his Uncle looked at him, having not noticed the brief mental interrogation as anything to care about. The two guards closest to the doors nodded and nothing more was said.

"_Caleb?"_ Eragon's voice rang clear in his mind without the normal warning when somebody wanted to speak to him. _"What was that all about? We felt people scanning your mind."_

"_It was just the normal glance when you see the Queen."_ Caleb spoke back knowing his words would automatically reach all of his strange family. _"They realised that something was different about my mind. It will not take the Queen long to realise."_

"_Be safe." _Murtagh spoke briefly. _"I'm talking to the head guy over here about repositioning his forces to concentrate on the hidden exits in the walls. He's going to move people closer to the walls in case they try to slip out in the dark and cause problems."_

"_If they try Lucus and Thorn can burn them out. Make a point for them not to try again."_ Caleb replied even as he finally entered the tent and looked around at the people inside. He felt something in his mind. It was almost as if Lucus had blended with him but it didn't give him the normal advantages and it didn't feel as close as when his Dragon did it. It was Eragon, taking a look through his eyes. It was strange. _"Eragon..."_ Caleb warned and felt the mind withdraw with a quick apology. He doubted Eragon had even meant to do it. He'd probably just wanted to know who was there in the meeting.

Caleb saluted properly and gave the required greeting in Elvish and his Uncle Ingwe did the same as Caleb let himself study the occupants of the room. Baring a few the entire command structure of the army was there as well as the Council and Oromis whose eyes held a dark purple sheen which told anyone with any sense that he was blended and even more dangerous than normal. Though to be honest Oromis was dangerous only with his sword, in a magical battle against Galbatorix he'd be dead in moments.

Caleb held his gaze for a moment and Oromis slowly nodded his head, giving him not forgiveness but an acceptance for his behaviour at Gil'ead. Caleb nodded back but turned back when he felt alarm shoot through his mentor and Queen. This alarm was picked up by most of those in the room and their minds searched for the danger only to find Islanzadi focused on Caleb's open mind and their minds focused directly on him and found a vast and unforgiving opponent layered such that you'd have to fight your way through layers just to do any harm.

"**Caleb, what have you done?" **Islanzadi gasped and rose from her chair and halved the gap between them.

Caleb could hear minds flittering around the camp as the disturbance was registered between the Elves. In a human army this would have been kept to just these people but soon the whole camp would know something was wrong. Caleb didn't try to hide his mind, he wasn't ashamed of what he and his brothers had done. In fact he was proud of the fact that he had people that trusted him so implicitly that they'd bind themselves to him so permanently. **"I have done what is necessary to survive this war."** Caleb intoned simply.

"**While this gives you a small advantage the risks..."** Islanzadi sounded scared. Clearly she really hadn't expected Caleb to do it so soon.

"**Insanity is not a risk for us."** Caleb said bluntly and felt Eragon, Murtagh, Saphira and Thorn rise slightly at his words. They were completely focused on him and it was like five beings were channelled through him though only Lucus was actually capable of blending with him completely. **"And this war is not the only thing that my brothers, their Dragons and myself and Lucus must survive."**

"**Of what do you speak that would be worth this travesty?" **One of the Councilmen asked. A strong Spellcaster almost on par with Islanzadi, well above Caleb's skill even if he couldn't match the power that constantly flitted just under Caleb's fingertips. Enough power to put even the Queen of the Elves to shame.

"**I speak of us being torn apart by the Councils of Dwarves, Elves and Men."** Caleb said simply. **"In this war we are your greatest weapons and while we have been given no choice in the matter we shall do all that we can to ensure we have our freedom after this battle is won."**

"**Your freedom was never in question."** Islanzadi spoke quietly.

"**We do not agree with you. When did anyone ask Eragon, a sixteen year old boy, if he wanted to fight this war?"** Caleb asked.

"**It was necessary!"** The same councilman told him sharply.

"**As I am sure controlling us will be necessary after this war is over."** Caleb turned on the man and his eyes flashed even more violet than they were normally as Lucus allowed himself to fully blend with Caleb.

"**Surely what is done is done."** Ingwe pleaded stepping between Caleb and the Councilman, a dangerous place to be really. He touched Caleb on the arm and Caleb narrowed his eyes.

"**Well spoken."** Oromis spoke simply. **"Glaedr and I are in complete agreement with what Caleb has done."**

"**This is..."** One of the leaders of the army started.

"**That is the end of this." **Oromis snapped.

"**Oromis-Elda is right."** Islanzadi sat herself down again. **"What's done is done. As ill-considered as it was. It is permanent."**

Caleb narrowed his eyes at her and she seemed shocked by having his irritation directed at her. **"If I may be excused."** Caleb said simply and turned for the door.

"**There are matters that must be conveyed to you and your brothers."** Oromis pointed out. Caleb paused in the doorway.

"_I'll be there in a few seconds." _Murtagh told him quickly and Caleb knew he was running. He was still getting used to the changes wrought on his body by blending with Caleb and Eragon but he'd be there in twenty seconds at the most.

"**Murtagh will be here to take my place."** Caleb said simply before shifting to the common tongue. "His grasp on our language is still a little stilted so for his benefit I would ask you to speak to him in common."

Oromis nodded and Caleb was outside just as Lucus leapt a tent and landed. Murtagh touched him on the arm a few seconds later and Caleb nodded before he disappeared into the tent. _"The human army is closing in."_ Eragon told him. _"Perhaps a run for you and Lucus."_

Caleb couldn't agree more and he crouched to sweep Solembum off the ground before leaping onto Lucus' back. _"Murtagh, I'm going to see the human army."_

"_I shall let them know."_ Murtagh told him just as Lucus bounded into the air and glided only far enough to clear the darkened camp. He landed again just outside the range of Elven bows and took off across the pitch black landscape, running in small leaps controlled perfectly with just the smallest flickering of his wings.

Ten minutes later Lucus' night vision saw the advancing lines of human and dwarven soldiers and Caleb sent his mind out like a blanket and felt all of the humans and dwarves with mind training retreat from him. Their wards were already in place and the army had slowed and spread out so as to blanket the Elven army and arrive all around this side of the city just before dawn when the army could see where they were placing their feet. Minds lashed back at him and Caleb retreated from them before announcing who he was with a single picture thrown at them.

Just as the minds retreated in something close to a welcome Lucus ran and leapt up into the air, glided right up to the front of the army and then landed heavily, wings out and stretched. The humans and dwarves scattered even though they were in no danger of being hit. Lucus reared up anyway but at a gentle reminder from Caleb he didn't roar like he wanted to.

"_With all this armour you look dangerous enough as it is, love."___Caleb pointed out gently as Lucus settled back down onto four legs. In truth he did look dangerous. His silver Elven armour fit almost like a second skin and reflected what little light there was back at the army which was now reforming and marching around him at the orders of their Captains. Lucus slunk around to walk with them for a time and Caleb could hear conversation start to spread and he felt with his open mind that Lucus' presence on this march was boosting moral. It wasn't easy to keep their minds relaxed when approaching Uru-baen. Caleb detected a mind he recognised and he greeted it as the figure emerged from the army.

Lucus paused and raised a leg in invitation and Caleb reached down with a hand to show it was alright. Arya smiled brightly and boosted herself off of Lucus' leg, grabbed Caleb's hand and was soon sitting behind Caleb on the saddle built onto the armour. She wrapped her arms around Caleb although as an elf she probably would have been fine anyway. "Thank you, Lucus." Arya told him out loud. "Your presence here is unexpected."

"We needed to get away from the Elven Council for a time." Caleb told her before twisted in his seat. He reached out with his mind and felt her surprise to be met with something so different to normal. He didn't let her think about it long and offered her a memory which she accepted without much thought and in her mind's eye she witnessed the meeting that had just taken place in her mother's tent.

Arya sat silently for a while and Caleb could feel Eragon's nervousness echoing through their bond. _"Eragon, seriously, that's just distracting." _Murtagh complained. _"I'm trying to concentrate on battle plans and it's like I'm getting nervous about the battle. It's not helping."_

Caleb had known what Murtagh was doing and in a corner of his mind he was analysing his place in the plans and adding his own say for Murtagh to relay as his own. _"Do not fret, little brother."_ Caleb told him gently and felt Eragon's nervously go by the wayside.

Arya shifted and her arms tightened around Caleb for a moment and Caleb rebuked Eragon when he felt a stab of envy. Eragon sent him an apology in return. "I do not agree with her." Arya told him simply. "Even if there was a way to undo this I do not see why we should. It involves nobody but the six of you and you will need the strength and freedom that it presents."

Caleb wasn't fooled and he twisted his body to look at her, seeing a rather closed expression. Eragon, who was now focusing directly on them, panicked at the expression and Caleb did the only thing he could. He blocked Murtagh and Eragon from his mind. It took almost all of his attention and Lucus was forced to help but Murtagh and Thorn weren't fighting it and Saphira was barely helping as Eragon tried to reach Caleb's mind to find out what was happening. "Eragon can no longer hear our words." Caleb told Arya simply.

"You can do that?" Arya asked.

"It is difficult." Caleb told her. "Like refusing to feel a limb."

"Why have you blocked him?" Arya questioned.

"Arya..." Caleb sighed. "You think that with this blending in place you won't stand a chance with Eragon?"

"I don't think..." She started but Caleb narrowed his eyes and she sighed, deciding to be honest. "Who am I to compete with a blending like that?"

"I hear what Eragon thinks and I feel what he feels." Caleb told him. "Even if I didn't know before I do now. He is in love with you and he always will be. No involvement with Murtagh and I will ever change that."

"But you will become involved. Is that not how it works?" Arya asked. "You are blended with his magic, body, mind and even his soul."

"That is true but we do not control him. We are a support beneath him." Caleb told her. "It hasn't really changed you know."

"What hasn't?" She asked.

"Your privacy." Caleb smirked as she blushed. "Eragon was always open to Saphira and Murtagh and I can read him like an open book. This way at least you can have a life together without Eragon being subject to the demands of the races."

"This is your answer to choice?" She asked.

"It is." Caleb nodded. "We will not be controlled and we will make people realise that. But if we cannot then at least this way we have a way to ensure our freedom."

"Are you still blocking Eragon?" She asked and Caleb nodded. "You can let him hear this."

Caleb nodded and released the barrier around his mind and felt Eragon slam into his mind making him tip slightly in the real world. Murtagh was there quickly too. "Easy, little brother." He muttered out loud making Arya laugh.

"_You git."_ Eragon accused.

"Be nice, Eragon." Caleb warned. "It was not a conversation we could have had if you were spying on her."

"_I wasn't trying to spy on her."_ Eragon sighed but deflated his anger at Caleb.

"Eragon?" Arya asked and Caleb turned to look at her and nodded. "This is too strange. We shall have to talk in person."

"You realise that Eragon will not be able to block his mind nearly as well as I can?" Caleb asked. She nodded. "Would you like to learn to fly?" Caleb grinned and at his hint Lucus bunched his muscles and with a gentle roar threw himself into the air. His wings thudded fifty feet above the army and they crouched against the heavy press of the air before the army cheered. Lucus tilted sharply and soared low over the whole army to boost their spirits before he turned and headed for where Saphira was slowly descending to meet them.

Arya was laughing in delight and Caleb knew that she'd only flown once before and she'd been half dead at the time. They met up with Saphira and flew around her a few times before both Dragon's locked into a glide with Lucus just above her and over her right wing so that his own left wing was just above Eragon's head.

"_Try to picture that we are only just above the ground."_ Caleb suggested as he was granted access to talk into Arya's mind. He glanced over the side with Arya as she looked down at the six thousand feet drop. She rose up and crouched. _"You can walk out on Lucus' wing but not too far or you'll upset his glide. Then just drop down onto Saphira's wing. One of us will catch you if you fall. You're safer at this height than a thousand feet."_

Arya nodded and using a hand for balance she slid out on the joint of Lucus' wing and then, remembering Caleb's warning, she took only one more step out before jumping gracefully across to the same position on Saphira's wing. Saphira twitched and her glide shifted slightly but Arya was quickly sitting in front of Eragon with his arms around her un-armoured form. Lucus' rolled and dropped down below Saphira's right wing.

"_You want to fly for a while?"_ Caleb asked Eragon.

"_For a while. Arya will probably get cold soon though. She's not wearing enough."_ Eragon pointed out ignoring Murtagh's suggestive comment with proper grace.

"_Let me know when and Lucus and I will take over the patrol."_ Caleb told him before Lucus collapsed his wings and they shot down towards the ground.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

As dawn arrived Lucus and Caleb were in the air. Solembum was humanoid and sitting in Caleb's lap with a thick blanket around them both to keep Solembum warm. They'd had to come down lower as the clouds from the south had brought with them a light rain that pelted down around them even if it didn't affect them with the ward Caleb had put up. It was going to turn nasty quickly and soon the sun would be blotted out once more by the blackening clouds. Caleb could almost feel the thunderstorm building in the air and like any flying creature it made Lucus nervous. Caleb pulled an apple out of his basket and used a knife to cut it up and offered a slice to Solembum who opened his mouth and let Caleb feed him rather than pull his arms out of the warmth of their blanket.

"Where are you going to go for the battle?" Caleb asked him.

"With you." Solembum told him, giving a simple answer for a change. "I'll be out of the way but if you have to land I can help you out."

"Thank you." Caleb kissed the back of his neck and Solembum tucked himself up under Caleb's chin. Lucus tilted in his glide and Caleb looked out over the merging armies. As soon as it was light enough for the humans to see properly they'd closed the final mile and were now spreading out around the Elven siege, merging with the Elves until they outnumbered them almost five to one. There were possibly eight thousand Elves below him as well as a few hundred humans that had joined them on their march. There were ten thousand Dwarves that seemed better suited with the Elves than with their human allies. They were both outnumbered by the forty thousand humans taking up their positions and for the most part they were forming up on the inside of the Elven army, especially around the front gate of the massive city. Lastly were the Kull warriors, about a thousand of them plus two thousand regular Urgals that were tightly under the control of their Kull leadership. They were centred around the centre of the army and would be used where they were needed.

Banners were starting to fly from the front line of the army and from the two Command tents, one still being erected beside Islanzadi's tent. Caleb spotted Saphira lying still between the two Command tents and his eyes could pick out Eragon talking to Nasuada. Caleb could have listened in without trouble but he didn't need to hear him arguing with her. Murtagh was soothing him from his position on the other side of the army. Thorn was constantly moving around the outside of the army, sometimes just walking within the edge of the army and other times gliding around the perimeter looking for traps. Late in the night a small group of soldiers had tried to sneak out of one of the hidden exits but the Elves had spotted them and shot them down with arrows before Thorn had blazed a trail of fire through them before turning the gate into a smouldering ruin. That had clearly been an order from one of Galbatorix's generals since the King himself wasn't so stupid.

Lucus tilted the other way and gave Caleb a view of an ants nest inside the city. Civilians were hiding within their homes and the men on the walls were being reinforced in case of a morning attack. Caleb searched out Islanzadi's mind and was quickly granted access to speak. _"They are reinforcing the walls and arming the ballista. You're front line is in range."_

Caleb felt her orders and a few seconds later Eragon mounted up and he and Saphira took to the air. They'd probably have to take out the large wall mounted weapons and it would be easier with two Dragons since one could watch out for the other. Thorn leapt up into the air as well and Caleb could sense why.

A rumble of thunder shattered the air above Caleb and Solembum whimpered slightly. "I don't like thunder." Solembum grumbled when Caleb tightened his arms around him.

"You'd better shift and settle in." Caleb warned. "Lucus and I will be doing some rather crazy flying in a bit I'd imagine."

Solembum leaned up and twisted around and kissed Caleb on the lips before he shrank in Caleb's arms, clothes and all. Caleb settled the black cat in his saddle bag, making sure he was comfortable and that the lid was tightened enough that he wouldn't fall out but left enough room that Solembum could slide out if he wanted to though Solembum had a knack for getting out of tight spaces.

Saphira and Thorn rose up to Lucus' level just as there was a bright flash of light and Caleb felt a massive drain against the wards around Lucus. He raised a hand to reinforce the top of the ward as Lucus was linked to the storm clouds by a massive bolt of lightning. He felt Murtagh and Eragon reinforce both him and themselves and felt the shock ripple through the army as Lucus rolled over and dropped down a couple of hundred feet. The lightning skipped away from the three Dragons and crashed down to the ground under them, striking the wall of Uru-baen. It killed a few people but other than that the electricity didn't do much else.

"_Caleb, Lucus!"_ Eragon gasped. _"Are you alright?"_

"_We're fine. It was bound to happen eventually."_ Caleb laughed and patted a horrified Lucus on the neck.

"_The men on the walls are firing."_ Murtagh intoned emotionally. _"It's starting."_

"_Incoming fire!"_ Eragon announced broadly to Du Vangr Gata at the same time Caleb said the same to all of the Elven warrior focused on him. Just then there was the sound of a hundred ballista being released and bolts flew into the air and down on the front line of the human army. Wards rippled and Caleb felt Elven, Human and Dwarven magic deflecting or burning the bolts out of the air.

"_Eragon. Burn out the Ballista."_ Caleb heard the order through his brother. It was the woman that had taken control of what was supposed to be the magical power of the human armies. Trianna.

Caleb sent out a thought to his little brother. _"First blood belongs to Murtagh and I." _He said darkly before focusing his thoughts on the Command staff below who were all linked or capable of being talked to like this. _"Murtagh and I have first blood. Eragon will cover us."_

"_Caleb..."_ The thought was only half formed but Islanzadi's concern was palpable. She could feel Caleb's pain at this place. The only good thing he had from this place was Murtagh.

Lucus folded his wings and dropped like a stone with Thorn right beside him. Caleb reached behind him with a hand and his magic reached out as he muttered the spell. Thorn banked to the right and Lucus to the left only a few hundred feet above the top of the wall and flames lanced out from their jaws striking the ballista which exploded outwards sending humans flying off of the walls in all directions. Caleb's magic gripped the storm above them and lightning struck six of the ballista in quick succession as Lucus bathed a whole section of the wall in flames before with a mighty jerk of his wings they were out of arrow range again. A ballista bolt flew wide to his left and Caleb struck out. **"Garjzla!"** He yelled out the simple spell but powered it massively using magic he'd taken from the soldiers on the walls.

A bright blue bolt of crackling light jolted from him and smashed into a ward thrown up around one of the massive towers that stood watch over the main gate. Lucus hung in the air using the rising air to hold his position as Caleb focused to overcome the dozens of Magicians powering the wards. He felt Elven Spellcasters trying to reach out to him to aid him but refused their help and instead maintained his spell and lashed out with his mind. One after another he started killing and absorbing the magic from soldiers on the walls and even a few Magicians not involved in holding the wards. He channelled the power through him and into his spell.

He won when three of the Magician's released their hold on the ward to save their own lives and the sudden influx of Caleb's power on the others overwhelmed three more before they could release the wards themselves. Three died instantly before another four released the wards and Caleb's power slammed through the remaining three killing them. His spell slammed through the wards with a massive boom of noise and into the side of the tower. It blasted a hole straight through it and the tower collapsed down on the city behind it.

Lucus roared in victory before slowly thudding his wings to gain altitude, falling back slightly over the human lines as the city fell silent. Thorn rose back up to where Eragon and Saphira were watching over the scene. Cheers exploded from the human members of the army behind them as the tower continued to fall apart. The ballista had gone silent even though Thorn and Lucus had only destroyed a few of them, perhaps twenty or thirty of them. The crews of the others had hidden rather than face their own deaths but it wouldn't be long until their commanders had them back up manning them.

Lucus froze as a dull growl split through the air and Caleb's hands gripped his Dragon's armour tightly feeling Murtagh's panic and Eragon's concern for his brother. The growl turned into a snarl and then up again into a roar that was still easily heard as thunder rocked the area again.

"_Shruikan?"_ Eragon asked Murtagh and Caleb privately.

"_Shruikan."_ Caleb intoned back to everyone listening, including those on the ground.

It seemed so surreal as lightning flashed through the air again behind the city, silhouetting the castle's massive towers and the shape of Shruikan as the massive black Dragon climbed up the side of one of the towers. Murtagh and Caleb had seen him on and off when they lived in Uru-baen and he lived in massive caverns below the city rarely venturing outside and then Caleb had seen him last when he'd tried to escape with Lucus' and Thorn's eggs. Now they were facing their greatest threat.

From the ground below Glaedr finally took to the skies his massive golden form slightly smaller than Shruikan's unnatural size and Caleb finally thought for the first time that Galbatorix would have found a way to enhance Shruikan's power and strength as well.

"_Stay out of the fight!"_ Caleb warned after being granted permission to talk to Oromis and Glaedr.

"_We will."_ Oromis thought back to him. _"We will be watching over the army."_

"_Be careful."_ Caleb warned. _"If Galbatorix gives us the slip..."_

"_We know."_ Glaedr responded before releasing a massive roar. Shruikan responded and leapt into the air, his massive black wings spreading out over the city just as the front gate opened and riders poured out. The ballista sprung to life, their crews regaining their confidence at the sight of their own Dragon.

A mind slammed into Caleb with the force of a tidal wave and Lucus veered sharply as if under physical attack. _"Caleb!"_ Murtagh cried and suddenly Murtagh, Eragon, Saphira and Thorn were within his mind, pushing out at Galbatorix.

"_Boy, you can't stand against me."_ A voice rippled over the outside of his shields and Caleb almost lose his grip right then and there. A memory flashed through him, one of a Elf woman crying in pain and coated in her own blood. Caleb lost his grip at the flash of his mother and the hatred that Galbatorix was pummelling him with and for a single instant Galbatorix was inside his shields before Murtagh was at the forefront slamming his mind against Galbatorix with Eragon backing him up.

"_Cast it out, Caleb!"_ Lucus ordered him and in the real world Caleb could hear Lucus, Saphira and Thorn roaring in defiance as they pushed their strength into their Riders. Galbatorix was forced out and his last thought was one of surprise at facing all three Riders in such a way. Caleb shuddered and fell against Lucus' neck.

He straightened up when he felt Elven magic spread around them headed by Arya's power. It was deflecting arrows and spells from the castle's towers. Lucus had drifted right down and over the city, coming into range for the archers and the Magicians. Lucus realised with a jolt and his wings thudded as he tried to rise but Shruikan had the advantage and Lucus barely got a warning before flames bathed them both. Caleb threw out his own power to aid the Elven Spellcasters that had defended him from the attack even if his own wards would have taken the brunt of it. Shruikan's flames were like a furnace even to Lucus and Caleb felt the heat bathing them.

The flames let up and Lucus folded his wings, rolled and then caught his weight again. Shruikan crashed through where Lucus had just been, missing him barely. Physical ward hit physical ward and Shruikan exploded into motion again, climbing fast as Lucus tried to get away but Shruikan was just too strong and powerful.

Caleb lashed out with the same spell he'd used against the main tower but it shattered around Galbatorix, crackling around his ward before dying. Shruikan had barely flinched and soon he was right over Lucus again. Caleb rubbed his hands against Lucus' scales and looked below them at the clashing armies and then back up again just as Shruikan folded his wings and dove towards him.

"_Down, Lucus!"_ Caleb yelled a split second before Lucus was about to dodge like the last time. Shruikan was already moving to counteract that and Caleb knew it would end with them caught in Shruikan's massive claws.

Lucus folded in on himself and shot down the two hundred feet down right into the middle of the battle. His claws flattened human soldiers and he bounded twice and spun around, his tail swiping a whole platoon of men to the ground. Lucus spotted a couple of Varden soldiers who had fallen prey to Lucus' landing but he couldn't think about that right now. The ground exploded as Shruikan struck the ground, barely slowing himself. Rubble struck wards and the armies tried to scatter from the two Dragons.

Shruikan reared up and for the first time Caleb spotted Galbatorix on his back, his black sword raised over his head. Shruikan threw himself back onto the ground and flames leapt from his mouth, bathing the injured and dying in the intense hit. It crashed again into Lucus' wards, bathing them in heat as the Elven Spellcasters aided Caleb again. Lucus bounded to the side out of the main wash of heat and he crashed through another platoon of Imperial Soldiers. Arrows struck at his wards from the walls and Caleb knew that he and Lucus were in serious trouble.

"_Eragon, Murtagh!"_ Caleb called desperately. In the fight he'd lost track of them completely but now he knew where they were. Eragon was trying to fend off a battalion of the Empire's cursed soldiers that were threatening to break through the allied army's line and he was stuck there until the Elves obliterated them with their spells. He was still in the air but couldn't come to his rescue.

Murtagh was another matter though and Thorn's claws ripped into the back of Shruikan's neck, a critical injury avoided only because of the strong wards layered over the black Dragon. Thorn landed heavily in front of the allied line and his roar split the air as Shruikan stopped bathing Caleb and Lucus in fire. Lucus bounded to his brother's side and roared in defiance.

"How sweet." Galbatorix's physical voice reached them all. "I had scarcely believed that you had broken my spells, boy."

"You're spells are nothing against us, Galbatorix." Caleb called back, raising his voice.

"Ah but you're pitiful torture was so sweet to me, my young Caleb. _My_ ward." Galbatorix laughed. "It was so easy to turn Murtagh onto my side with just the mention of your pain and your betrayal made it so much easier. You left him in my hands while you ran!"

Lucus pranced forwards in anger and Thorn growled his own defiance. _"Lucus! Back..."_ Caleb tried to warn but Shruikan was faster. He lashed out faster than a cobra and Lucus was sent crashing to the ground as Shruikan's armoured head smashed into Lucus' neck feet from where Lucus sat. For an instant Caleb could see the pleasure radiating from Galbatorix's eyes. Caleb tucked himself in as Lucus rolled twice before finding his feet. Instantly though Caleb's physical wards started draining as the Imperial soldiers that they'd landed amongst turned their weapons on them and Lucus bit through two even as he struggled to regain his feet, shaking his head clear of his dizziness.

"**Obliterate!"** Caleb yelled the simple spell and the ground around them blew apart sending fifty Imperial soldiers flying. Lucus launched himself up into the air. In their distraction they'd missed Thorn taking advantage of Shruikan's own distraction and he'd scored a slice down Shruikan's wing tip as he'd launched himself into the air. Lucus landed once of the wall of the castle, destroying twenty feet of bulwark before leaping onto a tower and then up into the air, trying to gain enough altitude to stay above Shruikan. Thorn was already higher and Shruikan was distracted as the armies on the ground pelted him with volley's of spells and arrows. A lance of fire forced the Elves to ward the armies and that gave Shruikan enough time to take to the air and get clear of the arrows.

The battle had spread to all areas around the city and it quickly closed again around where Lucus, Thorn and Shruikan had been. The city was spilling more and more men out into the battle and they were outnumbering the attacking army two to one and if it wasn't for the incontestable power of the Elven Spellcasters they'd probably be overwhelmed shortly. They also had the Elven, Dwarven and Kull warriors on their side which gave them an advantage in close combat and long range attacks.

Caleb sighed as they finally got free of Galbatorix's attacks and his mind searched out Islanzadi and Ingwe finding them in the midst of the battle together and Caleb knew the Queen had realised that Caleb would want his Uncle safe. They had been a mere two hundred feet from him on the ground and the Queen was directing the wards on him.

"_Save your strength."_ Caleb told her sharply and felt her wards fall. He knew she'd put them back on if she thought they were in danger though as would any of the Magicians and Spellcasters in their army. They were all willing to cast wards on them, even at the cost of their own lives but Caleb could take the brunt for a while now that he was clear of attacks from the castle.

Saphira joined them in the sky and they circled together as Lucus healed Caleb's bruised neck. _"Are you two alright?"_ Eragon asked Lucus and Caleb.

"_We're fine."_ Caleb answered. _"We just got a little pinned down."_

"_No time to chat."_ Murtagh warned as he drew his sword and pointed across at where Shruikan was levelling off with them. He'd climbed fast, far faster than any of them were capable of. Caleb drew his bow as Shruikan shot towards them. They spun around into a practiced formation with Saphira in the centre, Lucus a hundred feet to her left and Thorn up above them. Shruikan aimed straight for Saphira and Caleb threw his magic at the wards he had on her at the last moment. Murtagh was forced to deflect a spell sent at him by Galbatorix and Caleb felt Murtagh's strain under the onslaught but was unable to help as his own ward drained a shocking amount as fire bathed Saphira who rolled out of the flames only to collide with Shruikan who wrapped his tail around her back and gripped tightly.

She roared in fury and magic throbbed as Eragon lashed out in her defence. They were locked in position for only a second before Lucus slammed into Shruikan's side, punching through Galbatorix's wards and digging his claws into the gaps in his black armour. Thorn fell into his back and used his jaws to pry Saphira out of his claws and his own jaws and Saphira fell away and caught herself on her wings, one of which looked a little torn. She struggled for a moment before Eragon healed her wing with a snap of magic and she quickly turned to rejoin the fight.

Lucus pinned one of Shruikan's wings to his body and soon all three of them were falling through the air, down past Saphira who dove behind them to help when she was needed. Thorn tried to bite through Shruikan's massive neck but his jaws couldn't open wide enough to fit around Shruikan's neck, let alone the armour as well. A burst of magic welled up between Shruikan and Thorn and Caleb's wards drained him as an explosion of light sent Thorn tumbling away, his armour burning slightly. Shruikan tried to catch Thorn's wing in his jaw but Lucus shifted onto his back and upset his balance. Galbatorix turned his attention up at Caleb and his black Rider's sword stabbed out at Lucus' neck. Lucus dodged but got slashed across his armour plating but refused to let go. He shifted so that Caleb could fire his bow and his arrow dug through a gap in Shruikan's armour and into the base of his right wing where his scales were weaker.

Shruikan's roar of pain was heard throughout the battle field but was cut off as Saphira burst up from under them and slammed into Shruikan's belly. Magic throbbed as Galbatorix realised how close they were getting to the city below them and Caleb had to blunt the attack that slammed into Saphira, sending her away, and then wrapped around Lucus.

Then it happened. Too fast for Caleb to react properly and too fast to save them from it. Shruikan lashed out with his tail smashing Caleb on the back and nearly sending him flying and in Lucus' distraction he bit into Lucus' neck, wrestled him around and gripped him with his claws. Caleb clung to his back as his own pain washed through him but it was too late. The four of them crashed through the top of one of the towers and through two more before crashing down in one of the raised courtyards high up in the castle. Shruikan released Lucus at the last moment but there wasn't time for Lucus to do anything other than brace himself from the fall. Caleb was thrown clear as Lucus slammed into one of the walls, smashing through it into one of the internal corridors. Caleb tumbled across the ground and felt his leg snap but still managed to land in a crouch.

The castle shook as Shruikan, unable to land properly, crashed through the edge of the courtyard and through the barracks, flattening an entire wing of the castle. People were screaming at him, too many people as Caleb tried to clear his head. There was Islanzadi and Arya somewhere out of the castle but clearer than them were Murtagh and Eragon. Devastatingly there was no sound from Lucus and Caleb turned to run to him only to find Galbatorix standing between him and his bonded. He looked completely unaffected by what had just happened. His Rider's sword was aimed back behind him at Lucus' silent form and Caleb swallowed as he stood properly, testing his broken leg.

He muttered under his breath and winced when his leg snapped back into place and healed and Galbatorix smirked at him. Caleb drew his sword, not knowing where his bow was anymore and levelled it at the King. "I always knew you'd return here, Caleb." Galbatorix smirked making Caleb feel sick. "I'm sure we don't have long to get reacquainted so you'll realise that you don't have long to save your Dragon's life. Swear to me your allegiance and I won't kill him right here and now."

"You'd never do that!" Caleb snapped. "You want Riders."

"Preferably but I doubt this stupid brute will survive anyway and I'd rather have a Magician of your talent than nothing." Galbatorix took two steps backwards and half turned to face Lucus' still form. "Last chance, Caleb. Swear it or he dies right now."

"I can't." Caleb told him simply. It was a mute point but part of him wanted to make the oath, he couldn't picture being without Lucus anymore. "No oath would work. I'm blended permanently with Eragon and Murtagh and they won't allow it."

"_Lucus! Wake up!"_ He pleaded mentally even though he knew his thoughts would reach the others. _"Please don't die."_ He couldn't sense anything from his Dragon's mind, he knew Lucus was still alive but he knew he was badly hurt.

"What a shame." Galbatorix smirked and turned to plunge his sword into Lucus knowing that after he did it, Caleb would be unable to face him. Caleb threw himself forwards as fast as he could but knew he'd be too late but Galbatorix turned with wide eyes before the world exploded into motion. An arrow glanced off of Galbatorix's armour, shattering as it did and that was all the warning they got before a massive red form crashed into the ground where Galbatorix had been sending the Rider King flying across the courtyard. Saphira landed with a cloud of debris and Arya was off of her back and on the ground and instant later, releasing another arrow.

Caleb stared in shock for a moment as the situation turned in their favour and remembered Arya's words to him. She'd promised that she would be there to aid them against Galbatorix. Murtagh jumped to the ground and put himself between Thorn and Galbatorix. Thorn himself was staying between Galbatorix and his wounded brother. Caleb turned to Lucus to find himself looking at Solembum. Caleb had barely had the chance to fear for his life. Solembum was bloody and his arm hung strangely but his expression was filled with resolve. "I'll look after Lucus." Solembum told him sharply. "You take care of the King."

Caleb stared at Lucus' silver scales for a moment before turning back to the battle. He gritted his teeth and walked past Thorn and to Murtagh's side. His anger was visible around him as the ground trembled. "You bastard!" Caleb hissed. "The Elven Queen ordered me to ask for your surrender before we killed you. But there's nothing that would make me accept that. You die now!" Caleb hissed angrily. "Too long you kept Murtagh and me under your control, tried to shape us into weapons and turn us against each other to suit your purposes. Now we get our revenge."

Galbatorix surprised him by starting to laugh and Caleb couldn't react in time as the barracks exploded towards them. Rubble slammed into the wards around Murtagh, Thorn and himself but Saphira, with Eragon on her back, could barely twist as Shruikan slammed into the battle. His jaws were around her neck and he slammed her into the wall and Eragon was sent flying across the battle into the wall above where Lucus was. He fell to the ground and struggled to stand up.

Caleb tore his eyes away from what was happening in time to block Galbatorix's strike. The tables had been turned again. _"Murtagh, help Eragon!"_ Caleb ordered and dove to the side to block Galbatorix from attack Murtagh's retreating back. Thorn roared in indecision over helping Caleb or helping Saphira. _"Thorn go!"_ Caleb made up his mind for him and seconds later Thorn slammed into Shruikan prying at his jaws trying to get him to release Saphira's neck armour which was barely standing up to the onslaught. Caleb braced against a series of attacks and was given a moment as Arya fired an arrow at Galbatorix which was intercepted a metre away by his wards.

His mind brushed over the scene in an instant. Saphira was free and she and Thorn were trying to defeat Shruikan. Murtagh was healing Eragon's fractured shoulders and broken ribs as fast as possible, which mean not very well at all, while Arya was trying to aid Caleb from a distance with magic and arrows. Which left Solembum trying to help Lucus who was still silent to Caleb.

"_If Lucus dies..."_ Caleb thought to himself before cutting off his thought even as he knew the others had heard him. There was a chance that Lucus might hear him and he didn't want Lucus to hear him thinking that. _"Just pull through, love."_ Caleb attacked with all his skill, pressing Galbatorix back with his skill and speed. Galbatorix had the advantage of experience and strength but hopefully Caleb could wear him down given the time. Caleb blocked a swipe to his head and while they were locked in place Galbatorix thrust out with magic from his left hand. The same spell that Caleb had destroyed the tower which threw Caleb back across the courtyard and he ended up far too close to the three battling Dragons. He rolled under Shruikan's tail and moved out from under the fight but Galbatorix attacked him again with the same spell. A dark red light struck at Caleb who deflected it as best he could up into the sky.

Red light shot up into the storm clouds above the battle, clipping the top of one of the towers on the way which burst apart under the magic. _"How's Eragon?"_ He asked in a flash of thought even as he launched himself back into the fight with the Rider King.

"_I'll live."_ Eragon told him. _"Murtagh, help Caleb. I'll help Lucus."_

The thought was there that perhaps Lucus was beyond help but nobody fully formed the thought and Caleb didn't have the heart to tell Eragon to help Thorn and Saphira who were struggling to hold Shruikan at bay since he had the advantage on them in every aspect, even speed.

Caleb lashed out when he saw a single opening but fell for Galbatorix's trick and a dagger buried itself in his left shoulder, between the overlap in his thin, Elven, armour. Caleb ignored it as best he could and managed to slash down Galbatorix's arm. The arm that had thrown the knife at him. It cut into his flesh, slicing along the length but Galbatorix barely even noticed. Caleb pulled back. _"He's cursed!"_ He called out to anyone who could listen and heard Galbatorix laugh in amusement.

"You can't wear me down, boy!" He laughed and threw a spell at the ground under Caleb turning it into molten rock. Caleb got clear and landed beside Arya who fired another arrow to keep Galbatorix from following up his attack. He glanced at her and she nodded and together with Murtagh they flung out their magic casting the spell to destroy bodiless souls. A spell that Galbatorix clearly hadn't known when he created the curse for his soldiers. The spell was unaffected by his wards having not been anticipated and Galbatorix was slammed backwards into the wall. White light burst from him and sunk through the wall as the soul trapped in his body was flung out, torn from him and destroyed.

Galbatorix landed on his knees with a gasp of pain but forced himself to his feet. He levelled his sword and Caleb and Murtagh moved towards him, fanning out to come at him at different angles. A whimper from Thorn made Murtagh wince and that was the only invitation that Galbatorix needed as he attacked Murtagh. Caleb attacked as Murtagh defended and the fight picked up its pace just as the battle of the three Dragons picked up its own pace as well. Soon the two battles merged between them and the four humanoids were forced to dodge the flailing limbs of the three battling dragons and the tumbling castle as the Dragons destroyed it around them. Fires bathed the areas and if it wasn't for Eragon, Lucus would have succumbed under the falling rubble. As it was the silver Dragon and Eragon were hidden completely from view.

"_He won't die."_ Murtagh told Caleb as he defended again Galbatorix's strikes.

"_No. He won't."_ Caleb agreed because he couldn't let himself think any other way right now.

"_No. I won't."_ Lucus' voice reverberated across the battle hitting them all and with a heave Eragon had blasted away the rubble. Lucus burst out but he was covered in blood and clearly shouldn't be in the battle but before Caleb could speak Lucus had launched himself straight at Shruikan who was too busy fending off Saphira and Thorn to notice him and Lucus bit into the underside of his jaw. It was the only distraction that Thorn and Saphira needed and even as Lucus was thrown from the battle Saphira tore apart the armour at Shruikan's neck and bit deep through his scales and into his flesh.

Caleb was forced to look away from Lucus who was struggling back into the fight as Eragon joined them in battle forcing Galbatorix to back away slightly as they surrounded him on three sides. Desperate, Galbatorix lashed out with magic, it blasted through them all heading straight for Lucus who couldn't take another hit either from magic or from Shruikan. Caleb threw his magic at his wards and his distraction cost them as Galbatorix struck at him. Caleb's sword was barely able to move and Murtagh had to block for him.

Galbatorix twisted even as his spell died giving back Caleb's attention but the next few seconds etched themselves permanently in their minds as Galbatorix, pained by his dying Dragon slammed his sword through Murtagh's guard and the sword cut straight through into his stomach, cutting cleaning through him. They all felt the pain of the sword go through but Caleb and Eragon reacted. Caleb swung his sword up with all of his strength cutting through Galbatorix's wrists before he could pull the sword from Murtagh's body. Galbatorix stumbled back in horror and pain and straight into Eragon's attack as the youngest of them slammed his sword through the back of Galbatorix's armour and through his heart, killing him almost instantly.

Shruikan's pained roar had Caleb and Eragon spinning around to face the three Dragons. Lucus was on his feet but staying away from the fight and blood was pooling under him from his wounds. Saphira and Thorn were on Shruikan tearing off armour and the fight ended when both Dragons gripped Shruikan's head and snapped it clean off sending blood over them both.

Caleb spun and collapsed to his knees at Murtagh's side holding the side of his head. Murtagh stared up at him and when he coughed blood trickled out of his mouth. The sword had clipped one of his lungs. "Eragon!" Caleb called. "Arya!"

Caleb knew he had tears in his eyes and he didn't know what to do. Lucus was dying behind him and Murtagh was dying right in front of him. He couldn't freeze in indecision though. "Eragon, clear his throat out while I..."

"Caleb." Arya was suddenly there. "Let me deal with Murtagh. See to Lucus."

"_Go Caleb."_ Murtagh told him weakly and Caleb didn't need telling twice and was across the devastated courtyard in a split second. Thorn growled at him even as he put his jaws around one of the lashings on the armour and cut through it. Saphira nudged at Lucus' head as Lucus lay in his own blood and Caleb skidded in it slightly as he knelt at his Dragon's side.

His magic flashed into existence and he cast a spell to find the worst of the damage and started pouring magic into Lucus to heal the worst of his cuts. He felt power backing him up from Saphira and realised that through Eragon and him the others were all trying to give their energy to heal them.

"_Mother."_ He heard Arya's voice. _"We need Oromis, Glaedr and anyone else you can spare. Galbatorix and Shruikan are dead. Lucus and Murtagh are dying and if we don't help then Thorn and Caleb will follow them rather than give up."_

Caleb ignored her as he pumped more magic into Lucus but there was just too much damage done. From the first clash down in the midst of the battle, then under Shruikan's claws, then being shoved through three towers and tossed to the ground and then finally when trying to turn the tide of the battle in Thorn and Saphira's favour he'd been thrown into another wall. Almost half of his body was a broken mess, especially his left side which had taken the brunt of both crashes.

He registered Solembum at his side holding him up as his energy drained but Lucus was willing to give up the last of his magic if Lucus survived. At least that way Lucus could help Eragon, Saphira, Thorn and Murtagh. The thought of his wounded brother didn't help him but he resolved to at least see this through.

His vision blurred and he fell forwards onto Lucus' side and sobbed as he felt how cold Lucus was becoming. He could feel Solembum's arms around him and opened his mouth to apologise for leaving the werecat but if Lucus was going to die then Lucus would do everything he could to save him and if that failed then he'd die with him. He gazed up into the burning sky seeing the sun between the thunderclouds as a large shadow slide into place above them. The light of thousands of fires shone from golden scales and Caleb shut his eyes with a sad smile on his lips.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Caleb winced as he woke up. He hated falling unconscious, it wasn't anything like his normal trances that all Elves experienced. It took him all of a second before the events within Uru-baen caught up to him and his mind flew out like a viper, slamming through a hundred people, sending them all to their knees except the one closest to him. His head whipped up making him dizzy and he found Solembum lying on his right side.

"Get dressed." Solembum announced simply and slipped off of the bed shifting from a naked fifteen year old to a small black cat which stretched before pacing around the floor. Caleb sat up and reached out with a sob of pain as the memory of Lucus' cold body rippled through his mind.

"_I'm here, love."_ Lucus' warm voice acted in counterpoint, flowing through his mind, soothing his shaking limbs. _"Go with Solembum. He'll bring you to me."_

"_Where are you?"_ Caleb asked.

"_He's with Saphira and Thorn. They're keeping him settled until he fully heals."_ Eragon sounded relieved to hear Caleb's voice. Caleb's mind flickered to Murtagh and Eragon sighed again. _"He's resting and he's recovering well enough. Everyone is alright."_

Caleb was on his feet and pulled on the simple Elven attire that someone had left folded on a simple wooden chair beside his bed. He pulled on his own boots which seemed to have been cleaned and repaired before looking around once at the inside of his familiar Elven tent, it's green panels his family colour, the doors with their symbols for his almost extinct family and the silver trim on every edge in testament to Lucus. The room was filled with plants and there was a cushioned sofa and a large heating sconce in the centre. He had to have been out for a few days for them to set this up.

"_Three days."_ Lucus told him as Caleb leaned down and scooped Solembum off of the floor. Solembum shifted and put his front paws and head on Caleb's right shoulder, basically embracing him and Caleb tightened his hold on him.

Caleb took stock of himself as he walked out into the bright midday sun and found himself being stared at by a dozen humans and almost as many Elves and Dwarves. Those that had been victimised by his mental onslaught upon waking and hadn't continued on their way afterwards for different reasons. He still felt incredibly drained and knew half of that reason was that his magic was constantly draining elsewhere but since he knew it was going to Lucus and Murtagh he didn't stop it. His leg throbbed where it had been broken and hastily repaired in battle as did his shoulder where Galbatorix had stabbed him. Somebody had tended to his wounds properly but his body was too tired to accept the healing completely. Lastly the drain on his reserve was making itself known by the nauseous feeling in his stomach and the crippling pain in his head.

It didn't take him long to walk through the crowds of the army and he didn't comment on the two Elves that flanked him as escorts nor the fact that his weapons were gone. It didn't matter because Lucus needed him and he needed Lucus and since Saphira and Thorn were keeping Lucus from moving too much then Caleb would go to him.

They were lying on the outskirts of the camp among stores wagons under a massive canopy. Glaedr was also there dwarfing the three smaller Dragons and the Gold, Silver, Sapphire and Red shimmered together when the sunlight hit Glaedr's tail and ricocheted between them. Caleb dashed to Lucus' head and hugged him as Lucus lifted it to look at him. Lucus snorted out a cloud of steam which warmed Caleb's back but he didn't care and scratched just where he knew Lucus loved it. Solembum climbed up Lucus' neck and settled down on his shoulder blades where it was warmest.

"_Oh love. I thought..."_ Caleb was crying and he buried his head into Lucus' warm scales.

"_I'm okay."_ Lucus told him. _"Eragon and Oromis have been focusing on healing my injuries and there have been a dozen different Spellcasters keeping our reserves above critical. You haven't stopped feeding me and Murtagh energy since after the battle ended."_

"_You were dying." _Caleb gasped knowing and not caring that Saphira, Thorn and Eragon could hear his words. _"I thought you and Murtagh were going to die."_

"_Murtagh is still sleeping."_ Thorn's voice reverberated in his mind and Caleb felt a heavy and hot jaw settle over the top of his head. Thorn was greeting him. Caleb looked up as the weight was lifted and saw Thorn staring at him. Lucus' head twitched and Caleb took it as permission and moved over to Thorn and hugged his head tightly. _"My Rider will survive. Islanzadi and Arya worked on his injuries for an entire day. He is just resting until his own reserves rise."_

"_You must stop your energy transfer."_ Eragon told him from wherever he was at the moment and Caleb focused on him even as he sat between Thorn and Lucus' heads. He could see through Eragon's eyes when he tried. He was sitting by Murtagh's bed and as he looked down Caleb could see that Murtagh was clean and well looked after. Just sleeping. _"It was useful if not dangerous to you before but Lucus and Murtagh don't need it anymore. Let your own reserves rebuild."_

Caleb sighed but released the flow of energy that was nothing more than a small trickle. He didn't even remember when it had started only that some time in his last moments he'd wanted to give every last drop to Lucus and Murtagh to ensure their survival.

"_What's happened?"_ Caleb asked to Eragon, Thorn, Saphira and Lucus and after a moment Glaedr as well.

It was Glaedr that answered. _"You killed Galbatorix and Shruikan."_ Glaedr reminded him simply but also confirming it for Caleb. _"Arya called us and I carried Islanzadi, Oromis and as many Spellcasters as we could spare from the battle to aid you. We did a lot in the castle before you were all well enough to be carried out into the safety of the camp. The fighting continued throughout the rest of the day and into the night and the last of the garrison surrendered in the early hours of the morning. Our allies are still searching all of the castle. There is much that must be done and the camp has focused on settling in more permanently."_

Caleb reached out with his mind searching until he found his mentor's mind. He was quickly granted access and found her in a meeting with Hrothgar. _"Caleb-Elda. It is good to hear that you are awake."_

"_I am going back to sleep. I am tired. Now that I know my family is all alive I need to rest more."_ Caleb told her. _"Can you tell my Uncle that I will be with the Dragons. I can't..."_

"_Leave Lucus alone."_ She finished for him. _"I understand. Sleep well, Caleb."_

Caleb retreated but frowned at something she had left unsaid and reached for Eragon with ease. _"What are you not telling me?"_

"_Caleb, please trust me right now."_ Eragon told him with a sigh. _"It won't make a difference if you know now or later and I'd rather you slept first."_

"_Murtagh's alright?"_ Caleb asked sensing from his younger friend that it was to do with Murtagh.

"_He's not in any danger."_ Eragon told him simply and with assurance. _"Rest, Caleb. You need it."_

"_Alright, little brother."_ Caleb nodded and was asleep before he'd fully settled down in the crook of Lucus' neck. Thorn rested his own neck along Caleb's body and Saphira shifted to lie across the entrance to their canopy, preventing Caleb from being seen. Caleb didn't wake as Solembum shifted form and curled up with a blanket he'd produced from somewhere in Caleb's lap.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	18. In with the old

The Last Dragons

Chapter 18; In with the old

**Free Army Camp**

When Caleb woke again he was still acting as a pillow to Solembum who was in a younger than normal child's form. Maybe not even a ten year old's body. All around him were scaled walls. He was lying against the silver bulk of Lucus and was closed off from the rest of the world by the sapphire-blue and flame-red scales of Saphira and Thorn. He felt much stronger than he had the last time he'd been awake and he'd probably regained perhaps a fifth of his magical reserves. Far more than a normal human Magician. His mind touched Lucus' not more than a second after he woke and his bonded slowly awoke to greet him. They merged together fully without a word and took stock of each other's bodies, checking for lingering damage from the fight with Galbatorix and Shruikan and Caleb felt Lucus' satisfaction when he discovered that Caleb had no lingering damage beyond the exhaustion.

"_You are well, love."_ Lucus told him more than asked.

"_As are you."_ Caleb answered softly before touching Solembum gently on the back of his neck. Solembum came alive rapidly and stretched out like the cat he sometimes was. He tucked his arms around Caleb's neck and pulled them tight, clinging to Caleb as he pressed his face into his neck and purred. Caleb could hear Lucus laughing through their bond but ignored him as he sat up and put Solembum in his lap. Solembum was naked but Caleb still retained his clothing. They were shut off enough from the rest of the world though so he wasn't that fussed. Solembum looked up at him sleepily before kissing his lips and before Caleb could respond the form in his lap was shifting and soon Solembum curled up in his lap as a cat once more.

Caleb stroked the back of his neck as he spoke. "Now there's no more war." He told himself, Lucus and Solembum. "Now we can live."

Lucus raised his head and the movement startled the other two slumbering dragons who twisted their necks to find their charge. _"Now we can live."_ Lucus told them all.

"I'm going to find my brothers." Caleb announced.

"_We're here, brother."_ Eragon's voice echoed across their open bond and with it he saw Murtagh laid out on a cot with a blanket up to his bare ribs. He didn't look as ill as he had before. His concern for Murtagh was clearly obvious though since Eragon addressed it quickly. _"He's going to be fine but he hasn't woken up yet. Arya thinks it's just exhaustion."_

Caleb raised an arm as Thorn set his head down beside him and then dropped his arm around Thorn's neck in way of comforting him. Thorn was his brother just as Murtagh was and he was worried for his rider regardless of Eragon's confident words. "I'm coming to you, Eragon." Caleb announced and lifted Solembum up into his arms as he rose.

"_Your swords and bow are with Ingwe."_ Eragon told him. _"You'll want them."_

"I will?" Caleb frowned even as Saphira lifted herself up to give him a route out of the dragons nest.

"_You will."_ Eragon told him though he was clearly hiding something. The same something he'd hidden from Caleb before.

"I'll be there soon." Caleb informed him before reaching out with his mind. His mind was subtle and only the best of the Elves sensed his presence as he sought out his Uncle. He found him across on the other side of the city and poked at his defences. They hardened against the intrusion but Caleb just waited patiently and they opened up just enough for him to leave an impression of himself. They opened quickly and Caleb slipped inside just enough to talk to him. _"Ingwe. Uncle."_ Caleb called to him.

"_Caleb. Nephew."_ Ingwe responded quickly, putting aside whatever else he was doing in the middle of the day. There was underlying concern there.

"_My brother tells me you have my weapons."_ Caleb told him. _"I need them."_

"_You are on your way to your brothers now?"_ Ingwe asked before continuing when Caleb confirmed it. _"I shall meet you there."_

Caleb withdrew without delay before walking between two tents and into the camp proper and the short walk to where Eragon was nursing their older brother. The tent was clearly the one that the Elves had made for Murtagh. It was red with the same trim that Caleb's had, signifying that Murtagh was family to Caleb. He walked straight up to the guarded door but one of the human guards leaned his spear across the entrance. Caleb frowned as he came to a stop and looked around. This wasn't a quiet part of the camp and they were not far from Islanzadi's command tent nor probably Nasuada's, Orrin's or Hrothgar's. There were also two Dwarven guards lingering nearby though they didn't come between Caleb and his brothers.

"Move aside." Caleb told him with a dangerous edge even as he spared a thought to Eragon inside the tent to stay out of this.

The men shook their heads. "We've been told that you are to see the Elvin Queen as soon as you awake."

"You were told wrong." Caleb told him sharply. "Move aside now or I shall go through you."

"You two!" Caleb wasn't surprised by the voice but more so by the tone he used and that Roran had interfered from where he had arrived with Katrina on his arm. The men frowned passed Caleb at the human even as the man moved to stand beside him. "What do you think you're doing? Get out of the damn way!" The men flinched at Roran's tone. "What do you have for brains? Razac guts? You don't get in a Dragon Rider's way. Move it!"

The men surprised Caleb by bracing themselves and clearing his path. Caleb walked between them with a muttered insult in the Ancient language and Roran followed him inside with Katrina. Caleb's gaze scanned the room even as he let Solembum jump to the ground. All the furniture was there that Caleb remembered and Murtagh was behind the screen on his cot although the screen had been pulled back so that Caleb could see all but his face. Eragon sat on a stool at the bottom of the cot looking rather tired. His face did light up at seeing Caleb in person though and Caleb returned the look with a warm one of his own. All irritation vanishing with the need to comfort his younger brother. Solembum hopped up onto Murtagh's stomach and then curled up on his chest and Murtagh grumbled in his sleep.

Caleb turned to Roran and Katrina. "I thank you for your help outside, Roran-vor." Caleb bowed his head and found himself being embraced by his human friend.

"I figure I owe you." Roran laughed. "Or you owe me. One way or the other, I don't really care to keep count."

Caleb turned to Katrina and his gaze flittered to her protruding stomach. She had to be three months into her pregnancy now. He focused on the growing life form for a moment before smiling up at her. "I sense strength." Caleb assured her being careful of his wording.

"You can feel her?" She asked.

"Or him." Roran grinned although it was clear to him he didn't mind which.

"I can." Caleb nodded before looking at Eragon. "As I could Eragon shortly after he was conceived. Elves are more attuned to it but anyone capable of sensing life can sense them after they grow a little."

Roran smiled at Eragon even as the younger boy stood up and crossed the room to join the conversation. Solembum could watch Murtagh for the time being. "Can you tell if it's a boy or a girl?" Eragon asked.

"I can." Caleb nodded before looking at Roran and Katrina. "Do you wish to know?"

They shared a look but both seemed delighted by the idea. They nodded to him. "He or she will be your extended family after all." Katrina smiled at Caleb.

"He _and_ she." Caleb corrected making everyone stare in shock. "Twins."

Eragon threw himself at his older cousin and Caleb smiled and slipped away from the happy trio and over to his older brother. He knelt beside him on the other side of the cot and gently smoothed his hair. Murtagh twitched in his sleep and Caleb could feel his mind throb against his own. Thorn was all around Murtagh's mind, protecting his bonded while he was vulnerable but Thorn didn't prevent Caleb from reaching for his brother's mind. Regardless of the damage they'd all sustained in the final battle with Galbatorix and Shruikan the bond between the six of them still held strong. Murtagh was merely exhausted and Caleb withdrew to let him sleep in peace.

He looked up as he felt Ingwe and Arya's mind at the entrance to their tent but he didn't rise as Eragon shared the news of twins with her. Arya shot Caleb a look that told him she'd already known of their existence before she turned to congratulate Katrina who she'd fast become friends with. Ingwe moved over to Caleb and knelt beside him, placing both swords, his bow and quiver of arrows behind them.

"**I'm sorry you must feel this pain, Caleb."**__Ingwe told him in a whisper so as not to disturb the others.

"**He will recover."** Caleb told him. **"I can feel his mind against my own."**

"**This will not be easy."** Ingwe sighed before he looked up as Eragon and the others moved closer. He shifted into the common language. "You must tell him, Eragon, and together you and he can argue for Murtagh."

"Argue _for_ Murtagh?" Caleb frowned up at Eragon. "Brother, tell me what it is that concerns you all. I sense it in your minds and Thorn is distressed." Even as he said it he felt Thorn through his connection to the unconscious Murtagh.

"His powers..." Eragon huffed and knelt down opposite Caleb. "Everyone knows that Murtagh rose in power under some spell cast on him by Galbatorix. They let him use the power to win their war but now they're demanding that something is done to strip that power from him."

"That power is already gone!" Caleb hissed angrily. "You and I! Our powers eliminated it and shared our own in its place."

"They refuse to listen to my words." Eragon shook his head. "Even Islanzadi is speaking on their side."

"She is concerned that you are not experienced enough to recognise the danger." Arya spoke up with a sigh. "That you would not know if that corrupted power survives and now bleeds into you and Eragon."

"I know my brother." Caleb rose to his feet and turned to Arya. "I know them both as I know myself. I'd know if there was corruption and there isn't!"

"You must convince them of this." Ingwe told him.

"No." Caleb shocked them all with his declaration. "I'm done bowing to their commands as if we are nothing but horses in their stable! It's time they answer to me!"

"Caleb, control your anger." Arya warned but Caleb ignored her and a shudder ran through the ground and out into the camp, making horses shy in fear. Minds recoiled from him and he lashed out at them all.

"I call on you." Caleb hissed angrily. "Now!" His words throbbed through everyone there but he knew the message would get to those he was demanding to see.

"What are you going to do?" Eragon gasped as Caleb began arming himself.

"What I should have done as soon as I found out that Nasuada and Hrothgar were using you as a political pawn." Caleb told his brother before reaching for Thorn. "Thorn, I need you to come to Murtagh and not let anyone near him."

He heard the roar from where the three Dragons were waiting to see what he'd do. He felt the ground shake and then the thudding of air and then panicked shouts as something heavy landing in front of the tent. Caleb was outside in seconds and without a word the two human soldiers still at the door flew across onto the ground at Thorn's feet. Thorn snarled down at them and they scrambled away in fear. Thorn's tail swept aside a wagon, crushing it before he took up guard over the tent.

Caleb moved over to him as the others slipped outside and he stroked the red dragon under the jaw. "I'll protect Murtagh with my life. They won't touch him. Love you." Caleb told Thorn before turning to the others even as the shadows of Saphira and Lucus moved over them, they'd flown up high in case they were needed. Eragon was tightening his own sword into place and Roran was pushing Katrina back into the tent. Arya stood ready to walk with them as did Ingwe. Solembum still sat on Murtagh's chest and Caleb knew that the werecat would watch him for them.

"_Thank you, Solembum."_ Caleb spared him a thought.

"_Just don't leave without me."_ Solembum thought back in amusement. _"Wherever you are going you take my heart with you. I'd rather stay with it if I can."_

"_We'll stay together."_ Caleb promised him before turning to the others, turning to Arya and Ingwe. "I doubt this will go well. Stay out of it please."

"I'll be there to support you." Arya told him. "You confided in me once and I told you I would fight beside you. That wasn't limited to Galbatorix."

"I do not agree with their decision on this." Ingwe told him. "I'll stand for what is right."

Caleb bowed to them both before looking at Roran. "In it to the end." Roran grunted and touched the hammer and sword at his waist.

"What is the meaning of all of this!" A voice yelled from the direction of the command tents. Caleb turned smoothly to see a human heading their way. "The dragons are to remain at the edge of the camp on Lady Nasuada's orders!"

"He's a prat. Just get rid of him." Eragon grunted but it was Thorn that took action. He lurched forwards and his furious roar split through the camp even as his tail lashed out and splintered a horse bar. The debris bounced through the tents, tearing holes and knocking down posts but it was the fire brimming at Thorn's mouth that sent the human soldier sprinting away in fear. Caleb reached over and concentrated for a moment on placing basic wards on Thorn just in case somebody tried something.

Caleb strolled up towards the command tent and clearly word of his arrival spread quickly as the soldiers marked him but didn't interfere. A horseshoe of command tents had been set up with a large canopy over the top and it was into this that Caleb strolled with Eragon at his side and Arya, Ingwe and Roran behind them. At the far end sat Islanzadi, Nasuada, Orrin and Hrothgar in a line and then around them stood those that formed the new council between the races. All of them were focused on Caleb though the humans chanced looks around at the others too. The Elves never once tore their gaze from him as they knew how angry he was.

Islanzadi rose gracefully and stepped forwards away from her chair. "Caleb, my pupil. I am pleased to see you are recovered."

"I have barely half of my reserves." Caleb told her truthfully but without any emotion.

"And as I and Arya were forced to look to our own strengths to help heal Murtagh I have not recovered fully either." Eragon moved closer to Caleb's right hand side but by unspoken agreement the others stayed a step back to either side of them.

"Aid was offered." Nasuada pointed out from her chair. "It was you that refused."

"Because you were sending magicians to aid us!" Eragon narrowed his eyes. His tone got a rise out of the crowd of humans packing the entrance behind them and the humans in the council. "I only permitted the Witch, Angela, to tend to Murtagh in my absence." Said witch appeared on their left amongst the crowd though she didn't make to move into the conversation.

"Our healers were rather busy with the wounded. Perhaps you missed the number of our injured while tending to your own interests." A human man stepped up between Nasuada and Orrin. Nasuada glanced his way with a withering stare that the man completely missed. Eragon actually growled as he stepped forwards but Caleb restrained him with a light touch on his arm. The look that Nasuada had given the man was one of warning, not recrimination.

"Since it is clear that you see us as nothing more that soldiers what is it that you demand of us?" Caleb asked seemingly obediently and muttering started amongst the crowd. Islanzadi's jaw tensed as she saw through his calm attitude but she was one of few that recognised the danger before them. The sun was briefly blotted out as the silhouette of a Dragon flew over the command tents but only Eragon and Caleb knew that it was Lucus.

"Murtagh has a taint within him that you must allow us to remove." Orrin spoke up calmly as he fiddled with the ring on his finger.

"And you have seen this taint for yourself?" Caleb asked. "Pray show it to me. All I see is a tired young man who without his aid you would have failed in this enterprise and continued to be at the mercy of a corrupt Emperor."

"A Dragon Rider." Hrothgar finally joined the conversation.

"And a Dragon Rider also saved your life." Eragon pointed out.

"Just as another tried to take it away." Nasuada retorted.

"You know nothing of magic as complex as that which bound my older brother!" Caleb snapped, his temper beginning to rise. His eyes flashed as Lucus merged fully with him and the elves tensed. In fact a few moved their hands closer to their weapons.

"So we must take your word for it?" Nasuada actually laughed at him as if he were a mere child. "It is only by your word that the spell was even broken in the first place. Only you and Eragon were present both when it was broken and later when you left to retrieve Morzan's son."

Eragon hissed. "Call me that if you must call him it!" An explosion of sound erupted at the dangerous tone to Eragon's voice. Outrage at how Nasuada had been spoken to.

"Quiet!" Islanzadi was still the only one standing before them and her words silenced the crowd.

"My point stands." Nasuada pointed out. "We have no body of our own that can testify to what actually happened at that battle and how the bond was broken. In fact I've never heard tell exactly how it was broken."

"Because it's none of your concern and I will not be the one to hand more magic to irresponsible humans." Caleb snapped.

"I am aware of the magic involved in this." Islanzadi cut across the new explosion of muttering as she looked to Nasuada.

"Still you cannot testify about the truth of his statement." Nasuada pointed out.

"He spoke of Murtagh's loyalty in the Ancient language." Arya pointed out as she moved up to Eragon's side.

"He spoke of his loyalty to Eragon and Caleb." Hrothgar pointed out. "They have never once sworn an oath to any of us."

"And why should they?" Roran interrupted. "Who ever said they had to fight for us? They owe none of us anything."

"Caleb owes Queen Islanzadi for his training and Eragon owes us for aiding him in his hour of need." Orrin pointed out.

"Command me on that debt then, Queen Islanzadi." Caleb narrowed his eyes at her as he stepped forwards. "Try it."

Islanzadi glanced around before stepping back and sitting down. "I cannot."

"What!" Nasuada gasped and Caleb knew they'd discussed using that debt before and Islanzadi hadn't promised anything. "What do you mean?"

"Making demands of the Queen of the Elves?" Caleb asked with a raised eyebrow before looking at Islanzadi with the same look. "Shall you explain or I?"

"My motives to train him were not just for his benefit but to ensure that Galbatorix could not twist him with promises of instruction." Islanzadi looked rather pale and worn as she spoke.

"And then?" Caleb pressed.

"And then I betrayed him when he needed me the most." Islanzadi sighed. "He owes me no allegiance."

"Still that leaves Eragon." Nasuada pointed out. "I am his liege-lady and Hrothgar is his clan leader. Such things cannot be cast aside so easily. Not to mention the aid we gave him in his own hour of need."

"You used him to defend Trondheim." Caleb narrowed his eyes again before Eragon could defend his own right to freedom.

"A battle brought on by his own arrival." A man pointed out from the council.

"So you can't fight our battles but we must fight yours?" Eragon asked his liege-lady.

"You must fight for your liege-lady and clan leader." Nasuada looked pleased for an instant before losing the look when Eragon turned to Caleb.

"You are no longer his liege-lady." Caleb told Nasuada before looking at Hrothgar. "Nor is he a member of your clan for you to order around."

"Such an oath cannot be rescinded." Nasuada looked smug.

"Yet again you do not understand the magic behind our bond." Caleb smirked. "We share everything including oaths. Either it is shared by us all or by none of us. Murtagh and I do not accept the oaths that you strong handed him into making when he could not fend for himself so it no longer exists."

"This is not a matter of magic!" A magician called from the side of the room. "It is a matter of a sworn pledge to serve our Lady!"

"Be silent." Caleb snapped angrily. "You have no place here." He turned back to Nasuada. "You were underhanded when you made Eragon swear that pledge to you because you knew he had nowhere else to turn to for support and King Hrothgar used that pledge to make Eragon swear his own."

"I've done nothing but support Eragon." Hrothgar pointed out sharply.

"When it furthers your own agenda!" Eragon snapped and moved closer to Caleb. He was nervous about facing the others, Caleb could feel it thrumming along their bond and spreading to them all, but Eragon drew strength from Caleb.

"Was it not spoken when Saphira's egg was first stolen from Galbatorix that none of the races would lay direct claim over the Rider that she chose?" Caleb asked with false calm.

"That changed when Eragon started a war." Nasuada shook her head. "We were forced to do what had to be done."

"You overstepped yourself." Caleb told her simply before turning to Islanzadi. "What is it that this council demands?"

"That Murtagh be given to the Elves so that the power that was granted to him by Galbatorix be removed." Nasuada told him. "This the Elves tell us is possible."

"Then I assume that they also told you of the risks." Caleb didn't take his eyes off of his old mentor. She looked so exhausted that Caleb couldn't help but pity her.

"Risks we are willing to take to ensure none of the corruption still exists." She told him.

"_You_ are willing to take?" Eragon hissed angrily and his hand settled on Brisingr making all of the guards do the same. Caleb tore his eyes away to look around, levelling them all with a dangerous look. Eragon calmed himself. "It is not your right to decide that for Murtagh."

"He is a member of this army." Orrin pointed out.

"He is not." Eragon snapped. "None of us are."

Caleb let Eragon make the statement and he didn't contest Eragon's declaration and he probably couldn't have been heard even if he did since the uproar was enormous. Caleb did note that only Islanzadi didn't react dramatically. She merely shut her eyes and sighed gently.

Eventually the crowd settled down enough that Nasuada could speak and be heard. "Such a thing is dangerous to declare, Eragon. We have Murtagh and he is either our guest or our prisoner. As are the two of you."

Caleb actually laughed at that. "You want to make us enemies?"

"You make yourselves our enemies by not allowing us to remove the taint from Murtagh." Orrin shook his head.

"You could not face us." Caleb warned. "You needed us to face one Dragon Rider. How do you plan to face the three of us together?"

"We do have another Dragon Rider and Murtagh is not exactly fit to fight." Hrothgar pointed out.

"Then where are Oromis and Glaedr?" Caleb raised his hands to the sides. "If they stand by you on this then why do they not stand beside you against us now?"

"They..." Nasuada started.

"Refuse to accept the council's decision." Islanzadi finished simply yet her words carried easily and Caleb finally saw it in her eyes. She herself would give Caleb, Eragon and Murtagh their unconditional freedom. She wanted no part of this but to build up this world again she needed to be part of this new council or the three races would collapse on their own.

"What!" Nasuada gasped and looked around for support. Caleb looked around himself before focusing on Islanzadi with his mind even as his eyes scanned the council to see what they all thought.

"_What will you do if I continue to defy them?"_ Caleb asked her as soon as she granted his mind access. _"Will you let us leave without a fight?"_

He met her eyes and stared into their depths as she focused on him completely but her response was spoken out loud into the noise of the outraged crowd. "The Elves release Caleb, Lucus, Eragon, Saphira, Murtagh and Thorn from any debts that may be envisioned by any here. They choose their own fate on their own from this time onwards and may none of my kind ever deny them their assistance." The crowd went utterly silent and the council shifted nervously. "Du Weldenwarden will forevermore greet them with open arms."

"You do not speak for the entire Council!" Nasuada rounded on Islanzadi and as one the Elves in the crowd tensed to come to their Queen's aid.

"No, I do not." Islanzadi nodded. "Yet if a decision is still made to attempt to force this decision on Murtagh then it will not be made by this joint council but by the Dwarven and Human races. Be it on their heads if they wish to make enemies of our greatest _allies_." She stressed the last word and a chill ran through the crowd.

"There is a taint!" One of the Magicians cried out. "Let them go and they'll return and try to destroy us all!"

Caleb seethed and turned to look at Eragon who was shaking with anger. "There is no taint. I would know if any of what Galbatorix did remained in my brother."

"If it hasn't already corrupted you." The magician spat.

"Is there a way of finding if such a taint exists before we do anything?" Hrothgar asked. He was looking a little more unnerved now that Islanzadi had completely sided with Caleb and Eragon.

"There is not." Islanzadi shook her head. "If there is a taint then it would react to any attempt to find it."

"There is no taint." Caleb told Islanzadi seriously and she nodded in acceptance.

"We should cast a spell to be rid of this taint just in case it does exist." The Magician told everyone and there was a smattering of agreement from the crowd.

"Such an invasion could permanently harm Murtagh." Arya spoke up as she lightly took Eragon's hand in her own. None of the Elves reacted to the display of affection.

"We must take that risk." Nasuada nodded to herself as if it were her decision that mattered.

"Vote on it then." Caleb said bluntly. "If that is your will or let us have our own choice."

"You will refuse." Orrin shook his head. "We will vote. All those on the council in favour of erring on the side of caution and targeting this possible taint raise their hands." He raised his own and Nasuada copied him and then Hrothgar. Most of those two races agreed but not one of the Elves voted against Caleb now that Islanzadi had told them what she really thought. There was no reason to count the votes of those agreeing with Islanzadi though since clearly the majority had won.

"I stand by that this is not a council decision but a decision made by the Human and Dwarven races." Islanzadi rose once more.

"Yet this vote stands in reference to this combined army." Orrin stated simply.

"Perhaps." Islanzadi nodded and stepped away from them. "But do not look to the Elvin army to help you enforce it."

"Enforce it?" Nasuada frowned before turning to Caleb and Eragon. "You would still refuse this order?"

"This decision holds no power over us." Caleb stated simply and slowly drew his sword. "You will give us leave now."

"That's not possible." Nasuada shook her head even as every soldier around them drew their weapons, even the elves though the human and dwarven soldiers were as worried about them as they were the two Dragon Riders. Roran, Arya and Ingwe all drew closer to Eragon and Caleb and raised their own weapons and Angela finally chose a public side in the argument and slipped up to them. Caleb and Eragon still stood facing the council though and Nasuada raised a hand. "Murtagh shall be attended to by Du Vangr Gata who will attempt to remove the taint."

"They don't know how to go about such a thing!" Eragon gasped in surprise. Clearly he hadn't realised what Nasuada would do without the Elves to cast the spell necessary for it. "How can you do this to him!"

"I have a world to protect." Nasuada told him simply.

"Then from this moment onwards you do it yourself." Caleb told them all loudly before suddenly kneeling down and touching the floor with his left hand as he muttered aloud. The Magicians cried out a warning but they had no idea what he had planned. Even as he cast it Arya told the others to crouch and the group bent down on one knee even as the earth heaved beneath them. Light erupted from Caleb and the earth followed the light as it burst out at the crowd around them. The Elves crouched quickly and rode out the attack but every human and dwarf around them was thrown bodily away from them because they didn't realise they needed to brace themselves.

Caleb only needed a little clear space though and a mass of silver thudded into the roiling earth in front of him as his magic tore the canopy to shreds. Lucus reared up and Caleb grabbed Angela and hoisted her up onto his back. He leapt up after her and glanced back at the disarray he'd left behind. Saphira was crouched low as Eragon helped Roran up onto her back and Arya and Ingwe had moved to her mother's side as the elves formed up around them, protecting them as they loaded up onto their Dragons. Caleb stayed crouched on Lucus' back since Angela was on the saddle and Lucus launched himself into the air with a thud of his wings that flattened the tents that still remained upright.

In seconds they were flying across the camp and landing heavily by Thorn who had flattened ten tents in his anxiety and was keeping everyone more than a hundred feet from him with his angry growls. Caleb leapt off even as Lucus ran to a stop. He took a waiting Katrina's hand and helped her up onto his Dragon's back. "Stay on Lucus." He told them both before focusing a thought on Lucus who growled but leapt back up into the air.

Caleb walked past Thorn with a gently pat and into the tent that housed Murtagh. Solembum was dressed in a baggy shirt and trousers, clearly some of Murtagh's and his brother was sitting up on the bed. Caleb grinned at him as he crossed the room and grabbed Murtagh's sword and armour and ducked back out of the tent and tossed the whole lot into Thorn's saddle bags. He was back inside as Solembum tried to help his brother sit up. "I'm sorry we woke you." Caleb told Murtagh as he helped him stand on his own feet.

"I'm confused." Murtagh frowned around him.

"We'll explain." Caleb told him. "Right now we need to leave."

Murtagh swayed and his eyes shut and Caleb took his weight as he sagged back into unconsciousness. Solembum ran out ahead of them and Caleb carried Murtagh out after him. By the time he had Murtagh strapped into Thorn's saddle and was climbing up behind Solembum they had a large group of humans heading their way, all armed and formed up into a defensive line. "Let's go, Thorn." Caleb patted his side and with a lunge Thorn leapt a dozen feet and then up into the air with his huge red wings thudding loudly as if to announce his departure. Thorn was furious and his roar of rage shook the air.

"_Are you safe?"_ Eragon asked.

"_We're safe."_ Caleb told him. _"Our emotions woke Murtagh but he needs more rest."_

"_Where are we going to go?"_ Eragon sounded scared and Caleb pushed across every reassuring emotion that he could spare even as he held Murtagh tightly and Solembum hugged his back. _"We can fend for ourselves but what about Katrina? What do we do now?"_

"_We head north along the river."_ Caleb told him and the Dragons who wheeled as they regrouped and headed north. They were already out of view of the army so they didn't need to worry about being followed. _"The Elves left scouts in the towns that they passed through. We'll stay with them. I'll call Islanzadi now."_

His mind slipped away and reached back to the armies below and he easily found Islanzadi in the middle of the Elvin sector. He could sense serious dispute below but the humans and dwarves weren't foolish enough to try anything against so many Elves. _"Caleb..."_ She sounded so sad as she let him into her mind.

"_We go north."_ Caleb told her.

"_As will we."_ She agreed. _"I cannot afford to sever all ties with this world. We must be one to rebuild this world and in time they will realise their error. We will rejoin with you and protect you. Murtagh will be left to recover in Du Weldenvarden. It's time for you to come home to us, Caleb."_

Caleb choked and slipped out of her mind and buried his face in the back of Murtagh's neck. Solembum squeezed him tightly as he sensed his emotions. _"Brother?" _Eragon sounded concerned.

"_I'm going home."_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**That night**

They'd gone as far north as they could over the course of the day which in the end brought them to the Elvin controlled city of Gil'ead on Lake Isenstar and they'd been expected by the two hundred Elves and one hundred humans left to garrison the city who had all turned out to welcome them. Even though the city was excited to have them there it was clear that they all knew what had happened with the Council and except for being brought food and ale the group was left alone in one of the large stables that the three Dragons could just about fit inside. The three dragons were exhausted because they'd all been carrying at least twice the normal weight. Caleb had stayed with Murtagh and Solembum on Thorn's back while Angela and Katrina rode with Lucus and Eragon and Roran rode Saphira so even the large Saphira was tired and it wasn't long before all three dragons were asleep curled up together in a circle with a gap left between Lucus and Saphira if you stepped over her tail. That way they could all sleep inside the circle of their dragons.

Murtagh had yet to awake again and Caleb didn't expect him to wake until at least the morning so he was wrapped up against Thorn's side to sleep out the night. Caleb and Eragon had slipped outside to talk until nightfall and then so that Caleb could spend a few hours teaching Eragon one particular spell. It was a rather complex spell and took a great amount of focus to cast but Caleb had proved over and over again how useful the spell actually was. He preferred to teach Murtagh and Eragon the spell separately so he didn't mind teaching Eragon before Murtagh and he doubted his older brother would complain.

After Eragon actually cast the dream wandering spell Caleb lifted Solembum's cat form up into his lap in way of protection and left a hand on the back of his neck as he cast the spell himself. He focused straight down to the south where he could feel the Elvin army's camp about half a day's quick march north of the human and dwarven armies. He found Islanzadi's mind and slipped inside without resistance.

He appeared in Islanzadi's garden in Du Weldenvarden, he'd obviously never been there but she'd used it before when Caleb had contacted her. She forced his appearance briefly but then let him regain control of his appearance after it didn't really change. She looked around before smiling at him. "No Lucus?" She asked without letting him greet her.

"He is sleeping." Caleb shrugged gracefully. "All three of them are very tired."

"I received word that you reached Gil'ead safely." She nodded.

"We did." Caleb nodded before looking around with a slight frown.

"Caleb?" Islanzadi prompted.

"Eragon is taking his time." Caleb frowned but he'd barely looked back at her when Eragon appeared on his right and grinned widely at Caleb. "There he is."

"He successfully cast the spell then?" Islanzadi asked before nodding to Eragon in way of a compliment. "How is Murtagh?"

"He's sleeping." Caleb assured her. "I believe he'll wake up feeling much better in the morning. He awoke briefly during out confrontation with the council and I don't fear any consequences from his injuries."

"I am glad." Islanzadi nodded. "The both of you should return to your bodies and get some decent rest. You especially, Caleb. We march north now to Gil'ead and you may travel into Du Weldenvarden with us and remain as our guests until you decide what you wish to do."

"Some rest will do us good." Caleb nodded referring to the longer break in the Elvin forest city and not the coming night's sleep.

"It's time that you all get the chance to just be Dragon and Rider." She smiled warmly at them both. "No responsibilities."

"Just family." Eragon smiled brightly before they both faded from the dream reality.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Three weeks later**

Caleb didn't really know his own heart when they finally caught sight of what had to be Elesmera, the capital of the Elvin People deep within Du Weldenvarden. This was the centre for all of the Elves and even though most of the Elves lived spread out within the massive forest they all felt tied to this place. The place where the Elves had settled the longest.

Over the last nine days they'd trekked and flown through and above the trees. The trees had steadily grown to an impossible size, so much so that some of them took a full ten minutes to walk around their trunks. Caleb, Eragon and Murtagh could feel the throbbing sentience in the old trees and it filled Murtagh and Caleb with wonder even though they both hid their amazement from all but their bonded, Eragon and Saphira.

Caleb's own parents had lived near the edge of the forest closest to the Empire within a community of Elvin families that had chosen to live near to one another. There was no name for the community like the humans would call it but Ingwe tended to refer to it as the Water Glade because of the glade that the houses had been grown around.

As they emerged into what was clearly the city Caleb found it hard not to gaze around him in curiosity and merely kept his wandering eyes to a slow pace. Eragon was standing between his two older brothers in moral support and both he and Murtagh kept glancing at Caleb in concern. The buildings were all wooden and formed part of the trees themselves and most were at least a hundred feet above their heads with winding stairs inside or around trunks, all living parts of the trees.

"Eragon, please show your brothers around." Islanzadi turned to the youngest of the Dragon Riders. "We shall celebrate tonight in the main hall but please fly up to the nests and chose which of them you each would like."

"Nests?" Murtagh asked.

"Where the old Dragon Riders always stayed when they visited." Eragon told them before grabbing Arya's hand in his own and tugging her through the trees as he beckoned to Murtagh and Caleb. Arya didn't put up a fight but glared when Caleb laughed at her. Caleb turned to Islanzadi and offered a smile.

"It kind of feels like I belong." Caleb told her before glancing at Murtagh. "As long as my family are here really."

"I understand." Islanzadi nodded. "Please, follow Eragon."

Caleb nodded and turned to look at his silver dragon and Lucus lowered his head. _"I will follow."_ Lucus told everyone with his mind. A black shape leapt off of the back of his head and Lucus huffed in annoyance even as Caleb caught the black cat and let him snuggle down into his folded arms. He dipped his head and kissed the fur on the back of his neck and heard Solembum purr in contentment.

They followed Eragon around for about an hour before flying for another hour and spent very little time finding a place to live. Eragon took the same nest as he had used in his previous stay and there were two other nests on the same tree, under each other and Murtagh took the lowest and Caleb the one in the middle. The 'apartments' were massive with large doors leading out of the tree that dwarfed even Saphira. It would be a very long time before the Dragons were too big to live in these nests with them. They cleaned themselves up and dressed in the nicest items they had and flew down to the main hall where they ate and celebrated with the other elves and finally returned to their nests late in the night.

"Horrible!" Solembum whined as he shook himself. He'd dressed for the meal but he tore off his shirt and threw it on a desk grown out of one of the walls even as Caleb slid the large doors across the entrance and Lucus circled the floor and settled down to sleep.

"Wearing clothes?" Caleb asked in amusement even though he knew exactly what was annoying the werecat.

"No!" Solembum huffed. "Her!"

Caleb crossed the room and gently circled the sixteen year old looking boy in his arms. He'd chosen a more adult form for the celebrations because of Maud gawking at him on the way to the city. He'd spent most of the trip through the forest curled up on Lucus' saddle or in Caleb's arms and in cat form because only with Caleb and Lucus was he spared Maud's attention.

"She knows I've accepted your advancements." Caleb whispered into the shorter werecat's left ear as he tightened his arms around his waist. "Everyone here knows it by now. I'm done being subtle."

Solembum twisted around with a smile. "You held my hand all through the feast!"

"I don't mind people knowing now." Caleb told him softly.

"And before?" Solembum asked.

"I didn't want anyone to hurt you to target me." Caleb told him before catching his lips with his own.

"I can look after myself you know!" Solembum told him but his happy smile didn't fade.

"Let me look after you too?" Caleb asked.

"If I get to look after you." Solembum countered. Caleb nodded and Solembum continued. "Deal then."

"Let's go to bed." Caleb told him and lifted the boy up into his arms with his enhanced strength. He let Solembum hug Lucus from his arms and then kissed his Dragon between the eyes.

"_Goodnight, love."_ Lucus told him before putting his head under his wing. Caleb carried Solembum up the stairs even as the werecat worked at the buttons on his shirt and pulled it off. Caleb kissed his neck before lowering them both to the bed and moving to strip them both off for the night's continued celebrations.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Two months later**

Caleb held Lucus' neck lightly as he faced the others. They had quite a large audience but the most important of them were Roran, Katrina, Arya, Ingwe, Islanzadi and of course Murtagh, Eragon, Saphira and Thorn who looked rather solemn to see Caleb, Solembum and Lucus departing without them. Caleb had been planning this for almost two months though and Murtagh, Eragon and their Dragons had been in on it the whole time. They'd only announced it to everyone else a few days before though and he'd been given gifts by most of the people he'd gotten to know.

Caleb felt a pull to the south and Solembum had been encouraging him to follow it. Everyone knew that if you travelled far enough east along the Beor mountains you could find a way further south but nobody really knew what lay that way. Oromis had told him that to the south of the mountains grassland quickly gave way to a desert that made the Hadarac look like a beach. The Dragon Riders' influence had reached far down into those deserts but it had been the home of nomadic tribes of humans that had little to offer the Dragon Riders, thus they hadn't explored much further because of the harsh climate of the desert. Caleb would deal with all of that as it came and with Lucus and Solembum with him he wouldn't get lonely and he doubted that the bond he shared with Murtagh, Thorn, Eragon and Saphira had a limit on distance. If his family needed him he'd come back but he needed to know why he felt drawn to the south.

"Take care of yourself, Caleb." Ingwe embraced him fondly before backing away. He'd gifted Caleb with a hundred arrows that were tucked away in his large saddle bags.

Arya came forwards next and kissed him on the cheeks. "Look after Eragon for me?" Caleb asked. He and Murtagh were well aware that Eragon and Arya had moved into a sexual relationship, just as he was sure that Murtagh and Eragon knew that Solembum and Caleb had long since advanced their relationship on the journey to Du Weldenvarden.

"Of course, Caleb-vor." Arya hugged him. She'd gifted him with a cloth satchel bag that she told him had conveyed Saphira's egg through Arya's travels with her. It was well made and enchanted and he knew he'd find a use for it.

"My student." Islanzadi gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead even though Caleb had to dip his head for her to reach. "You have outgrown your teacher in so many ways. I will contact you at times since you cannot and I look forward to hearing of your travels." Caleb smiled back at her. She'd given him a second bow in case anything happened to the one Ingwe had sung for him before. The first one though was made for war and the second had clearly taken much time and was covered in the loving touch of something made to astound others. It was still made to withstand everything Caleb could throw at it though.

Roran and Katrina approached together. "So you're going to probably miss the birth then?" Roran asked but he was grinning a little.

"I'll be able to witness it through Eragon and Murtagh." Caleb assured them even though he'd said this all before.

"We'll be travelling back to Carvahall once the twins and I are well enough to travel again." Katrina told him. "Some of the Elves are coming to help us rebuild and the rest of the village is supposed to be returning there next summer after the snow thaws."

"I'll be sure to visit." Caleb promised.

"You'll have to visit Caleb and Luce." Roran told him and everyone got a laugh out of Caleb's shock and Lucus' snort of surprise. "We're naming the twins after the two of you for everything you've done for us. We know that without the two of you giving up your first time together to come to rescue us we'd probably all be dead."

"Thank you." Caleb told them before hugging them both. Lucus shifted and touched Katrina's swollen belly very lightly with his snout and Caleb, Eragon, Murtagh and all the elves felt the ripple of magic in the air. Lucus had just blessed them in that way that only a Dragon could and always without meaning to.

Finally Caleb found himself faced with his brothers and their dragons. "I wanted to fly with you for a while." Eragon told him miserably. "But that'll just drag this out and I know we'll still be able to feel each other in our minds."

"We will." Caleb nodded and suddenly found himself wrapped in a hug from the younger Dragon Rider.

"I'll miss you." Eragon whispered into his ear. "You've always been my strength in all of this, ever since you first visited. You were the first one other than my mother to know that I existed. You've always loved me in some way haven't you?"

"I have." Caleb whispered back before pushing Eragon away to arms length. "Murtagh will look out for you and so will Arya. Keep an eye on Murtagh though, okay. He's always getting into trouble without me around to keep him out of it."

"Standing right here you know?" Murtagh grumbled and Caleb turned to him and hugged him tightly. "The only other time we've been apart like this for so long was..."

"I know." Caleb nodded sadly against his brother's shoulder. They both knew Murtagh meant when Murtagh had left to find Eragon, been captured after Caleb had escaped and then the six months until they'd met again. "You have Eragon this time."

"I do." Murtagh glanced at his younger brother with a fond look. "I'm growing quite fond of him." Eragon spluttered out in horror at the words and Murtagh wrapped an arm around him and drew him back but not without parting words for Caleb. "You take good care of yourself."

"Of course." Caleb nodded even as Thorn lowered his head and jabbed him in the chest hard enough to send him staggering backwards. Caleb caught his head and hugged the large red head against him even as he kissed him between the eyes. "Lucus will look after me and I'll look after him. I promise you."

Thorn looked up into his eyes but didn't have to say anything before he moved to Lucus and looked over the saddle and then his brother's wings and tail before finally butting heads with him. Lucus let his head fall against Thorn's neck and a growl rippled in the air as the two shared their farewells without needing words. They might as well be twins as far as things went.

Saphira was right in front of him when Caleb turned away from the silver and red dragons but she turned and dipped her head to meet Solembum eye to eye. _"Together you will not fail."_ She told everyone even though the words were for Solembum and Caleb.

"No." Solembum shook his head. "We won't." He agreed before grabbing Saphira by the neck and hugging her head." Caleb moved and hugged her too, rubbing at her scales as he did so. He finally backed away and let Saphira say goodbye to Lucus briefly and then let Murtagh and Eragon hug his dragon before he climbed up into the saddle and pulled Solembum up with him.

"This is not goodbye." Caleb told everyone loudly. "I don't exactly know what I'm going to look for but I'm not abandoning this part of the world or my family and life here. I'll be back to hold Caleb and Luce and I'll be there to stand with Eragon and Murtagh when they wish to face the world. Take care of one another."

Lucus spread his wings and turned to the cliff that had been behind them all of this time and in a single bound he threw himself off of the edge. Seconds later Lucus' wings caught the wind and they were soaring high over the trees below them. They banked sharply and started to climb and soared over their friends and family even as Saphira and Thorn roared after them. Lucus twisted in the air in farewell and then they were gone from sight, hidden by the huge green canopy of Du Weldenvarden.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Tronjheim**

News had spread from the Elves to the other races that Eragon and Murtagh were remaining in Du Weldenvarden for the winter to be there for Katrina's birth but they also learnt that Caleb and Lucus were flying south beyond their borders in search of something important even though nobody knew what it was. So it came to be that whilst travelling down the eastern edge of the Hadarac desert he was contacted during the night by Arya with an invitation to Thronjheim. He'd been tempted to refuse and tell Arya to tell them that she hadn't been able to reach him but in the end he decided that whatever ground he could cover with the dwarves could only help Murtagh and Eragon when they emerged from Du Weldenvarden so he met up with members of Dugrimst Ingeitem, Eragon's former adopted tribe, in a valley close to the insurmountable mountain that housed the dwarven city and travelled on foot through a day's worth of dark tunnels before emerging in the hollow mountain centre with its massive tower.

As he, Solembum and Lucus paused at the entrance to the city, ten miles from the tower, he could see why Eragon had been awed by this place. It was a testament to dwarven engineering and he couldn't wait to get up into the air and see it from high above. He wanted to get as high as he could and see the tower from so high that it was barely visible. He knew though that near the peak of this mountain the air was so thin that he'd suffocate and he didn't think he could hold the air for long enough with his magic to make that an easy exit. If it had been possible then the old Dragon Riders wouldn't have put up with the long treks through the dark tunnels when they visited.

The city was filled with dwarves of all ages as well as several thousand humans, mostly women and children, the families of the Varden that had stayed behind when the battles had started. They all filled the streets to watch Lucus parade himself down towards the tower and Caleb was told to ride his Dragon. He'd long ago gotten over the shock of hearing people talk about Lucus as if he wasn't there and unfortunately Lucus had gotten used to it too. Caleb normally made rather short responses to people that acted like that but he rarely really got up in arms about it.

King Hrothgar was waiting in the entrance to the tower when he arrived as well as about a hundred very well dressed Dwarves. Probably clan leaders and their senior clan members. King Hrothgar bowed to him in a jerky motion like that made by an elderly man and Caleb dismounted from the saddle and helped a ten year old looking Solembum down after him. Caleb was dressed in his own Elvin armour and so was Lucus and Solembum was dressed in brand new armour that the Elves had gifted to him before their departure. It was silver just like Caleb's and Lucus' and he knew that Lucus was pleased by the colour. He'd said that it was Lucus' claim to the two of them. They were his because of the colour of their armour. It could be said that most armour was silver in colour but the Elves had gone out of their way to make their armour look as close to Lucus' colour as they could manage and it shone with all the spectrums of the rainbow just like his scales did making them seem beyond mere mortal in appearance. Solembum refused to transform in the armour because he said it was simply impossible to be a cat when wearing the armour even if it was impossibly light and easy to move in. He did have several different sets though for the different aged bodies he took on.

Caleb turned back to face Hrothgar and saluted him with a fist over his collar bone in the way of the Elves and bowed ever so slightly in the way of humans and dwarves before he lifted a hand to sit on the side of Lucus' large head, reminding the others of Lucus' presence and just so he could touch his bonded.

"Welcome, Shurtagal, to Tronjheim." Hrothgar announced loudly. "Where you and your kin will always be welcome."

Caleb nodded and Hrothgar gestured behind him. Caleb followed him into the ground floor of the tower and into a massive corridor that Caleb knew led into the central chamber that reached all the way up to the nests at the peak of the tower. Lucus walked slowly on Caleb's right as Hrothgar guided them from his left and Solembum walked right between Caleb and Lucus. "I understand that you are leaving Alegaesia for a time."

"I am." Caleb nodded. "I have always wondered what lies south of Alagaesia and this is the time to venture out and find the truth."

"But you will return?" Hrothgar asked.

"I shall." Caleb nodded. "Be it in a few months or a year or ten years."

"I requested your presence because I did not wish for you to depart these lands without hearing my apology." Hrothgar sighed and Caleb glanced at him with a frown. "I did a great wrong to you after the battle that won us our freedom. It was my folly to allow myself to be convinced by Lady Nasuada's argument but she was not wise in this. I should have heeded Queen Islanzadi's council. She has reigned in this world longer than even I have been alive. She told us to trust your judgment in these matters but the humans of the council are like us in that over the last century we have grown to distrust all of the Shurtagal. It is not a mistake I plan to make again and you have my faith in whatever decisions you are fated to make."

"I appreciate it." Caleb told him after a moment's delay. "I accept your apology however it is not Murtagh nor I that this apology must be tested by."

"Eragon." Hrothgar nodded.

"You betrayed a member of your own clan, King Hrothgar. Your clan turned its back on one of its own and not only that but you attempted to use his faith and allegiance for your clan against him." Caleb spoke harshly and could hear the way the dwarves behind him reacted to his words. A lot of them were from the clan that had betrayed Eragon. "You tried to make him choose Clan over his own brother. I believe you have laws within your clans against such a thing."

"Eragon is the first human ever to be adopted into a clan and normally brothers would never be raised in separate clans." Hrothgar sighed before shaking his head. "No matter though. Your words are true. We mistreated Eragon and we shall not ask for his support until we are ready to truly support him in return."

"_Tell him I will be waiting."_ Eragon whispered into his mind and Caleb bit his lip to prevent the laugh that tried to escape. He'd known Eragon and Murtagh were watching through his eyes.

"Eragon will be waiting." Caleb told him before stopping just as they entered the massive central chamber where a team of dwarves were painstakingly repairing the enormous ruby that Saphira and Arya had broken more than a year ago. "He has heard your words though."

Hrothgar flinched and bowed low to Caleb and Caleb turned to look around in way of ending the conversation. It was for Eragon to make in person and not to continue like this. "I cannot remain here long. I have a path before me and I wish to follow it."

"I understand." Hrothgar looked eager to change the subject too. "It is quite late now but if you wish to give us a list of supplies we will be happy to accommodate you for the morning. We've made up one of the nests for you to stay in and I only ask that you eat breakfast with us tomorrow morning. I will walk with you out of this mountain and see you off tomorrow and please visit us here when you return from this adventure."

Caleb nodded. "I will try."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Ten months later**

The sand slowly slid away like an ebbing tide and out of the golden sea emerged a stone structure, just like Garraday had promised. The onlookers gasped in awe of Caleb's magic and moved back away from the emerging tomb. It was a simple entrance to a deeper chamber that was spoken of in Kete legends but Caleb felt drawn to its treasures just as he had for the long months behind him so with Solembum at his side and Lucus ready to wait outside for them he moved closer to the dark mouth of the tomb. He paused in the entrance and glanced back at the twenty men that the tribe had sent with him. Their debt repaid.

The road had been long for Caleb, Lucus and Solembum but they hadn't been alone. Murtagh, Eragon, Saphira and Thorn shared in their journey just as Caleb and Lucus could share in their brothers' lives back in Alegaesia. Murtagh and Eragon had emerged from Du Weldenvarden after the twins had been born and returned with a few elves including Arya as well as Roran and Katrina to meet with the people of Carvahall back in Palancar Valley and had spent the summer rebuilding their homes.

Caleb's own journey had only born results after two months of exploring further south. The sun now travelled closer to the northern horizon than the southern but he'd found civilisation in the way of roaming tribes in the vast golden deserts. They had been overwhelmed by Lucus but the tribes had been gathering against an invading threat from the south. Raiding parties had been capturing tribesmen for decades but the tribes had had enough but they were nothing compared to the more advanced southern peoples who held the same sort of weapons as those in Alagaesia. Caleb had spent months moving slowly through the desert with the tribes, learning their language and culture even as he told them about the Dwarves, Elves and humans of the lands north of the 'Wall' as they called the Beor Mountains which had been discovered and forgotten about in all but legends amongst their people.

They hadn't asked Caleb to fight their battles for them but Caleb had chosen to help them defend their greatest settlement near the southern edge of the desert and he'd been happy to protect their children against what he'd learnt was a cruel people. It had taken months of fighting but finally the tribes had beaten away their enemy and Caleb had flown south to make his own point against slavery of any kind, going so far as to burn a city to the ground although he'd avoided killing anyone in the process.

After their victory the tribal elders had summoned Caleb to a remote mountain deep within the desert where the tribes' treasures were stored and amongst their greatest treasures were the stories told between old Elder and new Elder, passed down over one hundred and fifty years ever since a mighty beast had appeared to them with a human rider and a treasure the worth of which they could not guess and did not understand. The Rider had bid them to hide the treasure until a worthy person came before them and that was what led Caleb and Solembum to cautiously slipping deeper beneath the ground into this tomb.

Caleb kept one hand on Solembum's shoulder as he held a magical light in his other which he could use to defend himself with also but he was the one to gasp when his light hit part of the treasure causing it to glow and reflect the light against more of the treasure.

"_Brother..."_ Murtagh gasped within his mind and Caleb felt every other soul that was watching through his own eyes vibrate with happiness at the worth of the treasure spread out for the single Shurtagal and Werecat far away from Alagaesia, hidden away by some Dragon Rider a century and a half ago as an insurance policy. This, to Caleb and his family, was the greatest treasure in the entire world, a chance for them to better the world.

The true treasure was that they were no longer the last of their kind. The Dragon eggs slept peacefully waiting to choose a worthy Rider, just as Saphira, Lucus and Thorn had. The ones they loved were no longer the last Dragons.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The End**


End file.
